Salvation of Remnant
by epic insanity666
Summary: Heroes come in many different ways, sometimes they're born to be great, some train to their peak to be the hero, others are chosen by a higher power. for one soul, his soul will be brought to a world continuously on the brink of war... and only he can stop it. rewrite of worlds salvation
1. Chapter 1 Beginning from the End

End to the beginning

 _ **You all have to think of when stories start and end, and how they end.**_

 _ **This one starts with both hope and ends with sacrifice.**_

 _ **I was a normal human, living a life of boredom, nothing to live for… nothing to die for, when I was chosen, didn't even know what I was chosen for until I had to see and listen.**_

 _ **I had to experience a different life to see.**_

 _ **I had to die, to listen.**_

* * *

Skidding across a large room of gothic design, a man with a torn and old trench coat over his being let out a grunt of effort as he got up from his back, grabbing his exposed chest it showed to have a healing wound with ash particles falling from his being, wearing old jeans with bandages wrapped around his right thigh where a gun holster sat with a six shooter, on his feet were heavy duty boots with red soles beneath.

Loki Fenris punched the ground to test his arm, satisfied he stood for another go against the Grimm queen.

Glaring to the one who delivered the now healed wound, the teen-no, the man, scowled as he forced himself to his feet, his left hand littered with glowing cracks receding to his finger tips.

Standing up to see one of his teammates, Yennefer Alfadir, sliding towards him with her arm limp, Loki knelt down to stop her sliding by him, getting a hiss of pain from the Leopard Faunus he sent a cloud of ash to her dislocated shoulder, the ash corresponding with his glowing eyes.

" **On your feet** "

"This bitch doesn't know when to quit" looking to the sound of combat, Loki saw those he called family, and lovers.

Fighting against the mother of all Grimm, Salem, the farm hand Oscar, expertly dodging her strikes with Ruby Rose, the youngest girl he'd ever married, joining them was the runaway Schnee, Weiss, freezing the ground below Salem, who was sent staggering by a right hook from Yang Xaio Long's cybernetic arm, and finally, Blake Belladonna, in her lycanthropic form, clamping her fangs into Salem's left shoulder the woman roared in pain before throwing Blake into Yang, sending them to Gabrielle Alfadir, married to Odin Alfadir right after Beacon Fell.

Seeing this, Loki's eyes glowed brighter than before, followed by Beowolf breaking through walls and windows. Looking to Loki before turning to their once queen.

" **Cover them** " Loki ordered before tending to Yennefer. Looking around expectantly.

"Where the hell is team JNPR?" Yennefer questioned with a wince as her bones were forced back into place.

"Their helping the others clear the grounds" looking up with his eyes glowing he looked back to Yennefer.

"Terragon and Oshanzu are helping clear out the White Fang"

"And the others?"

"There-" whatever he was about to say was silenced as a wave of black energy sent everyone flying, Loki merely skidding back as the walls to the kingdom were blown away, Yennefer being caught by her brother Odin as everyone was sent outside.

Leaving only Loki against the woman who his adopted father warred against for centuries.

"You and Ozpin have been a thorn in my side, boy" standing up as Salem approached the Beowolf slowly getting up from the disorientation while Loki bared his teeth, his beard growing into fur.

"It means I'm doing something right" shrugging his shoulders he was left with his shirt, allowing him to get into a stance with ash rising from his being, watching Salem bring her right hand back with a sword of black sludge formed, with Loki doing the same with his ash.

* * *

Upon landing within the outdoor battlefield, Blake Belladonna, a twenty six year old Blake belladonna winced as she moved to push herself off the hard ground beneath her, pushing herself up she blinked the blurriness from her eyes before she turned at hearing a Creep about to bite her then and there, if not for an Alpha Beowolf tackling it away from her, biting down on the Creeps throat it looked to Blake to see her hold her head it went to protect her until its head turned to the distance, running to tend to the surrounding battles Blake looked up to see a yellow blur running towards her before she saw a fellow Huntress, Yang Xiao Long.

she wore a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat was dark brown short sleeved, a thick collar that completely encircled her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. She also wore fitted black pants. Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wore knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm complete the outfit. and her golden mane of blonde hair that was paired with a set of Lilac eyes.

Her left arm was a black and gold prosthetic that gleamed in the setting sun atmosphere, standing up with the help of her fellow Huntress Blake looked around to see many others fighting, Faunus fighting Faunus, Humans and Faunus fighting others along with Grimm, Beowolf helping those fighting the White fang.

Feeling her body return to it's previous form, allowing her to roll her shoulders calmly.

Looking over the battlefield around them they turned at hearing a crash behind them, seeing the gigantic foot of Terragon as he fought a Grimm Wyvern, holding it's neck while it tried to bite his face that showed a look of mild annoyance.

Looking over the battlefield once more the two spotted Gabrielle fighting alongside Jaune Arc and Pyrrah Nikos, the two fighting like a perfectly oiled machine, with Gabrielle stopping to load her weapon before shifting it back into a Zweihander.

Seeing them three handling things the two saw Nora smashed her Magnhild onto a White Fang members head.

Turning to the sound of a yell they turned to see Odin tear his spear from a Creep, his sister flicking her daggers of blood they stood beside Ruby and Weiss who were tending to their wounds, Weiss sporting a large gash on her forehead.

"Mother!"

Turning to the owner of the voice, they turned to see a woman land beside Weiss with a thin veil of mist rising off of her.

She had snow white hair paired with a setoff wolf ears on her head she wore an Atlas lieutenant garb, minus the coat, following behind her was a fluffy tail.

Helping her supposed mother stand, the woman held a hand over the wound like Loki did, showering the gash with mist the wound began to heal, making Blake and Yang run to them.

"Thank you, Eiss, tell me are the others okay?"

"They are unharmed mother, Winter and I saw to it" nodding the woman stood up with Weiss.

Running to them to asses the situation they felt the ground shake as the castle they were in exploded.

"LOKI!" the teams shouted, Nora running to the castle not even a second after the sight.

* * *

Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, Loki groaned as he slowly tried to stand, Salem approaching calmly.

Falling down once more as ash sprouted from his being protectively, Loki felt something fall from his left wrist.

Looking to the bracelet, Loki's vision focused as he stared at the wedding rings interlocking it, four of them sporting the insignia's of team RWBY, Nora's own hammer and Neo's umbrella.

Reaching for his prized possession, Loki stood up fully with renewed strength, turning to Salem he held up a ball of fire with ash feeding it power.

"Your losing, and yet you still fight… why?" turning to Salem with his teeth bared, Loki spoke as his eyes glowed with cracks spreading from them.

"I don't fight for myself!" lunging to Salem who raised her blade, she watched shocked as it shattered under Loki's grip.

Which now held Salem's throat.

"I fight for those who cannot defend themselves, it is my creed" slamming Salem into a pillar that shattered, he continued onward.

"I fight, because I care for those beneath me!" throwing her into a pillar, he watched it fall to his right while Salem coughed loudly as Nora Valkyrie arrived, seeing Loki unharmed she smiled.

"I fight, because those I fight for, give me strength!" walking to Salem with a scythe of bone forming in his hands, Loki watched Salem stand on her hands and knees, bracing himself for an attack as a red ominous glow came from behind Salem's hands.

"Those you fight for, can also be your weakness" seeing Salem turn slowly, Loki braced himself until he heard Nora's voice.

"Loki!" turning to the voice of his first lover, Loki looked at her in fear.

"Nora, RUN!" reaching for her to run, the two failed to see Salem throw a black dagger glowing a sickly Green wisp he watched helplessly as it struck Nora's stomach, watching the girl lurch forward he rushed to her aid.

Holding her close he turned to see more Daggers thrown at them, making Loki summon a shield of ash as Nora held her wound as the dagger dissolved, leaving green liquid around her wound.

Feeling her knees weaken, Loki lifted her bridal as he leaped out of the broken wall, leaving Salem smiling wickedly, raising a hand the roar of a second Wyvern erupted in the distance.

* * *

Running to the castle with team RWBY and what remained of GLOY, Jaune, Pyrrah and Lie, slowed to a stop at feeling a sense of dread wash over the area, seeing them stop, team RWBY approached in worry before hearing a boom from above.

Looking up, the three teams saw Loki land a distance with a crash, sending Ursa and Creeps alike flying.

Sensing the dread rising from the area, Lie Ren ran to his friends aid, a look of panic on his face at hearing a cry of Jaune's name.

"Nora, NORA!" seeing the Wolf Faunus showering Nora's bleeding wound frantically, Lie turned to Jaune who ran to them, his body glowing pure white as he knelt down to Nora.

"Juane, Heal her, HEAL HER PLEASE!" seeing Jaune place his hands around the wound, Nora began to glow pink with the wound… remaining, stunning Jaune as he pushed more of his aura into the wound he felt a sting in his hands as Nora's pink aura was tainted with Green, making her cough up blood, she blinked with tears in her eyes as Loki sent more ash to heal her wound, bringing Nora's head to his own, Loki prayed.

"Loki…"

"Nora, stay with me, just stay awake" looking into Loki's eyes as his own tears fell she reached her right hand to his face, caressing him she smiled.

Before her eyes began to slowly close.

"Nora, Nora stay with me… NORA!" Loki said as she slowly fell limp, making Loki lift her up as he channelled more ash and aura into the wound, Jaune adding his own, leaving the others to watch helplessly as Oscar leaned on Ozpin's cane weakly.

Watching the sight of Loki crying for Nora to wakeup, Ozpin's spirit sensed the area washed over with power.

Turning to the right as the world froze, Ozpin's spirit recognised the woman approaching with her head down, her horns fashioned as a Halo she fazed through the others as Loki held Nora close in his pleas.

"Wake up, please" hearing the poor wolf whimper for his love, the woman reached down to Loki's head with black ash rising from her skin.

Making Loki look up with the woman's hand caressing his head, making his golden eyes melt into a blood red as the ash formed a stream between the two, the stream showing a roaring skull within before it faded into Loki's mind, followed by Loki's head tilting down to Nora's lifeless body as time resumed with the woman fading from view.

'May you find strength as one, Loki Fenris' seeing Jaune pushing more of his aura into Nora on a vain attempt, the Arc looked to see Loki's head held down, before his eyes snapped open with crimson orbs in the place of his eyes.

Feeling the world shudder at an unmeasurable power rising from Loki, the others were forced to their knees as Loki reared his head back with a roar.

Leaving the others to watch as his skin cracked and fell away like burnt paper, leaving Loki a skeletal Being they had not seen for so long, horns sprouting from it's skull as it grew.

The being roared in rage with the sky darkening into storm clouds, releasing a pulse of black ashes, it failed to see Nora's wound seal in seconds as it turned to the castle, forcefully walking to the building.

It snarled as a Creep tried to bite it's head.

Only for it to be obliterated by a back fist from the being as it glared forward, making the Grimm back away in fear while the Beowolf howled.

Encouraging the beast to fight, walking forward a step time stopped as Loki stood between it and the castle, turning his head he spoke.

"After all this time… you choose now to help?" staring down at Loki with it's head held down in shame, it spoke.

" **I… serve the Queen… and… King"**

Looking to the being with a determined look, it continued.

" **For both, I must return… home… for herrr** "

Staring at the being with a stern gaze, Loki stepped aside, the being growling at seeing Salem staring over the battlefield.

"Don't make me regret this, you've already hurt so many because of my carelessness"

" **Those who harm the queen… will be given no mercy!** " leaping into the air as time resumed, the ghostly figure of Loki looked to the castle before fading away.

"Make it slow… brother"

* * *

Walking away from the hole within her castle, Salem saw the unconscious form of Cinder lying before her, narrowing her gaze to the traitor to her cause, Salem raised a blade to impale the girl before she stopped at the crash behind her, turning just in time be sent back by a straight punch to her face, making Salem glare as the being known as Sensa Nome roared in rage.

"You've outlived your lifespan now, boy" Salem said as the two approached each other, with Loki taking over with a roar before the two lunged forward, with Salem's throat being choked and Loki's body shattering the two swords meant to impale him.

* * *

Years prior

Blinking rapidly while rubbing his face to wake himself more, a teen with a black and red hoodie with blue jeans and converse shoes stared at a store of televisions showing news reports and old tv shows to demonstrate their quality the teen fixed his black glasses with a sigh as his black hair was moved to the left side, staring down with brown eyes a dog sat beside the teen with a happy pant, making the teen chuckle he held the lead with a small gesture the dog picked up, getting up the two began to make their way back home.

With the teen's smile fading away at the feeling of being watched, looking around to the darkening street the teen let out a hum of confusion, walking after his dog in silence with a quickened pace.

Walking through a park that had three entrances, the teen stopped and sat down, with the dog running in silence around the seat before the teen looked up at hearing a buzzing.

Looking around in confusion the teen saw nothing of interest, allowing him to let out a tired sigh, things had been the usual for him, his life had been becoming depressing as of late, with his family not noticing his seclusion, his ant socialness, the only solace was with his desires to draw and create.

His friends had become distant ever since they've graduated high school.

And that only left the teen alone, looking to his hands the buzzing was beginning to go intense now, making him stand up to leave to rid himself of this possible head ache he stopped as a crash was heard behind him, turning to the now broken park the teen stared in panic as he slowly approached.

Ignoring any basic instinct to run for cover his dog let out a growl, which surprised the boy due to it's passive nature, looking to the park he winced as the buzzing increased, forcing him to his knees as his dog barked protectively before it yelped as a stream of pure light shot towards the teen whose eyes glowed golden.

Looking up a figure materialised in front of the teen, reaching down to his face the being spoke words that the teen failed to understand.

"You will have hardships in the future, but know that you have been chosen for a higher cause, walk in the steps of gods"

Breaking away into a glowing mist the teen inhaled deeply before the mist sank into his body, causing his skin to burn, making him grunt in pain as his clothes caught alight as his skin began to crack and flake, letting out a yell of agony as his body exploded into ash, before the pieces came back together to reform the teen in an unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2 Wake up in Remnant

Chapter 2

Seeing nothing but a vortex in front of him the teen let out a hoarse scream as he began to flail about as gravity abandoned him, leaving him to the vortex's mercy as his body began to shrink into ash particles, leaving him in a childhood body of himself, letting out a rejuvenated scream of his younger self before he felt himself hit a ground, looking up to the vortex that was leaking energy into the now younger boys body.

But replacing his ears with those of a wolf that now sat atop his head, looking around as the Vortex sent another pulse of energy into the boys body it closed suddenly with the figure of a woman stood above him before vanishing, getting up the Boy let out a grunt before he felt something within him build up before it released itself in the form of a ripple effect that caused the ground to rise and crack before exploding, with the child now unconscious as his mind was shown images of times to come, not noticing the elements slowly gathering around him in a tornado.

* * *

Walking into his office within beacon academy, a man with greying black hair sat down with a mug of coffee in one hand and a cane in the other, setting both object down to read through reports.

This man, was the Headmaster to the Prestigious academy known as Beacon, Ozpin himself, looking through his scroll with a calm expression before the silence was broken as he felt something wash over him, looking up with a frown he stood up and turned to his offices window, looking around he was about to dismiss the phenomenon until he took notice to a glow in the distance, picking up his scroll he called a certain number.

"Glynda have teams on standby, something has just come up on the outskirts of Vale" Ozpin said as he began to make his way to his offices elevator.

* * *

Letting out a slow gasp as his eyes glow dimmed the boy was allowed to stare into the violent whirlwind of elements above him, making him get up in horror as a black creature was thrown and impaled on a tree branch, allowing the boy to look at it with a look of recognition as images with words filled his head, making him wince as the images became garbled before it slowed to a stop.

"What the hell is happening, why is there a Creep here, no, why am I a fucking Kid again" the kid said before the whirlwind stopped, leaving the boy in the centre of the only untouched piece of land not damaged, allowing the boy to stare at the destroyed landscape before he turned and saw a city in the distance, brushing himself off he began to make his way there before he saw a… Bullhead… flying towards his location, making the boy panic before he turned to see a Beowolf about to lunge at him, making him instinctively raise his hands to defend himself, stunning those watching as spikes of ash shot from the boy, impaling the Grimm in its place.

Looking to the dying Grimm in awe the boys nose began to bleed, enticing the boy to touch where his blood was, seeing small embers lacing his blood the boy looked to the Bullhead to see it landing before he blacked out.

Falling he felt himself caught by a worried Ozpin.

"Glynda, get a medical team ready" Ozpin said to his assistant as she approached in worry.

* * *

Hours later

Standing outside of a room with a cane in hand, Ozpin had a look of thought as he watched nurses tend to the unconscious boy lying on the hospital bed he had his assistant, Glynda go back to Beacon to continue filing reports while he stayed to watch over the boy, who was the cause of phenomenon.

Watching the boy sleeping with a frown a doctor approached him with an uneasy look on his face, gaining the headmasters attention.

"Can I help you?" Ozpin questioned as he turned to the doctor who had a file in hand, looking up from it he had an odd look of surprise and worry.

"Sir, these… are the reports from earlier at the ground zero, and along with the boys aura signature, whatever happened, he's the source" the man said as he handed the notes to the Headmaster who took them with interest, seeing the readings were… beyond comprehending.

"Are these the energy readings during the phenomenon?" Ozpin questioned with the doctor switching the notes.

"The ones your holding are what is leaking off of the boy as we speak, the second is the readings during and after the energy outlet, including the seismic reading we had, sir..." looking to the doctor after being told the news, Ozpin saw the disbelief in the man's eyes.

"This boy, the readings we're getting now… this isn't the total of what he is, from what we've gathered He'll continue to grow stronger, he'll become a legend if trained right"

"Are you suggesting I make this boy a weapon?" Ozpin questioned with the doctor shaking his head in fear as the Headmasters eyes narrowed.

"No, that would be beyond cruel, it's just, we've run his blood through the database and, we've found nothing not even any family name until he wakes up" the doctor said as Ozpin turned to the window before he and the doctor frowned as a dome of ashes began to surround the boy, making the doctor panic and run, leaving the headmaster in place.

* * *

Opening his eyes to see a white Void, the teen turned child looked around in confusion as images flashed by him, some he recognized, others he failed to comprehend before the astral figure of a woman appeared before him, making him flinch until he felt a comforting aura from the figure.

" _Sorry if this is so sudden, but I had no one else to choose from_ " hearing a motherly voice, the boy blinked as he tried to see her face, but only got nowhere as she approached, making the boy stand in a relaxed state.

"Who are you…?"

" _I will answer your questions in time, but to protect the present, I will have to seal a small portion of your memories, but do not worry, you will remain yourself, just with a few blanks that will return once you've come of age, a small amount of your power will be sealed also, but gradually return as you learn to harness my gift to you, Loki Fenris… you are one of the rare few to be chosen to step into the footsteps of a god-like being. Choose your future carefully. We will meet again once you truly awaken_ " the woman said before the world melted into a black voice, leaving the boy floating as he saw red orbs staring at him before the black void also vanished with the boy gasping at being breathless.

* * *

Looking around in surprise the boy winced as he felt memories blocked and forgotten, but the woman's words still stuck, leaving the boy to look around to see a dome of ash hovering over him before it collapsed and flew into his skin, making him panic until he noticed no pain, looking to his hand he saw the skin absorbing the ash before he looked forward to see the Headmaster standing their with a friendly wave, getting an awkward one back before he saw the Headmaster turn his head to the left, looking back to the boy he looked to the left once more before walking out of sight.

Leaving Loki Fenris on the bed he sat up before looking up to see a nurse walk in, showing a look of relief she approached.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmhmm" the boy said with the woman smiling.

* * *

Rubbing his eyes at listening to his assistant ramblings Ozpin let out a sigh as she continued on.

"I know you've made some bad decisions in the past Sir, but adopting a child is a lot more difficult than an academy, I mean, do you even know where his parents are?" Glynda questioned with Ozpin sitting down, his scroll at his ear.

"They've looked for him through the database Glynda, as far as I can tell he has no family to look to, along the fact he shows signs of power that would gain _Her_ attention, I'm just being cautious for his safety" Ozpin said before he heard a scream from the boys room, making Ozpin stand up as Glynda spoke worriedly on the other side he went to walk into the boys room before the Nurse ran out the room, allowing him to walk in to see the boy staring at a figure of ash standing in front of his bed, with Ozpin seeing what should be armor in some places before they broke apart and reformed, looking to the boy he saw the boy knew what this thing was supposed to be before he cleared his throat, making the boy turn to him, causing the ash figure to fall apart and fly back into the boys body.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause a scare, is the woman alright?" the boy said with Ozpin chuckling, walking to a seat he held his scroll out to extend it into a video call, showing her worried frown.

"Ozpin?"

"Everything is alright Glynda, just a scare" Ozpin said as Loki looked in silence.

"Tell me, do you have a family young one?" Ozpin questioned with Loki having a look of thought before he winced as memories were blocked.

"No, i… don't remember!" the boy growled out with a wince as he held his head, making Ozpin frown.

"No need to pressure yourself… may I ask your name?" Ozpin questioned as Loki looked to him.

"Loki, Loki Fenris, sir" Loki said with Ozpin smiling.

"How would you like if I took care of you until we find your family, it'll be helpful to a… possibly seven year old correct?" Ozpin said with Loki looking down to his hand to feel some memories still intact.

"Will you mind?"

"Not one bit at all"


	3. Chapter 3 years going by

Chapter 3

5 years later

Following after a now twelve years old Loki, Ozpin now had grey hair with his young appearance despite his unknown age, ducking under a branch as he followed the excited twelve year old the two were within the parts of Emerald Forest close to Beacon, where most Grimm stayed away from.

"Now hold on Loki, whatever your planning to show me will be there when we get to where your taking me, Glynda can only worry so much" Ozpin said with a chuckle as he followed the human turned wolf Faunus.

"I know Papa Oz, but this is something I found out when it was a full moon last night, when I looked at the moon I felt something in me click" Loki said as they now stood in a small clearing, with Ozpin taking notice to the damaged trees and stone rocks, almost resembling claw marks a Beowolf would leave behind.

"Loki, what is it your showing me?" Ozpin questioned with Loki walking into the middle of the clearing an excited smile plastered on his face as his brown eyes melted into golden orbs as his skin began to darken and grow fur, slouching forward Ozpin stood shocked as he watched the child before him shifted into something close to a werewolf, he would have went on his guard if not for small embers of ash falling from the fur in orange specks, along with the wagging tail that Loki now possessed.

Staring at the now lycanthropic child Ozpin approached as Loki stood on his back legs, towering over Ozpin by a head.

"Loki, how did this happen?"

" **I told you, I stared at a full moon and something clicked in my mind** " the boy said with a deeper voice, making Ozpin blink before he watched Loki turn back with a grunt, shaking his head his eyes remained golden before they faded into brown, though his clothes were now stretched.

"That is quite a skill, but what I'm still puzzled about is the fact you lack an Aura and semblance and yet still able to do these extraordinary things, I'm still trying to figure out why" Ozpin said with Loki shrugging.

"The techies said they still haven't figured it out, so I wouldn't stress about it" Loki said as they began to make their way back to beacon, with Loki leaping into the air, making Ozpin look up and sigh.

"We really need to work on your normality skills one day" Ozpin said but with a smile as he burst into locomotion, surprising any who saw him as a man who would rather walk instead of run.

Appearing back at the academy he turned to lookup to see his adopted son falling to his side, leaving cracks where his feet landed, Loki let out a laugh as he hopped forward, stopping beside Ozpin he smiled in return as they continued walking to the academy.

So far in being in this world, Loki had returned to being a child with his memories sealed, but that didn't stop him from seeing things, he did however predict the splitting of a team called team STRQ, something Ozpin took seriously for about a month about being told of his academies top graduate school, and of course the relics.

It was when Loki turned eleven that Ozpin began to take Loki's predictions seriously, especially when he hinted close to a truth Ozpin's group had kept hidden from Remnant. The four Maidens, the four women he knew existed and Loki had been oblivious to the seriousness of the situation.

But right now as they were approaching the academy, they both gulped at the sight of an angry Glynda waiting with her left foot tapping the ground.

"You left her with paperwork again, didn't you?" Loki questioned with Ozpin chuckling slightly.

"Maybe two piles worth," Ozpin said before he was dragged away by Glynda, leaving the twelve-year-old on the academy grounds.

Before a man approached.

"Hey Mr. Branwen"

"Hey kid, you packed for your day at Signal?" the only he got was a smile.

* * *

Five years later

Snoozing for what could have been an hour-long nap, a now seventeen-year-old Loki snored on the supply train to Vale, now wearing a black two-tailed trench coat with black dress pants with black shiny red-soled shoes with sequenced crystals at the tip and a pair of fingerless leather gloves.

Leaning against the glass window the last bump the train tracks caused the teen Faunus to hit the window with a snort, groaning with his eyes slowly opening, Loki Fenris let out a sigh as he looked to the food table in front of him where a book of Vales history he looked up to see many people human and Faunus, sitting peacefully, with the rare few humans and Faunus conversing.

Smiling slightly to the tranquil scene Loki had enjoyed his life in Remnant, even after regaining his memories he still enjoyed his new life, despite the prejudice he took it all in strides, if only his now fellow Faunus had his willpower.

Looking out the window his ears listened to the rhythm bumps of the train before his tranquil thoughts were interrupted by two, out of place thumps hitting the train.

Making Loki open his eyes in confusion before shrugging, already knowing who just got on the train anyway, closing his eyes he heard people begin to worry while he simply slept, it was after a good hour that the train sped up suddenly making Loki finally open his eyes he saw the people relaxing while not noticing a girl in black wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this was a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

But Loki knew who this little stowaway was through the accessible memories he gained as he aged, this girl was Blake Belladonna.

Watching her as she found a seat she looked around with Loki closing his eyes in time to not get her attention.

Opening his eyes once more to see her looking forward, making Loki inhale calmly before he closed his eyes once more to skip the train ride to Vale.

* * *

Walking off of the train with a worried look to her surroundings Blake let out a sigh as she followed the crowd, her ears hidden by her bow she failed to see Loki following after her, walking to a food stand he bought a hotdog to go, being sure it had cheese and sauce he followed after Blake as she made her way out of the station, with Loki discreetly following after her while eating the snack.

It was when she ducked into an alleyway that Loki raised an eyebrow, that trick would've worked if he had been a common thug or dumb shit from that club near Beacon.

Taking a bite he leaned against the wall to hear anything worth listening to, hearing feet shuffling and breathing he looked up in thought of how to approach this situation.

* * *

Keeping her eye on the entryway to the alleyway she had hid in Blake kept an equal glare in case the one following her came to fight, her hand firmly on Gambol Shroud she heard steps and shuffling, preparing to pounce she was stunned as a Tuna Sandwich was held in front of her, making her cat instincts kick in suddenly as she scooped the tune from the offering hand, making the one following her look at his hand which had a small bite mark on it.

Leaning into view she perked up at the wolf Faunus in front of her with a teasing smile.

"You look like you needed food" Loki said with a smile as Blake stood up in denial, before she let out a soft belch until she covered her mouth, making Loki burst into laughter while Blake blushed before she glared at Loki in an adorable fashion, making Loki look to her for a second before laughing once more.

"Oh my god, you should have seen your faces" Loki laughed with Blake scowling, looking at the wolf Faunus he calmed himself down.

"Who are you?" Blake questioned with Loki smiling.

"Loki Fenris, son of Headmaster Ozpin, and I believe you can do right since you've just left the Fang"


	4. Chapter 4 Wolf meets Dragon

Chapter 4

Wolf meets dragon

Walking into a hotel room with Blake behind him, Loki led her to a bed where a pre-packed transcript for beacon sat, picking it up he held it to the cat Faunus who took it in silence, looking to Loki he had a smile before he began to set things up for her arrival to Beacon.

"I'm not being ungrateful for your assistance but, why are you helping me, we're complete strangers" Blake questioned with Loki sighing, walking he held a scroll to her with an encryption chip inside.

"We may be complete strangers Blake belladonna, but I know the old leader to the Peaceful White Fang had a family, you fit their descriptions like a puzzle, and plus, Ozpin taught me to help others, now since it will be one day until Beacon starts I'll leave you to this wonderful establishment a friend of mine owns, also if you need any assistance my scrolls number will be in the contacts" Loki said with Blake looking at the scroll as he left the room, the door closing making Blake perk up and turn she went to chase after him by opening the door, looking down the hallway she stopped in surprise to see him gone.

"Who are you?" Blake questioned before looking to the scroll, smiling slightly she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Walking on the darkening streets of Vale with a determined look in his eyes, Loki walked among the crowd with a few people giving him worried looks that had diminished as he entered the lower district of ale where all the shadow business' went on, approaching a Club to meet up with an info broker, Loki ignored the Bouncer as he did his job, not even paying attention to the crowd of impatient night goers he saw the bartender, Hei "Junior" Xiong standing at a bat with a familiar mop of orange hair leaving, looking as Roman and Junior spoke he looked around the club before he noticed the twins checking him out, making him wink at the one in white who blushed as he continued looking for his Informer.

Feeling his ears twitch he caught the sound of a motorcycle outside, making him frown he checked his calender to see the date, frowning he sighed as he moved to a bar to sit down.

Gaining the attention of Junior and Roman Torchwick they looked to see Loki turn to them before gesturing for them to continue, looking away in silence as the two continued talking before Roman left, allowing Junior to serve Loki who sat up.

"I take it Neo isn't in?" Junior questioned with Loki shrugging, grabbing the offered glass.

"She's most likely working a job for orange drama queen wanna be that just left" Loki said as he took a swig of the glass, noticing the double doors of the club opening again Loki's eyes couldn't help but linger on the blonde bombshell that would be known as Yang Xiao Long, fair-skinned with purple eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

Wearing a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wore a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wore a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Walking to the bar Loki noticed her eyes lingering on him as he took another drink from Junior, now don't get him wrong, he may not be a drinker but he'll drink when he feels like it.

Letting out a sigh he listened to the two speaking in silence.

"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas." The blonde said with Junior raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?" Junior questioned as Loki took another drink.

"You let puppy here drink" the blonde said with Loki choking on a laugh, making the two turn to him as he let out a choked laugh, wiping his mouth of the drink as Yang turned back to Junior.

"But anyway, aren't you a little old to call yourself Junior?" Yang said as Loki grabbed a cloth to dry his shirt.

"So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart. And also don't ask me about my naming, I get enough from "Puppy" over there." Junior said with Loki shrugging as he continued to drink calmly this time, looking around the club he turned after hearing Junior cry out in pain, turning he winced at seeing the bartender being held crotch point, with yang looking to Loki with a wink, making him smile unsure of how to take that wink.

"Now, People say you know things" pulling out a scroll Loki saw the picture to be of a black haired woman with the same features as Yang, Raven Branwen, pathetic excuse of a mother to Loki.

"Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go." Yang said with Loki keeping his mouth shut, seeing Junior in a hostage situation he looked to the thugs in the club.

"I don't know where she is, I swear" Junior groaned in hysterical pain, making Yang narrow her eyes as she squeezed tighter.

"Excuse me?"

"I swear, SIR!" Junior said with a strained voice as his eyes went cross.

Looking around to see the thugs gathering Yang perked up as Loki spun in his seat, resting his left leg on his right knee casually.

"You both seem to have gotten a crowd" Loki said as Junior growled at him.

"I don't see you doing anything about this" Junior growled with Loki frowning.

"Hey, you got yourself in this mess you can get yourself out" Loki said as he took another drink.

"This must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..." Yang said with a small laugh that Loki chuckled towards.

"Listen, blondie sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!"

"I suggest doing that, he still works here" Loki said with yang obliging with Junior sighing in relief, walking ahead he turned to the two.

"Your gonna pay for that, and you kid, why didn't you help me with that?"

"Well, Jun-"

"Have you seen her looks, she's got abs on her abs… and a nice ass" Loki said with Yang giving him a look with her cheeks reddening, making him wink at her.

"Whatever, you'll pay for it on your way out" Junior said while turning to walk away.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?" Yang said with Loki instantly knowing what she was planning, gathering ash under his clothes in case.

Watching Junior turn to Yang in stupidity, watching the two lean in for a kiss until Yang sent him flying with a punch, making Loki burst into motion to catch Junior by the collar as he flew over the crowd of night goers, dropping him on a couch Loki looked to Yang with his eyes glowing.

Watching the blonde bombshell take down Junior's thugs he turned to see the Malachite twins step forward to confront her until he stopped them.

"Miltia, Melanie, make sure your uncle is fine, I'll handle this one" Loki said as he stepped forward while the twins went to help Junior, making Yang reload her shotgun gauntlets and smile at Loki who shrugged, replacing his clothing with a shroud of ash before it settled into the form of a loose white shirt that held two side arm holsters, black jeans with black bandages wrapped around his right ankle and left thigh, finishing this look he wore leather gloves on his hands.

Stepping forward with his eyes glowing he watched Yang smirk at him, but mostly to his well endowed muscles, smiling widely with his canines growing Yang blinked as she watched in shock as his body was covered in ashes, flowing after his movements like water his eyes glowed within as he lifted one of his hands up, making a come at me motion with yang narrowing her eyes towards in challenge, rushing forward she lunged forward with a fist cocked back she threw it with it hitting, expecting Loki to fly back she was stunned as his being exploded into a cloud of ash that surrounded Yang, making her look around frantically before she felt her right shoulder grabbed.

Feeling herself thrown out of the cloud of ash she watched it reforming into Loki whose eyes glowed as his clothing sprinkled ashes in his movement, seeing the skin around his eyes cracked and glowing he smirked.

"This can go two ways, I beat you to the ground and kick you out of _MY_ club, or we could speak like civilized people and not go into violence like you did with Junior" Loki said with yang narrowing her eyes before sighing, disengaging her Ember Celica she stepped forward with her hands raised, allowing Loki to relax as he stepped forward, seeing her about to talk he walked to the bar before he looked to the thugs.

"What are you all looking at, make sure your boss is okay?" Loki yelled with the thugs moving to help Junior who sat up with a groan.

"Junior, take five, I'll handle this?" Loki said with the club owner giving a weak thumbs up as he was guided to a sitting position.

Sitting on a stool with Yang cautiously following suit he took another drink.

"So, what can I help you with, I wasn't paying much attention when you interrogated Junior before" Loki questioned with Yang avoiding eye contact.

"I'm looking for a woman, this woman" Yang said as she showed her scroll.

Looking to the image of Raven Branwen Loki's right hand clenched slightly in anger before he sighed, looking to Yang he spoke.

"I take it this woman is your mother who left you?" Loki questioned with Yang's eyes widening, nodding slowly to answer his question he turned and took a drink.

"Than your better off without her" Loki said with Yang glaring at him with red eyes, making him stare back with his own red eyes that glowed.

"Excuse me?" Yang questioned with a strained voice.

"Your _mother_ , if you can call her that, left you to join her supposed, true family… a tribe of bandits that should have been put down when she left to serve as a warning to her. Don't get me wrong, but you look a lot more attractive than her by a long shot" Loki said with Yang's eyes showing shock and horror.

"She along with them have caused nothing but pain to small villages, so be glad… that she didn't raise you" Loki said as he stood up, throwing the cup into a filled sink he called out to Junior.

"Junior, bars all yours" Loki called out with the Bartender giving a thumbs up as Yang sat there.

* * *

Walking out of the club with a look of anger in his eyes Loki let out a snarl while punching a wall, just as his scroll rang, looking to his pocket he inhaled calmly before answering.

"Hello?"

"Loki, I have a bit of news for you?" a females voice called from his scroll, making Loki sigh.

"Neo, I was at the club, what happened?" Loki questioned before his scroll pinged.

"That isn't important, what is important is that you get to one of your safehouses, the White Fang have found one"

"Which one?"

"The one near Beacons pick up point for the other students" Neo said with Loki rushing towards the pickup point.

"How'd they find it?"

"I'm not sure, but whoever is working with them is making sure they don't have any distractions, the woman is called Cinder Fall, and she has Roman wrapped around her fingers like a puppet… Shit, I have to go, be safe Loki" hanging up his scroll and pocketing it, Loki scowled as his face gradually grew fur, narrowing into a canines head he lurched forward with his clothes vanishing under a coat of fur.

Running on all fours to quicken his pace Loki leaped up a wall to get short cuts.

* * *

Bursting through the heavily armored door, a White Fang Lieutenant and a platoon of Thugs rushed in with weapon drawn, looking around to see a bland room the Lieutenant called to the group with him.

"Secure the building, collect anything of value… even information on the terminals!" the Faunus yelled out as the Grunts ran to the terminal system, walking to the middle of the room he looked around before he spotted another room with an arsenal of weaponry.

Stepping into the room his eyes widened at the sight of so many weapons.

Bringing out a walkie talkie he went to speak into it to request for more men until he heard a cry of surprise and pain.

Walking back out he stepped into the main room to see one of his men lying on the ground writhing in pain.

"What happened?"

"Sir, the terminals are booby trapped, a switch released lightning dust into the system" looking to the terminals to see the entire hard drives were wiped from the damage.

"Damn it, well no matter, we have a full armory in the other room, gather whatever you can and load them into the trucks" the lieutenant said before they turned at the sound of the glass roof shattering, making them freeze as a lycanthropic being stood up from a crouch, snarling at them with a scowl of rage the Lieutenant held up his chainsword in defiance.

Standing up fully in his werewolf height Loki let out a roar, making half the White Fang run in fear while those stupid enough rushed forward, swords raised they were instead backhanded, clawed into and bitten with no mercy, leaving only the Lieutenant who stood in wait.

Staring each other down with a struggling WF thug in his right hand Loki crushed the poor fools head with little effort, baring his teeth with a growl of untold fury the Lieutenant gulped as he began to back away.

Running for his life as Loki stepped after him with his claws glistening in the moonlight.

Hearing the door slam shut in the next hallway Loki turned back to the terminals as his body reverted back, cracking his neck Loki went to a terminal before feeling his right foot grabbed, looking down he stared at the woman begging for mercy, seeing her chest bleeding heavily Loki knelt down, holding his right hand up with ash particles flaking off of his skin he placed them on her wound with the woman choking as the wound healed.

"We are not animals, prove to humans we are not what they say we are" Loki said as the woman let out a gasp as her wound healed, falling unconscious Loki went to the Terminal once more, booting up the system he placed his hand on a scanner to show the system still functional.

Placing a hard drive into the port he loaded all files into the device, while that was going on Loki walked to his collection of weapons, standing at the doorway he sighed as tendrils of ash rose from him, latching onto the many firearms he willed the ash to break them down and absorb them. Making Loki grunt as his nose began to bleed, ignoring the strain he focused on the last weapon before he let out a sigh of fatigue.

Leaning onto the doorway he leaned his head against the wood frame before he heard his scroll ring, making him sigh he lifted it up to show the contact to be the man who he called father.

Answering the call he spoke.

"Hey Oz, what can I do for you?"

"Loki, it's time to come back to beacon, it's not safe in Vale anymore" Looking back to see the corpses and unconscious woman he looked to his Terminals to see the upload complete.

"I'll be there dad, also, if you see a news report about a White fang raid, let it be known I had nothing to do with it" his only response was a chuckle from the other end, one bitter and knowing.

"Like the time you nearly toppled the CCT with your ash bombs?"

"Hey I was trying to stop a White fang attack thank you very much" Loki said with a smile as Ozpin let out a laugh.

"I'll be there in the morning"


	5. Chapter 5 home sweet Beacon

Chapter 5

Stepping off of the Bullhead with a duffel bag on his left shoulder, Loki looked up to Beacons tower with a smile as he wore a set of sunglasses, only until tomorrow he'll be a student himself here.

Looking down to his clothing he wore a white singlet with a pair of cargo pants with sneakers.

Looking around the campus he let out a sigh as he walked to Ozpin's office, ignoring most of the students curious stares he nodded in greeting to a fourth year team who waved back, bright smiles accompanying their waves as Loki shifted the duffel bag to a more comfortable position on his shoulders, looking around he smiled at fond childhood memories.

"Home sweet home" Loki said as he entered the building that connected to the tower of Beacon, stepping into the elevator he pressed a button that sent him upward.

Listening to the soothing music of the elevator Loki leaned against the left wall with his eyes closed, opening them as the doors opened with a ping he stepped out to see Glynda Goodwitch standing in wait, turning with a frown that instantly vanished into a smile at seeing Loki smiling.

"Glynda, good to see you after all these years" Loki said as he happily hugged the Headmistress who hugged him back.

"Good to see you as well, you're looking far more mature than last time I saw you" Glynda said with Loki rolling his eyes as he walked to Ozpin's office.

Kicking the door open with Glynda sighing.

"Dad, I'm here as requested!" Loki declared with a smile, making Ozpin turn to him from the window.

"Loki, good to see you unharmed, especially with your safe houses being found" Ozpin said with Loki sighing.

"Yeah, Whoever's working with the White fang now has a slight grudge against those who seem to be a threat, this wouldn't happen to be this Queen I've been hearing about right?" Loki questioned as he placed his hard drive down on Ozpin's desk, bringing up reports of activity from the White Fang.

"Impressive, to think those lessons I've given you of seeking knowledge have gone in one ear and out the other" Ozpin said jokingly as Loki chuckle, looking through the reports he held one that got Ozpin's eyes to widen.

"This one was labelled "Winter Maiden", thought you'd want it" Loki said with Ozpin downloading the report onto his scroll.

"You do a better Job than Qrow" Glynda said with Loki shrugging.

"Meh, I've had good teachers, and speaking of teachers, will I have to do the Initiation like the new students or will I be skipping it?"

"You will be participating in the initiation, and please, do show restraint, we don't want the forest to be regrown again, do we?" Ozpin said as he placed the report into his scroll, looking to the other reports he found a picture of his adopted son and a girl with the Neapolitan ice cream theme in her hair and clothing.

Looking away from that Loki stood in wait with a smile, one which Ozpin returned as he retrieved his sons scroll, holding it to the Faunus he nodded to Loki as he pocketed the device.

"I believe you remember where your old room is?" Ozpin questioned, making Loki chuckle as he left the office, watching the doors to the elevator close Ozpin let out a sigh.

"He's grown" Glynda said with a proud voice that Ozpin agreed with by humming, looking to the report he downloaded onto his scroll.

"Indeed he has, but how much he has startles me" Ozpin said with a worried tone, looking to the elevator with a frown of worry present.

* * *

Walking into a room that looked old enough to be for a teen, Loki inhaled the dusty air of his old room before coughing, hitting his chest while walking towards the bed he stopped and frowned as he noticed the veil of dust he sighed as ash particles began to flake from his arms before they exploded out as a cloud, washing over everything in the room it returned to Loki who looked to his hands with a smirk.

Closing his right hand his eyes were unconsciously glowing as the room had a new paint thanks to his ash, dark grey from the once chalk white room Loki flopped onto the bed with a sigh, the curtains darkened with an embered effect flowing over the delicate fabric, looking like one of those water CGI effects.

Looking to the ceiling, Loki smiled at the thought of tomorrow.

"Well beacon, look's like the wolf is back" Loki said to no one but himself.

* * *

The next day

Sitting within the airship with her book in hand she held the suitcase beside her in suspicion of any troublemakers, letting out a sigh of tiredness Blake had a smile at the thought of Loki and his great help to her chance to do right, looking up she saw the many other future students mingling and such, looking back down to her books she couldn't help but listen to a conversation to a returning team from break.

"Hey, did you hear Headmaster Ozpin's sons back?"

"Yeah, apparently he's a first year student this time round, why?"

"Someone said they already gave noise complaints from his room at night"

"Well that's expected he is a wolf Faunus, their the ones who stay up longer than most others"

Looking to the third year students Blake spoke.

"Excuse me?" Blake questioned as the two male students turned to her, showing they were twins.

"Yes?"

"Would this son happen to be called Loki Fenris?" her answer was the twin to the right clicking his fingers.

"That's his name, anyway yeah, that's him, you could say he's become beacon's mascot every Vytal Tournament"

"Also, I'm Jacob Caine, this is my brother Rorik Caine, a pleasure to meet you miss…"

"Belladonna, Blake Belladonna"

"Belladonna, where have I heard that before?" Rorik muttered in thought before simply shrugging.

Looking forward at a hologram appearing the hidden Faunus paid full attention.

" _Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ Glynda Goodwitch's hologram said before shutting off.

Leaving Blake alone as the twins went back to talking, leaving Blake in thought before she returned to her book of Smut *Blake glares*. I MEAN ART!.

* * *

Sitting calmly with his feet dangling from the top of a lamp built on the campus, Loki took a swig from the mountain Dew he got as he watched the airships docking slowly, with his smile growing as he saw many of his friends in the third and fourth year of Beacon, getting a wave from one of the students he waved back, looking to the new faces in search of one he turned to the right at hearing an explosion, dropping down to investigate he dashed towards it in the form of a cloud of ash.

Reforming good few feet away from the cloud of dust, walking towards the dissipating cloud with the cloud of ash following his being Loki stood in wait as he saw two figures while his being fully recollected itself.

Looking to the two female figures he blinked as the one in white yelled to the one in red.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" White yelled with Loki frowning at her.

"I am really, really sorry!" the petite in red said meekly with Loki watching.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" the girl in White yelled with Loki raising an unimpressed eyebrow while crossing his arms.

"Well, uh, I…" the girl in red said before being interrupted by girl in White with Loki sighing as he's heard enough.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so..."

"I'm fairly certain she knows what Beacon is for, and you rattling on for a simple unsealed vial of dust is making me think twice on who to blame" Loki said with the two turning to him while Blake Belladonna walked forward, looking to Loki with a shy smile while picking up the vial.

"And who are you to say such accusations!" the girl said as she stepped towards him, making him raise an eyebrow as he broadened his shoulders, giving him a much more intimidating look, deciding to step it further he let out a snarl as his body shifted slightly into its lycanthropic state, baring his teeth with the girl in white stepping back with a gasp.

"Loki Fenris, son of Headmaster Ozpin, and your Weiss Schnee, slightly tolerable child of Jacque Schnee" Loki said after his being returned to normal, cracking his neck with a grunt.

"Loki Fenris… *GASP*… oh my god can I have an autograph!?" the girl in red and surprisingly Weiss yelled before they stood back with Weiss composing herself while Blake stood with a derp like face before she shook her head of such humorous thoughts, holding the Vial to the Heiress she took it calmly, her cheeks betraying her stoic stature.

"The auditorium is that way also, welcome to Beacon" Loki said with Weiss hastily retreating, just as a blonde Knight stepped forward nervously.

"Uh, where did you say the auditorium was again?" turning to the blonde Loki smiled.

"Just up ahead, follow the other students and You'll guess where it is, Loki Fenris by the way" Loki said as he shook the nervous knight's hand.

"uh, Juane arc, short sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it" Jaune said with Blake blinking as Loki chuckled.

"Do they now?"

"They will… well, at least I hope they will" Jaune said with Loki patting his back.

"Meh, I'm sure you'll get a girl, how about this, try it as an introduction to the first redhead beside this one here that you see, if her cheeks redden, then you have a chance, now get going lady killer" Loki said while jokingly pushing Jaune ahead, making the girl in red giggle before running after the blonde knight, leaving Loki standing with Blake who stood there quietly.

"So how's beacon for you so far, Blake?"

"well so far, thank you, Loki for what you've done for me" Blake said with Loki shrugging.

"No worries, I was taught to help those in need" Loki said as he turned to her, smiling he winked before walking to the auditorium himself, failing to see the blush on Blake's face as she followed.

* * *

Entering the auditorium Loki looked to the right to see Jaune speaking to a gladiator redhead beauty, making him smile with a chuckle as he and Blake stood among the crowd.

Looking to the stage Blake spoke.

"So, how did Ozpin adopt you?" Blake questioned with Loki looking down in thought, lifting his right-hand palm up Blake frowned in confusion before she stared at the spirals of ash rising out of his skin, some flowing to the ground while those with a fiery glow formed a chess piece carved into a wolf head, finishing the piece Loki spoke.

"I had the power that others would abuse, but he was there when I woke up with no memory of my life, he saved me from a bad life, I owe him so much" Loki said with Blake looking at him before they looked up to see Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch on the stage.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said as his eyes landed on Loki who paid full attention.

Watching his father walk off Stage Loki let out a sigh.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said with Loki already moving to the Ballroom with Blake hurriedly catching up to him.

* * *

Walking out of the change room in her black, long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt, and a matching skirt. A black obi is wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string, and her bow still present.

Walking into the room with a book and her sleeping roll, looking around to the many other future students she spotted Loki walking around for a spot, still wearing the coat and jeans she frowned as he flopped the bedroll on the ground without a care, cracking his neck he shrugged with his clothes breaking down into ash before reforming into a normal black shirt and shorts, getting the attention of everyone in the room, making him look around innocently.

"What?" looking away to find her own spot Blake spotted Loki looking at her figure before she stopped and he looked at her face, making her smile and wink with Loki snorting with a small laugh.

"We're even now" Loki said as he sat down on his bedroll, failing to see a bubbly orangette checking him out before lying down herself.


	6. Chapter 6 Old Hunting Grounds

Chapter 6

Old hunting grounds

Walking into the warehouse a woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, she wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, V-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There was a baseball sized diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists.

She wore black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jewelled anklet on her right leg.

Stepping towards the White Fang assigned to her from Adam she stepped forward to see some of the Faunus looking hesitant confusing her while Roman himself was helping carry a crate of dust, confusing Cinder Fall as she narrowed her eyes, bringing up a fiery hand she threw it near the hesitant Faunus who jumped in alarm.

"Is there a reason only half the effort is being used?" Cinder questioned with Roman walking towards her, his eyes showing gradual bravery.

"Ozpin's brat is back in town" Roman said as he pointed to an area where more crates of Dust were being moved.

"And who, may this brat be if he's caused this much unease?"

Her only answer was Roman bringing up a series of images of a wolf Faunus known as Loki Fenris, the rare few showing a Beowolf like creature running on all fours, showing the most recent being one night ago.

"You may scare me into helping you, but if I so much as see him baring his teeth at me I am running back to Dust duty, that kid nearly took my arms off two years ago" Roman said with Cinder narrowing her gaze.

"And what makes you think I won't do it?" Cinder questioned with Roman laughing bitterly, showing his right leg, she saw it was littered with bite marks.

"That kid bit my legs to the bone before healing them, saying he let his "bestial instincts" take over, that's when you know someone can become a monster without meaning to, you, however, are full-blown monster" Roman said while walking away to help move dust.

"Emerald!" Cinder called to the left with a dark-skinned girl with mint green hair sat.

"Yes Ma'am" Emerald said as she left to gather whatever information she could, leaving Cinder with the images of Loki staring right at her from the photo, making her frown as she stared into golden orbs of a predator on the hunt.

* * *

Beacon Ballroom

Letting out a groan of effort of waking up, Loki rubbed his face with his right hand before he got up with a yawn, looking to the one window of the ballroom he saw the light of dawn growing over the night looking around he got up to see Blake sleeping in her bedroll in peace, carefully making his way to her knelt down and moved her shoulder, making her mumble before her eyes widened in alarm after Loki tapped her right ear, looking she sighed at seeing a smirking Loki.

"The others are still asleep, you may want to be the first to shower instead of the last, come on" Loki said as he returned to his bedroll, rolling it up he felt someone hug his right leg lazily making him raise an eyebrow before he saw a girl with short orange hair, she wore a dark gray T-shirt with the word "Boop" written on it with a hammer behind it and pink shorts patterned with white thunderbolts.

Staring at the girl as she hugged his right leg in her sleep he chuckled as he stood up with his right leg breaking down into ash to escape.

Holding his packed bedroll he looked to see Blake walking to the girls changeroom, with Loki unconsciously staring at her swaying hips before he shook his head and walked to the males change room, stopping in front of his locket Loki shrugged with his sleepwear becoming a veil of ash, sooner reforming into a un-zipped hoodie with a techno skull on the back, a black shirt with the visage of a snarling wolf logo on the front, pairing with the black attire a pair of black jeans and converse shoes adorned his lower body, fixing the sleeves to give room for his gloves Loki stepped out to get something to eat, walking through the ocean of sleeping students he was followed closely by Blake whose stomach chose the worse time to growl for food.

Stepping into the cafeteria where faculty were setting up food, Loki waved to one of the workers who waved back.

Grabbing a plate he moved through the many freshly cooked foods, getting two pieces of bread with a cup of gravy he moved to the chicken schnitzels to get two pieces, making Blake blink as she watched him make a sandwich out of the chosen foods she looked to her plate of tuna sandwich's with a curious frown. Sitting on a table across from the Wolf Faunus as the sun now shined over the academy Blake made sure her bow was on securely while Loki was scarfing down the food viciously.

Making Blake frown once more as his eyes glowed as he ate.

"Loki…?" Blake questioned with the wolf Faunus stopping in mid bite, looking at her with his glowing eyes that dimmed to a chocolate brown slowly.

Biting what was in his mouth off to eat slowly he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, yes" Loki questioned with Blake noticing the bit of gravy on his cheek she smiled.

"What kind of Faunus are you… Exactly" Blake said as she took the bit of Grav off his face with her finger, putting it in her mouth she blinked at tasting chicken gravy.

"Well, from what the doctors and scientists have said, they've come to call me a werewolf Faunus, but I just call myself a wolf Faunus" Loki said with Blake frowning in confusion.

"Werewolf?" Blake questioned as students began to file into the Cafeteria.

"Yeah, unlike most wolf Faunus I can take a bestial form you'll see in initiation" Loki said as he ate the rest of his meal, leaving Blake to her own meal she looked down in thought.

Walking away from Blake Loki spotted the girl who hugged his leg before eating a pile of pancakes, making him smile at her innocent aura before she looked at him, making Loki blink before he looked away with his cheeks reddening, failing to see the girl smile shyly before she returned to talking to her friend who just finished his own breakfast to stand up with the girl following, still talking.

Closing his locker with holsters added beneath his open hoodie Loki reached into his locker to hold a custom-made six-shooter revolver with a smile, spinning it with his index finger he holstered it to retrieve his other weapons, two of which were a mix of grenade launchers and hand cannons, placing these two in the holsters over his rib area Loki closed his locker in time to catch the girl from the cafeteria walk after her male companion.

* * *

Walking to meet up with Jaune he instinctively stopped with his right hand shooting up to catch the blonde by the hoodie as a red and bronze coloured javelin shot forward.

"Miló?" Loki questioned before looking down to Jaune who was in his grip.

"You all right Jaune?" Loki questioned as the Blonde Arc looked over his hoodie.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks by the way" Jaune said with Loki shrugging, turning to the left at hearing footsteps he saw Weiss Schnee walking by with a small hello Loki gave a lazy salute before he turned to the other female.

"Hey Pyrrah, long time no see" Loki said with the red head showing a bright smile.

"Loki Fenris, it has been a long time since we've last had that rematch" Pyrrah said with Loki shrugging before he jumped as Weiss returned.

"HE'S THE ONE WHO BEAT YOU!?" Weiss questioned with the red head blinking while Loki and Jaune stood in silence before Jaune whispered to Loki.

"You hit her?" leaning to his fellow Huntsmen in training he spoke in equal silence.

"I'm the first opponent she's fought that she can't use her semblance against" Loki said before he perked up as Weiss pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"You must have cheated in that last match!" Weiss said accusingly as Loki raised one hand with a ball of ash floating in it before he made a bone designed dagger.

"What makes you think that?" Loki questioned with the Heiress stood dumbstruck as the dagger broke down into ash that sank into his clothing as he walked away, until he was stopped by a Yang Xiao Long.

"Hello Puppy, miss me?" Yang questioned as her sister, Ruby Rose raised an eyebrow as Loki smiled.

"No, but your hair is a welcoming sight" Loki said before looking to Ruby who smiled awkwardly.

"Hi" Ruby said meekly with Loki nodding with a smile before Yang spoke.

"So, you're the Headmaster's adopted son right… what can you get away with?" Yang said eagerly with a mischievous smile that Loki returned with a deadpan look.

"No pranks"

"Aw" Yang whined as Ruby laughed as Loki left before looking up at the announcer being used.

" _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately._ " Making his way to the named cliff thanks to Glynda's voice Loki stopped outside the building with some students frowning as he chuckled, turning to the location of where the cliff was Loki launched himself upward, stunning a majority of the students as they looked up as his rising form.

* * *

Standing at the cliff with Glynda the two looked up to the sound of an incoming projectile, sipping from his mug Ozpin smiled at the sound of an impact resonating from a good few feet to their right, turning they saw Loki smiling brightly as he jogged to them.

"You always choose that way of getting around" Glynda said with a sigh as Loki shrugged.

"It's much faster than the Bullheads" Loki said.

"Need I remind you what happened the first time you tried that?" Glynda questioned with Loki rolling his eyes as he stood on a platform.

"I couldn't walk for a week" Loki said with a knowing grimace at the memory.

"Please do show restraint out there, we have other students to worry about as well" Ozpin said with Loki nodding, standing in wait as the other students began arriving.

"Please be safe out there as well, I fear in your absence older Grimm have taken up residence" Ozpin said with Loki nodding as his father figure turned to the other students.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said as Loki looked down the row to his left to see many faces he didn't recognise save for a good few.

Looking to the forest below Loki frowned at hearing distance sounds of wildlife.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda said as Loki spared another look to the other students he didn't recognise, but seeing Ruby slump down at hearing about teams made Loki smirk.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said further with Loki looking forward in silence.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years, if not… than a reserve spot will be held In place for the odd one out" Ozpin said with a glance to Loki who nodded in understanding, seeing he had his own room in Beacon he would though welcome arrangements if he found a team.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said before sparing a glance to Loki who smirked, his eyes unconsciously glowing in anticipation.

Looking to the other students Loki held a parachute as he noticed Jaune look nervous.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" raising his hand Loki spoke with a knowing look.

"Did you hand out parachutes this time?" Loki questioned with Glynda snorting in amusement, making Ozpin groan with his eyes closed he brought his scroll up to add a code, all the while Loki tossed the parachute to Jaune who blinked.

"Uh… thanks-" Jaune began before he watched Loki sent flying into the air, making all students look to Ozpin who had a satisfied look on his features.

"Take your positions" Ozpin said with a happy voice that made the future students gulp and get ready, with Jaune strapping the parachute on with a look of utter panic.

It was when the first student was sent flying by catapult did Glynda turn to her "Boss" with a raised brow.

"Loki has been influencing you… hasn't he?" Glynda questioned as Ozpin looked away while sipping his mug of coffee.

* * *

Walking through the Emerald Forest in a search for food, a lone wolf perks up to look to the sky to see a dot trailed after by ash, making its sky blue eyes glow before howling, followed by many other wolves scattered howling to the day as the being landed with a thundering boom.

Standing up with ashes swirling around his being Loki looked up with a grin as he heard the howling, cracking his neck he let out a growl as his hands skin darkened with fur and claws growing.

"Grimm… get off my lawn"


	7. Chapter 7 Apex Hunter

Chapter 7

Apex Hunter

Running after a rogue Beowolf from atop the tree canopy, Loki let out an excited howl as he leaped onto its back, slamming his right elbow into its skull he flew forward as the Grimm's unconscious form dug into the ground while Loki rolled onto feet with one of his hand-cannons ready to fire, looking to the unmoving Beowolf Loki stood up to brush himself off before firing into its head, making the Grimm's body slowly dissolve as he began to make his way to the Ruins.

Placing his right hand-cannon in its holster Loki began to make his way with a jog.

* * *

Watching from his scroll of Loki's few encounters with the Grimm, Ozpin had a frown of the brutality of the execution he had witnessed, looking to Glynda who was checking on the many other students in the forest.

Looking to the forest below with a worried frown Ozpin blinked as he heard a resonating howl that was followed by a shockwave and the occasional gunfire.

"This year definitely will be interesting" Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Skidding to a halt with a shotgun-sword hybrid, a girl with tanned skin and chocolate brown hair looked over a boulder to see an Ursa Major walking in silence, narrowing her lavender coloured eyes, Gabrielle Moon readied her shotgun with a dust round in the chamber before she heard a groan of pain that was followed by the sound of something heavy falling to the ground, peeking over the boulder she saw Loki tearing his right hand from the Ursa's skull with a growl Gabrielle blinked as he looked around before he turned in her direction, making the two stop before Loki relaxed.

"So, I guess we're partners" Loki said with Gabrielle standing up with a nod, making Loki take in her attire.

Wearing a black shirt with matching black pants and shoes she had leather padding on her thigh and right arm, which held her chrome shotgun-sword hybrid, sitting atop her head was a tanned coloured cowboy hat with a feather on the side.

"Loki Fenris"

"Gabrielle Moon… so your Ozpin's son, it's a welcoming sight to see the famed son of a headmaster is a Faunus" Gabrielle said with Loki shrugging, before the two spun to the right with their weapons discharging into the head of a Beowolf that fell down, dead.

Looking to one another the two shared a high five at the synchronization.

"Let's go, the ruins are this way" Loki said with a smile as he turned to the right, with Gabrielle following Loki while reloading her shotgun.

Following the Faunus in silence, Gabrielle took notice to the revolver in his right hand she blinked in confusion as it had a molten look to the metal, like it was held in a forge before being taken out red hot.

"Nice revolver, you make it yourself?" Gabrielle questioned with Loki looking to his right hand to examine the weapon, spinning it on his right index finger he looked to Gabrielle with a smile.

"Custom made, I had to forge some of the pieces myself at one point to finish it" Loki said as he casually began to twirl it in hand as they continued on, until Gabrielle stopped at hearing lightning strikes in the distance, making Loki stop and turn to her.

"Know anyone who uses Lightning?" Loki questioned with Gabrielle turning to him.

"Yeah, My boyfriend, Odin Alfadir and his sister Yennefer are here with me, and knowing those two they've found each other already" Gabrielle said with Loki turning to her.

"You want to go find them, don't you?" Loki questioned with Gabrielle scratching her head with a nervous chuckle.

"welp, you got anything that has their scents, my nose is highly sensitive so I'll find them" Loki said with an offering hand, making Gabrielle reach into one of her pouch's she held up a good luck charm with a strand of hair hanging down.

"Odin always uses his hair for his luck charms, maybe this will help" Gabrielle said with Loki sniffing the air around the charm with his eyes unconsciously glowing as he followed a strong trail of what he could deduce was a Lion Faunus close to his age with the small scent of a Leopard following close behind.

"I got the scent, follow me" Loki said as he began walking to the right, making Gabrielle follow with her weapon held firmly.

* * *

Skidding away from an Alpha with a grunt of effort, a young man with a mane of brown hair looked up to show his left eye a cerulean blue while the right was covered by an eyepatch, his chin sporting a growing beard in its early stages.

Donning a brown leather coat with golden intricate designs on the back that resembled a tree, underneath this coat he wore a reinforced shirt with leather paddings that doubled for holsters for three sidearms.

Sporting an equally padded pair of pants the right leg also had a golden tree design running downward, wearing boots with a steel-cap exposed with a tree on the front.

Glaring at the Ursa Major as his sister, Yennefer fought with ease the lion Faunus got up fully with his right hand raised, sparking with electricity as a spear with a golden bronze design flew into his grip with the gathered lightning coursing through it.

Putting the spear in a reverse grip Odin Alfadir took aim at the Ursa as his sister sent a bolt of lightning into a dagger stabbed in its neck, making it stand paralyzed as she leaped away to recover.

"ODIN, NOW!" the black-haired leopard Faunus yelled with Odin sending his spear forward, nailing its neck the spear exploded into a dome of a lightning storm that fried the Ursa to death before the spear recollected itself, hovering in the air before flying towards Odin's held out hand.

Allowing him to turn to his sister who retrieved her dagger, twirling it in hand before holstering it on her upper back.

She wore a black jacket over a smaller black shirt that was paired with black skin tight jeans and travelling boots, showing her stomach which held a grand physique most would be jealous of, turning her bright blue eyes to Odin the two nodded with a smirk as they began making their way to the ruins, before Odin stopped and turn to what he could recognise were running footsteps, turning he was tackled by Gabrielle who cheered his name.

Spinning in place as he held his girlfriend Yennefer turned to the one with her, her eyes widening in recognition of Loki who looked over the battlefield, looking to the three he nodded in greeting.

"Evening" Loki said with Yennefer nodding back, turning to Odin and Gabrielle, Odin looked to Loki who nodded, getting one back.

"Odin Alfadir"

"Loki Fenris"

"The famed son of Ozpin, to be honest I was expecting someone more… arrogant, no offense" Odin said with a raised hand.

"None taken, I'm glad I didn't end up like the Schnee myself" Loki said with a joking voice that made Odin and Yennefer chuckle.

"Alright, let's go, the ruins are just over that ridge" Loki said with an arm pointing to a very far hill.

"How do you know that?" Gabrielle questioned in curiosity that made Loki grin.

"Because…" Loki began as he led the three in said direction of the far hill.

"I spent most of my childhood here… these are my hunting grounds" Loki said as his body changed slightly, growing fur and muscle he turned to the three stunned future students behind him.

" **Ya'll just tourists here** " Loki said as he shifted back, walking further ahead Odin turned to Gabrielle with a stunned look.

"You know how to pick teammates" Odin said with Gabrielle in mid nod before she turned to Odin with a frown of annoyance.

* * *

"Hmm, seems Loki has gotten a full team already" Ozpin said with Glynda looking to her scroll, humming in agreement before she looked up to see a forest fire from the farther part of the forest.

"Maybe we should have warned the other students about destroying the forest" Glynda said with Ozpin humming in agreement before he frowned as a camera went into static, making his eyes harden in worry for his adopted son and students.

"Glynda have the Huntsmen on standby" Ozpin said with Glynda nodding.

* * *

"See, told you I know this place" Loki said as they were given a view of the ruins, with Loki spotting movement in the trees, squinting to enhance what vision he had he spotted Yang and Blake walking through the trees at a leisurely pace.

"And we have to walk all the way" Yennefer said with a whine before both she and Gabrielle were lifted off the ground by Loki, who turned to Odin.

"Get on my back, we'll clear a few miles this way" Loki said with Odin awkwardly jumping on.

"So is this your semblance, speed or teleport?" Gabrielle questioned with Loki grinning widely as he crouched low.

"Not exactly, you may also want to hold your knees" Loki said with Yennefer turning her head to him.

"WhyYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Yennefer said before Loki launched himself into the air with the ground cracking from his lift off, with Yennefer and Gabrielle holding onto him for dear life while Odin let out a cheer.

* * *

Stopping at hearing the sound of an explosion and cheer, Yang and Blake looked to one another with a shrug before continuing.

"So, how do you know Loki?" Blake questioned Yang as they walked onward.

"He… gave me information about my mother" Yang said with a bit of irritation before she turned to Blake who raised an eyebrow.

"How did you meet him?" Yang questioned with a teasing smile.

"He helped me make my way here, gave me a place to stay and the rest is private" Blake said as she walked ahead of Yang who frowned, shrugging she followed her partner as they exited the forest to see the ruins ahead, making Yang sigh in relief as she walked to the ruins before Blake stopped her, making Yang speak to question why they stopped before something impacted the area between them and the ruins, followed by what could be described as laughing echoing from the cloud along with coughing.

"We have to do that again" Odin cheered as he ran out of the cloud, followed by Yennefer hugging the ground while Gabrielle walked out while brushing dust off of her outfit they turned to see Loki skipping out towards the ruins.

"Thank you for flying on Loki transports, enjoy your stay" the werewolf Faunus said with a happy voice.

"Loki?" Blake questioned with the said werewolf Faunus turning to her.

"Oh hey Blake, hey Yang, how you girls doing?" Loki questioned as they made their way to the ruins, Gabrielle and Odin following.

Walking into the ruins to see chess pieces on pedestals

"Chess pieces?" Blake questioned in confusion as Gabrielle picked up a black kings piece while Odin picked up his own King piece.

"Some are missing" Odin stated as he looked to the other missing pieces.

"How about a cute little Pony?" Yang said with Blake looking to her with a shrug.

"Sure" Blake said with Loki correcting Yang.

"That's a knight piece" Loki said before he tilted his head to the left to dodge a small pebble from the blonde brawler who was blushing.

"That was easy" Yennefer said as they stood in a circle.

"Well, it's not like this place is hard to find" Blake said suggestively before Yennefer and Gabrielle pointing to Loki.

"We had a guide, so that's a handicap for us" Yennefer said with Loki shrugging before they all perked up at hearing a scream, with Loki having the distinct feeling Jaune was the cause.

"Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang said with Loki looking up at a Nevermore… which had two dots, one White the other turning out to be a falling Ruby Rose.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!"

Seeing the falling form of Ruby Loki went to catch her if not for Jaune Arc flying and colliding with the red head, sending the two into a tree with Loki relaxing the ash gathering in and around his legs.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake questioned Yang who was stunned into silence.

"I…" Yang began before they heard explosions approaching, with Odin raising his spear to throw, Yennefer held a trident while Gabrielle held her shotgun in a sword fashion.

Hearing another explosion the group saw an Ursa running out of the trees flailing wildly before a pink explosion erupted on its back, making it groan before falling down with a orange haired girl rolling off with a cheer.

"Awwww... It's broken." Nora Valkyrie said in a saddened tone with Loki blinking at a memory of himself riding a Beowolf like a bull rider before he chuckled.

Looking to Loki, Odin spoke with a knowing voice.

"I take it you've had close ideas"

"You have no idea" Loki said before he turned in surprise as the girl was looking at a Rook piece.

"Ooooh… I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" the girl sang with Loki laughing lightly, making her stop and look to him, making him smile at her which caused her to blush with a small smile before they perked up at hearing a voice from the Ursa.

"NORA!"

"Uh, hehehe, Coming Ren!" the named Nora said while running to her friend, with Loki instinctively checking her out.

"did that girl ride here on an Ursa?" Blake questioned with Loki nodding with a small "Yep".

"I…" Yang began before she was interrupted by a screech from the tree line, making all turn to see Pyrrah Nikos run out of a tree line, chased closely by a Deathstalker.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrah!"

Walking towards the fleeing red Head Loki raised his hands with ash gathering around him as Pyrrah ran by him, allowing Loki to raise both hands before slamming them as fists into the ground, sending cracks racing towards the Scorpion Grimm, confusing those watching as Loki brought up his hands as the cracks were beneath the Grimm, followed by spikes of ash rising up to impale the Grimm, making it screech in pain before it went silent.

Followed by its being dissipating while Loki turned to the group with a smile.

"Nice" Odin said with a thumbs up before they looked up to hear Weiss yelling

"How could you leave me!?"

"I said jump" Ruby said offeringly as the teen with Nora staring up to the Heiress.

"She's gonna fall" Blake stated as the group stared upward while Loki approached.

"She'll be fine" Ruby said as Loki stood beside them before looking up to have his eyes widen at seeing Weiss falling.

"She's Falling" Loki said with the teen boy looking to him before paying him no mind.

"Welp, I'll be back" Loki said as he stepped below the Heiress, making them watch as he crouched low before catapulting upward, catching the Heiress in his arms she blinked as he held her bridal.

"Funny seeing you here Miss Schnee"

"LOKI!" Weiss yelled in panic as they began to fall, with Loki bracing himself as they landed, leaving small craters where his feet landed Loki looked to a stunned Weiss with a wink, dropping her on her feet Weiss stepped away in awe as he tore his feet from the ground.

Talk about rough landing" Jaune said as he hopped down from the tree with Pyrrah hugging him in relief, making the blonde blush as Loki gave him a knowing look.

"How did you… your legs should… no amount of Aura could stop your legs from buckling, nor should it give you the strength to leap that high" Weiss said in shock as Loki shrugged, looking up to the circling Nevermore with a cautious eye.

"Great The Gang's All here, now we can die together!" Yang cheered with Odin and Loki giving her a raised eyebrow.

"We got our relics, all we need to do is lose bird brain up there and get back to beacon, it's easy"

"To say, unlike you, we can't send ourselves upward with sheer strength" Blake said with a monotonic voice before Ruby spoke.

"He's right, Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said with Loki deflating at the not needing to fight the Grimm, before the group perked up at hearing a roar in the distance, with Loki turning to the direction it came from.

"Goliath, I don't remember them coming to the Forest" Loki murmured as the group without a Relic gained their own while Odin readied his spear at seeing the Nevermore above.

"That Bird is circling!" Odin said before he turned to the sound of a roar with falling trees easily seen.

"Time we Left" Lie Ren said with all nodding in agreement, following the group Loki noticed Ruby stand on a rock with Yang looking to her sister proudly, making him stop and smile before his eyes widened as he suddenly stood behind yang who spun around to see Loki catch a thrown uprooted tree.

"RUN!" Loki yelled as he threw the Tree at the one who threw it, allowing him to stare at a Goliath much more larger than the others, sporting jagged horns on its armored trunk and back its eyes glowed menacingly as it stalked towards them, followed from the sky by the Nevermore.

Running after the others he easily caught up to them with Gabrielle turning to see the Goliath walking onto the hill.

"Oh man Run!" Jaune yelled with the others running to the bridge, with Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune and Nora making it across with the rest to face the Goliath as it stalked towards them.

"Nora, fire at the Nevermore!" Lie Ren yelled as he readied stormflower while Gabrielle readied her her Shotgun while Yennefer brought out daggers, Odin simply spun his Spear in hand while Loki glared at the Goliath which glared back at him.

"Guys, Plan, anyone" Odin questioned as he and Pyrrah readied their weapons.

"I'll get it's attention, one of you keep an eye on it for a weakness" Loki said with the others looking at him like he lost his mind.

"What?" Yennefer questioned as Loki was shrouded in ashes before he shot towards the Goliath while the others took on the Nevermore.

* * *

Running at it's given target by the Queen, the Goliath charged to the Werewolf Faunus who leaped forward, shoulder charging its right foot the Goliath let out a grunt of effort as it kicked him back, watching Loki land on his feet he rushed to the right with Goliath turning its body to keep its eye on the teen, giving Ren the sight of many spears sticking from its side, one being larger than the rest.

"There the Spear, but we need Nora" Ren said with the others nodding, turning to the battling Explosive beauty Odin raised his free hand with a grabbing motion as Nora smashed the nevermore into the Bridge, making Odin pat himself on the back for having a gut feeling, focusing on bringing Nora to them he unintentionally brought Jaune to them as well.

"Sorry Jaune" Odin said as the two landed with the group.

With Nora standing beside Ren at attention with a salute.

"Reporting for explosive duty Lie Ren!" Nora said with Lie Ren pointing to spears in the Goliath's right side as Loki evaded being crushed by a stomp by dashing away in a cloud of ash, running more with the Grimm growling in frustration.

"We'll try and knock the Goliath onto its side, you and Odin will try and force the Spear deeper. All we need is Loki to get back here" Ren said before said werewolf Faunus landed beside them with a skid, getting back up with a grunt as Ruby and the others faced the nevermore.

"That Spear looks like it can channel electricity, Odin may be able to charge it enough to paralyze it long enough for Nora to get into position and nail it" Jaune said with Loki nodding.

It was this moment Odin spoke.

"yeah, but what's to stop it from ignoring Loki and going for us?" Odin questioned with the group looking to the Goliath as it glared at them.

"We know it's nice enough to wait for us" Yennefer said with the Goliath grumbling.

"Alright, so what do we do while its being kind?" Gabrielle questioned Jaune who blinked in alarm.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Jaune questioned with Loki answering.

"Your our current strategist, make a plan while we fight it" Loki said before he lifted Odin off the ground, with Odin instantly seeing the plan readied his spear.

"Let the sky roar!" Loki yelled as he tossed his fellow Faunus towards the Goliath with Odin charging lightning into his spear he threw it at the Goliath with it nailing it in the head, making the Goliath shake the spear out as Odin landed on the Grimm with Loki shoulder charging it back while Lie Ren, and Yennefer gave support to the two as Loki leaped into the air with his right arm shrouded in glowing ash which he sent at the Grimm with a right hook.

Landing on its head as it was disoriented he leaped off with Odin as Nora came smashing forward with her hammer, staggering the Goliath enough for her to jump away as it retaliated by swinging its spiked trunk.

Seeing this Jaune narrowed his eyes in concentration while Pyrrah and Gabrielle stood guard

"I got a plan, anyone got a really strong or thick rope?" Jaune said with a determined look in his eyes as Gabrielle held out a steel woven rope.

"Loki, I have a plan" Jaune yelled as Gabrielle unraveled the rope.

"Anything is good for me!" Loki yelled as he and Odin avoided a slam from the trunk of the Goliath, with Loki firing his two desert eagle hand cannons, aiming for one of its eyes as Pyrrah and Gabrielle rushed forward with the steel rope in hand, circling through the legs Loki turned to Odin who readied his spear with lightning dust with Nora ready.

Gathering ash in his hands Loki let out a growl of effort as it solidified into a chain that lit up in flames due to the ashes glowing, whistling to Gabrielle she looked to see him toss a chain to her, enticing her to catch she continued tangling the Goliath's legs as her emergency Steel rope ran out, with Pyrrah tying it with her hands glowing, showing the metal tied in a bow to humor the situation the Goliath let out a roar of anger as it fought to keep its balance as Gabrielle reinforced the rope with Loki's chains.

Returning to the Group Jaune yelled.

"ODIN, SHOCK IT!" Jaune yelled with Odin floating in the air with his spear aiming at the Goliath, more towards the spear.

Sending a bolt of Lightning into the spear the Goliath let out a pained roar as it was shocked to the ground, but all was stopped as the Spear shot out at Odin like a bullet, knocking him out of the air the Goliath stood up with anger as the two groups of four scattered, with Nora startled as the old spear landed right in front of her, making her turn to see the Goliath swinging it's trunk down towards her.

Closing her eyes in preparation for the pain she opened her eyes in confusion as nothing happened, looking she was stunned as Loki held the attack at bay with the spikes stabbing through his hands and wrists, a scowl of determination clear on his face.

Turning golden eyes to Nora she looked to the spear then back to Loki who nodded as he forced the Grimm back with a wall of ash burning it, spinning he grabbed Nora who pulled the spear from the ground the two were stunned as Loki's ash sparked into a sky blue glow as his eyes glowed neon blue and yellow, making Loki grunt at the odd surge he threw Nora into the air as Loki made a hammer of ashes as he followed after her.

Seeing her plunge the Spear into its thick armored head it let out a roar as Loki brought his hammer onto the spear, digging deep into its brain the shock wave sent both Loki and Nora back as the energy Loki had used dispersed into the Grimm.

Lying on the dirt ground with a groan Loki was brought off his back by a worried Nora as he regained his bearings, looking to Nora he blinked with Nora looking in worry.

"Did we win?" Loki questioned with Nora looking to the dissipating Grimm, helping Loki sit up in time to see Ruby drag the Nevermore up the cliff for decapitation.

"Yep, we won" Loki said as he slumped back down, making Nora and the others run to him, stopping they heard him snoring.

Allowing Gabrielle to sigh in relief.

* * *

Standing on stage with a four man team before him and the crowd below Ozpin spoke as he named the team that would be participating in the four years of Beacon, sparing a proud look to Loki as he stood with his possibly future teammates.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin said as those within the auditorium clapped at the formed team with Cardin Winchester nodding in thanks as the four stepped off the stage followed by jaune and the others stepping onto the stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin said with Loki clapping with a smirk, one which Jaune returned before the next words Ozpin spoke shocked him into silence.

"Led by, Jaune Arc" Ozpin said with Jaune turning to him in shock and awe.

"L-led by…?"

"Congratulations young man" Ozpin said as Loki spoke.

"Go Vomit Boy!" Loki yelled with a laugh with Jaune turning to him, not even feeling Pyrrah try to pat his back.

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN ON THE AIRSHIP!" Jaune yelled as he was pulled off the stage by Pyrrah who was giggling, allowing Blake, Ruby, Weiss and Yang to stand on the stage.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. (motions over the four as they stand before him) The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said with Weiss looking to Ruby while yang hugged her sister as they were ushered off the stage, with Ozpin smiling proudly to Loki as the four were ushered onto the stage with Loki standing between Gabrielle and Odin.

"Gabrielle Moon, Loki Fenris, Odin Alfadir and Yennefer Alfadir, the four of you retrieved the Black King pieces, From now on you four will be known as, team GLOY (Glory), led by, Gabrielle Moon" Ozpin said with Loki smiling as he gave Gabrielle a pat on the back as all those present clapped, with Nora smiling brightly.

"Congratulations young lady… your mother would be proud" Ozpin said as Gabrielle smiled.

* * *

Vale Warehouse.

Walking into the Warehouse Emerald Sustrai had a look of concern as she watched crates of dust being moved hastily, and her gut was telling her who was responsible was hoping for good news that she had, bringing up her scroll Emerald approached a seething Cinder Fall who turned to her with a withheld glare.

"Any news on this Loki Fenris?" Cinder questioned as Emerald gulped at sensing the anger in her voice, holding her scroll out Cinder took it to see medical reports.

"What is this?" Cinder questioned with Emerald giving her an answer.

"About fifteen years ago an anomaly outside of Vale caused the kingdom to go into a panic until the anomaly subsided, hours later a medical report of a wolf Faunus appears in the system, this is what the docs got when they scanned the area and this Loki Fenris, turns out… he's the source of that energy the scanners picked up all those years ago" Emerald said as Cinder narrowed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 Day before the Hunts

Chapter 8

Day before the hunts

Walking through the academy grounds at a leisurely pace, Ozpin let out a silent exhale to the relaxing air with his eyes closed, standing at the docking bay with his coffee in hand Ozpin's eyes opened to blink at hearing a distant explosion from the practice arenas the academy had on standby, making Ozpin turn with a frown as a anger growl followed in the peaceful night.

Walking to the many arena's Ozpin stopped at the sight of a crouching Loki as he held a cloud of ash as it drifted from his skin and clothing into the orb of glowing ash as it glowed bright blue before the light flickered back into an orange glow with Loki growling as it exploded outward before it regathered in his hand.

"Damn it you showed electricity in initiation, why aren't you working now?" Loki questioned as Ozpin cautiously approached, watching with a studious eye as Loki tried once more with small sparks lighting up in his hand before sizzling out of existence.

"Damn it!" Loki growled as he threw the ball of ash into an offline training bot that exploded.

Glaring at the burning ash and molten metal Loki sighed while standing up before he stopped at seeing his father watching in interest.

"I am going to make a guess and say this is about that strange ability you gained in initiation, am I correct?" Ozpin questioned with Loki nodding with a sigh as Ozpin stood beside him.

"Not many good things come from force Loki, sometimes you have to wait for them to appear before you can seize it, for example, your lightning, don't force it out into the open, you must wait for it to gather into a storm before you direct it, what you probably gaining now is simply a spark" Ozpin said with Loki thinking back to Nora.

"Then what was with it appearing when I helped Miss Valkyrie, was that a fluke or survival instincts?" Loki questioned with Ozpin looking to him with a proud smile.

"You should know you never do flukes without reason, your power is growing Loki, it has and always will be in a state of growth, but you should keep in mind to never abuse this gift you've been given, because each action, may one day have a reason to turn and bite at whoever's hand is holding the leash" Ozpin said with Loki thinking over his words before he relaxed, holding up his hand he frowned as his veins glowed a bright but feint blue as they pulsed, looking up to the molten metal that was once a training bot Ozpin spoke.

"Your replacing that Training bot correct?" Ozpin questioned with Loki sighing, even when he gave advice, Ozpin was quick to make light of the situation.

Moving out of the training arena to walk with his old man the two never noticed Nora Valkyrie watching them from her teams only window.

* * *

"Hey Nora, what are you looking at?" Jaune questioned with the orange haired bomber turning to Jaune as he placed a X-ray and Vav poster above his bed, with Pyrrah putting up a painting of a warrior wearing similar armor to her own.

"Nothing, just looking at the academy grounds"

"And Loki Fenris training" Ren added with Nora giving him a flustered angry look.

"What was he doing training at this time of night?" Pyrrah questioned as she moved to look out the window with a curious frown.

"Well, to be truthful, when we took down that Goliath i- we, made some kind of connection that made his ash thing spark into a small storm, I don't know if that was it but I felt the charge like it was from a raging storm, is that odd Ren?" Nora said with her childhood friend and brother figure turn to her with a pondering look.

"If you feel it is like that than confront him tomorrow, since we're allowed a day of rest before Beacon's semester starts, anyway good night" Ren said before lying down to sleep, leaving the other three with Nora looking out the window with a frown as Loki and Ozpin escaped her line of sight before she too laid down to sleep, not noticing Pyrrah climb into Jaune's bed and cuddle him.

* * *

"So any idea of Amber's recovery?" Loki questioned with a serious expression as they stood at the cliff overlooking Vale in the distance.

"I'm afraid she's not doing any well, there are times she wakes up in pain before falling back into unconsciousness. She's stable but I don't know for how long though" Ozpin said with Loki clenching his hands tightly with ash flaking from his skin before he inhaled to calm himself.

"I won't make any promises about whoever did this will walk away unscathed, Amber is like a sister to me and whoever did this will get a broken back" Loki said with Ozpin looking to his son with a frown of worry, placing a hand on his shoulder calmly.

"That will for a different day Loki, for now just enjoy what little peace is present" Ozpin said with Loki sighing, the ashes returning to his skin.

"I'll see you tomorrow Oz, have a nice night" Loki said with Ozpin nodding as his son left him at the cliff before he turned to the left where the outline of a woman stood, turning to him he smiled to the mysterious woman who nodded.

"He's growing more stronger than I anticipated Hoshi… he'll need you guidance more sooner than you thought" Ozpin said as the woman floated to his side, leaning onto his chest with her head facing Vale in silence as her features became clearer, showing she was in her thirties yet youthful at the same time, sitting atop her head was a set of jade coloured horns that curved into a halo like object, her ears were that of an elves.

Her body donned the clothing of a Kimono with golden plated gloves running up from her hand with her middle fingers holding the gloves in place.

" _I know my time of hiding is shortening Ozpin, I just hope it isn't too late to keep that beast at bay_ " the spiritual being known as Hoshi said with Ozpin wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You will be there for him Hoshi, I have faith you will keep him on the right path" Ozpin said as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, making the angelic beauty smile softly before she left in a swirl of golden light that dimmed into a copper that finally left reality, leaving Ozpin alone he stared to Vale with a comforting smile.

* * *

Walking through the halls to his Teams Dorm room, Loki opened the door to see Gabrielle and Odin sleeping on their bed while Yennefer slept in silence, making Loki smile at the sight he moved to his bed to lie down, changing his clothing into sleepwear he closed his eyes as he wrapped himself in the blanket from his bed.

* * *

"So your saying this Loki Fenris can become something akin to a Beowolf?" Adam Taurus questioned in controlled anger as he stared at the image of Loki beside the werewolf humanoid that Cinder Fall had sent him in his hideout.

Looking to the scroll that showed the woman was also displeased.

"Yes, and to make things more interesting, he never existed until an anomaly twelve years ago occurred, levelling a portion of Vales continent, Devils Pit is what people have called it because whoever goes in there never comes out the same, saying things like underground storms, cold lava… shadow figures"

"I know about that, I've managed to acquire some intel that a large dust deposit below there has been found, apparently whatever happened their made those dust deposits super charged" Adam said with Cinder frowning in thought before she smiled.

"How big is this deposit?"

"As large as Atlas' academy, maybe even bigger because those that I sent have given me reports of the deposit growing" Adam questioned with Cinder frowning.

"Growing you say?" nodding to the maiden thief Adam sent her the reports his men had gotten.

"Yes, it's been corroding the ground beneath it to grow, but it's not the dust that makes me worried" Adam said with Cinder frowning.

"And what makes you worried"

"I'm worried of what happens if that boy comes into contact with the place, it's energy signature is near identical to the scans he lets out" Adam said with Cinder narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Have your men triple the guard of the area, don't let anyone in or out, or that boy" Cinder said with Adam nodding.

"Already on it, just waiting for them to get there, I'll inform you of anymore reports" Adam said with Cinder nodding before cutting off the feed.

It was that moment a heavily wounded Faunus stumbled in, making Adam and his lieutenant rush to his aid.

"What happened where's the rest of your squad?" the Lieutenant questioned as they moved him to a hospital bed, removing the chest plate they paled at the sight of claw marks closely resembling a beowolf.

"One of… one of the shadow things… came at us like a wild animal *Cough* laughed each time it attacked us, its eyes were just filled with blood lust!" the Faunus spoke with a bit of blood coming up.

"Get him healed and sent to recovering, see if there are any other survivors from the Devils pit!" Adam ordered as he looked to the Faunus before seeing ash inside the chest plate they tore off of him.

"Get me into contact with Sienna Khan" Adam added while walking into his designated office.

* * *

the next morning

Letting out a yawn of waking up, Nora Valkyrie scratched her head to get the itch she looked to her teammates who were still asleep she quietly climbed out of her bed she picked up a set of clothing before heading into the bathroom to shower.

Exiting a few minutes later Nora left her dorm room to get early breakfast, hearing a whistle from team RWBY's dorm she smiled as she continued on before the door to team GLOY (Glory) opened to show Odin and Loki exiting, Odin sporting a black eye and Loki wearing a helmet with two indents in the sides.

"Told you not to be a smart ass" Loki said with a muffled voice.

"Says the one who threw me into the bathroom!" Odin said with Loki turning his helmeted head to him.

"Ever hear the term personal space?" Loki questioned mockingly before they turned to see Nora who waved awkwardly.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria" Odin said with Loki looking after him in mild panic before looking to Nora with his helmet breaking down into ash, showing his awkward smile.

"Uh, good morning, Miss Valkyrie" Loki said with Nora blinking before smiling.

"Do I look like amiss Valkyrie, Nora's just fine" Nora said with Loki looking at her eyes that had such energy in them he looked away with his own blush as Nora smiled.

"Anyway, what's your name?"

"Loki Fenris" Loki said as they began to follow Odin to the cafeteria.

"So, your this Famous Faunus people have been talking about?" Nora questioned with Loki chuckling.

"I'm not that famous, I'm just the adopted son of a well-known Headmaster" Loki said with Nora instantly intrigued.

"So your not on the cereal boxes I saw once?" Nora questioned with Loki making a face as he stopped and turned to her.

"No, no I shot down that request when they came to me for the photo shoot, I think Pyrrah got that deal instead" Loki said as they continued onward, with Nora skipping behind Loki who opened the doors for her, allowing them to exit the dormitory with Loki following close after Nora who skipped the entire way, with Loki questioning how Lie Ren put up with her.

But it was a welcome change to have someone energic and optimistic.

Walking into the cafeteria they saw Odin looking to the menu in thought.

"Do they have pancakes?" Nora questioned excitedly as she walked to the menu with Loki following, looking to the menu himself he simply gave an order for whit-bix and sugar, getting said bowel he sat down in wait for Nora and Odin.

Looking up he saw Nora sitting beside him eating a plate with Pancakes… a mountain of pancakes to be precise and Odin simply had cornflakes… with sugar.

"And I thought I had an odd appetite" Loki questioned with the two turning to him, with Nora looking at him adorably with a pancake in her mouth while Odin looked to him with a raised brow.

"Says the one who can turn into a Beowolf like creature" Odin said with Nora in mid bite before turning to Loki.

"So you can turn into a puppy?" Nora questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Making Loki turn to her with a small smirk with his right hand holding up with his fingers extending with claws with slight black fur growing with muscle, leaving Loki's right hand as a clawed hand, flexing his index finger he ran it slowly across the table he wrote his name with a smirk as Nora looked amazed.

"You do realise you'll have to fix that… right?" Odin questioned with Loki giving him a deadpan look as his hand shifted back to normal, with Nora noticing small jolts of lightning coursing through the veins of his hand.

"You didn't see anything" Loki said with Odin chuckling as he got up, bowl in hand.

"I'll be with my girlfriend" Odin said as he left the two to watch him walk to another table to see Yennefer, Gabrielle and Blake talking.

Along with teams RWY and JPR sitting down socialising.

"So…?" turning to Nora she had a mischievous smile that made Loki suspicious.

"Yes?" Loki questioned with his eyes narrowing in joking suspicion before they blinked as Nora held up her plate of empty pancakes, making Loki look to Nora who was beaming.

"Can I have more pancakes?"

"Only if I get two or three?" Loki said with Nora pouting before he shrugged and nodded, making Loki take her plate and walk to the foods.

"Another mountain of pancakes Mrs Barbara?" Loki said to the woman who smiled.

"I see you've got a girlfriend already?" the woman said with Loki blinking before shaking his head.

'No it's not like that, she just wants pancakes, and I'm taking three as payment" Loki said with the woman chuckling.

"Whatever you say kid, whatever you say, here you go" Barbara said as Loki now held a plate of pancakes, turning he saw Nora smiling excitedly, setting it down he took one from Nora's hand to eat, making her look at him he smiled cheekily with the girl blushing as she hid her face, looking back up the two shared a smile before Loki heard Gabrielle calling his name.

"I'll see you later I guess, enjoy the pancakes" Loki said with Nora looking after him she looked to the plate before she lifted it up and moved to sit with her team.

Sitting with his team Loki looked to Odin who at the moment was polishing his metal eyepatch, showing his right eye had a severe burn Loki winced.

"You alright?" Loki questioned with Odin looking up from his polishing, looking to his eyepatch he shook his head with a small wave.

'I'm fine, thanks for asking though"

"We're teammates, and in my case a pack, so it's my right to be worried for a member of the pack" Loki said with din chuckling as Yennefer giggled.

"I thought this was a pride seeing I'm a lion Faunus" Odin said with Loki smiling with Yennefer as Gabrielle was balancing a biscuit on her nose.

Before she leaned her head back and caught it in her mouth, letting out a small cheer before Odin leaned in and bit her biscuit, making Gabrielle let out a small "Eep" as Odin ate his piece, leaving Yennefer to the book she was reading and Loki to the ball of floating ash in his hand morphing into many shapes, before they looked up to the Intercom.

" _to all first year students, you are given today to sort out your needed items before your four year stay in Beacon, use this day maturely"_

"Huh, that's new" Loki said with Odin looking to Gabrielle before he took off.

"Let's go" Yennefer said as she followed after her brother, sooner followed by Gabrielle and Loki.

* * *

Vale hours later

Following after Yennefer and Gabrielle, Odin had a look of utter horror at being dragged into this situation again, his arms feeling as if they'd fall off from the weight he cursed his families bloodline for their luck of always getting women like Gabrielle, energetic, loyal, beautiful but mostly the torturous enigma known as shopping choices.

Letting out a groan of carrying his girlfriend's clothing he looked to Loki to see him not even holding Yennefer's supplies with strain or effort, in fact… much to his horror it looked like Loki was enjoying this current situation, even as Yennefer put an embarrassing hat on his head… where did it go exactly since looking at him now the hat was now black with a skull on the front (Overwatch Reaper hat).

Looking at his teams leader with a begging look Gabrielle noticed this and sighed, looking to the load of supplies and clothing she saw Odin struggling to stand while Loki merely had a small smile of waiting.

"Alright fine Odin, let's go back to Beacon," Gabrielle said with Odin cheering while Loki followed the two females of his team, looking to the right he spotted a certain informant waving to him.

Seeing his informant for the White Fang, Neopolitan, or who they liked to refer to as Neo smiled at him with a wink.

her hair color is typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side, her eyes were brown, pale pink, and white, and they can alternate coloration in differing combinations, with this ability apparently being entirely under her control.

She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

Holding an umbrella on her left shoulder Loki looked to his teammates before back to her and nodding to follow, making the petite smile and get up.

Following them to a bullhead where Loki placed his luggage he helped Odin put his in, allowing his three teammates to enter he turned and saw Neo drinking a milkshake on a chair in a café, turning to his team he spoke.

"I'll see you guys later, I have a friend to meet in Vale" Loki said with Odin turning to him with a raised eyebrow before he shrugged.

"Alright, but be safe, we'll see you later tonight" Gabrielle said with Loki nodding, stepping away towards Neo he smiled as she waved to him, watching the Bullhead take off to Beacon from the public landing pad he sat with Neo who smiled.

"Hey Neo, got any news for me?" Loki said with the petite moving her mouth, before she stopped and blushed before she pressed one of the beads on her necklace she let out a sigh of annoyance.

"The White Fang have found a large dust deposit in the Devils Pit" Neo said with her voice sounding mature yet youthful at the same time, with Loki frowning.


	9. Chapter 9 Honor and Arrogance

Chapter 9

Honour and Arrogance

Snoring in his bed in his Dorm room, Loki had one arm dangling from his bed while he drooled onto the floor below, Odin hanging off his bed awkwardly with Gabrielle the only thing keeping him on, and Yennefer slept curled up due to her feline nature.

The silent (SNORE!) Not so silent tranquillity lasted for another second before the sound of a blown whistle reached team GLOY's dorm with Loki suddenly standing with his two Hand-cannons in hand aiming erratically.

Odin held Gabrielle defensively with his crackling spear and Yennefer simply let out a yawn.

Looking to the door in anticipation before Loki heard the distant voice of Weiss yelling.

"False alarm?" Odin questioned with Loki opening his mouth before he shrugged, listening further he chuckled as he heard Nora waking her team up with gusto.

"Dibs on first shower" Gabrielle said with Loki jumping as she rushed into the bathroom of the dorm, leaving Odin with a smoke replica in his arms before it dissipated.

"Well, schools up, what's the first class today?" Odin questioned with Loki looking to Beacon's first year schedules on his scroll.

"We have Professor Ports Grimm Studies class, let it be known he may ramble but most of his stories are true" Loki said as they waited for Gabrielle.

"You speak of experience, is he that bad?"

"No, I've been present most his stories, the one with the Goliath and Boarbatusk is one of his actual funniest" Loki said as Gabrielle exited the bathroom in Beacon's school uniform, allowing Loki to beat Odin by closing the door in Odin's face.

Making the Lion Faunus groan as Yennefer giggled as Gabrielle stood in wait, looking to the time her eyes blinked as it read half an hour till classes started.

* * *

An hour later

Sleeping in Professor Ports class, Loki sat with his team besides team JNPR, with Nora beside him also sleeping, the two unknowingly leaning against each other for support.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha ha!" Professor Peter Port said with gusto with the class just barely staying awake, with a lone cricket filling the silence.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" Port went on with only one student cheering for him with even a sleeping Loki turning his head to him along side everyone in class before they turned back to looking at Port.

Leaning to Yang and Ruby Odin whispered.

"And Loki said this guy was fun?" Odin questioned with Yang and Ruby giving him a *WTF* look, leaning to look to Loki and Nora, the orangette unconsciously wrapping an arm over Loki.

"Let it be known he grew up here being Ozpin's adopted Son" Weiss said with a haughtily voice that made Odin and Yang look at her as she sat up right to continue taking notes of Ports… stories.

"You do realise his stories aren't part of his lesson right?" Ruby questioned with Weiss giving her an angry look before continuing as Ruby sat back in fear.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..." Port began with Odin sniffing the air before snorting.

"So that's where that smell's from" Odin said with Yang , Blake and Ruby snickering at his joke with Weiss scowling in annoyance, before they looked to Port who stood in front of them.

"As I was saying… In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Port said with Ruby now balancing a pencil on her nose with Yennefer playful blowing the pencil, making the two softly giggle while Weiss became frustrated.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Port said with Ruby now making a paper aeroplane to throw at Loki who snorted as it hit his nose.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Now sleeping like Loki Weiss had an angry look at her team leaders open disrespect.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Port said with Weiss looking forward to stop her rising anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port said with Weiss mid way of raising her hand until Port looked to Loki.

"Mr Fenris, do you have the traits of a Huntsmen!?" Port questioned with Loki sitting up.

"I do Mr Pork, I mean Port!" Loki said with a salute with Nora snorting awake.

"Than step down and show these new bloods how it is done" port said with Loki jumping onto the arena area of the class that was a raised circle area, shrugging his shoulders his uniform was changed into a black vest shirt with his weapon holsters present, showing his third holster was on his lower back area, which also showed a black and white belt holding up a set of black jeans with reinforced sneakers.

Adjusting a pair of fingerless leather gloves Loki had a grin on his face as he turned to Peter.

"Well, what's the fight today Pete, Boarbatusk or Beowolf, oh is it Beringal?" Loki questioned with most of the class questioning his sanity for asking for Grimm.

"Sadly I couldn't find the other two options, but Boarbatusk was my latest catch, and was it really necessary to call me pork?" Port questioned with Loki shrugging.

'I'm hungry and I had bacon for breakfast" Loki said offering a sign of peace while Odin yelled in the truth.

"It's true he did!" Odin called out to Loki who gave him the thumbs up before turning to the Cage which shook wildly.

Looking to Port who approached with his blunder-axe in hand.

"GOOOO LOKI!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well Loki" Blake said while waving a small Flag with Loki's emblem on it, which happened to be his wolf one.

"Represent your team!" Ruby cheered with Loki chuckling.

"Go for the jugular" Odin said casually with Gabrielle also waving a flag which had their teams emblems on it.

"For Glory" Yennefer said with Port raising his weapon onto his shoulder.

"Allllright!. Let the match... begin!" Port said as he swung down onto the cage lock, allowing the Pig Grimm to charge out towards Loki who merely walked forward, making three teams worry until he lifted his right foot up and front flipped over the passing Grimm, making it fall onto its side as the arena began to lower down into a pit like arena, turning to the Grimm Loki held his two hand-cannons.

Taking aim he fired into the Grimm's head, only disorienting it enough to spin out of its current charge.

"Loki aim for it's stomach, that's it's weak spot!" Ruby called out with Weiss yelling at her.

"Don't distract him with false information!" Weiss yelled with Ruby having a hurt expression, making Loki glare at the Grimm with his eyes unconsciously glowing with cracks spreading out from his eyes, waiting for the Grimm to charge, it instead spun with Loki holstering his weapons as the Grimm came closer.

Raising his hands to stop the spinning Grimm he sent ash forward to keep it at bay, waiting for an opportune moment Loki reached forward with his right hand grabbing the Boarbatusk's left tusk, snapping it off he side stepped to the left with the Grimm still in his grip, holding it's struggling form he stared at Weiss with an angry look before he gutted the Boarbatusk with it's own severed tusk, hearing it's squealing of dying he dropped the Grimm as it finally began to dissipate, making Weiss pale while Port frowned, bringing the teen back up he took notice to Loki's glowing eyes before they dimmed down.

"That satisfactory enough?"

"I should have chosen someone without your abilities" Port said with an annoyed voice that made Loki chuckle.

"But anyway, who can tell me what they learned from this example?" Port questioned with Loki speaking.

"Weiss is arrogant" Loki muttered, barely keeping his voice low with Odin speaking.

"Always test your opponent for weaknesses before striking, for example, Miss Rose knew where to strike on the Boarbatusk, it's underbelly, due to it's lack of armor" Odin said with Ruby giving him a thankful look which he nodded towards, with Weiss looking away in silent fury.

"You either lose that stick up your ass Schnee or it will get you and others killed" Loki said with Weiss looking to his glare before the bell rang, allowing Loki to look to Port who tossed him a stack of Lien with a defeated look.

"I am never betting against you again?" Port said with Loki laughing.

"Your as bad as Oobleck" Loki said as he joined his team, walking to Ruby from behind he scooped her up and placed her on his right shoulder.

"How's our little genius doing?" Loki questioned with Ruby blushing before she noticed Weiss walking ahead of the group, making her frown in worry before Loki put her down.

"I'll talk to her, just relax" Loki said with Ruby looking like she was about to protest before Odin lifted her onto his shoulder, making her protest before seeing Loki following after Weiss around the corner.

"Don't worry about Mr Fenris Miss Rose…" turning the present teams of GLOY, RWBY and JNPR turned to see Ozpin standing beside them in silence.

"This isn't the first team incident he's fixed, just as long as it isn't fixed with violence like last years visit" Ozpin said with the two teams staring at him in alarm.

"He won't hit a woman, he's not that rude" Ozpin said with a joking voice that made Yennefer and Nora giggle.

* * *

Turning a corner to see Weiss still walking, Loki lunged in her direction as a cloud of ash, startling the Heiress as he reformed beside her.

"Excuse me miss Schnee?"

"What Do you want?" Weiss questioned with a scowl with Loki frowning.

"There a reason your angry?"

"My team leader, she's inexperienced, incapable of paying a second of attention, She's…!"

"A student that was moved two years ahead of her classes by my father, she's got more years to gain experience, and second… she's still a kid while you're an adolescent teen whose had basically everything handed to her" Loki said with Weiss glaring at him.

"You just agreed she's-"

"A child that can learn with help, you being a bitch to her on her first day isn't a good way to build a good team, instead you should help her learn to be a good leader, all your doing is upping the chance of a mission going wrong because your too arrogant to work with others" Loki said with Weiss adopting a thinking look with Loki letting her think before she sighed.

"Alright, your right"

"Of course I'm right, I had to deal with the same situation when I was younger" Loki said with Weiss giving him a deadpan look before sighing once more.

"What do you suggest I do than?" Weiss questioned with Loki smiling.

"Try and help her adjust, she has a young mind, instead of forcing her to mature help her to mature" Loki said with Weiss looking down in thought before she frowned in defeat.

"I'll try to fix this, I promise" Weiss said with Loki placing a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"You also may want to try and be nicer to others, your Hollier than thou will be your downfall… just like your dad, no offense" Loki said with Weiss waving him off.

"No need, I agree with that… I have to go apologize to my team leader for my behaviour" Weiss said as she walked away with a more light step, leaving Loki in place before he turned to the left to see his father approaching with Ruby.

"Good afternoon Loki" Ozpin said with Loki smiling.

"Hey dad" Loki greeted back with Ruby smiling at the exchange.

"You wanted to tell me something yesterday but were not able too, shall we head to my office?" Ozpin said with Loki nodding, looking to Ruby he ruffled her hair with the girl pouting in annoyance.

"Why?"

"Hey, if I can't do that to Yang you're the only option" Loki said as he began to follow Ozpin.

Giving Ruby a lazy salute before becoming a cloud of ash and following his father through the closing doors leading outside.

Leaving Ruby in the hallway with Nora approaching.

"Where did Loki and Headmaster Ozpin go?" jumping at the bubbly girls sudden appearance Ruby held her chest to calm her heart rate.

"They went up to Ozpin's office for something" Ruby said after she regained control of her breathing.

* * *

"Alright Loki, seeing as I was busy last night and could not get your report, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Ozpin questioned as he sat down with his adopted son standing.

"Yesterday when my team and I went into beacon, I received news from one of my informants, She's told me the White Fang have found a growing Dust deposit under the devils Pit, and that an unknown is attacking them whenever they trudge too far down, right now she's said there are underground storms, Ice cold Lava and shadow people inside, and a part about them being close to resembling my ash abilities" Loki said before he reached into his pocket, bringing his scroll out he held it to Ozpin with an image on screen.

Taking the scroll Ozpin frowned at the blurry image of a figure standing with a ashen grey skin tone… with a glowing effect washing over its body, but what got his attention the most was the glowing eyes similar to his adopted sons.

Looking up to Loki he looked down to the scroll before he held the scroll to Loki who took it calmly, a frown of worry as he took it.

"Dad… what's the plan?"

"I'll have a team recon the sight, and if our sudden suspicion is true we'll send you in to personally investigate, so for now, enjoy Beacon as a student for once" Ozpin said with Loki chuckling, pocketing his scroll the two shared a smile before Loki left as a cloud of ash.

Leaving Ozpin alone before he turned to see Hoshi staring out of the window towards the Devil's Pit in silence.

"Care to shed some light on our situation?" Ozpin questioned with Hoshi turning to Ozpin before gesturing for him to stand beside her.

Obliging to his lovers request Ozpin stood beside her, staring at the Devil's Pit in silence.

"Loki's more… destructive powers lie within there" Hoshi said with Ozpin turning to her with a worried look.

"What do you mean?"

"If my sense is correct, one of his future familiars has gained sentience… and will come seeking to join Loki as one" Hoshi said with Ozpin looking to Her in worry before looking forward to Vale.

* * *

Lifting up a crate of Dust from a truck, a White Fang member disguised as a Schnee miner let out a grunt as White Fang members snuck back and forth from the truck to a warehouse, leaving the disguised WF member to keep look out he failed to see a figure standing above watching, standing at 13ft in height the being had a ashen grey skin tone with veins easily seen glowing over the body which was a blank save for the head that had a blank stare with eyes glowing fiercely, four horns jutting out of its head, giving it a demonic look.

Looking to the Faunus below its emotionless face suddenly twitched into one of a smile of cruelty as it dropped down, stomping its right foot onto the spine of the disguised WF member it walked towards the warehouse, curling its fingers into bone like claws.


	10. Chapter 10 Pack Mentality

Chapter 10

Pack mentality

Watching Jaune get thrash was one thing Loki did not enjoy watching in Glynda's classes, and the fact Cardin is the one dishing out the punishment made Loki question Glynda's teaching habits at not seeing the fact Jaune had no fighting style nor skill, the only thing he had good traits for was planning and scheduling classes.

And right Now Loki was having plans to help Jaune learn swordplay.

Looking to Jaune's aura levels he groaned as the blonde was knocked onto his back, signalling the end of the Match.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda declared with the bully stepping down while Loki simply got up and went to help him up.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda said as Loki helped Jaune to his feet, not noticing the angry look Cardin gave him.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" Glynda said with Loki giving her a disapproving look.

"Really Mrs. Goodwitch?" Loki said with Glynda giving him a look back, before she relented and sighed.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda said as Loki noticed the sad frown Pyrrah was giving Jaune who had his head down in shame.

"Come on Jaune, don't let the closet hider put you down" Loki said with Jaune nodding as he followed after their group of friends, with Nora giving Loki a look as he currently wore his uniform without the vest and sweater.

"If you want we can help you learn how to fight, not everything is self taught" Odin offered jaune who had a look of pondering.

"I'll think about it, thanks guys" Jaune said with Loki patting his back lightly.

"What are friends for Jaune" Loki said as they made it to the cafeteria, with Nora the centre of attention.

With Loki sitting across from her catching food in his mouth she threw.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora began her tale of her dream, throwing a grape into Loki's mouth.

"It was Day" Ren said with a nonchalant voice as Nora tossed another Grape into Loki's mouth.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora added with Loki giving her a raised eyebrow, smiling at her energetic look in life, leaning to the right to catch another grape, making her smile with a giggle.

"They were Beowolves." Lie Ren added with the two laughing at each other as Nora tossed another grape into Loki's mouth, making him stand up to catch it.

"Dozens of them!" Nora declared with Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrah and Yennefer listening in interest while Loki paid full attention to both Nora and Ren.

"Two of 'em." Ren said with Nora looking to him with a pout.

Before looking to Loki who sat in wait with a smile.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said with Loki frowning in confusion.

"I get it's a dream but don't Grimm Dissipate upon death?" Loki questioned before turning to the others, with Jaune shrugging before going back to eating his food.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said with Loki smiling before taking notice to Gabrielle glaring across at a distant table, making Loki turn at the sound of evil laughter, making the others follow suit to see a fourth year student known as Velvet Scarlatina with her right ear being grabbed by Cardin.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" Pyrrah questioned with Loki raising a hand.

"Wait for it" Loki said with a smirk as Cardin continued to pull Velvet's ear she had a scowl of annoyance before she was released with Cardin yelling in surprise as he was lifted off the ground by a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, Yatsuhashi Daichi had a look of extreme annoyance on his features as all the students new and old went back to doing what they were doing.

"Is there a reason your annoying my teammate?" Yatsuhashi questioned as Velvet rubbed her ear, looking to Cardin in annoyance.

"Hey Yatsu!" turning to the voice of Loki Velvet instantly had a smile with Yatsuhashi.

"Yes Fenris?" Yatsuhashi questioned with Loki smirking.

"Give him some slack he just thinks he's top dog here!" Loki said with the entire cafeteria laughing, except Cardin and his team, along with their group of friends who were confused.

"Very well than" Yatsuhashi said before dropping cardin onto his ass, making the bully grab his throbbing head while the tall teen leaned down.

"This will be your only warning" Yatsuhashi said before walking to Loki who waved to velvet.

"How are you doing Loki, finally a student here?" Velvet questioned with Loki nodding.

"Yep, this is my team here, Gabrielle Moon, Odin Alfadir and his sister Yennefer, team RWBY is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xaio Long, team JNPR is Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Pyrrah Nikos" Loki said with Velvet smiling with a small wave while Yatsuhashi bowed.

While everyone else just stared in awe struck.

"How do you know so many people here?" Jaune questioned with Loki shrugging.

"I grew up here, call me an unofficial student back than" Loki said with Yatsuhashi looking at Jaune with a frown.

"Aren't you the one I helped get out of the locker?" looking to the tall teen with a squint Jaune had a look of recognition.

"Oh yeah, I never really thanked you for that, so thanks"

"No need to thank me, whoever is friends with Loki is a friend of mine" Yatsuhashi said with Jaune smiling in thanks.

"So where's Coco or Fox, finally hitting it?" Loki questioned with velvet lightly hitting the back of his head with a sisterly smile.

"No matter how many times you pressure them into dating it will never work" Velvet said with Loki rolling his eyes, allowing the three teams to socialise with the other two fourth year students, with velvet and Blake getting along fine while Pyrrah and Yatsuhashi traded information about weapons, with Ruby butting in every so often.

Leaving Nora and Loki to toss food to the other with Nora giggling each time Loki caught a grape in his mouth, smiling at each other with Ren hiding a smile to the exchange before the bell rang for next class.

* * *

"Are you certain there is no evidence of whoever caused this act of violence?" Ozpin questioned the Vale's police director who stood on the other end of the Scroll call with a look of resignment.

"No, all evidence leads straight to your son because of what he's left behind in the past, but this looks like something a psycho would do, bodies hanging from intestines, spines torn out and stabbed back in, bones crushed to near paste, I keep telling my superiors this isn't your son, I just want him to shed some light on who else this could be"

"I will see what he knows, take care Director" Ozpin said with the man nodding before the call cut off, allowing Ozpin to lower his head in tiredness as Hoshi reformed beside him.

"It's too soon"

"What?" Ozpin questioned with a voice of worry.

"His powers have developed beyond what I expected, it should have taken two more years for it to mature" Hoshi said as her eyes had a glazed look, telling Ozpin she was seeing something.

"What shall we do?" Ozpin questioned as Hoshi blinked with a frown of confusion.

"That's… strange?" Hoshi said with Ozpin frowning himself.

"It's not doing anything… just standing, motionless, waiting" Hoshi said as her eyes glazed over once more to see where the being stood which was an abandoned warehouse within Mountain Glenn.

Showing its body now spiked with bone like protrusions jutting its shoulders and back, its once human face a mask of bone breaking and repairing in a continuous cycle of self-repair, glaring at a blank wall with unfocused hatred.

* * *

Sitting within Doctor Ooblecks class, Loki easily kept up with the speedy teachers antics, his team and friends struggling to take notes, Ruby somehow barely keeping up as she wrote down her own notes, helping Weiss keep up with the Heiress thanking profusely.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War" Oobleck said as he zoomed to his desk to point to an island on the map.

"Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Oobleck said before moving to the side for his coffee, with Loki rolling his eyes towards before leaning back.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Oobleck said before once more taking a sip of his coffee.

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" it was this moment Loki looked to the Faunus within the classroom hesitantly raise their hands, with poor velvet doing the same, making Loki give a saddened look to the sight before he glared to a non-caring Cardin who was barely paying attention.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!"

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to The White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Looking to the other students Loki saw Weiss raise her hand.

"Yes?"

"Fort Castle"

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

It was this moment Loki saw Cardin about to flick a paper football at Jaune's head, until Loki sent a tiny ball of fiery ash at it, burning it into nothing with Cardin Frowning before looking up to Oobleck.

"Yes Miss Nikos!" Oobleck said with The gladiator lowering her hand.

"Night vision, the Faunus can see perfectly at night" Pyrrah said with Loki agreeing, making his eyes glow to prove a point.

"Mr Winchester, you looked like you wanted to add an answer to the question" Oobleck said with Cardin crossing his arms with a smug look.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier"

"Of course a hairless monkey would know that answer Cardin" Loki said with the Bully turning to Loki with a scowl.

"You got something to say!?" Cardin said with bravado, expecting Loki to back down, only to pale as Loki placed a clawed hand on the edge of his desk, grinning savagely at Cardin.

"Yeah, Leave my friends alone, or I mess up your face!" Loki growled out before he sat down, making Cardin back off as Blake spoke

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake said with an approving Nod from Oobleck who turned back to the map, allowing her to turn to Cardin.

"Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake said with Cardin mid-way of getting up before he saw the warning glare Loki gave him.

"Mr Winchester, I suggest you sit down unless you want extra readings" Oobleck began with Odin and Loki high fiving discreetly, with Nora also high fiving Loki.

* * *

Walking out of the classroom with his group of friends, Loki moved to Jaune who perked up.

"Ready for those lessons of swordplay?"

"Wait you were serious about that?" Jaune questioned with Odin walking to Loki's side.

"Of course, who do you take us for, morons like Cardin?" Odin questioned with Jaune shrugging, getting the attention of Pyrrah.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing Pyrrah, everythings fine" Jaune said before Odin had a look of pure genius.

"Actually, Pyrrah, you up for helping Jaune learn how to wield a sword" Odin questioned with Jaune looking at him in worry.

"I will be glad to help" Pyrrah said with Loki smirking.

"Than it's agreed, Jaune, your gonna be a true knight when we're done" Loki said with a smile that made Jaune smile back slightly.

"Thanks guys, I guess" Jaune said before Pyrrah dragged him ahead with Odin and Loki trying to keep up.

Following Pyrrah and Jaune to the dorm rooms Odin and Loki followed them onto the rooftop with Pyrrah standing behind Jaune who looked over the edge.

"Uh, Pyrrah, I need training not therapy" Jaune said with Pyrrah having a look of horror while Loki and Odin laughed at the scene, making the two turn to them.

"Oh Oum, that's just rich!" Odin laughed loudly with Loki on his knees hitting the ground during his laughter.

Standing back up to wipe his tears of joy he looked to the two.

"You chose the worse place to help Jaune Pyrrah, there are so many health dangers up here that even I don't think it's a good idea" Loki said as he approached the edge of the rooftop.

"He has a point" Odin said with Pyrrah blushing at her mistake before Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Pyrrah, at least you had the thought of helping" Jaune said.

"I have a personal training arena near the academy, we can train there" Loki said with Jaune looking to him with a smile.

"Thanks you guys… I don't know what to say, the three of you are going out of your way to train me" Jaune said with Loki shrugging.

"Ah it's alright, so what if you snuck your way into beacon" Loki said before clamping a hand on his mouth as Jaune gave him a horrified look.

"What?" Odin questioned Jaune, not in anger but pure curiosity… and a bit of respect, looking to Jaune who had his head down he turned to Pyrrah who stared in neutrality.

"I, faked my transcripts to get into beacon" Jaune said with Loki snapping out of it to speak.

"My dad already knew he faked his transcripts, but the fact Jaune's reasons for wanting to join was and I quote "My grandfather and dad were warriors before me, I have seven sisters who follow in their footsteps, now It's my turn to help protect those who cant protect themselves". He didn't accept you because you showed your transcripts, he allowed you entry because you said the right words of being a Huntsmen… and plus, we come here to learn, so as far as I see it… your ready to learn" Loki said with the three staring at him before Jaune spoke.

"You are way better at giving speeches than your dad" Jaune said with the four laughing

"I get that a lot" Loki said with a smile.

Sitting down in a circle to plan the training schedule the four had been their four an hour before they finally made their way to their dorms, with Loki and Odin bidding Jaune and Pyrrah farewell, with Loki following after Odin before he heard Nora call his name.

"Loki hold up!" turning to his friend of team JNPR he took notice to her cheeks reddening.

"Hey Nora, what's up?" Loki questioned as Nora stood in front of him with a smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to head out to Vale some time" Nora questioned with Loki tilting his head to her question with Odin choosing that moment to but in.

"He would love to go with you to vale Nora, Right Loki?"

"I was already gonna say yes" Loki said with a look of annoyance towards Odin who he shoved lightly off, making him chuckle as he walked to their teams dorm, leaving Loki who turned back to Nora who was smiling brightly.

"Yeah, Sure, Tomorrow is Saturday so we'll head out tomorrow, sound good?" Loki questioned with Nora skipping in place.

"Yes, We'll meet up at the Bullhead bay at lunch time" Nora said with Loki nodding, turning to head to his dorm room Nora pecked his cheek before somehow vanishing, leaving a stunned Loki as he looked around for her.

"Huh?"


	11. Chapter 11 Forever Fall

Chapter 11

Forever Fall

walking out of the movie theatre with Nora happily eating Popcorn, Loki stretched his arms as Nora walked close to his side.

"I have to admit, that movie wasn't that bad"

"Yeah, especially when Spruce Willis got the machine gun and cleared that hallway" Nora said happily with Loki having a look of thought.

'I'm fairly sure you meant the other guy but I'm not complaining" Loki said with the two walking in comforting silence with Nora leaning into Loki's side, making the two share a smile before laughing softly.

To say after the first date was exceptional, even though the movie theatre was being renovated yesterday Nora had insisted they go to the firing range, much to Loki's surprise and delight, and today they managed to see another instalment to Spruce Willis' movies in the cinema, with Nora hooked onto the movie like Jaune and now Loki who smiled as he brought Nora into a one armed hug, making the girl laugh at his boldness while willingly leaning against him, making him smile down to her.

Before Loki was shoved by someone rushing by, making Loki turn to the guy to yell until he noticed his arm rippling with ash particles, but these ones were a mixture of colours, before he felt his mind pulse.

Forcing him to his knees as he gripped his right arm as he felt a searing pain rushing up to his head, forcing him to see images, along with a skeletal figure in the shadows calling for him.

" _ **Make us whole**_ "

Letting out a yell as his arm exploded with ash with Nora kneeling down to help him, looking to Loki's eyes they were rapidly changing from golden to blood red.

"Loki!" Nora said urgently as a crowd began to gather, some ready to help while others didn't even care.

Until a woman in sunflower dress walked to Loki and lightly poked his forehead, causing a golden ripple to spread over his body as he lost consciousness, allowing a disguised Hoshi to look to the left to see a cloaked being turn its head to her, showing its skull face breaking apart and reforming from ash particles before walking off.

* * *

Walking urgently into the medical wing of Beacon Academy, a worried Ozpin stepped to a room where team GLOY and JNPR stood outside of with frowns of worry, turning to see his look of utter panic he opened the door to see a nurse applying bandages to Loki's right arm, flinching ever so slightly with ashes leaking through the bandages like blood.

Moving to his son's side Ozpin looked to the Nurse with a nod, getting ne back she left the two alone, with Ozpin sitting down as Hoshi appeared beside him.

"This was one of his abilities seeking him out… wasn't it?" Ozpin questioned with Hoshi sighing in defeat.

"It was, whatever it did, it caused a fraction of his power to surface, forcing his body to adapt to the new energy which caused his arm to… become damaged" Hoshi said with Ozpin sighing.

"We won't be able to keep him protected Hoshi if this is happening now than something senses trouble in the future if it's seeking him out" Ozpin said with a voice of worry and seriousness as Hoshi crossed her arms.

"If that is true then he'll have to go back to where his abilities took form…" Hoshi said with Ozpin looking to Loki.

"The devil's pit" Ozpin said with a voice of concern as Hoshi vanished.

* * *

Hours later

Groaning for the first time after losing Consciousness, Loki blinked the blurriness away from his vision Loki looked down to his left arm to see both Nora and Blake sleeping, with Blake and Nora sharing a blanket.

Leaving Loki sitting up with a smile, moving to move into more comfortable position before the same skeletal being appeared in front of him, roaring in anger before Loki sat up fully awake with a shout of surprise, startling both Blake and Nora from their sleep as Loki looked around frantically with his eyes glowing in the dimly lit room before Nora and Blake ran to him.

"Loki it's okay, it's okay" Blake said with the werewolf Faunus calming down as he laid his head back.

"We're in Beacon by the way" Nora said with Loki rubbing his face before he noticed the bandages wrapped around his right arm.

"What happened?"

"People said some guy came up to you and shoved you, he hasn't been seen since, your arm was severely burnt" Blake said with Loki looking to Nora.

"Not such a good date, huh?" Loki questioned with the hyperactive member of JNPR laughing softly.

"Not really, the movie was good, maybe we can do this again once your on your feet tomorrow, just without the burning arm"

"We have a trip to Forever Fall forest tomorrow" Blake stated with a tired look in her eyes, making the three turn to a clock which showed it was midnight.

"I guess I'll see you two tomorrow then" Loki said with the two sharing a giggle before they stood up.

"Just be sure to get some rest, that arm isn't going to heal overnight you know" Blake said before leaving the two.

Allowing Nora to turn to Loki with a smile as he leaned back.

"Are you gonna be alright in here?" Nora questioned with Loki smiling cheekily.

"I do miss my teddy bear" Loki said with Nora smiling at him as she got comfortable, making Loki lean back.

"You know… you're the first guy I've ever been comfortable with aside from Ren" Nora said with Loki looking to the ceiling in thought.

"I guess that's cause you've known him since childhood, huh?" Loki said with Nora nodding absentmindedly to the question.

"Yeah, in the village I met him, he was the only one who showed kindness to me being homeless" Nora said with Loki looking to her saddened expression, seeing her eyes on the brink of watering he acted quickly and pulled her into an embrace, resting her head on his chest she looked up to see Loki looking to the ceiling with a worried frown.

"You're here now, which means whoever your parents were will be proud that you are here, hoping for a future better then today" Loki said with Nora looking down in thought before smiling slightly, leaning her head down with her eyes closed.

"At least you have parents you remember, I barely even remember what my mother looks like, heck even my dad, I think I had a sister or brother" Loki said before he heard soft snores from Nora, making him look down to see her sleeping face, ever so peaceful.

Making him chuckle before he sighed, laying his head back to sleep the rest of his night off.

* * *

Walking with his team as they followed Glynda through Forever Fall forest, Loki let out a yawn as Jaune and team JNPR hung close to GLOY with Jaune carrying most of the handed jars from Glynda, with Odin calling it endurance training with Yang agreeing as she snuck her own jar on the luggage.

With Loki helping Jaune hold up the weight by taking half of it, with the group enjoying the scenery with a low whistle.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said with Loki admiring the scenery before he looked again at seeing the silhouette of a figure in the trees before vanishing as he blinked, making Loki rub his eyes as Glynda spoke.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda said with Loki turning to her.

"You have a different view of fun Glynda" Loki said with the teacher giving him a look.

"I gave you that book didn't i?"

"Yeah before I sold it to a student" Loki said before running away from an angry looking Goodwitch, with teams JNPR, GLOY and RWBY running after them.

Leaving a scheming CRDL behind.

The team not noticing a figure following Loki from above, causing leaves to fall down.

* * *

Panting like the canine family being he was, Loki let out a laugh as Glynda gave him a look of annoyance as she leaned against a tree, her glasses barely hanging onto her face until she fixed them.

"You still have the same amount of stamina as you did when you were younger" Glynda panted as Loki stood with a smile.

"Maybe more than back then" Glynda said as she noticed he barely looked winded.

"I never stopped parkour when I've been gone Glynda"

"You did Parkour?" Ruby questioned with a frown as Loki returned said frown.

"Your kidding right?" Loki questioned with Ruby leaning away from Loki's stare before Jaune gasped, dropping the literally semi-indestructible jars with a look of recognition.

"No way, you're the guy who created Parkour here?" Jaune questioned with Loki taking a heroic pose with a wall appearing behind him with vales emblem hanging proudly behind him as inspiring music played.

Breaking the pose with the background shattering to the ground he nodded.

"Yep, one of the many ways I kept in shape when not fighting Grimm, I even got a national festival request for it in Vacuo and Vale, Atlas were too serious and with a serious case of stickus in assus to accept a festival made by a Faunus, although the general saw the benefits of my workout regime, so that's a plus" Loki said as he leaped up to grab a branch, allowing him to pull himself up and down, making all but Glynda stare at him in awe, turning away to keep watch of the other present students Glynda left.

"So that makes you as famous as Pyrrah, just not in the fighting way?" Weiss said with Loki dropping down with a shrug.

"I was never really into the tournaments back then until her agent smack talked me into fighting in a tournament" Loki said with Pyrrah having a look of surprise.

"My agent did what?" Pyrrah questioned with an angry tone of voice.

Making Loki shrug it off.

"It's no big deal, I only fought to shut him up anyway, now let's get these jars filled" Loki said as his fingers became claws which he used to slash the tree, allowing the sap to leak out as Team RWBY and JNPR went to fill their own jars.

Leaving Loki to slash more trees for his team.

It was after they filled their jars did they look for the other teams, with Loki walking to Nora that he heard glass shattering.

Turning he saw Odin with his spear held high with a Jar of sap half way down the blade, confusing the eight before looking to the clearing where a panicked teen stood.

Making Loki squint at seeing a laughing cardin behind the teen.

Walking to Odin he pulled the jar of sap off of his spear to throw it back at Cardin who let out a "Oof" as it sent him to the ground, shattering the sap onto his chest as Loki turned back to team JNPR.

"Serves them right" Nora said with a smile as she held an open jar of sap, with its contents around her mouth, making Loki wipe a finger on her cheek, getting a drop of sap on his finger he gave it a taste test.

"Hmm, tastes like syrup" Loki said with Nora smiling cheekily before bringing him into a kiss, making him slouch in surprise before enjoying the taste until they were interrupted by a scream from Russell Thrush.

"URSA!"

Turning to the teen who ruined the moment his eyes widened at smelling an Ursa.

Turning to Odin who nodded in understanding before they rushed towards the sounds of growls and roars.

With Nora noticing falling leaves following after the two from above, making her look up to see a figure leaping from branch to branch above.

"Get Goodwitch" Nora said before rushing after the two, her hammer Magnhild in hand in its hammer mode.

Watching the Grimm stalking towards his downed form, Cardin raised his Mace to fight off the Ursa until it swung its right paw, making his Mace fly out of his grip.

Leaving him in the Mercy of the grimm before it looked up to greet Loki's right knee, sending it back with Odin landing beside Loki who turned and helped Cardin off the ground.

"On your feet Winchester" Loki said as he stomped on the ground with a ripple of ash reaching outward towards his mace, sending it into the air with Loki grabbing it.

Handing it to Cardin the three stared at the Ursa Major as it growled at them.

Looking to Loki in a new light Cardin frowned in determination as he grabbed his mace, ready to fight…

Until something landed behind the Ursa, making it growl in confusion before its head was grabbed and torn in half, leaving the three to stare at the being as it dropped down, showing bone light armor covered in dried blood, two horns jutting out the back of its head as red orbs stared at the three, more so towards Loki with a rumbling growl.

"Okay, what the hell?" Cardin questioned as the being stood tall, nearing the height of Yatsuhashi.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" Cardin questioned the two with Loki un-holstering his two hand-cannons.

"I'll keep its attention on me, you two try and flank behind it" Loki said with Cardin nodding with Odin lunging forward with his spear shooting ahead of him, nailing the being through the chest Loki blinked as it the wound bled out a shower of burning ash, looking down in surprise Odin leaped up and catapulted himself over the being, landing a good few feet he raised his hand with his spear shooting into his grip, leaving the being holding its chest before it turned to Odin with a fierce glare, before it was knocked on the head by a passing Cardin who ducked to avoid a backhand.

Leaving Cardin beside Odin who stared at the growling being with a calculating look.

Making it let out a roar until Loki shot it's back.

Making its bone break off and reform asit turned to Loki with an arm shielding its head as Loki approached, allowing cardin and Odin to rush up behind it for an attack, with Odin Leaping up with his spear poised to impale while Cardin went to smack the back of its knees.

With Loki rushing forward with his weapons firing to keep its attention on him.


	12. Chapter 12 Awakening the Mind

Chapter 12

Awakening the mind

Landing against a tree with the force of being hit by a freight Train, Loki spat out a glob of blood as he got back on his feet to fight the mysterious being, which had shown abilities similar to his as it took down both Odin and Cardin.

Minutes prior

Seeing Odin and Cardin charge at the beings back Loki saw it's eyes turn to the duo as they were close to striking its back…

If not for its body becoming a dark cloud of ash before reforming with the being grabbing Odin's spear and Cardin's mace before seemingly throwing them away through the trees.

Leaving Loki against the being as it turned to him.

* * *

Which led to Loki being thrown around as the being tried speaking in grunts and growls, which in turn frustrated them both at not understanding each other.

Letting out a grunt as he stood Loki holstered his hand-cannons, pressing a button on said holsters they clamped onto the back of his guns before he held them up with the holsters shifting into sword blades, allowing Loki to stand in a stance as the being groaned in annoyance before growling as it got into a stance, ash particles gathering around its being.

Leaving the two staring each other down before they rushed forward, Loki falling to slide on his knees to avoid a grab for his head while carving at the beings right side, making it growl as its ash particles followed after Loki, as if drawn to him.

Spinning onto his feet Loki leaped into the air with his swords impaling the creature's shoulders, leaving the two glaring at each other.

Until the being let out a deep and guttural laugh, confusing Loki before his head was grabbed on both sides, making him let out a hoarse groan as his eyes glowed against his control.

" **Times of peace lie in danger on the roads of time, conflict and hatred sit ahead of your path… your strength must be brought out to its highest peak** " the being said as the ashes gathering around it sunk into Loki's being, making him grunt in pain as his mind was assaulted with images of a life, not of Remnant.

* * *

Seeing a black haired human toddler being tickled by a woman whose face was blurred.

Followed by a dark pit rising up by his vision before it stopped at an alter like area with seven podiums encircling a coffin like bench, before it erupted into a demonic being much larger than the current being in front of him.

* * *

"Let him GO!"

Gasping at being freed from the vision Loki fell down clutching his head as the being's body broke down into ashes that flew towards Loki who was unconsciously absorbing them as Nora ran to his aid. Not noticing the beings features breaking away into ashes as it continued to feed Loki power, resulting with the bone armor flaking away before nothing but a blank body of ash stood in wait as Loki struggled to comprehend the images being force fed into his mind before he stopped struggling as he began to watch the images flash before his eyes.

Allowing the being to walk away before the others arrived.

"Loki, what happened?" Gabrielle questioned Nora who looked up and turned to point at the being, only to see it had left before she noticed a rock floating in front of her, making her turn to the others who stepped away from Loki as his eyes glowed, switching to various colours before it stopped on his usual gold as the rocks fell back down.

"Get him to the Bullhead and to the medical bay at Beacon, student's we're leaving!" Glynda said with a mother instincts kicking in as Jaune and Ren lifted him up as Cardin and Odin arrived, with Odin being helped by Cardin.

"Where is it?" Cardin questioned the others who frowned at him before Glynda called to them.

"I don't know" Nora said as she followed behind Loki's paralysed form.

Until it began muttering something… which got their attention.

"Devil's Pit… get to… the Devil's Pit"

"He's out of it way to badly" Jaune said as Odin was placed on a chair with Gabrielle tending to his wound, leaving everyone there until Cardin turned to see his team running to the open doors of the Bullhead, panting tiredly as Dove looked to Cardin.

"What happened, we came back to help but you weren't there" Dove said tiredly as Cardin frowned in thought.

"I'll explain what I know when things are settled" Cardin said as he stared at Loki who twitched.

Closing the Bullhead doors to take off the students of beacon failed to see the same ash figure watching them leaving before it continued walking to where it came from…

The Devil's Pit.

* * *

Running into Ozpin's office, Glynda called to her boss who looked up to see her frantic look he immediately got up and followed.

"What happened?"

"Not sure, but Mr Winchester and Alfadir have given reports of some human Grimm being the cause to Loki's condition, from what our doctors are saying his power is spiking erratically" Glynda said just as the lights flickered before resuming to light up the elevator.

"This has been occurring since we've been back, Ozpin… is there something your not telling me regarding your son" Glynda said with Ozpin not answering until Hoshi appeared beside him, unseen by Glynda who stood frozen.

"We have no choice but to send him then?" Ozpin said with Hoshi nodding, before vanishing as Glynda stood patiently for the doors to open before the two rushed out.

* * *

Sitting in their dorm room in wait, Odin, Gabrielle, and Yennefer sat with teams JNPR and RWBY waiting for news of Loki's condition.

"So let me get this straight, an Ursa arrived ready to eat Cardin, until you and Loki arrived… and then some human Grimm appeared and fought the three of you before throwing you and Cardin away which left Loki to fight against this new Grimm which left him in this state" Weiss questioned with Odin shrugging at the statements.

"I was thrown away by that thing so I don't know what happened to loki"

"I do" turning to Nora by her sudden news, she looked down nervously before looking up.

"When I arrived, it was holding his head as while its bone armor was breaking down into ash that Loki absorbed, it wasn't doing anything to hurt him, just… feeding his body its own, I don't know what it was doing but Loki held his head after I set it flying" Nora said with the teams looking at her in worry for Loki.

Sitting in silence one more before Juane's and Ruby's scrolls received a message, making them frown as Gabrielle's scroll followed, looking to the message Jaune frowned.

"A mission… this early in the year?" Ruby questioned with the three teams looking at their leaders in surprise.

"This is Ozpin requesting our teams for a escort mission… in the Devil's Pit!?" Weiss said in shock at the blatant request from their headmaster.

"It says we're to escort Loki Fenris to the bottom of the Pit" Ruby said with the teams looking to one another.

"It also says we're allowed to decline if we want to" Ruby added before looking to the three teams before Nora frowned.

"I'm going" Nora said as she stood up from Loki's bed.

"Nora…" Lie Ren began until he was silenced by Nora's look of determination.

"We'll go as well" Jaune said with Blake standing up, feeling she owed Loki for helping her.

"He is our teammate" Odin reasoned to Gabrielle who flicked his nose.

"Of course we're going you lion" Gabrielle said with Odin rubbing his nose as Yennefer stood proudly.

"Whose up for helping our friend!?"

"AYE!" Ruby cheered with Yang smirking, Nora smiling with a salute and Yennefer giving the thumbs up.

"Then let's get going" Gabrielle said as she selected the accept button on her scroll with Jaune and Ruby following.

* * *

Outskirts of the Devil's Pit

Floating within a clearing just outside of a White Fang encampment, a vortex of colours sat in silence before a lone figure landed in a crouch, sending out a shockwave from the somehow powerful impact, standing up covered in a blanket of ash the new arrival grabbed its shirt like it held a jacket before shrugging the blanket of ash off.

Showing the new arrival to be wearing three layers of clothes consisting of a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back. On his lower body, he wore plain blue jeans and black shoes.

Brushing off whatever leftover ash was on his arms, the man turned to the vortex as it closed slowly before another man stepped out, lookin' like a cowboy with a trench coat he held a six shooter with a charred paintjob in hand.

Looking around the two stared up to the moon before looking to the rising mountain that was known as the Devil's Pit.

"Travellin' through worlds is more cleaner than time travel with her, ain't it, Alex?" the cowboy said as he dusted off his hat, showing brown hair that hung down below his neck, a scar on the right side of his face that looked old, looking to the named Alex with brown eyes.

"Seems like it Marston, seems like it"


	13. Chapter 13 The Devil's Pit

Chapter 13

The Devil's Pit

Sitting within the bullhead on the request of his father, Loki had a frown of confusion and inner conflict as he thought of the images within his mind, the most one on his mind being the memory of him as a human as a toddler, and the woman in his mind being his mother.

Inhaling slightly with his eyes closed Loki felt Nora grab his hand seeing she was sitting beside him.

Looking to her eyes of genuine worry he smiled slightly as an image flashed through his vision of him caressing her right cheek before he blinked to clear his thoughts, rubbing his eyes to help quicken relieve the ache of his mind before the Bullhead shook from turbulence.

"Where the hell did this come from?" the pilot questioned as storm clouds began to gather as they approached the volcano look alike.

Making Loki stand up to look at the storm clouds to notice one detail…

They weren't clouds.

"Huh, talk about volcanic ash, this stuff is mimicking the effects of a storm," Odin said as he leaned into the cockpit before a stray lightning bolt neared the Bullhead, making everyone buckle up as the circuits sparked, with Loki being hit by the stray lightning.

Making Nora grab him and pull him away from the source of lightning as power returned to the Bullhead, allowing the pilot to swerve upward to avoid crashing, leaving Loki to Nora's care as she used her semblance to drain the excess lightning from his body.

"Is everyone alright!?" looking to the Pilot with a relieved look Yang gave him the thumbs up as they lowered to the ground to see…

"White Fang, what the hell?" looking to the ground below to see no one the pilot set out the landing gear before touching down, allowing the three teams to rush out to hiding spots with the Bullhead quickly taking off to keep them undetected.

"Why are the White fang all the way out here, their's nothing out here?" Blake questioned as yang and Loki looked for any White Fang.

"Doesn't look like anyone's her?e" Yang said with Loki narrowing his eyes in thought before he stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth, making everyone stare at him in alarm.

"OI, DICK MUNCHERS, ANYONE HOME!" Loki yelled with his eyes scanning the surrounding portable buildings from Atlas for any movement, making everyone ready their weapons for a good minute until Loki came back, startling Jaune who flinched.

"Coast is clear" Loki said before leaving once more, walking to what looked like a mine entrance with carts holding freshly mined dust.

"Hey Weiss… you may want to see this!" Loki said as he held a dust shard with a fire effect, turning to the Schnee who stared in awe as the carts were filled to the brim, with Yang, and Yennefer walking to a parked cargo truck.

"I guess this explains why the heists stopped in Vale" Ruby said as she held a green dust shard before they heard Yennefer scream with Yang turning to the leopard Faunus who stood before an open door.

"Yennefer!" Odin yelled as he rushed to his sister, turning to the door he paled and brought his sister into an embrace.

Moving to check what got the poor girl startled Loki took one look and immediately went to stop Ruby from looking herself, getting a thankful look from Yang as she stared at a dead WF member with half his head missing due to a bullet wound.

"Seems someone got here before us" Weiss questioned as she closed the door with a shiver up her spine, allowing them to move to the mine entrance to see… more corpses, but some dangling from the roof and walls with tendrils of Flesh.

"Well, Shit!" Jaune said as he slumped his shoulders at the sight of death in the halls.

Turning to Yang who held Ruby close at the sight of bloodshed Loki spoke.

"Will she be alright?" Loki questioned with Yang looking down to a shaken Ruby.

"No, I don't think so" Yang said with Loki looking up in thought before he spoke.

"You two stay up here and keep watch"

"Alright, that team of Huntsmen sent here to keep watch over us will be here soon" Yang said with a nod, making Loki sigh as he turned to the trail of corpses he frowned as he gained an inkling of recognition to the tendrils.

"Shall we go?" Lie Ren questioned as he held stormflower at the ready.

"Yeah, let's go" Loki said with a nod as what remained of the teams followed him into the mine.

Walking in the mine shaft with a tense feeling of being watched, Loki held up a torch to light the way, followed by everyone else to cover more ground, with the teams noticing some corpses looking half burnt to the bone along side the torn bodies.

"This looks like the work of two people" Gabrielle said as she held her shotgun-sword up to point to an abandoned revolver, its ammo used up with the metal looking like the design of Loki's own hand-cannon.

Making him frown at the thought they moved onward before they came to a large cavern with a hole leading downward, with an elevator hooked up and still running.

"Hopefully the power doesn't cut out on us" Pyrrah said as they made their way to the elevator, with Loki looking over the edge of the walkway to stare down to spiral before his mind flashed to the falling pit before he was shook out of his thoughts by Lie Ren who gently pulled him away from the pit.

"Are you alright Loki?" Lie questioned with Loki nodding as he rubbed his eyes as he followed them to the elevator, with Odin checking the controls with his eyes focusing in surprise.

"This thing was refuelled just an hour ago" Odin said with everyone looking amongst each other before Jaune turned to Pyrrah and Lie.

"Go and give yang and ruby some back up in case"

"We'll do the same" Yennefer said as she and Gabrielle followed after the two, leaving Loki, Odin, Blake, Weiss, Nora and Jaune at the elevator before Loki took a cautious step onto the machine, hopping once to test the strength he nodded to the others who carefully got on.

With Jaune looking at the controls.

"Huh, just like the ones at home" the Arc muttered as he pressed in a dial of buttons before the elevator began to descend.

"So, who wants to bet we'll encounter whoever killed the White Fang up there?" Odin questioned, trying to lighten up the mood with the others giving him a look.

"Okay I won't talk" Odin said meekly with the six sharing a soft chuckle.

Allowing the four to stand in the elevator before Nora spoke.

"Now what?" sitting in silence in thought Loki held up a fist.

"Rock, paper, scissors anyone?"

* * *

Crouched down beside a mining terminal, John Marston pressed in digits for a screen of recent shipments to Vale along with planned heists, standing up away from the terminal John turned to see Alex Mercer crouched down with a gem of ash in hand, looking to it with a calculating look John stood beside him.

"Is she sure this'll work, it won't back fire at all" John questioned as he looked to the right of the room where a stone wall was broken down, showing another cave system reaching further down.

"Yes, I have complete faith in Hoshi and her plans, the kid will have some aspects of our abilities once he finds this, along with most of his memories before he came to remnant" Alex said as he let the gem hover in the middle of a circle of runes made by ash.

Turning to the small cave entrance the two approached it to look down, seeing crystal walk ways leading down.

"This reminds me of that cave scene from that Pokemon movie Loki had us watch one time" John said with Alex looking up in thought.

"Pokemon White?" Alex questioned with John clicking his fingers.

"That's the one, now come on, we still got things to leave the kid, Geromino!" John said before jumping downward, leaving Alex in the caver entrance before he rolled his shoulders before jumping after his current companion.

"hey what do you think Starrk and Sasori are doing right now!?"

"Knowing them plus Lillynette, scouting other realms for that anomaly," Alex said as he landed on an archway before dropping further down.

* * *

Leaning on the elevator wall, Loki let out a yawn as they continued descending downward, with Nora leaning against Loki with Jaune looking to his scroll with a game playing and Odin simply stood with his arms crossed.

Before the elevator dinged upon arriving at a floor, making them get up and step out to see more WF corpses lying about, with Loki walking forward cautiously with his hand-cannon's aimed, turning back he saw Jaune walked by him with Odin holding his spear at the ready while Nora had her hammer ready to swing, Blake her Gambol Shroud and Weiss her rapier.

"I'm starting to think whoever did this is long gone now" Jaune said with a hint of hope in his voice as he saw half a body burnt to the bone while the other half laid with a puddle of blood around it.

"I'm starting to hope that too Jaune" Odin said as he held up a glowstick for the two present humans, illuminating more corpses in the hallway that led to a set of stairs.

"All in favour to just running through this part?" Jaune questioned with a sick voice.

"let's go" Loki said before Odin rushed forward, followed by Jaune and Nora while Loki stood back in confusion.

"Oh yeah give me a warning why don't cha?" Loki said as Weiss rolled her eyes before she rushed forward as well with Blake following, with Loki following close behind as they ran through the hallway to a stairway.

"I feel like I'm in a horror movie the more I think of this" Odin said with Blake smiling at his choice of words.

"This does have the making of a possible movie" Blake said in agreement as they stood at a door which led into a break room, which led to another part of the mine.

"How big is this fucking place?" Loki questioned in frustration as he looked out a window.

"There's got to be a terminal somewhere to look at" Weiss said as she began to look around, walking by an opening to a cavern she looked back at sensing the air shift, looking she blinked at the sight of an open cavern with a Gem hovering before it.

"Loki?"

Looking up from a box of supplies Loki saw Weiss turning to him from her spot with her right hand pointing to the opening.

Making Loki walk to her side to see the Gem hovering there before he approached and picked it up, feeling an odd sensation of being complete as he held it he frowned as Blake called to Weiss from a terminal, walking to Blake to see what she found Loki looked to the Gem in a trance.

"Whoa" Odin said as he walked to the cavern entrance, looking down to the crystal-like spiral downward, looking up he saw it reaching upward to a small opening.

"Can dust survive close to a volcano?" Odin questioned upon coming to a realisation, making Weiss approach and look up to see the cavern reaching up.

Looking down she frowned at the crystal walkways going downward.

"This is an odd formation for a Volcanic tube" Weiss said before she carefully climbed down, followed by the others but Loki, who stood staring at the gem in his hand, subconsciously calling to from his hand he snapped out of it as the gem gave off the same affect.

Blinking he quickly followed the others.

"Careful coming down, it' hard to get a footing or grip" Jaune said as he dropped onto a crystal walkway, making him blink at the sight of two foot indents beside him.

"It also seems we're going the same way as our two unknowns" Blake said as she carefully walked down the walkway due to being in low-heeled boots.

Helping Weiss walk down herself due to being in combat heels, Nora simply walked by them with no worry for her balance, making the males chuckle at the sight of Nora's happy personality.

Leaning over the edge to see down Loki frowned as his ears picked up two voices rising up the cavern.

"You hear that?" Blake questioned suddenly with everyone stopping, looking around in thought Jaune squinted at a wall before bringing up his scroll for its torch function, making him pale at the sight of human figures clinging to the walls.

"Uh, we may want to be very quiet now?" Jaune said as the figures moved in a trance like state.

"Let's get out of here, now" Loki said as he lifted Weiss, Blake and Nora in his arms and dropped to a walkway below, followed by Odin and Jaune who ran after them safely dropping down every so often.

Making the figures made of ash turn to the noise, looking on in silence before turning back to their supposed slumber as the Huntresses and Huntsmen in training reached the floor.

* * *

"Okay, now I feel like we walked into a horror movie" Loki said as he landed on the ground of the shaft, lowering the three girls he saw Weiss and Blake blushing while Nora hopped off his back, allowing him to catch a falling Jaune, with Odin hovering down to them.

"Those were like that thing that we encountered in Forever Fall, but they looked like blank slates" Odin said as they saw another cave opening, proving this wasn't a volcanic tube.

"I know" Loki said as he walked through the opening, seeing an open area, which had an alter like area in the centre, making Loki blink as he saw no coffin, just a one alter surrounded by several others.

"This looks important" a voice said with the teens moving to hiding positions, keeping an eye out they saw Alex and John walking to the alters, with Alex bringing out a gem similar to the one Loki had, making everyone turn to him in surprise before looking back to the mysterious duo.

"So, remind me what these do again?" John questioned as he watched Alex place the gem on the middle pedestal in silence, not noticing a ripple come from the pedestal.

"These are to help keep stabilise Loki's powers as the grow faster, if they were left untamed… well, anything he thought would come to reality" Alex said as he stepped away from the alter before the two looked up at hearing a distant growl.

Making Odin and Loki pale in recognition to the growl, making the gem Loki held glow as he walked to the two, making the others whisper for him to come back, walking to the alter unnoticed by John and Alex he aimed one of his hand-cannons to them.

"Who are you two?" Loki questioned with the two turning to him with looks of surprise.

"John, what day is it?" Alex questioned with the cowboy looking to a wrist watch.

"we're on the day Loki wakes his memories and powers" John said with Loki aiming his weapon at John.

"I won't repeat myself, now answer my question, Who are you two, and why are you leaving these gems behind!?" Loki questioned with Alex relaxing.

"We're from the future… not this worlds future" Alex said with Loki frowning as Alex gestured to the gem.

"You've noticed how these have a small trace of your powers right?" looking to Mercer Loki gave a small nod of a yes, making Alex smile in accomplishment.

"You, in the future come to us for help… in keeping the multiverse stable, I'd tell you more but, the gems will do that for us"

Walking forward with a tip of his hat John spoke.

"You came to us in a time where a world was on the brink of destruction because you couldn't do it alone, you and the one who gave you this power gave us power in exchange for help" John said before his head erupted into a flaming skull of blue flames, making Loki and those watching stare in awe.

" **You brought me back from the dead, Alex a new look of humanity… and others, hehe, I'll let you figure that out in the future kid** " John said as he stepped back from Loki who lowered his weapon.

"Who are you two?" Loki questioned with Alex shrugging his shoulders, making his bodies, mass ripple into a full armor.

"Alex Mercer"

" **John Marston** "

Staring at the two in awe and shock Loki went to speak until a portion of the cavern crumbled downward as a being let out a roar of entry, making Alex and John ready for a fight.

"Great, this things here" Alex groaned with Loki giving him a confused look as the others approached to help fight.

"What is it?" Nora questioned with John looking to her in recognition before shaking it off.

"This is what Loki would become if left alone over time" Alex said as his right arm rippled into a blade, making Jaune and Odin whistle as a smoke cloud approached, making Odin get ready for a fight until he noticed how much taller and bigger this version of the being was.

" **This will be Loki if he's ever pushed to his breaking point** " John said as he stared at the all too familiar form of rage and bone that glared at them.


	14. Chapter 14 Rage Embodied

Chapter 14

Rage embodied

Standing beside what could be described as a young Loki, Alex and John were at a crossroads as they stared at the wild uncontrolled form of Loki's rage.

With the inexperienced teen and his old allies from Remnant, Alex and John shared a look as Alex suddenly rushed forward, his blade dragging behind him he was given cover fire from Blake, Weiss and Nora while John turned straight to Loki, grabbing the hand that held the Gem.

Rushing to the beast as Weiss froze it's right arm up to its elbow Nora fired a volley of her grenades the ice that held the arm shattered with the limb, causing the being to roar in anger as its arm was already rebuilding itself from the ash that made the frozen arm.

Looking to Nora and Weiss the being failed to block Alex's swipe on its right ankle, making it fall to one knee that Alex took advantage of, running up its back with his blade switching to his hammer-fists he leaped into the air with both hands raised, until the being sent him flying with an elbow from its right arm, allowing it to glare at Nora and Weiss who paled as it stood up, seeing ash swirling around its arms and legs the beast leaped into the air with its arms raised.

Seeing this the two moved out of the attack radius, but with Nora close enough to be sent flying, landing on the ground with a groan Nora looked to the beast to see it tearing its arms free from the attack.

Turning to her the beast went to finish her off until Odin threw his spear at it, making it grunt as it was electrified.

Looking to the fight with a look of worry for his friends Loki clenched the Gem as John spoke of what to do.

" **Kid pay attention to what I'm saying!** " John yelled with Loki's attention returning to the cowboy as he held the gem in hand.

" **Alright, this little Gem here holds a small portion of your future selves power, helping kickstart your currently dormant ones, once yours is up and awake when that thing is beaten, you will absorb the other Gem Alex left at the altar, now hurry up so we can take down rage induced Hormones over there** " John said as he turned to the fight going down a few feet away from the two, seeing Nora keeping pace with Alex and his attacks the beast was being held at bay by Blake and Weiss' attacks.

Allowing him to approach with his hands gripping scorched 9mm handguns, aiming at the beasts eyes he fired at them to blind it temporarily, making it thrash wildly away from the fighters who gave chase.

Leaving Loki to his focus before he looked to the alter where he saw the second Gem, looking to the fight he saw Nora and Blake backhanded away with Alex catching them before they continued their assault.

Looking to the Gem in his hand he looked to the alter once more before his eyes shined with an idea, running to the other Gem John spotted him.

" **What the hell is he doing**?" John questioned as he ducked under a kick that hit Odin's spear which nailed it to the spot for now, looking to Loki, John saw him pick up both gems with them breaking down into ashes.

"LOKI DON'T, YOU'LL EXPLODE!" Alex yelled with Nora turning to said teen with a look of worry as she saw Loki pulse with ashes gathering around him, making all stare at his being as he let out a yell of agony while falling to his knees, making the beast stare in silence as it felt power from Loki.

"LOKI!"

* * *

Opening his eyes to a pure white Void, Loki blinked for his eyes to adjust he sat up with a groan, seeing his surroundings empty he went to stand up until he heard footsteps, confusing him before he turned and stared in shock.

Standing before him, was basically an adult form of him, wearing a black coat over a matching shirt with jeans, black shoes with black gauze wrapped around his hands, seeing him staring at himself the adult Loki knelt to grab the teen to help him up.

"Judging by how I'm here… you did what I did when I was in that cavern" the adult Loki said with a smile of mischief and wisdom.

"Yeah, I didn't think of the consequences" Loki said with a sheepish look with the adult Loki smiling knowingly.

"Great minds think alike I guess, but anyway, since we're here, this allows me to give a few hints of what you should do" Adult Loki said as Loki frowned before his older counter part grabbed his head, making his eyes glow as his mind was restored, seeing his human family on earth, his childhood, adolescent, his teens and than to the point where he was sucked into Remnant, but that didn't end their, seeing more images he gasped as he saw Cinder standing in Beacons Tower, destroyed and burning, Pyrrah at her mercy, than to one where Cinder was at his mercy, a bone armored hand gripping her neck.

Gasping as he fell down to the floor, the adult Loki walked around him as Loki's younger mind sorted through the images being fed into his mind.

"We are not from Remnant young wolf, we're from a world where all come to creation through ones imagination, we were chosen to safe guard these worlds of created to keep them safe, we stepped into the shoes of both hero and villain, we have endured hardships that would shatter a man's psych" the adult Loki said with Loki's eyes glowing as he was shown worlds from movies, books, Television shows to comics, letting it all sink in he blinked as he stared to his older counterpart who stood up.

Holding two gems he looked down to Loki with a smile as he placed them both on his younger selves chest, willing them to sink into the younger teens body the two stared at each other in understanding.

"It may not show you this, but what your about to face is as a part of you as it is of me, don't let it's anger control you though once you claim its power, that will only cause a downfall for us if left alone" the adult Loki said as he looked to the right where a being of shadows kneeled down, looking up he saw a grin spreading from its form, looking back down to his younger counterpart, he smiled sadly.

"Your powers may not be one hundred percent after this… but they will fully awaken in the future" turning away Loki spoke once more to his younger self.

"When you next see old man Oz, ask him who Hoshi is, he'll tell you everything… and when you see Nora… stop being naïve and kiss her already, I never got the chance to give her and the others one more before leaving Remnant, You'll also get what I mean by "others" when you experience it yourself" Loki said before he vanished from the void, leaving his younger self to lie on the ground before he gained feeling back to his body as his vision became blurry.

* * *

Blinking to see his mind in full focus within the cavern, Loki let out a grunt as he held his chest as the last of the ash gems sunk into his being, making all stare at him in worry as the werewolf Faunus let out a roar as he willed his body to change, taking the form of his lycanthropic body, Loki's fur glistened to pitch black as his head lit aflame, leaving a wolf skull in his heads place as fire took the form of flesh and fur, flexing his hands as they caught aflame like his head he let out a howl as Jaune, Odin, Blake, Weiss and Nora stared at his new form with a mixture of fear and awe.

While Alex and John blinked as his size grew to rival the being of rage.

Leaving the two glare at one another before Loki's wolf skull turned to Alex and John, seeing flashes of memories of himself sitting down with them with others the teen growled with a voice echoing from him.

" **Alex, John, get the others out of here… I'll deal with this** " Loki ordered with those from remnant moving to Protest as he waved his arm, letting a wave of ash fly to the ground between him and the others a wall of ash rose up.

" **Get them to the surface** " Loki said as he turned back to the approach berserker before the two lunged forward, with Loki grabbing its wrists while smashing his head against it's own.

" **What I plan to do will be really chaotic!** " Loki yelled as Alex and John began to guide the others to the cave entrance with Nora refusing until Loki turned to her.

" **Nora Go, I'll meet you up top** " Loki then turned to the berserker who slugged him in the head, making him growl and spin with an elbow meeting the berserkers face, sending it flying into a wall as Nora hesitantly left after the others, just as Loki charged at his embodied power, shoulder charging it back into the wall he clawed it body with one strike causing a shockwave, which made the cavern shake with a piece of the ceiling falling to the ground, an invisible dome throwing it aside.

Leaving the pedestals untouched as Loki fought his berserker form, forcing it down onto the ground with a series of punches he grabbed its collar bone armor piece and began assaulting its face with strong, unrestrained punches, making its face crack with ash leaking out towards Loki who roared in triumph as he began pummelling the being in a wild frenzy, giving into his instincts Loki's vision began to blur until a stray piece of ceiling hit his head, making him groan at being snapped out of it he looked up to see the ceiling crumbling around him.

" **Well shit** " Loki said as the berserker opened its eyes.

Allowing Loki to look down with it grabbing his throat weakly, making Loki grab the wrist to pull it away from his throat, leaving him to stare down at its weakened state he held a ball of ash with the beings eyes dimming in its glow before it fell limp, followed by its body breaking down into ash that seeped into Loki's being, leaving Loki in the collapsing cave before he began making his way to the entrance, staggering at as a large section of the ceiling fell down to show a large dust deposit below with a storm raging around it, mesmerising Loki until he was forced to keep moving as another section came down.

* * *

"GET OFF ME, WE HAVE TO GO HELP HIM!" Nora yelled as she struggled to get free from Alex's strong grip, elbowing him in the face every so often in an attempt to get free as they rushed out of the shaking cavern.

"And I'll say it again, I do not want to piss him off, even if it's his younger self" Alex groaned as they finally got out of the mine, with Yang running to them, followed closely by those who chose to stay guard they stopped a second in confusion at seeing John and Alex dragging the others out, with Alex having to deal with Nora elbowing him in the face.

"Where's Loki?" Ruby questioned in worry as Alex finally released Nora, allowing her to turn and try to run to the mine before the ground shook, making her stop in worry as the mine collapsed on itself while the mountain behind it erupted with clouds slowly rising up, with Weiss blinking.

So it was a volcano.

Lifting her hands to her mouth in horror of thinking of Loki's demise, Nora fell to her knees as she held her arms before Lie Ren moved to comfort her, with Gabrielle grabbing her head in horror.

"How are we going to explain this to Headmaster Ozpin?" Odin questioned as they watched the volcano erupting before they heard coughing from the mine entrance, making all stare in awe as a boulder flew outward, smashing into the side of a truck they looked back to the mine entrance to see Loki covered in soot while he had a wide smile of excitement as he fell onto his back, with Nora instantly rushing to him.

"Loki, Loki are you okay?" Nora questioned as Odin held a Bucket of water, scooping some up he splashed his own face before looking to Loki, seeing the teen still there he looked to the bucket before splashing it onto Loki, unfortunately getting Nora who was currently hugging him to sit still as the water fell from her now drenched clothing while Loki wiped his face, cleaning him of whatever soot stuck to his face the two glared up to Odin who shrugged.

"Really?" Loki questioned with Odin walking away with Gabrielle dragging him away, leaving Loki in Nora's arms as he sat up, confusing Nora as Loki turned to her with a smile.

"I could go for a break, ANYONE WANT A BREAK!?" Loki said with raising a hand before the team of Huntsmen stationed to keep guard spoke.

"That's all fine and all, but who are these two?" turning to the gestured two, Loki saw the flash of a memory with him sitting with the two of them, sharing drinks before he got up.

"We'll take em to beacon, that sound alright with you guys?" Loki questioned the two who merely shrugged, with John looking to a wrist watch.

"We'll bee leaving in two days anyway" John said with Loki giving a thumbs up before falling unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Letting out a sigh as Loki stood before him with a look of determination, Ozpin inhaled calmly as he looked to two unknowns who stood to the left, staring at Alex Mercer with a look of knowing and suspicion he looked to John next who at the moment was cleaning a Winchester rifle with care, even though it had a charred and burnt look to it.

Turning back to his adopted son, Ozpin spoke.

"You wish to know who Hoshi is…?" seeing Loki nod with a frown of acknowledgement he stood patiently.

"When you came to Remnant, I thought you would be a danger to the kingdoms, but as you grew in age, she would guide me into being a father to you, it is thanks to her I was able to experience the one thing I wish I could have experienced growing myself…" Looking to Loki with a Proud look, Loki saw him smile genuinely as he stood up and walk to the right, where a gathering of light particles appeared and formed a woman, with Loki's eyes staring in awe as he took in her appearance, she had a motherly feel to her aura, her angelic halo being made by horns on her head, along with a delicate dress as white as snow, all in all, the woman was as beautiful as any woman her age.

"This is Hoshi, and she is the reason why your are in Remnant, she is the reason why you were sent to the Devil's Pit" Ozpin said as the woman stepped to Loki who stood still, watching her cautiously.

"It has been a while, Hasn't it, Loki Fenris" Hoshi said as she placed her hands on the side of his head, making Loki frown before his eyes glowed on their own, with Hoshi frowning before she had a look of understanding.

"I see, you had extra help from another time, Hmm…" Hoshi said as she narrowed her eyes as if she was staring at something, before they widened in astonishment as she pulled away, leaving Loki in a coughing fit.

"What the hell?" Loki wheezed as Hoshi stepped away with a glazed look in her eyes, with Loki the only one present confused.

"Hoshi?" Ozpin questioned as the woman looked through whatever she saw before she smiled.

"Well, he actually learned from me" turning back to Loki she spoke.

"His future counterpart… sent those two back in time to help maintain Loki's power growth, it's growing gradually but not in a harmful extent, very clever" Hoshi said as Loki looked at her

"Does that also count as my memories being restored, cause I gotta tell ya, my mind has been going crazy relearning everything" Loki said as he stood calmly.

* * *

Sitting with her team as they ate ice cream, Nora sat humming in anticipation as teams RWBY and GLOY sat with them, with Blake reading her book though she kept looking up every so often towards the building across from them that led to Ozpin's offices elevator, Weiss was filing her nails, the three teams were seated in full uniform as they waited for Loki and the two guys that seemed to know him like they were old friends.

"You never really answered our question of who those two were?" Yennefer questioned her brother who currently, was eating a bag of chips from the cafeteria, turning to her he and Jaune shared a look.

"From what they hinted at, they knew Loki for a long time, maybe longer by the amount of trust they had given him in the cavern, and the fact they said they were from his future, which they refused to give an answer to due to the timeline" Odin said with everyone giving him and Jaune looks.

"What?"

"How do you explain the abilities he has now, before he could barely make a spark of lightning, but on the way back he's been holding a ball of lightning like it was a tennis ball" Nora questioned with a narrowed gaze of thought.

"That and they looked at us like they knew us, Nora the most" Ren said as everyone turned to Nora who looked to her ice cream in thought.

Looking to the doors to the building they saw Alex and John stepping out with John checking a 44. Magnum revolver before he holstered it into his coat.

Looking attheir surroundings, the two saw the three teams looking at them suspiciously, making Alex shrug and walk away while John stared awkwardly before he approached, nodding in greeting to Nora she smiled in return.

"Evening" John said with Ruby speaking.

"How do you know Loki?" looking to the petite of team RWBY she shrunk under his stare before he turned to see the calmly fleeing form of Alex in the distance.

Turning back to the girl he spoke.

"Let's just say that wolf brought me back from the dead" John said as he held up his right hand which held a bright blue flame that simply sat in his palm.

"He brought you back from the dead?" Yang questioned with John nodding in confirmation as his head erupted into a fiery skull.

" **The perks of gaining god-like powers… but the downsides always outweigh the good side** " John said sadly, his eyes hidden as they stared to Nora who looked at him in awe.

Looking to see if Alex was still around he turned to them in a whisper.

" **There will also be weddings for you lot** " John said before he vanished in a shower of embers, leaving a stunned group of teens with Nora having a deep blush as Loki stepped out of the building, looking on in thought he blinked with his eyes glowing brightly before another blink and the glow was gone with a small veil of ashes gathering around his being before they settled down as he held up his hands, examining his hands as they bled ash particles before said particles sunk back in as he looked to the three teams approaching him.

"So, what's the deal now?" Gabrielle questioned with Ruby smiling.

"We're going to the dock to see the Vytal festival being set up" Ruby said with Loki's eyes glowing slightly as images flashed through his mind before he blinked.

"Well be careful while your there, right now I'm going to see what I can do now, I've… been given some information lately that made me think" Loki said as he held his right hand up, making everyone blink as he held a ball of distorted air, making them step back by the negative aura it gave off.

"What is that?" Weiss questioned with Loki frowning in thought.

"I don't know, it just feels like it's shattered but still in one piece for me" Loki said before the distortion vanished.

"Well, you enjoy yourselves in vale, we'll be here" Gabrielle said with their team about to leave before Loki stopped with a frown before checking his scrolls calender, making him look up with a cute face of slight panic.

"Change of plans I have a friend from Vacuo coming to Vale by boat, I gotta go!" Loki said as he ran to the Bullhead bay.

"Uh, okay" Odin said with Nora frowning in defeat before he suddenly returned in a flash of lightning, holding her shoulders with a smile.

"Before I forget to do this again" Loki said before bringing her into a kiss of passion, making Nora melt into Loki's lips before he disappeared in another flash of lightning, Leaving Nora giggling in a daze as left over lightning coursed through her, making Blake and Yang stare in jealousy.

"Lucky you" Yang said with a strained smile, with Blake looking down to her book to get her mind off of the scene before she followed after her team to the Bullhead bay as well.

"Where do you think those two guys went?" Jaune questioned with team GLOY shrugging, with Pyrrah frowning in confusion.

* * *

Landing on the concrete with a boom, Alex shrugged off the impact his body endured as he walked out of the alleyway, he looked left and right for any onlookers he turned to see a fiery vortex appear with John stepping out with it vanishing behind him, leaving smoke and sulfur behind he nodded.

"So, what are we doing again?" John questioned with Alex sighing.

"We're setting up an area to halt any harm from Loki's short arrival" Alex said as the two left the alleyway.

"This times Loki or our Loki?" John questioned with Alex looking to him.

"Our Loki, remember the reason why he can't step in Remnant" Alex said with John nodding.

"Right, because the world can't handle his presence or it'll tear itself apart" John said as they began to make their way to the docks of valley, where a shipment of Schnee dust was set to arrive.

"So what's the kid gonna do once he gets here while he has the chance?" John questioned as they continued on.

"He's never been one for subtlety, you should know that by now" Alex said with John shrugging as he followed.

"It feels weird, seeing Loki growing his strength" John said as they stopped at a set of lights, with Alex looking at the area.

"Indeed, almost like us when he gave us our powers" Alex said before they walked onward as the light went green for them to walk.

"Except the sights reversed" John said as he brought out a set of shades before placing them on his eyes that glowed.

"Just keep a lookout for White Fang as I set up the barriers" Alex said as he stabbed a runed knife into a wall, seemingly glowing before fading out of existence.

"Thank god today is Friday… I'm starting to wonder how the days go by without us noticing?" John said with a stretch, passing by an alleyway with Alex leaving behind another dagger before it faded out of existence.

Allowing the two to walk with team RWBY in the distance walking away from their location.

* * *

Walking along the docks of Vale for a good few minutes of waiting for his supposed friend, Loki looked to his scroll once more with a sigh of irritation as he looked to the many visiting people walking off the ships, Loki let out a sigh of annoyance at guessing what his contact had done.

"He stowed away again… didn't he?" turning to the voice of his childhood friend, the petite assassin for Hire Neo stood beside him with her umbrella held above her head, her eyes gradually rotation the colours of her favourite ice cream Neopolitan.

"Neo, Yes he did… again" Loki said as he began dialing a number into his scroll.

"You still send him lien for these occasions, right?" Neo questioned as she leaned on a railing on the docks, with Loki humming an annoyed tone.

"Yes I do, and like always he probably uses it on his other pointless hobbies" Loki said with Neo leaning against him with a sigh, making him look down to her with a smile.

"How is Sun anyway, it's been two years since we've met up" Neo questioned with Loki shrugging.

"He's been fine, hopefully he has news of the White Fang from Vacuo for us" Loki said before his ears caught the voices of team RWBY down the docks, before he turned to his scroll as it was moved to voice mail, waiting for the messenger to set up he spoke.

"Sun, if you wasted all your lien on that gaming system like last time, I will hit you in the face for using all my lien" Loki said calmly before hanging up, looking to where team RWBY was he turned to Neo who stood in a disguise.

Her hair was now black, with lighter streaks where her white streaks would normally be, and her default eye color was green. And her hair is done up in a twin tail hairstyle with white bows, and her bangs are still in the same usual style from her original appearance.

She also now wore an outfit with a black and white color scheme. Her attire consists of a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and collar and a black ribbon bow hanging from the front of the collar. The blouse exposes her midriff, and she wears medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. Along with the blouse, she wears a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. She wears black shoes with a triple tomoe emblem on the soles, with white legwarmers.

Smiling devilishly at her current companion, Loki smiled back as they began to make their way to team RWBY.

Who at the moment turned to a crime scene of a robbery, with Loki narrowing his eyes as he caught part of the conversation.

"They left all the money again." Turning to one of the officers Loki stood beside team RWBY with a disguised Neo beside him.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, An Army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?" inhaling the air for a second Loki's eyes glowed slightly as he took in the scents of animals and eyeliner.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough"

Rolling his eyes to the two detectives Loki looked over the scene until he heard Weiss speak.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss said with Loki scoffing at her typical Schnee outlook on life.

"What's your problem?" Blake questioned with Neo choosing now to speak.

"Just her typical Schnee look on life, treating Faunus as lower class citizen's, unlike Winter Schnee" Neo said with the four girls turning to her in surprise before noticing Loki who continued to observe the crime scene before turning to them with a small wave.

"Go on" Loki said with Neo giving him an annoyed look.

"Not even going to introduce me Loki, I thought we were friends" Neo said with Loki turning with a look of realisation.

"Right, team RWBY, meet my friend Neo. from Altas?" Looking to Neo she nodded with a smile he turned to them with a smile.

"From Atlas, she also part times as one of my informants on current events on public events and those in a dark alley at night" Loki said with Yang giving her a frown.

"So basically a spy for you?" Ruby said with an excited look in her eyes while Weiss narrowed her gaze.

"More like info broker, her and many others whose names I will keep to myself for their safety, many of them help me keep tabs on the White Fang." Loki said with Weiss staring at him in alarm.

"So you have people inside the White fang giving you information, what if it's false and you end up being betrayed by them" Weiss said with Loki turning to her.

"Not every Faunus agree's with the White Fang Weiss, my contacts have faith in me like I do in them, not every Faunus agree with what the Fang do, and some are too afraid to say anything against them" Loki said with Blake giving him a warm smile as he stared down to Weiss.

"That still doesn't change the fact the White Fang are scum and criminally insane" Weiss said with Loki raising an eyebrow.

"Many have been misguided into joining because they were lured in with false hope of recognition the leaders give out, I know because I nearly joined them once in the past" Loki said with the four looking at him in shock, making him stare blankly.

"You what?" Weiss questioned in shock.

"Yeah, I was passing through a town where I saw Faunus fighting humans, I went to help them because I was too stupid to spot the ones they fought were protecting women and children until I saved a child from a sword which was being used by those I was helping. It was then and there I realised the White Fang truly fell from my respect, so I've dedicated most of my life fighting against them, keeping them from harming innocents" Loki said with Blake looking down before Weiss spoke.

"That still doesn't justify the fact they want to wipe humanity off the face of Remnant" Weiss said with Loki rolling his eyes.

"And I agree their ways aren't getting any good results, they just need a more better cause to join, for example, they could help fight against the Grimm but then they'd have to deal with arrogant fools denying them of an education" Loki said with Weiss going silent.

"And to state the fact, the crime scene smells of Animals and eyeliner, the eyeliner confuses me though" Loki said with a frown as he turned back to the crime scene before they heard yelling.

"Hey stop that Faunus!" turning to the voice from a ship, Loki and Neo groaned as they recognised said Faunus.

Seeing his informant from Vacuo, Sun Wukong, Loki took in his appearance for later

Right now the Monkey Faunus wore red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wore blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

Following team RWBY to the scene Loki stood with his arms crossed as he observed.

"You no-good stowaway!" a man yelled as Loki watched Sun hang from a lamppost with his tail.

Peeling a banana Sun spoke.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Sun said before he leaned out of the projection of a thrown stone, turning to who threw it Loki spotted the two detectives from the store.

"Get down from there that instant" one of them said before a banana peel landed on his face, making said man growl in response.

Seeing Sun climb up with a small laugh Loki watched him drop down and run by the group, with time slowing down with Sun winking to Blake who merely raised an eyebrow, before she noticed the smile on Sun's face become one of fear as Sun stared at Loki and Neo, Loki's eyes glowing with his growing annoyance.

Watching his other informant with a groan Loki heard Yang joke.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said with a smile before Weiss made her Declaration.

"Quick we have to observe him!" watching the four chase after Sun, Neo lightly elbowed him in his side with a knowing smile.

"You gonna chase after him?" Neo questioned with Loki inhaling softly.

"Yep" Loki said before the two left at their own pace.


	16. Chapter 16 Old Wolf Pack

Chapter 16

Old wolf pack

Walking through the streets of vale with Neo, Loki let out a groan as he stretched his arms with two pops from his joints he sighed as they continued to look for Sun in Vale, with Neo skipping beside Loki she looked to him to see small traces of ash flowing after him he stopped and inhaled, stopping beside her "Boss". Neo watched as Loki scanned the rooftops for their currently absent friend Loki looked to his scroll as it rang, with him answering as calmly as he could.

"Sun, where the hell are you?" Loki questioned with Neo frowning as she looked to the street calmly, keeping an eye out for the White Fang she Looked back to Loki who hung up with a look of utter annoyance.

"Yep, I'm gonna hit him" Loki said with Neo smiling.

"Where is he?"

"Checking in at Beacon" Loki said as he turned around and began making his way back to Beacon's pick up, Neo following calmly.

"Any word from Tukson?"

"Yep, he's set up shop nicely for the first few months, but he feels like the White Fang know where he is" Neo said with Loki nodding in thought.

"Keep him updated on what their doing, if they know where he is than they'll most likely send someone to keep him silent" Loki said with Neo nodding as she set up reminders on her scroll, looking up she nearly bumped into none other than John Marston and Alex, with Loki turning to the three at hearing Neo yelp.

"Ne- oh, hey… John, Alex" Loki said with the two nodding to him.

"Hey kid" Alex said with John tipping his hat to him.

"So this is where you guys were… find anything interesting?" Loki questioned with Neo looking at him in surprise.

"You know these guys?" Neo questioned with Loki shrugging.

"They're supposedly my allies from the future"

"You'll understand it one day" Alex said with a shrug, smiling slightly to Loki the three stood in awkward silence.

"I can already see the history being made" Neo said with a smirk with the three turning to her with a small smile.

"This is actually how our first meeting went down" Alex said with Loki looking to him in surprise.

"Really?" Loki questioned with Alex nodding.

"Yeah, it got real awkward after I tried to tear out your spine" Alex said with Loki backing away slightly.

"What, you asked?" Alex stated with a shrug.

"Anyway, we'll leave you to your duties" John said with a small salute while walking away, with Alex looking after him before nodding to Loki.

"Later kid" Alex said with the two leaving, with Neo waving back to them while Loki gave a lazy salute.

"You befriend them, wow, one felt like he was a raging inferno the other felt inhuman" Neo said with the two walking onward.

"Anyway, I'll keep you posted on White Fang activity while you… lover boy, treat that new girlfriend of yours like a Queen" Neo said with Loki chuckling as her being shattered, leaving Loki in the street before he continued walking.

* * *

Hours later

Walking through the hallway to his teams Dorm, Loki looked to his scroll for any updates from Sun, he stopped at his dorms door ready to open it until he heard yelling two doors down the hall, blinking at hearing team RWBY yelling he recognised Blake's voice along with Weiss'.

Moving to walk to see what was happening he stopped at seeing the door fly open with Blake running by him with tears running down her cheeks, making Loki look after her in worry.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" turning to Ruby he spoke.

"I'll go get her" Loki said as he gave chase after the cat Faunus, with Gabrielle opening her door in confusion.

Jumping out the doors to the courtyard Loki sniffed the air for Blake's scent he looked to the right where the statue of the academy was to see Blake walking with her head down, a band of her bow in hand he frowned, making Loki channel lightning into his muscles he was beside her in a second, startling her enough she turned to see him skidding on his feet towards her.

Seeing his worried frown he brought her into an embrace, seeing he wasn't trying to keep her from running she gave in and began crying into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay Blake"

"I'm just so tired of them, the people looking down at us" Blake sobbed with a muffle with Loki running a hand down her head he looked to Vale before he caught the scent of banana's and monkey.

Turning to the right he saw Sun Wukong walking to them calmly.

"Knew you'd look better without the Bow" Sun said with Blake looking at him in surprise.

"Sun, where the hell have you been?" Loki questioned with Sun laughing nervously.

"Enjoying the sights" Sun said before he was knocked out by Loki who had grabbed his neck, hefting the Monkey onto his shoulder he turned to a confused Blake.

"You obviously need some space… so we'll go to one of my safehouses in Vale, come on" Loki said with Blake slowly nodding, following after the werewolf Faunus to the Bullhead bay.

Following Loki to a Bullhead dock, Blake looked around in confusion as they entered the area where said Bullheads get refuelled, but the Bullhead she was looking at was, not a regular Bullhead.

"No way… this is… this!" Blake began until Loki spoke.

"The ArrowHead Mrk 1, a little side project I sent to Atlas' general for thoughts, sadly the ever so gracious council shot my idea down so Old man Ozpin called in a favour from the general, and boom, meet my masterpiece" Loki said as they stared at the slimmer, more aerodynamic Bullhead, it's front shaped as an arrow with its jet engines replaced by high tech turbines.

"You built this?" Blake questioned with Loki wincing.

"I may have had Atlas engineers help me out, I did the heavy lifting though" Loki said as he approached the left side of his personal air vehicle, watching him push in a code with Sun snoozing on his shoulder he grunted as it gave out a error sound, dropping Sun who groaned from being dropped Loki pressed another code with the doors to the Bullhead opening.

"Ah, okay, get in and get comfy, I'll handle this luggage" Loki said as he followed in after her, seeing many bags of luggage Loki moved aside a good few he set up a seat/bed from Blake who looked at him thankfully as he dropped Sun on a pile of duffel bags, bringing one up he placed it on the seat Blake sat on she frowned as Loki smiled.

"Get some rest, I'll wake you when we get to my safe house" Loki said with Blake nodding, looking to the very clean makeshift pillow she laid down to sleep, moving to a more comfortable position she felt something placed over he being she opened her eyes to see it was an old blanket.

With a small wolf pup woven into the fabric, looking to where Loki walked to she saw him in the pilot seat, priming the engines she felt the thing shake before smoothing up.

Making her frown before she pulled the blanket closer to her form.

Flying through the night sky calmly, Loki exhaled softly as he guided the Arrowhead to the Safehouse he had in mind, keeping a passive face, he blinked as memories flooded forward, showing him a dock, a Schnee dust container and Sun using his weapons.

Looking down below to the city of Vale blinked as he saw nothing but fire below, making him blink he looked again to see it still calm.

"Talk about paranoia and calm before the storm" Loki said as he flew to his destination.

* * *

Walking into a warehouse with an irritated frown on her face, Cinder fall looked to the Faunus moving Crates of dust to various pick up points she frowned with a sense of déjà vu at seeing Roman helping.

"Roman, any news about these two unknowns?" turning to his boss, Roman sighed.

"Not one clue, these two are spooks that seemed to appear from nowhere, there has been no news or any info about these two at all, like they never existed until a couple of days ago" Roman said with Cinder narrowing her eyes in thought.

"They seem to have a comradery with Fenris if that helps" Roman added before the lights went off, making him and Cinder frown before they heard the soft crackle of burning fire.

" **You are right on point there, eyeliner** " John said as he walked on a railing above, making Cinder look up for her eyes to widen at seeing his fiery skull of blue flames illuminating the darkened warehouse.

"Who are you?" Cinder questioned with John looking down to her before he seemingly vanished, making her confused until she looked to her right at seeing blue light, making her eyes widen at being face to face with John's skull.

Freezing up as he grabbed her by the throat, she watched John let out an evil laugh as he lifted her up without effort, making Cinder glare as she grabbed his arm with her stolen maiden powers igniting, making John stop laughing and look to her hands as she smiled smugly, until John scoffed, pulling her closer he spoke.

" **That's not fire…** " lifting Cinder off her feet his fire grew larger with the heat increasing with Cinder staring at him in awe.

" **THIS IS FIRE!"** John said with chains snaking upward to impale her if not for John's head suddenly turning to the right, with Cinder looking to where he was looking, seeing no one he tossed her away and began leaving, ignoring the dust rounds impacting his back he turned to the woman who held her throat with a look of alarm before the undead cowboy vanished into embers.

Leaving a stunned Cinder Fall as she held her now sore neck.

* * *

Opening a heavily armored door with little effort, Loki carried a still unconscious Sun on his shoulders with a nervous Blake following him she blinked as the lights of the buildings were on with the sound of a tv playing.

"Neo, you have guests" Loki called out to the safehouses current host, Blake followed Loki further into the building she blinked at seeing a short-statured girl sitting on a couch.

"Neo?" Blake questioned as she stared at the girl who was eating, having a spoon in her mouth she could only wave in greeting as Loki dropped Sun onto another couch he moved to sit down beside Neo as she paid full attention to the how on the Tv, making Loki look at the Tv with a deadpan look.

"Really, you're a trained assassin and your watching the Vacuo times?"

"Shut up, I can watch whatever I want" Neo said with Blake standing awkwardly before she looked to her surroundings.

"I'll set up abed for you Blake" Loki said as he got up, moving to a room Blake followed silently with Neo turning back to the TV.

"It's not as cozy as Beacon's bed, but it gets the job done, if you need anything just call me, I'll be in the next room" Loki said as he led Blake into a room the size for a queen, with said queen sized bed.

Turning to the werewolf Faunus as he left Blake spoke.

"Loki…" turning to the cat Faunus with a small smile, Blake returned one herself.

"Thank you" nodding in return to her tired form, Loki closed the door behind him as he walked to the living room to see Neo slowly dozing off on the couch, making him pick up a blanket and draped it over Neo's shoulders, allowing him to walk to his own room to sleep the night, flopping onto his bed Loki went to close his eyes before he felt his hair stand up as he felt a pulse of his power… from within Vale.

"What?"

* * *

Walking into a rundown building beside the docks, John walked forward towards a crouching Alex before a vortex which was gushing out windless air.

"Will he be okay when he gets here?" John questioned Alex who stood up from his position.

"You, me and Hoshi both know he needs this closure" Alex said as he stood beside John with the vortex fluctuating before a figure stepped out, showing him to sport a short black beard that matched his long black hair that had a set of wolf ears sitting atop his head, old duster coat with black cargo pants, his chest was exposed with hair running down it, bright eyes of an old wolf looking forward, blinking rapidly for his vision to clear, the Faunus looked to his shaking hands before he clenched them tightly, looking up with a reignited fire too long kept as a fireless pit.

"Welcome back to past Remnant… Loki" Alex said with the adult Loki giving out a dry chuckle.

"That depends on how long the runes stay intact…" looking to the moon through a hole in the ceiling, he spoke on.

"Now let's get started"


	17. Chapter 17 Helping a stray

Chapter 17

Helping the strayed

Letting out a yawn of waking up, Gabrielle looked over her sleeping team members with a small smile, but as soon as she looked to Loki's bed, she frowned in worry at his absence, the only thing missing was a pillow which Nora took to comfort her in her sleep.

This had been a recurring problem ever since Loki went after Blake on Saturday, a problem that Gabrielle put blame towards Weiss having heard the two arguing that night.

Getting up from Odin's sleep induced embrace she took out her chosen clothing before going to the shower of the dorms room, so far when word got out that Loki had gone after Blake, Weiss had been on the receiving end of very dark looks which she tried to ignore.

Closing the door behind her Gabrielle stretched her arms forward with joints popping at being used in the morning she stepped into the shower to feel the warm water running down her back she let out a sigh.

Opening her eyes with her head down Gabrielle had a look of determination.

After waking her boyfriend and his sister from their sleep, Odin had given Weiss a cold shoulder at meeting up with what remained of team RWBY, Yennefer simply followed after her brother as he followed a worried Yang and Ruby, leaving Weiss with Gabrielle.

"Typical" Weiss muttered before Gabrielle scoffed as she followed after the four.

"What was that for?" Weiss demanded with Gabrielle turning to her.

"Faunus aren't the evil ones here Schnee, Blake was correct when she said humans are evil, your discriminatory just may put your team at risk" Gabrielle said before running after the others with Weiss left there in deep thought.

Waking up on the couch with a small yawn, Neo blinked the sleep from her eyes with the Tv still playing she blinked as she stared at a sleeping Sun she smelled the air to get the scent of bacon being cooked, looking to the kitchen area she saw Loki at the stove with a frying pan in hand, along with the sizzling strip of bacon in his mouth.

"Could use a few more seconds" Loki muttered to himself as he finished eating the strip as Neo stood up, looking to the blanket she smiled warmly to Loki until Sun stood up from the couch he was sleeping on.

"I smell Bacon?" Sun yawned with a stretch before he looked at his surroundings, seeing the interior of the building he saw Loki finish cooking the bacon he set up a table with plates holding eggs and bacon.

Watching Loki walk to a guest room Sun went to a plate to eat, followed by Neo following after him to the kitchen table.

Walking to the room where Blake had slept in last night, Loki knocked on it twice.

"Blake you got Bacon and eggs as room service" Loki said before opening the door, seeing the Cat Faunus sleeping he set the plate down on a desk.

Turning back to the sleeping form of Blake Loki nudged her shoulder lightly.

"Blake, time to get up, we have a lot to do today" his only answer was a soft groan from the girl which made him chuckle, looking to the Bacon he smiled in mischief.

Catching the strong scent of bacon with her nose, Blake's feline instincts roused her from her sleeping form towards the smell of bacon she blinked the sleep from her eyes to stare at a strip of bacon being held in front of her face, looking to who was holding it she instantly began to blush at the sight of a smiling Loki.

Placing the strip of bacon back onto the plate he smiled.

"We got work to do today so eat up and be ready" Loki said before he left Blake in the room with the plate of her breakfast.

Seeing Sun and Neo waiting for him at the table he sat down before them with full attention.

"Alright, Sun, what do you got for us on the White Fang?" Loki questioned his friend with Neo turning to Sun.

"Not much, but Sienna Khan has been sending more troops to their Vale's branch my sources have been telling me she's been doing it begrudgingly because of a Adam Taurus and some human woman being somewhat persuasive" Sun said with Loki frowning in thought as Neo spoke.

"Her name is Cinder Fall, got Roman wrapped around her finger since day one of us working under her, had me actually working around the clock on loose ends Roman had left, now she's having me hunt after runaway White Fang members" Neo said with Loki narrowing his eyes in thought.

"I've heard that name before, some of my own contacts have been saying her name along the lines of missing in action Huntsmen and Huntresses" Loki said with the two frowning in worry before Neo's scroll went off, making the two look to her as her eyes widened.

"Well, one of my contacts just updated the going on's in Vale, your two friends… they have a third one now" Neo said with Loki frowning.

"They said they'd be gone in two days, it's already been two" Loki said while rubbing his chin in thought, before the three turned to see Blake stepping out of the room with an empty plate.

"Thanks… for the breakfast" Blake said with Loki nodding.

"Any time, now get changed so your harder to recognise, the others will be looking for your look as we speak" Loki said with Sun's scroll pinging, making them turn to him.

"Got a possible target for the white Fang, Schnee dust shipment… Freighter scheduled on Sunday night" Sun said with Loki turning to Neo who nodded in confirmation of the news.

"It's true, most of the talk at Roman's hideout have been about the freighter… and this unknown that's even got our current boss lady spooked" Neo said with Sun adding something interesting.

"It doesn't help the fact the new guys looks like Loki just an adult"

Turning back to Neo Loki spoke.

"Alright, Neo get back to Roman so he doesn't get suspicious and connect dots, Sun, where exactly is your team?" Loki said with Sun slightly laughing until he saw Loki's look of annoyance.

"They're still at Shade academy" Sun said with Loki pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Just stick around until we're done, Stay safe Neo" Loki said with the petite nodding, standing up she curtsied before shattering out of existence.

"So… you were that unknown the White Fang were suspicious of back then" Blake said with Loki nodding his own confirmation.

"Yeah, a peaceful organisation doesn't just suddenly go violent, so you can't fault me for calling old acquaintances inside" Loki said as he got up, making Blake blink as his clothing rippled into a veil of ashes, some glowing like they were pulled out from a bonfire, thankfully his cargo pants remained in one piece, which allowed Blake to see the holsters for his hand-cannons, two at his side and now a third on his lower back.

"You still don't own clothes do you, dude?" Sun questioned jokingly as he walked to the kitchen, an empty plate in hand, failing to notice Blake blushing in thought.

"Hey, normal clothes don't repair themselves, my ash does" Loki said before shrugging his shoulder, rippling the ash it took the form of a long-sleeved shirt with white sleeves, followed by a hat sitting atop Loki's head with a skull like insignia on the front, making Blake frown at the emblem before she shook it off.

"You gonna change or not?" Loki questioned with Blake looking away with a small blush covering her cheeks.

"I'll be right back" was all she said before walking into the room she was in before, leaving Loki and Sun in wait.

The monkey Faunus looking to the scene in confusion before speaking out his thoughts.

"So whose your girlfriend again?"

* * *

Letting out a cry of fear at being dropped from a three storey roof, a White Fang foot soldier yelped as he was caught by a hand that held his throat firmly, looking to the one who owned the hand he instantly regretted the notion as he stared into the eyes of a man whose had many painful moments of his life, which right now were staring in a commanding glare.

Pulling the soldier close, the Loki from the far future spoke with a controlled glare, his golden eyes melting into orbs of crimson red.

"I'm going to ask one more time… what was Cinder planning with the Devil's Pit!?" letting out a growl of inhuman nature, the fearful Faunus let out a cry of fear.

"I don't know, all I did was send reports to her directly about the amount those stationed there had mined, she's like a freaking enigma, the moment we even get a sliver of info it jut gets proven wrong, please don't drop me" the man said with Loki looking to the floor below, raising an eyebrow at the distance he allowed the Faunus to look down to see the far pavement below, before the two were suddenly on the pavement, with Loki holding the man by the neck before dropping him.

"Rethink your life choices, you either die for a better cause than making others feel pain and misery" the adult form of Loki said as he walked away from the stunned Faunus who slowly took his mask off, his free hand rubbing his neck before he looked to his mask, a frown of contemplation spreading on his features before he dropped it to the ground and left without a second glance.

Walking for another streets worth of pavement, the adult Loki looked up to see Alex Mercer dropping down with a proud smile on his face.

"So this explains how you got so many followers in the past" Alex said as he walked beside his friend/brother in joy.

"I merely put in the right words to help those stray from a dark outcome, all that needs to be done is for me to approach my younger self" future Loki said as he held up his right hand, where a bracelet of wedding rings hung safely, making Alex sigh.

"After how many years and you still wear that?" Alex questioned with the older werewolf Faunus turning to him with a grin.

"It was Ruby's idea, of course I'd wear it" Loki said with a small smile before he turned to beacon academy, while Alex still walking stopped and turned to Loki who looked down to a scroll to see the date, making Alex sigh as he returned to Loki' side.

"You know, you can pull a slight time rift for a few hours in the future… possibly for a big wedding" Alex said suggestively with Loki frowning before he turned after Alex.

"What did I say about giving me ideas!" Loki called back to Alex, a hint of Scottish accent in his voice.

Enticing a heartful laugh from Alex as he kept walking.

Making Loki about to follow him until his ears picked up the subtle sound of a gasp, turning to the left he saw Neo staring at him in shock and surprise, with Loki looking to her for a split second before he smiled.

"I take it this is the part where Sun stated who i look like?" Loki questioned with the petite dumbly nodding, walking to the future Loki he stood calmly, with Neo seeing body movements that were used when about to hug someone, frowning in thought she spoke.

"Loki… what happened to you… you look like yo-" Neo began but the adult counter-part spoke.

"Like I went through hell and came back with souvenirs… yeah you said the same thing ahead in the future" Loki said with Neo blinking in surprise as he spoke with a voice of… sadness.

"Loki… what happened?" Neo questioned with Loki sighing as he looked down to his wrist where the band of rings hung, making Neo look to them with a frown before her eyes widened slowly.

"Wedding rings, how many girls have you married?" Neo questioned with a voice of surprise and respect.

"All at once, I'd say there's You, Nora, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Ruby and others I won't say about" Loki said with Neo glaring at him.

"It was you and Nora's idea"

"I don't know who this Nora is?"

"You will… after a moment of tragedy" Loki said while unconsciously grabbing his left arm.

Looking to Neo he smiled before he vanished with a spark of lightning, leaving a surprised Neo.

"I marry… Loki?"

* * *

Perking up as he, Sun and Blake walked through the streets of Vale, Blake now wore glasses with a black shirt and blue jeans with her feet wearing black shoes she turned to Loki in worry as he blinked.

"What's up?"

"I feel like Neo is going to hit me the next time I see her, but I don't know when exactly" Loki said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm sure your just being paranoid" Sun said as they continued on.

Entering a tea shop they just missed being seen by Yang and Ruby calling out to Blake.

Finding a seat with Sun facing Blake, Loki spoke.

"So Blake…" looking to Loki with a frown of worry, he looked to her with a face of seriousness.

"What can you tell us about the White Fang?"


	18. Chapter 18 Old Wolf's Home

Chapter 18

Old wolf's home

walking down an alleyway after Blake and Sun, Loki listened to the two with full focus.

Walking beside Blake Sun spoke.

"So, what's the plan now?" looking to the monkey Faunus and then to Loki who looked back.

"Hey, I came to help you so don't go looking at me for plans" looking forward with a frown of thought Blake spoke.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before" Blake said with Loki opening his mouth to speak until the three turned to a voice.

"They certainly do need the dust with who they're working with" turning to the voice the three was greeted by John leaning against the alleyway wall with his arms crossed.

"You know what they're doing?" Loki questioned with a frown as John nodded.

"Yep, you told me and Alex what happened on our off days, and I'm going to help you while Alex and your mystery guy get info for you" John said with Blake speaking her thoughts.

"Who else is here?"

"You'll know him when he chooses to reveal himself, now let's go, the suns going down and I like my sleep" John said as he walked ahead of the three, making Sun lean to Loki to whisper his thoughts.

"Quite a cowboy… isn't he?"

"I heard that!" leaning to them Blake added her opinion.

"With good ears too" Blake said before she followed after John who stood at the edge of the street in wait, joined by the other three Sun spoke.

"So how did you and Loki meet?" Sun questioned with John smiling, unnerving the Faunus who stepped back in alarm as John's head erupted into blue fire.

" **Loki dug me out from my grave** "

* * *

Two hours later

Climbing up a wall of shipping containers, Loki held a makeshift rope ladder over his right shoulder he looked around for a good minute before climbing onto the top with a spike of ash forming in his hand he set the ladder up before stabbing the nail of ash to act as a support to tie the rope around, he than pushed the ladder down to John and Blake below with Sun scouting around the area.

Keeping an eye out for any watchful eyes Loki turned to help Blake up onto the container, turning to help John up Loki instead looked to his right suddenly to see the cowboy crouched low.

"How did- never mind," Loki said as he crouched beside Blake who began scouting with a pair of binoculars.

Leaving Loki to look over the area as they waited for Sun to get back to report.

"I know you have a lot of spy networks, but…" Blake spoke suddenly, turning to Loki John spared a glance at the two before he looked ahead.

"How did you meet Sun, exactly?" Blake questioned with Loki chuckling at the memory.

"It was when I went to spectate one of my tournaments in Mistral, Because I was the maker of the tournament I was given VIP seating, and one of the contestants, Sun, he literally went through the course like it was a daily work out, while Heh, while the others there struggled to get through the first course, he was at the end, having a can of soda casually" Loki said with Blake looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's good to hear but… how did he start working for you?" Blake questioned with Loki smiling.

"Some asshole tried to rob me and before I could even take him down Sun comes out of nowhere with a dropkick knocking the guy down and out" Loki said with a small smile at the memory, making Blake smile back before Loki turned to John.

"See anything?"

His only reaction was a minute of silence until John spoke.

"No one in sight after they dropped off the cargo" John said before they heard Sun climb up with a huff, moving to the three he held a bag of apples.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun questioned with John handing Sun the binoculars.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there" Blake said with a sigh, making Loki look between the two with a small smile.

"Cool" Sun said before reaching into the bag he had he then presented an apple to Blake.

"I stole you some food" Sun said with Loki groaning while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake questioned with a deadpanned look with Sun speaking in his defense.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Looking to Blake who gave him a hateful glare Sun looked away before Loki smacked him upside the head.

"Too soon dude" Loki said with a scolding voice, about to go on at the monkey Faunus he stopped at his ears hearing the wind pick up, followed by the sound of Bullheads which made him look around in caution.

Making John narrow his own eyes as he scanned the docks before he spotted a familiar shadow crouched low in wait, looking to Loki he looked forward again to see two bullheads arrive with spotlights shining down on the containers, with Blake looking downtrodden.

Leaving Loki and John to watch the vehicles land with a ramp lowering to allow members of the White Fang to run out.

"Well, we found the suspects" John said as he watched them loading cargo into the Bullheads.

Turning to Blake Loki spoke.

"Sorry to tell you this Blake, but… well, the sight says it all" Loki said with Blake sighing.

"I had the feeling, deep down I knew, I just needed to see it" Blake said with Loki placing a comforting hand on her right shoulder the two shared a small silent thankful smile before the four heard a voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" looking through her binoculars, Blake spotted the owner with a small scowl, for the one who stepped out into the open waved his arms widely.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" Roman Torchwick said loudly with the White Fang continuing on until Roman spoke again, this time with a fearful voice.

"I also don't want to have another mauling from beacon's Brat, so hurry up" Roman said with Blake looking to Loki who had a sheepish smile.

"I…may have lost myself once when transformed" Loki said before Blake stood up and unsheathed Gambol Shroud, making Sun look after Blake in alarm while John and Loki stood up as well.

Watching Blake dropped down Loki turned to John who was already running after her, his right hand holding up a six-shooter.

"Sun go with them" Loki said with Sun being silent, making Loki turn to see he was the only one on the container.

"Oh wow guys, so thankful" Loki said as he dropped down to flank the large group of thieves.

Ducking under a few shadows, Loki's body took on a change into his lycanthropic form, his eyes glowing in the dark he let out a dark growl as he moved on all fours, moving by an opening he failed to see someone walking down it in silence.

Moving after Blake and John, Sun ducked behind cover with John as Blake moved to a position close to Roman who at the moment held a bundle of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman said before Blake snuck up and held him hostage, startling him as he dropped the rope.

"What the- oh for fu-"

"Nobody move" Blake ordered as she held Gambol close to Roman's neck, the thief holding his hands up in compliance while the members of the White Fang readied their weapons on her.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said with wide eyes as he saw them aiming, before feeling Blake take off her bow to reveal her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake yelled making the Faunus lower their weapons in confusion at this turn of events.

Until Roman laughed.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman questioned with Blake glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?" Blake questioned as John readied his arrival.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman said before John appeared, his head a fiery skull of blue flames.

" **Under the orders of a Cinder Fall no doubt** " turning Roman to John the orangettes eyes widened in fear as John walked calmly.

"Tell us what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said with a deadly edge to her voice with John raising his six-shooter in ready for a gunfight, pulling out another he let out a deadly chuckle.

Before he heard the sound of more bullheads.

" **Aw hell** " John said as he and Roman looked up.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..!" Roman said as two more Bullheads hovered above, making a hidden Loki look up in alarm as Blake gasped in horror, making Roman smile and aim his weaponized cane at her feet.

Firing once Blake leaped back with the blast sending her further she felt herself caught by John who fired two shots, making the Faunus move to hiding spots.

Meanwhile in the distance, Ruby, Penny and Odin walked through the night streets of vale until they heard the explosion, with Ruby speaking in worry.

"Oh no"

Skidding on his feet with a blast hitting him square in the chest, John growled as he held his hat instinctively after another volley of missiles slammed into his being he roared with his blue flames glowing brighter, firing five shots of his right revolver in quick succession he turned to Roman who sent another volley of bullets at him, making John move to cover he noticed his right shoulder aflame until he petted it out.

" **Great, another duster coat I need to fix** "

"Hey cowboy, what are you doing hiding for it's a gunfight!" Roman yelled before a banana peel courtesy of Sun landed on his head, making Roman growl and throw the banana peel off he looked up to meet Sun's feet hitting his face, sending him down to the ground Sun joined the fray.

"Mind if I join the party?"

Groaning at the horrible joke, Roman got up with an exaggerated Sigh.

"Can this night get any worse and annoying?" as if to answer his question, he froze at hearing a lone howl close by… Very close by.

Looking around in fright while grabbing his right leg Roman heard a roar near the larger groups of the white Fang sent with him he stared as a werewolf Loki thrashed wildly among the stunned Faunus, watching the wolfboy back hand a Faunus into a container, Loki met Roman's eye the two were silent until Loki grinned savagely as he backhanded another White Fang member trying to sneak up on him, making Roman step away until he saw Loki peppered by dust rounds thanks to the Bullhead, making Loki growl in anger as he let out a roar.

Seeing the teen was distracted, Roman went to leave until he was attacked by Blake, if only that were accurate as he expertly deflected her strikes, though some hitting home he sent his own fair share of strikes at her he managed to knock her down before Sun came at him, his bow staff now taking the form of sawed-off shotguns redesigned as nunchucks.

Ones that Roman also parried until Blake came back and sent him flying back, making Roman growl he noticed a container above the two he heard a voice behind him.

" **You forgot someone** "

Looking behind him Roman rolled out of the way of a stomping foot he looked to the damage to see John's foot indenting the ground before he tore himself free, leaving Roman against the three he turned to see Blake and Sun still beneath the container he went to shoot at John until he heard a voice.

"Hey!" turning to the rooftop to the main building of the docks they saw Ruby stepped forward.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman said before he fired his cane at the crane holding the container above Blake and Sun.

"BLAKE!" turning to Loki's voice Blake looked up to see the falling container with horrified eyes she crouched low with her eyes closed, readying for the pain she waited for a good second until she and Sun heard a grunt of effort from a new voice, opening her eyes Blake looked up in shock to see the Container being held up by a figure in a hooded coat, but the eyes… the eyes of someone she knew she noticed instantly.

Looking to the werewolf formed Loki she looked back to the new arrival who stood tall with a growl as he lifted the container with little effort, what she saw was basically an older Loki with a full beard.

Dropping the container to the right into the ocean, the future Loki stood in the silent docks until he spoke.

"Hello Roman… long time no see" looking to the new arrival Roman stepped back instinctively as his instincts screamed at him to run, to run and hide from the now grinning adult Loki, whose eyes glowed a blood red instead of the usual golden orbs.

"Who the hell are you?" Roman questioned in worry as the new arrival tilted his head, eyes showing nothing but annoyance before he took the hood off, allowing his wolf ears to stand tall and proud.

"Who do you think?" Loki said before he cracked his neck with his muscles expanding with black fur replacing his clothing, his face growing outward with fur also accompanying the muscle, Roman stared in alarm as he stared at a 9 foot tall werewolf, with Blake gawking as Loki stared at his future counterpart in awe himself.

Reeling his head back, the Loki from the future released an inhuman howl that sent out a shockwave.

With Roman paling as he even felt the full power of that howl held back.

Moving to flee in the bullhead he turned to see the larger werewolf grinning widely at him before letting out a roar.

A roar That reverberated through the entire city, making Ruby, Odin, and Penny Polendina step back as the old wolf was suddenly peppered with dust rounds from the bullheads hovering above, leaving the White Fang to flee to the other bullhead, leaving the old wolf to simply look up as the high calibre rounds ricochet off of his undamaged fur.

Baring his teeth at the Bullhead a bright green beam of death shot one of them down into the ocean.

'Penny right on cue' the old wolf thought proudly as he turned his head to the synthetic child who stood before Ruby protectively as the old wolf let out a grunt as his fur receded with ash collecting over his body to reform his clothes, cracking his neck to the right John approached calmly as the Fang fled.

Leaving Blake and Sun to approach with their Loki staring at his older counterpart with eyes of awe.

"Dude, that was awesome, Loki hurry up and become a badass!" Sun said before turning to their Loki who had rolled his eyes after he turned back, walking to his older self, the two shared a smile before fist bumping, followed by the older Loki turning to Blake who blinked as she saw longing in his eyes before he looked up to the approaching form of Odin, Ruby and Penny.

Making him go frigid with his right hand shaking until John placed a hand on his shoulder, making the present Loki frown in worry.

" **Calm down, those runes are holding up good and strong, you'll see them again soon** " John said reassuringly, making the older Loki nod to his friend in thanks.

"Runes, what runes?" Blake questioned as she looked around in confusion.

"The ones taking in my power and feeding it into the planet" the old wolf said with a relieved voice, making Blake turn to him.

"BLAKE!" hearing Ruby yell her name the cat Faunus turned to prepare for the insults, instead, she was brought into an embrace by Ruby.

"You have friends Blake… don't throw them away with fear" turning to the older counterpart she saw his eyes staring at her with compassion.

"Thank you" Blake said as she held Ruby closer, making the old wolf chuckle before turning to Odin who approached.

"I take it the beard was inspired by me?" turning to his teammate the present Loki yelled out in disagreement, while the counterpart shrugged.

"I never got a chance to shave fighting against a certain white Bitch and her pets"

"Who?" Ruby questioned with John smacking the old wolf upside the head for his slip up.

"You'll understand in time, just don't trust three supposed students from Haven, One's a hot illusionist, the other is a laid back prick and the last is a control freak with a nice ass" the old wolf said with the teens looking at him weirdly before John cleared his throat, making everyone turn to him.

"We finished helping with this, did you have something else to get done?" John said before the old wolf turned to beacon.

"Yeah, I just don't know how to explain it to him" Loki said to John with his younger self frowning.

"explain what?"

"Not important" the older wolf said with a look of worry with Blake and Ruby looking at him in suspicion before remembering what John told them of, making Ruby and Blake blush at the thought.

"Let's go then, see you in a few years kid" John said as he opened a vortex, making the old wolf look to his older counterpart with a small smile, reaching into his coat he tossed him a green folder which his younger self caught.

Looking to his older self in confusion the old wolf spoke.

"Try to get into your old habits, you'll need inspiration when you need it" the old man said before vanishing into the vortex, leaving his younger counterpart Ruby stepped to Loki's side as he opened the folder to see his old drawings.

"Whoa" Sun said at seeing a drawing of a viking holding a Large hammer and beside that one a man with fire for hair with a mixed armor set of old Knight and Samurai with many swords hovering around him.

Seeing this sparked a memory within Loki, which made him smile fondly.

"Terragon and Fuyu, I completely forgot about these guys growing up" Loki said as he looked through the pages.

* * *

Sitting within his office in silence, Ozpin sighed as he rubbed his eyes to keep himself awake he looked up suddenly as a vortex opened with a figure stepping out, making his tired eyes widen at the older self of Loki who smiled at him.

"Hey old man" Loki said calmly with Ozpin standing up, walking around his desk he approached the older Loki who had a smile, a lone tear falling from his right eye before he wiped it away.

"Loki?" Ozpin questioned before he was brought into a protective hug from his adopted son, making the headmaster look at him before returning to hug.

"It's been too long, dad, really long" Loki said as he stepped back from the headmaster who looked at him in surprise.

"You look-"

"Yeah, I know, but that's besides the point right now" Loki said with Ozpin frowning as his adopted son held out a suit for him.

Taking the offered clothing with a frown Ozpin spoke.

"Loki, what is this for?" Ozpin questioned with Loki chuckling nervously while scratching his head.

"I want you to… attend my weddings"

"Weddings?" Ozpin nearly yelled in surprise as Loki winced.

"Hey it was Nora's idea in the first place, heck even Ruby made a bracelet for the wedding rings" Loki said before sighing.

"Ozpin… this is important to me, so please… come" Loki said with Ozpin looking to his older adopted son he sighed.

"Give me a minute, anything I should know of before I step into the future?" Ozpin said as he walked to a small compartment in his office.

"A lot of things dad, too many to count, but the one thing I can tell you is… well" turning to Ozpin as he stepped out of the small room in black dress pants and shoes with a white dress shirt on he looked to Loki with full attention.

"Tell me what?"

"You'll love your grandkids" Loki said with a small smile.


	19. Chapter 19 Food war

Chapter 19

Food war

Walking into a bookstore with Sun in tow, Loki looked through the many isles of books with a smile at the neatness inside, walking to the counter he rang the bell once with Sun moving to the comic isle.

"Just a minute!" hearing the voice of Tukson call out to them from the other room, Loki leaned on his forearms in wait as he watched a man in average build step out with his face hidden behind stacks of books he was moving.

"Hey Tukson" Loki greeted with the man stopping suddenly, a tense silence following suit until a chuckle was heard from the man as he placed the books down on the counter, showing his hair to be cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.

Staring at Loki the two smiled in greeting.

"Loki, what can I do for you?" Tukson said with Loki turning to Sun who nodded and flipped the "we're open" sign to "Sorry, we're closed".

Allowing Loki to climb over the counter with Tukson blinking as Loki threw a bag at Tukson who caught it.

"Get whatever you need and head to the ferry docks to Vacuo, Neo informed us of a kill order on you, and I'm not taking any chances of losing a valuable asset and friend, now go get packing, we'll watch the front" Loki said with Tukson nodding as he went into the back room, leaving Loki and Sun, the two wearing different clothing from the docks a week ago.

Sun wore a pair of baggy pants with sneakers used for climbing smooth surfaces with a black opened button-up shirt, along with leather gloves fashioned for gripping.

A bandanna being positioned over his face.

Loki also had a different attire, he now wore a black shirt with a leather jacket over his upper body with a fur collar, he wore black jeans with shoes also designed for climbing smooth surf, along with his own bandanna with a skull design now also fashioned over his mouth and nose.

"keep a watch out for anyone suspicious coming this way" Loki said with Sun nodding as he put on a set of shades with a hat.

Kneeling down at a window he switched the lights off quickly.

With Loki shaking his head with a soft chuckle, turning to the back room he was greeted by Tukson stepping out with a duffel bag on his right shoulder.

"Let's go" Tukson said with Loki nodding, turning to the door the two stopped as Sun gestured for them to hide at seeing two people approaching the store.

Ducking down behind the counter Loki spoke.

"Please tell me you have an emergency escape door in the back.

Looking over the counter Tukson spoke.

"Well I do but I never really had to use it before" looking at Tukson in confusion before Loki began to smack him to the back room.

"Go go go, get out of here, we'll hold them off" Loki said with Tukson moving to the back where his escape route was, turning to Loki he spoke.

"Thank you, Loki"

"Your welcome now get to safety" Loki said as the door was knocked on, causing Tukson to open a hidden door behind a bookshelf, closing the door behind him he left Loki and sun in the shelf, Sun moving to a safer distance from the door the two heard muffled voices.

"Is he even here?" listening to the laidback voice, Loki's mind went back to his older counterparts words

'One's a hot illusionist, the other is a laid back prick and the last is a control freak'

Looking through the window Loki saw that indeed the female of the two was attractive the one male who wore dark grey attire stood laid back and uncaring.

Watching the exchange words the male sighed before whirling around with a kick colliding with the door, sending it off its hinges Sun leaned further out of view with Loki ducking behind the counter.

"Ok great, dark room and all that, he's obviously left for the day" the male said with a sarcastic tone while the female teen huffed in annoyance.

"Just shut up, we're most likely bound to find some clues as to where he's gone" the female said with Loki narrowing his eyes.

"Seems he wasn't alone, I can smell banana's and… wet dog?" glaring at the obvious insult to his hygiene, Loki scowled with his eyes glowing golden.

"That and these stacks of books look new" forming a shotgun in his hands as he listened to footsteps he formed a helmet over his head with a voice deepener.

Jumping up onto his feet with shotgun aimed, Loki took in the girls features fully, red eyes with mint green hair, her most prominent feature was her dark skin.

" **Surprise bitch!** " seeing the shotgun aimed and ready to fire the girl ducked to the side with her accomplice doig the same by hiding behind a shelf of books he frowned at hearing footsteps to his left, turning in said direction he was met by Sun's foot sending him into the open where Loki sent him flying out the store with the force of the shotgun, his aura just barely protecting him from the blast.

Turning to the girl Loki blinked as he heard an odd noise, making him blink rapidly while stepping back.

Groaning while grabbing his head he looked to the door to see the girl running out of the store while a ghostly image of her stood with her hands up.

" **Illusion, she's outside!** "

Hearing this Sun looked to Loki before looking outside the door, seeing nothing but small dust steps fleeing the scene.

Getting to give chase Loki stopped him.

" **Don't bother, we did what we came to do, let's head back to beacon** " Loki said with Sun nodding, walking out of the store Loki grabbed Sun by the neck before leaping upward… with Sun's scream echoing outward.

* * *

Letting out a sigh of boredom while sitting with her team, Nora ate her pancakes in silence, occasionally flinging food into Yang's mouth the two shared a playful smile as yang flung a grape at Nora who caught it with her own mouth.

Sharing a small laugh as Gabrielle and Odin spoke, Blake reading one of her books, Weiss was filing her nails, Yennefer was talking to Ren while Odin sat with his own book while Loki had gone off after one of his contacts "Neo" warned him of a kill order on one of his informants.

Which was this morning, leaving Nora to herself and the two teams.

And team RWBY giving her hopeful looks when they think she never noticed.

Perking up suddenly at feeling the ground shaking, Cardin spoke to the school populace.

"Loki's back!"

"We kind of guessed that" that little bout followed with a small laugh from the students new and old, looking to team CRDL, the team had come far in becoming a good team after the incident at Forever Fall, with the help of team JNPR and RWBY the three teams had become good friends over the last month of Beacon, with Cardin going as far as help Jaune with his swordsman skills, Odin's face of disbelief that day will forever be remembered, it was even better when Lie Ren had shown a taken photo of said face much to the lion faunus' chagrin.

That and Sky had gotten along well with Yennefer much to the three teams shock.

Turning to the open doors to the cafeteria, the students saw Loki shrugging with his clothing reforming into a casual black shirt and jeans he wore sneakers with a wrap of gauze around his right shin.

Sitting beside a smiling Nora she tossed a grape at Yang who was smiling at Loki, making her blink as the grape hit she stared at Nora with a frown of annoyance as Loki sat down beside his girlfriend.

Bringing her into a one-armed hug he kissed her happily.

"What's got you so happy?" Cardin questioned with a raised brow with Loki looking to the reformed bully with a shrug, failing to see Blake looking at him.

"Nothing much, just helped a friend leave town to his new house in Vacuo" Loki said with Cardin shrugging as he went back to eating his lunch before Ruby came in slamming a folder on the table between Weiss and Yang, the two flinching

"Friends… sister… Weiss…" Ruby began with Cardin snorting as Weiss went "Hey"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang said before catching a grape in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby said with Loki squinting as he read the binder's label.

"Did you steal Weiss' binder?" Loki questioned with Weiss looking up from filing her nails.

"I am not a crook" Ruby said while making a peace sign, making Loki look to her unconvinced, while Blake just stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Blake questioned with Loki looking to her in worry.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" looking back to Ruby as she pointed to Blake, Loki blinked before Yang spoke.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang said before an apple hit her in the forehead curtesy of Nora who feigned innocence as Loki stared at her.

"Really Nora?" his only reaction was an adorable shrug from his girlfriend.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said with Weiss looking at her.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said with Loki looking to her, failing to see Nora and Yang's small food war happening around them.

"Oh come on Weiss, what's the worse that coul-" Loki began before a bowel of mayonnaise landed on his head, making Nora and Yang look at him in fright as he sat frozen, the slight shake of his right hand the only indication he was angry, reaching for the bowel he turned to yang's direction, his eyes blinded by a layer of mayonnaise the blonde beauty smiled nervously as he scooped a large portion out before he smiled, making Yang panic as he than threw it at her, which triggered an all out food fight, with some students with common sense to flee as Loki let out a evil laugh as things instantly escalated with teams GLOY and JNPR joining forces, the two teams taking control of the many tables with Loki making a throne for himself and Nora.

With Odin and Lie Ren standing at the sides of the throne while Pyrrah and Jaune stood on the second level below them while Yennefer standing at the bottom with Gabrielle.

"Bow to your king and Queen!" Nora cheered as she sat on Loki's lap.

"Justice will be swift, Justice will be painful… It will be delicious!" Ruby declared with her team cheering, looking to Loki who sat relaxed Nora kissed his cheek before hopping off of the throne he made, allowing him to sit up and lean on his knees, watching Nora hop down with Odin handing her a makeshift hammer, which was a pole with a watermelon acting as the weight.

"Off with their heads!" Nora cheered once more as the food war finally started.

"Yang Turkey!" watching the blonde brawler rolling with her fists sinking into the turkey's Loki let out an amused chuckle as Yang went to charge, Blake behind her with two baguettes like Yennefer also used, looking to his allies Loki saw Nora soon knock Weiss away into a pillar, followed by Ruby catching the unconscious Schnee Loki winced.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" watching Ruby glare at the opposing fighters Loki frowned as she took a sprinters pose, making him stomp his foot down to anchor the tables and himself down, catching Nora in the sudden whirlwind she held onto him in a daze while team RWBY stood triumphant. Standing up to let Nora rest on the throne, Ruby returned to her team with a smile before they heard Loki clapping, making Blake stare up at a smiling Loki as he climbed down the tower of tables.

"I think this is what people call… final boss" Loki said with Weiss handing Blake a baguette while readying her own swordfish, Yang got another set of turkey while Ruby held a makeshift scythe of a baguette and crab claw.

"Take him down" Yang declared as she rushed forward, followed by Loki picking up a rope of sausages he swung them at her waist as she jumped, startling her as he swung her over his head, walking forward as he had Yang at his mercy he decided to send her upward with one final swing, failing to hear her crash through the ceiling he smiled as Weiss and Blake rushed towards him, making Loki pick up two baguettes, twirling them in hand he ducked under a stab from Weiss which he evolved into a backflip to avoid Blake's follow up, kicking the swordfish from Weiss' hands he knocked her away weaponless towards Ruby who caught her again, leaving Blake against Loki who blocked her strikes, leaving them face to face with Loki winking at her, making her blush as he shoved her away.

Following after her with a series of strikes he jumped over her head to grapple her, startling her as he threw her to the ground, pinching a nerve Blake groaned before falling asleep.

Allowing Loki to step back with Ruby hastily trying to wake Weiss up to no avail.

"Hey Ruby" Loki greeted with the rose blushing as he smiled at her.

"You want to give up and submit to the king or fight valiantly to the end" Loki questioned with Ruby getting a look od adorable determination as she laid Weiss down, picking up her food weapon she got ready to fight, making Loki and her smile.

"Let's end this" Loki said before the two rushed at one another, coming to a close Ruby went for a downward strike with her food weapon while Loki held a noseless swordfish.

Moving to strike one another the two were suddenly lifted into the air, making Ruby drop her food weapon to try and keep her skirt down while Loki hovered upside down.

Hearing approaching footsteps to their right they turned to see an agitated Glynda walking with her riding crop held up.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!" trying to look back to Glynda Loki craned his neck to make eye contact.

"Kind of hard to do that when it was self defense" Loki said before being dropped down, letting out a groan as he lay on his back while Ruby landed on her feet, jumping as the tables were put back into place by Glynda, with Nora still lying asleep on the throne Loki had made.

Getting up from the ground Loki cracked his back once before he turned to nora who burped loudly.

Making the three teams laugh before Loki looked up to the ceiling at hearing a crash, catching Yang in his arms she had swirly eyes.

Sighing at seeing this Glynda went to speak until Ozpin arrived and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go" Ozpin said with Glynda sighing.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda said with Ozpin looking to Loki who laughed.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children." Looking to the group of teens once more Ozpin only saw Loki as an adult smiling brightly as he held two Faunus children, also smiling as an orange haired toddler slept on his head.

"So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin said as he began to walk away, frowning at the memory of Loki's adult life being tragic for a time.

"After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin said with a sigh as Glynda followed after him.

* * *

Entering a warehouse with Mercury holding his abdomen with a grimace, Emerald saw Roman leaning at a table with a map of Vale in front of him before he turned to them to roll his eyes.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman said as he brought them into a group hug, making Emerald shiver in disgust while Mercury just let out a pained grunt, making Roman look at him with a frown.

"What happened to him anyway?" Roman said as he released the two, with Emerald "helping" Mercury to a seat, and by helping I meant kicking him towards said seat.

"And also why do you have this address?" Roman questioned the two with Emerald checking her pockets before letting out a growl.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something. Now if you'd answer my question?" Roman said with Emerald glaring at him.

"We were planning to clean up your mess…"

"Were, something tells me something didn't go as planned?" Roman said with a aura of glee as he pulled up a chair, making Emerald frown until he gestured for her to continue.

"As I was saying, we were planning to clean up your mess of a loose end, but someone was already there and waiting for us, one with a shotgun and another with a strong kick if what Mercury has been saying for the past hour.

"Hey, that shotgun packed a mean punch, I felt like I was hit with a sledgehammer at full swing"

"That and he somehow got a small internal bleeding, nothing his aura couldn't fix"

"Tell me about these two others?" Roman questioned with Emerald thinking back to the bookstore before her eyes widened in remembrance.

"One of them was a monkey Faunus, and the other had a helmet that deepened his voice, he had an accent if I remember" Emerald said with Roman leaning back in the chair.

"And the loose end?" Roman questioned with a knowing smile, which made Emerald scowl in defeat.

"He was nowhere in sight" Emerald said with Roman laughing victoriously as he stood up.

"Oh Cinder will be so angry when she finds out how much you've both screwed up!"

"I don't see you doing anything about your other loose ends!" Mecrury growled with Roman turning to him.

"Now you listen here you little prick, in case you hadn't noticed, I've been working the clock on gaining Dust for your boss, now shut up or I'll-"

"You'll do what, Roman?" turning to Cinder Fall with a look of annoyance Roman spoke.

"I'd punch him in the gut to make his pain worse" Roman said with Cinder narrowing her eyes as they glowed with her stolen maiden's power.

"That would be unwise" Cinder said with Roman rolling his eyes once more as he ordered a White fang grunt around.

"Yeah, I know, and right now I don't care if your angry or not, the fact I saw someone scarier than you and our current Beacon brat I am starting to question who is the top dog in vale right now" Roman said with Cinder glaring at him as the lift sent her down.

"Cinder!" Emerald said excitedly while Mercury tried to stand up, grunting while holding his side Cinder spoke.

"What happened?"

"We were tying a loose end but someone else bet us to it" Emerald said with Cinder frowning at her.

"Explain"

"We got to the store no problem, but the target wasn't there… just two guys, one Faunus the other probably a human, he got me good with his shotgun" mercury said with Cinder looking down in thought.

"A fourth faction against our goal, keep an eye out for these unknowns" Cinder said before she began to leave, with Roman muttering to himself.

"First the brat, than a future brat, and now some unknown, just our day" Roman said with a sigh


	20. Chapter 20 Trespassers

Chapter 20

Trespassors

Sliding back from the training rooms holographic Ursa Major, Odin stood up while wiping his nose of fresh blood he rolled his left shoulder while adjusting his grip on his spear, lightning crackling to life.

Looking to his left he saw his sister decapitate a Training Creep as Cardin held it down, the two getting along well after team CRDL got a wake up call, Cardin had been a brother to Odin a lot more after yesterdays food fight.

A fact he narrowed his eyes towards as Cardin had also hung around Yennefer more often.

Turning to the right at hearing a rapid series of shotgun blasts he saw his girlfriend send scattered beowolf away she smiled devilishly with her eyes showing too less sanity.

The quirk he loved about her.

All that left was their current second in command leader Loki who was nowhere in sight, which left Odin against the training Ursa he willed his semblance to channel into his spear he saw Gabrielle ready to rush at it with Yennefer and Cardin also ready to strike.

This had been a recurring regime the team had for the upcoming Vytal Festival, with other teams being on stand by for whenever Loki left to check on his girlfriend or his spy network it had been a very weird day when they had walked in on Nora and Loki midway of a make session, which was followed by team RWBY taking Nora to their Dorm room, it was when Odin saw her leave the room with a look of thought which he defused as deep thought which he remained silent towards.

But right now Odin had to go to the nurses office to make sure his last taken hit didn't cause a minor concussion.

Seeing the last training Grimm roar before the sound of a discharged hand-cannon went off along with the top of its head, turning to look over his shoulder Odin saw Loki holstering his weapon, which now had a name thanks to it's molten metal look, Lucifer is what he had called it due to it being used with fire imbued dust, the other hand-cannon was stupidly enough called Thor due to it primarily using lightning dust.

Walking to the now deactivated Grimm hologram Loki nodded in greeting.

"So, what I miss?" Loki questioned as his team approached with Cardin looking to Yennefer shyly.

"Nothing much, training for the Vytal Festival, any news from your network?" Gabrielle said with Loki adopting a serious expression.

"No new news from them yet, Sun I can understand along with my other contacts, Neo however is the only one giving me warnings, and recently she's told me of three infiltrators coming to beacon from her "group"." Loki said with emphasis on the word "Group".

Following after his team he nodded to Cardin who nodded back before he left to find his team,

"So, anyone heard of the dance coming up?" Odin questioned with Loki chuckling.

"Yep, Cardin asked me about that actually" Yennefer said with Loki and Odin giving her raised eyebrows, making her roll her eyes.

"What?" Yennefer questioned as Gabrielle stopped by a window, leaving her team walking until Odin noticed her absence, turning to her he saw her staring out a window in worry.

"Gabrielle, what's up?" Odin questioned as Loki turned and looked out the window, making his own eyes widen at the sight of Atlas ships.

"Oh boy, this could cause a panic" Loki said in worry.

"No kidding" Yennefer said before Loki began to walk to the schools library.

* * *

Lying on the table with her down in thought, Nora paid no mind to Her childhood friend Lie Ren place a page on her head to continue reading his book for homework, with Jaune and Pyrrah sitting at the table beside theirs, Nora looked to team RWBY as they played Remnant the Game, their previous request and hopeful compromise.

Thinking back to the day they asked her the possibly surprising question she had ever been asked she looked to the library doors for any moment for Loki to step in, to make her day brighter. Setting her head back down Lie Spoke.

"Still thinking of that proposition team RWBY gave you yesterday?" Looking to her friend who had his eyes on the page he was reading she sat up and sighed.

"Yes, I just don't know how Loki will react to the fact I have been thinking of accepting the offer" Nora said with Lie looking at her with wide eyes of surprise and shock that his friend would even consider _Sharing_ Loki of all people, her boyfriend of all people, with four other girls.

And the fact one was younger than the others was simply uncalled for.

"Are you actually considering it?" Lie Ren questioned quietly with Nora looking at him.

"Of course, I mean just think, if something were to happen to me or Loki, the baby wouldn't be left alone to be an orphan, it will have the others to give it comfort" Nora said, failing to see Lie Ren looking at her in surprise at the well thought out benefit of the situation, looking to team RWBY he saw Ruby grovelling in defeat as yang had won against her younger sister.

Raising an eyebrow at the scene he turned back to a nervously smiling Nora.

"it will need a lot of work" Lie Ren said with Nora linking at the fact her friend agreed to it after hearing that.

"Ruby can be an older sister too if a baby ever comes" Lie Ren said offhandedly with Nora blushing, before her thoughts went to her as an adult holding a bundle in her arms with small wolf ears her hair colour sitting atop a little girls head.

Smiling fondly at the possible future her thoughts were shattered as Jaune approached team RWBY, asking about the game and if he can play, looking back down in thought for a good minute Nora before she blinked as Pyrrah rushed to stop Jaune, meaning to cover his mouth with her hand she instead tripped and tackled Jaune to the ground, making Jaune let out a muffled groan while Pyrrah let out a moan due to their lips currently being interlocked.

Making Nora smile as Ren sighed as he handed her a quad of Lien.

"Never bet such things with Loki… ever" Lie Ren said with Nora giggling, before she perked up at hearing approaching footsteps, making her look to the source she slumped as she saw Sun and a blue haired teen approach.

"Sup Losers" Sun greeted goodheartedly before he saw Jaune and Pyrrah on the verge of making out on the floor.

"Uh…?" looking to team RWBY they simply shrugged.

"Hey Sun" Ruby greeted with a small wave, making said monkey Faunus look around for a certain werewolf Faunus.

"So, is Loki in or is he still out?" Sun questioned with the blue haired teen clearing his throat, making Sun turn and turn back around.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said with RWBY looking at them.

"I'm Neptune" raising a hand in friendly gesture Sun spoke.

"He was one of the contestants in Loki's Parkour tournament in Mistral"

"You mean the guy that froze when he got to the water section?" turning to the voice with a jump of fright from Neptune the others turned to see team GLOY standing behind Neptune and Sun, Loki wearing his coat over his right shoulder, showing a black tank-top matched with black cargo pants and black and white sneakers.

Walking by them to his girlfriend who perked up at his presence he slid over the table to sit beside her, before he spotted Jaune and Pyrrah on the ground.

"HEY!" yelling at the two who jumped at his yell he pointed to a post where a sign hung.

"This is a Library, if you want to make out go to your dorm rooms" Loki said with the two blushing before they noticed Blake leave them.

Making Loki frown in worry for his friend, an all too familiar feeling clicking in his mind.

Am I the only one worried for Blake,?" Yennefer questioned with a frown as Odin spoke.

"No, I am too, she's been like this ever since the Docks?" Odin said with Gabrielle going to go after her until Loki stood up.

"I'll see what's up, I helped her leave the White Fang after all" Loki said before leaving with his body breaking down into a small cloud of ash, startling Neptune at seeing the sight for the first time.

Looking to the others as they sat down, not even bothered Loki can do that with his physical being.

"Is that normal?"

"He's the headmasters adopted son, so yeah, it is" Ruby said with Wiess looking after the two with a frown of worry.

* * *

Sitting within her team dorm room, Blake sat on her bed with a small pad of a drawing in front of her, holding her knees to her chest in deep thought as she stared at the drawing her thoughts went to the night at the docks, the words Roman had said to her words of demand for answers, and then to the thought of Loki's adult counterpart staring at her longingly she shook her head of such thoughts to the interview she had with Ozpin, who questioned her of why she was at the docks, Loki had been completely honest about his spies stating about the robbery, which made Ozpin reel back any serious questions he had, much to Blake's surprise at the time.

But what kept plaguing her mind and thoughts was the fact the White fang had joined up with a criminal, a human criminal of all things.

Shaking her head she looked to the drawing of which she had gotten from Loki's future self.

It was a sketch, a sketch of an adult version of herself that held a small black haired toddler that was letting out a cute yawn.

When she asked why he had given it to her, Loki's future self merely smiled and winked saying.

"To keep your mind from falling further down"

She didn't know what he meant until now, which was barely keeping her from falling further down, but she needed something to help, someone to hear her stress and worry, someone who could actually help her solve this problem she could never think of solving…

Hearing a knock on her dorms room, she perked up in alarm as she quickly hid the drawing of her possible future.

She hopped down and approached the door she spoke.

"Who is it?"

"House keeping!" hearing Loki's poor impression of a housemaid actually brought a genuine smile to her lips as she opened the door, seeing Loki holding a fan below his face for dramatic effect he smiled slightly at her frown of comprehension before he sent the ash made fan away.

"You alright, you left us pretty worried in the Library" Loki stated with Blake sighing as she stepped aside to let him in, closing the door behind him she climbed up onto her bed once more as Loki sat on Yang's bunk beneath Weiss' bed, paying full attention to his fellow Faunus.

"So, what's got you so sleep deprived and malnourished?" blinking at Loki's question Blake frowned and moved to the bathroom of the dorm room, seeing the forming bags under her eyes she winced at the sight, making Loki move into view in the mirror Blake sighed as he frowned in worry.

"Loki, I… how are you so calm about the events that happened at the docks, the White Fang working with Torchwick, your future self-appearing, Crimes skyrocketing-" Turning to Loki who stood in silent focus she continued.

"How can you and the others not be worried about what the White Fang are planning?" Blake questioned with a voice of desperation that made Loki frown in worry.

"You want to know why I'm not worried?"

"YES!" Blake yelled with a voice unlike her usual stoic and calm look, her yell, however, had no outward reaction from Loki, that is until Loki sighed and gestured for him to follow him to the main room where she followed and watched him press a series of code into his scroll he knelt down and placed it on the ground, followed by a list of events he had catalogued in his scroll, making Blake stare in awe as he turned to her.

"I am as worried as you are Blake, which is why I have all my known contacts and informants gathering all they can of what the Fang are planning, from past and Present events everyone I know are hard at work" Loki said as he turned back to the ever changing events until one pinged, making him reach and open the folder to see it was informing him of a White fang faction rally due tomorrow night, seeing this Blake stepped forward before Loki heard a shifting behind the door Blake turned and went to open it as Loki picked up his scroll, shutting off the large digital tree of information he turned to see Blake opening the door, showing the rest of team RWBY on the floor in a pile.

"Really?" Loki questioned in a Blake-like fashion before Ruby sat up.

"We want to help?" this made Blake and Loki blink.

"Pardon?"

"Blake is our teammate, so it is in our right to help her out"

"So if your going after the White fang, than count us in"

Looking to Weiss and yang respectively before turning to Loki he merely smiled encouragingly, smiling thankfully back with a small blush she turned to her team with a smile.

"Alright, what do you all have?" Blake questioned as the rest of her team entered the room, closing the door they spoke.

With Loki taking a seat beside Blake as Ruby got their attention.

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye."

"I'm pretty sure we get it Ruby" Loki said with a smile.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!"

"Well, I suppose it could be fun."

"None of you said aye!" Ruby said with Loki smiling.

"Aye" turning to Loki with a small smile, Blake went to say her own Aye before Ruby gasped in horror.

"I forgot my board game" Ruby said while about to go get it until Loki spoke with a sigh.

"I'll get it, you four just think of a plan until I get back" Loki said as he walked by Ruby, with Yang checking out his body before he closed the door, leaving the team alone before Yang turned to Blake.

"Has Nora told him about our proposition?"

"I don't think he knows, at all" Blake said with a sigh.

"Guess we'll have to wait, Nora did say she's agreed to us sharing him" Yang said hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess" Blake said before she climbed onto her bed, taking out the drawing, smiling slightly at the image of her as a mother she looked up in thought before she placed the picture away for safe keeping.

* * *

Walking away from team RWBY's dorm with a sigh at Ruby's forgetfulness he turned a corner to nearly bump into a very familiar green haired girl and annoying prick.

Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black… and Cinder Fall.

"Scuse me" Loki said with a withheld hint of aggression as he went to side step them.

"really, not even going to apologise for nearly walking into me" Emerald said as she stepped in front of him, making his eyes glow and grab a hidden wrist that was reaching into his pocket…. Where his scroll sat, staring at her wide eyes of alarm Loki let out a growl that showed his wolf side, baring his teeth that grew to canines she paled as he shoved her hand out of his pocket.

"Choose your victims properly, you may lose a hand at one point" Loki said.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" turning to Cinder Fall whose eyes glowed he scoffed at her overconfidence.

"Depends, you do something that hurts those I know…" Loki said before his eyes glowed brightly with cracks glowing around his eyes.

"I will do worse than rip off hands" with that, Loki left the trio, with Cinder glaring at him, her eye glowing with the maidens power briefly.


	21. Chapter 21 Paint it Black and White

Chapter 21

Paint it black and white

Sitting through the last minutes of Professor Ports Class had left Loki dying of boredom beside Nora who leaned against him as she slept soundly, it was when she moved into a more comfortable spot to hug his arm that made him smile gently to her, leaning against her to rest his head on her own he listened to Port for another minute before he turned to Weiss' desk to see a clock counting down, Jaune asking Pyrrah if she wanted to see a movie later on behind him he let out a sigh as Odin let his head fall onto his desk, hard, making Loki and few others wince at the sound of its impact.

Looking to Port as he posed as a towering monster, the sight was cringe worthy to Loki before he looked to Weiss' clock on her desk he perked up as it turned to 4:00.

Making him nudge Nora awake he heard Yang speak to him.

"We'll meet you in our Dorm room" Yang said with Loki nodding, his team not paying it any mind due to him informing them of his current situation, which his team wanted to help with but had to focus on assignments, sadly.

Nudging Nora once more she groaned against him with a frown of annoyance, making him roll his eyes before moving her chin up to kiss her lips, making her slowly drift awake to enjoy the kiss, pulling away from the half awake Nora he smiled as he stood and lifted her up to leave the classroom, bidding Port a good day which the professor said back with gusto.

* * *

Following after Ren and Jaune, Pyrrah had made a comment of how adorable the two were with Loki denying it with a small blush, it was half way there that Nora finally woke up.

Which followed by Loki following after team JNPR after Nora asked him to follow her.

Which led the two to the roof with Nora sitting down, a look of thought on her face.

Making Loki frown in worry before she looked up and smiled at him, making him smile and sit down beside her.

Wrapping an arm around her as they enjoyed the view of Beacon Nora spoke.

"Loki… I, have something to tell you… it involves team RWBY" Nora said with Loki looking to her with a frown.

"Okay?" Loki said with a frown of confusion as Nora looked forward with her cheeks reddening.

"After they… found us, making out, they took me to their dorm room" Nora said with Loki nodding.

"I remember that" Loki said before he saw Nora smile nervously.

"They, asked for a, how do I say this… they asked for a compromise" Nora said with Loki raising an eyebrow.

"And that being?"

"They want to share you with me" Nora said with Loki remaining silent, his mind going blank over the new info he lightly smacked his own face.

"So that's why they've been giving me looks?" Loki said with a muffled voice, making Nora blink.

"What?" looking to his girlfriend Loki spoke.

"Believe it or not, I've noticed they've been checking me out a lot more after the docks, where my future self gave them things they won't tell me about" Loki said with a frown before Nora blushed at a thought entering her mind.

"He did give me a sketch if that helps" Nora said with Loki turning to her.

"You too, he gave me an old sketchbook I had when I was younger, what did he give you?" Loki questioned as Nora reached into her pocket and brought out a small sketch, making Loki look in surprise as it showed a smiling adult Nora sitting down, holding her stomach that was swelled up.

Seeing the obviously carefully drawn sketch Nora smiled brightly and leaned against him, making him look to her before bringing her into a hug, looking to the likely future for them he closed his eyes as he enjoyed this moment.

* * *

After an hour later after being given the news from Nora, Loki made his way to team RWBY's dorm, he knocked once with a second of silence following, despite Loki being able to hear Yang swear.

"Who is it?" hearing Weiss' voice Loki smirked as he cleared his throat.

"Pizza delivery!" Loki stated with Ruby instantly being clueless.

"Who ordered pizza?" Ruby questioned before the door opened to show Blake wearing a new outfit.

Blake now wore a white V-neck, zip up crop shirt with a black hem and three quarter sleeves, and her emblem was printed on the left side of her shirt in off-white. Black pants that had a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg along with a black belt which had a purple piece of fabric that was translucent, black high heel boots with two straps and buckles with purple undersoles, along with a black ribbon and her bow still present.

Looking to Yang and Weiss they also had different outfits.

Yang had a deep-collared cream vest over a low cut black shirt, both covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve along with gold cuffs and a black mini-skirt.

She also wore crooked black belts with gold accents around her hip with a purple piece of fabric attached to her rear lower belt, thigh high stockings attached to garter-belts.

These had golden design which Loki ignored along with her ankle high boots.

Moving to Weiss he took notice to her outfit which was a white double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white pleated full skirt with black lace trim. Along with white thigh-high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings.

And now finally Loki turned to Ruby who wore a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of her sleeves, over the shirt she also wore a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembled the lace of a corset.

She also wore a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matched tulle beneath, along with that she wore her usual stockings and shoes she usually wore, she had made a few adjustments such as her wearing her hood like a scarf.

Looking among the four as he entered the room he than looked down to his usual get up.

"Ok, now I feel left out of being special" Loki said before he shrugged, making his clothing ripple with ash as it morphed into a different look, his holsters still remained the same, but he wore them over a black muscle shirt with a crude skull painting on it, tactical military pants with a spray paint styled skull sitting on his right leg, the left leg sporting many handgun holsters, ash also forming him additional weapons, mainly handguns with fire dust in the ammo, reaching for his hands as ash rippled over them the four stared as they made leather gloves with reinforced knuckle guards meant for sharp shooters, his index and middle finger exposed on both hands along with his thumbs.

Joining the new addition, a metal collar formed around his neck, securely latching harmlessly around his neck with bright red lights coming on.

"Alright, now I'm good" Loki said as a black watch formed on his left wrist.

Looking to the four supposedly interested girls Loki had to hold back a smile as they stared at him in surprise.

"Why the collar?" Blake questioned with Loki frowning in thought before he cracked his neck, followed by the collar opening up with a black fabric wrapping around Loki's head, leaving his ears untouched, but what got them startled was the grinning skull painted over his face, the eye sockets glowing a menacing red, it didn't help that they looked around like normal eyes.

"I think I'll call this look Executer, or… Rogue hunter" Loki said before he cracked his neck once more with the fabric vanishing into the collar.

"Coooool!" Ruby said in awe before Loki cleared his throat.

"Alright, you four have a plan of what to expect in vale?" Loki questioned as he placed his left hand on his matching hip, looking to Ruby who perked up.

"Right! Everyone remember their roles?" Ruby questioned with Loki frowning at her.

"You forgot to mention that with me" Loki said with Ruby laughing nervously as Weiss spoke.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Looking to Ruby with a proud smile Loki snapped his fingers.

"In that case, I'll see if one of my contacts can also help you out, he's a rat Faunus and a good friend, if he asked, just say Loki Fenris sent you, he'll be the owner of the small shop beside the tower, a Christmas shop" Loki said with Weiss nodding and Ruby gasping in surprise.

"You know the famous Reggie pebble, the famous toy maker" at the look Loki had given her, which was one of amusement, Yang had to snicker as Ruby coughed to clear her throat.

"Another fan I presume, you people always inflate his ego" Loki muttered while looking to the corner of the room before Blake spoke.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If Loki and I can get in, We can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said with Loki nodding in agreement before he caught the scent of banana's.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Yang began before Loki turned to her.

"And by old friend you mean one of my many contacts related to crime, Hei Xiong Junior… he still expects you to pay for the damages you caused his and ultimately _My_ club, right?" Loki said with Yang scratching her head nervously before Ruby spoke.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby said with a fist bump into the air while Loki turned to the window to see Sun hanging upside down by his tail.

"Yeah!" looking to the four girls surprise at hearing his voice, they jumped back, with Blake bumping into Loki who merely stood still, making her step towards Sun to hide her blush from Loki.

"Sun!"

"How did you get up here?" Yang questioned with Loki giving her a look.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." Sun said with Weiss reacting in shock.

"You do what!?"

"Weiss, we're both parkour junkies" Loki said in a matter of fact tone, making her blush at remembering that fact, looking to Sun as he climbed in through the window with a flip.

"So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"Yep" Loki said as he crossed his arms, with team Blake speaking.

"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team."

"Than why am I here?' Loki questioned Blake who avoided his eyes before Sun added his own words in.

"Yeah, and plus the more people the more ground to cover" Sun said with Loki and him bumping fists.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said innocently with Loki raising an eyebrow.

"Again, why am I here than?" Loki questioned before Sun spoke.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun said before Loki spoke at him in surprise while walking to the window.

"You brought Neptune?" Loki said before leaning out the window, looking left then down before turning right to see Neptune leaning against the wall.

"Sup" the blue haired teen greeted as Loki was joined by team RWBY.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby questioned with Neptune shrugging.

"I have my ways" Neptune said before he became nervous while looking down, making Loki roll his eyes and grab him by the shoulder, pulling him in he set him down as they returned to a semi-circle.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake and Loki. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?" Ruby questioned as she pushed a statue like Neptune to Yang who gave her younger sister a questioning look.

"I'm good" Loki said with a salute, while Sun shrugged and Blake sighed.

"I guess" Yang said as Neptune stood calmly, while Ruby joined Weiss' side.

"Alright, Let's go" Ruby said with a smile

* * *

Walking beside Weiss to the CCT tower in awe, Weiss had a slight frown at her team leader who stood excitedly.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby said as Weiss smiled slightly.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss said as she began looking for a small shop of toys.

"That was the first one, right?"

"Correct" Weiss said as the two began to make their way to the tower, with Weiss and Ruby keeping an eye out for a small shop, before Weiss saw Ruby's curious face she spoke.

"Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War." Weiss said as they walked by a row of rubbish bins, failing to see a camera hidden between two watch them fully before returning to its stationary state.

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby said with a mocking tone of royalty before snorting as Weiss rolled her eyes before spotting something out of the ordinary, a camera watching them with a design similar to a lamppost.

Seeing it was being observed back it returned to it's stationary state.

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion Weiss went to inform Ruby who dropped her scroll.

"You are such a buffoon" Weiss said as she followed her teammate chase her bouncing scroll before it stopped and two familiar feet of Penny Polendina.

"Oh, you dropped this…" Penny said as she picked up the device, before she blinked at seeing a surprise Ruby and Weiss.

"Penny?" Weiss questioned as Ruby kindly took her scroll.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were worried about you?" Weiss and Ruby questioned respectively, approaching Penny who had a look of worry at being cornered.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused. Uh... I've got to go!" Penny began until Weiss spoke.

"Wait, do you know where we can find a toy store?" Weiss question stopped Penny who turned with a curious frown.

"P-pardon?" Penny questioned nervously.

"We're looking for a store one of our friends knows of where we can get information, the toy store owned by Reginald Pepper Pebble" Ruby said with Penny perking up in recognition.

"Oh, I know where that is, follow me" Penny said excitedly, her nervous demeanor all gone from the name as she was followed by Ruby and Weiss.

Walking after the hidden android, the three stood in front of a so-called small store… scratch that, it was near the size of a mansion, this store had windows showing toys from many eras dotting the windows, from oldest to newest toys showed through the windows in groups.

Standing with mouth agape Weiss spoke.

"Whoa, and Loki is friends with this guy?" Weiss questioned with Penny standing calmly with a smile with ruby before one of the two nutcracker statues turned to Weiss who jumped, startled as an accented voice spoke through a built-in intercom.

"By Loki do you mean my acquaintance, Loki Fenris?"

"Yes, he sent us here because you may have inf-" Ruby began before the door opened with the statue returning to its original position.

"Get in and ask your questions inside, you don't know who may be listenin'."

Looking to one another with a frown, Ruby and Weiss turned to Penny with a smile.

"Thank you Penny" Ruby said with the android bowing before she began to leave, before she turned and followed the two inside the shop, a bright smile on her freckled face.

* * *

"Whoa!" Weiss exclaimed as they saw rows of old and new toys, some recent others set up for display.

Walking to the counter in the center of the shop Ruby dinged the bell once, waiting for a minute ruby adopted a cheeky smile as she began to ring the bell in a musical rhythm, making Weiss cringe at her immaturity before a thin hand clamped down on the bell, making Ruby yelp and hide behind Weiss as they stared at the young, thinly built Faunus who wore spectacles.

"As much as I enjoy musical instruments, I don't like my bell being used as one" looking to the young man who stepped away to put a toy on a shelf.

"Alright, what can I help a friend of a friend?" the rat Faunus questioned with a kind smile.

* * *

Hours later

Following after Blake and Sun with his mask on, Loki stood on the ledge of a building above Sun and Blake, keeping out of sight he looked to the setting sun, blinking once he looked back down to see Blake tracing her three fingers over white painted claws on a wall she turned to Sun with a nod before they looked up and saw him nod as well, watching them follow the signs of White Fang recruitment he looked across the road before leaping upward, landing somehow with little to no sound.

Looking over the edge to see Blake and Sun stop at another sign they looked around the corner to see two Faunus ushered into a building by a bearded man.

Approaching with Loki securing his mask once more he jumped across the short gap in the alleyway he waited for Blake and Sun to enter with given masks similar to Grimm.

Waiting for a good minute Loki dropped down in front of the startled man who reached for a gun until his head was turned at a horrific Angle.

Dropping the now deceased Faunus, Loki entered the building with no one the wiser, closing the door behind him he climbed up to the rafters to fully sneak in.

Moving through the ceiling rafters with slight ease, Loki found a room where civilian Faunus were being ushered in, making Loki look to the stage he frowned at seeing Neo standing in the shadows.

Making him look down to look for Blake and Sun he spotted them in the centre of the crowd to the right of the already full members of the White Fang.

"Neo what the hell is going on?" Loki whispered a little too loudly as a female wolf Faunus perked up at hearing a new voice from above, moving to look up until she saw a large fully masked man stepped out onto the stage, followed by a curtain shown on by lights, showing the White fang's insignia.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long!" the obvious Lieutenant said as a familiar person stepped forward, with the crowd of Faunus instantly objecting the sight.

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman said as he held his arms up, smiling confidently.

"Please, hold your applause!" Roman said with Neo stepping into the open, smiling she looked up before blinking as she saw Loki manoeuvring through the ceiling supports, seeing her looking at him he gave her a lazy salute before moving more out of sight, allowing Neo to look forward to Roman.

"What's a human doing here?!"

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"!. Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." Roman said with a mock salute to Ironwoods soldiers, before he broke the salute and continued.

"Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!" Roman said with an exaggerated shrug before he walked to the right with Melodic Cudgel spinning in his hand.

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" Roman said with the crowd agreeing with him, making Blake and Sun look among their fellow Faunus in shock.

"Government, military, even the schools: especially a certain Wolf Faunus: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" Roman said with Loki growling as he grabbed a support beam, crushing the stell in his hand effortlessly.

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman said as he snapped his fingers, making the curtain behind him and Neo fall to show an Atlesian Paladin-290, the White Fang insignia painted on its shoulders.

Making Loki widen his eyes as Neo turned and opened her mouth in surprise.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here... Is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" Roman said as the crowd cheered, allowing him to light a cigar.

"Will all new recruits, please com-" the Lieutenant began until two feet slammed him into the ground, stunning those as Loki stepped towards Roman with a peaceful gesture.

"Hold on, Hold on a minute I just want to clarify something?" Loki said with Roman turning to him with a frown of recognition to the voice.

"And that would be…?" Roman said with Loki gesturing to the unconscious Lieutenant behind him.

"From what i could obtain from my sources… you were basically forced into this mess?" Loki questioned with Roman sighing in annoyance, rubbing his eyes with Loki smiling in satisfaction.

"And right now I'm seeing the same thing happening to these people… your using their dreams of equality against them, making them actual monsters!" Loki said loudly, making the crowd blink at his words.

"What?"

Turning to the crowd with a sigh, Loki spoke to them.

"Okay, I get it you all want to be equals, but right now your all doing something that will make Remnant fall apart if you all succeed, starting a war will only cause more pain. You all need to see the world like I see it" Loki said as he crossed his legs, failing to see Roman backing away to the Paladin.

"And how do you see the world?" a white Fang questioned with his arms crossing.

"I see the world with two sides in a hidden war, a war we've been in since we've come to existence, the Kingdoms against the real monsters that should have been dealt with in the beginning, Human and Faunus kind against the Grimm." Loki said as he stood up from his position, making the Faunus look down in thought.

"And I'll admit, the humans on the council are digging their own graves because of their stupidity, but instead of proving them wrong your doing exactly as they expected, your making them look like the smart ones here, if you all want to be equals than do it properly, fight for a real cause instead of being pawns to the White Fang and Sienna, that's a dam that's waiting to fall apart" Loki said with the Faunus looking at him in a new light…

And it was this moment a platoon of Faunus came in with guns aimed at him.

"What the hell took you guys so long to get here!?" Loki yelled with a small laugh before Blake shot the power box, followed by Roman entering the Paladin.

"Don't let them get away!" the voice of Roman yelled with Loki looking for Blake in the dark.

Seeing her point to a window Loki nodded as he dashed towards it.

"Sun! The window!" Blake yelled as Loki shoulder bashed the window, falling from the two storey height he landed on a car with Blake and Sun following closely.

Running down the streets they used a car as a spring board with Loki grabbing Blake's hand as she nearly fell, pulling her up he caught Sun as well before they continued on their run, before Loki turned his head at hearing bricks and debris crashed through.

Seeing the Paladin he let out a groan.

"Oh you've got to be fucking KIDDING ME!" Loki yelled in disbelief as he ran beside Blake and Sun, hopping across rooftops with Sun doing flips and summersaults.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!" Sun questioned as the Paladin began to catch up to them.

"On it!" Blake said as she brings out her scroll, missing a step she began to free fall if not for Loki grabbing her and running with her in his arms.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" Blake began until Sun took her scroll to scream.

"HEEEELLLLP!" Sun shouted with Loki giving him an annoyed Look as he ran with Blake still in his arms.

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"

"It's a Paladin!" Loki informed with a yell from beside Sun as they dropped down to the street below, easily outrunning the Paladin.

"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"

"It's a machine you IDIOT!" Loki yelled at Sun as it caught up to them.

"Where are you guys?" Yang yelled through the scroll before Loki looked to the left to see Juniors club.

"OVER HERE!"

"HURRY!" Loki and Sun yelled respectfully as the Paladin was right on their asses.

"Get to the Highway!" Loki said to Sun who nodded as they saw said road on a heightened pillar, looking to Blake Loki spoke.

"You trust me?"

"As of right now?" Blake questioned with Loki nodding as he tossed her upward, making her scream before she landed on a car roof, followed by Sun landing behind her car on his own, looking back they saw Loki leap into the air before landing beside Blake' car, running with surprising speeds, leaving behind cracked pavement in his sprint.

Looking back to see the Paladin jumping onto the highway it gave chase with a path of destruction in its wake.

"Whoa!" Sun said in disbelief, making Loki look over his shoulder he growled as his eyes glowed, making ash rise up around him before it generated lightning into his muscles, he did a sharp U-turn as the world slowed down to a crawl, seeing the Paladin closing in on Sun, Loki hopped onto a car roof and leaped at the Paladin with a shoulder bash sending Loki back, followed by time resuming with Loki colliding with the machine.

Causing it to topple down with Loki jumping back to catch up with the others, followed by Yang on her motorcycle, Bumblebee.

Looking back Loki easily caught up with Neptune looking at him in surprise at his speed.

Looking back Loki growled as the Paladin was back on the chase, a clear dent of where he collided with it.

"We could really use a helping hand now" Loki said as Neptune brought out his weapon, firing at the Paladin Loki watched it shrug off the impacts before throwing cars at the trio.

"INCOMING!" Loki yelled as he lunged to the left, dodging a car he was Yang manoeuvre out of the way with Neptune moving around erratically with Yang's movements, making Loki follow after them as Roman came closer, making Neptune twist on the bike with his rifle becoming a trident.

Leaping onto the Paladin he stabbed his weapon into the top part, making Loki smirk until Neptune began to be flailed.

"Neptune, Hang on!" Sun said as he leaped away to help his friend, using his semblance to make light copies of himself the had the two modes of his weapon.

Watching Sun leap after his copies after they exploded with blinding light Loki saw Neptune get thrown at Sun, the two being sent over the side of the highway.

"Blake, I'm in position!" hearing Weiss clearly from Blake's scroll he looks ahead to see Weiss on a highway overhead twirling, her weapon, Myrtenaster, at the ready as she drops down to confront Roman, making Loki skid to a step beside her, using his hand to help slow him down quicker he stood beside her as the paladin approached, making Weiss smirk and twirling Myrtenaster.

Seeing Weiss stab the ground with ice reaching outward the Mech slipped, making Loki smirk until he saw the mech reach out to them as it flew over them, making Loki pushed Weiss out of harms way he left himself to be backhanded by the Paladin.

Sending him off the edge of the highway he growled as he landed hard, leaving a small crater in his wake.

Letting out a pained whine he tore himself free to see the four girls who were attracted to him fighting Roman inside the Paladin, scowling as he saw yang get knocked into a pillar Loki let out a roar as he rushed forward.

Watching Yang stand back up slowly, she glared at the mech before Loki rushed forward once more with lightning coursing around him before he zoomed forward, breaking the sound barrier which caused all present to turn and see a blur of black slam into Roman's Paladin, shattering it with Roman being sent flying out from the impact.

Leaving Roman rolling on the ground he coughed up as team RWBY looked around for Loki who seemed to vanished.

Allowing Roman to brush himself off

"Just got this cleaned?" Roman muttered before he began to look around, his own confusion rising at the lack of scary wolf faunus.

Looking to the four as they gathered he spoke.

"Uh… what happened to your friend?" Roman questioned with Ruby shrugging.

"We don't know!" Ruby yelled back with Roman frowning in worry as he looked around before he spun to see Yang fire a shot, which was blocked by Neo's Umbrella after she dropped down, making team RWBY look at her as she winked, making Blake look at her in recognition.

"Ladies, Ice Queen..."

"Hey!"

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." Roman said before a sonic boom was heard with Loki tumbling by like a bullet before he stopped on his feet, showing a look of surprise, his coat barely hanging on his shoulders due to it being in shreds.

"Okay… I think I broke the sound barrier with that one, it is really warm in Vacuo right now" Loki said with team RWBY looking at Roman and Neo, the petite tipped her hat with Yang growling as she rushed forward, hitting Roman the two shattered.

Followed by the five looking up to see a fleeing Bullhead.

"Well, there goes that" Loki said as the four turned to him, walking to him they quickly went to catch him as he fell forward.

"Whoa, Come on Loki, get it together" Yang said as they kept him standing.

"I think I'm fainting!" Loki groaned out as team RWBY shared a sigh


	22. Chapter 22 Memories of a scorpion

Chapter 22

Memory of a scorpion

Standing in the forever fall forest with his adopted son and Assistant, Ozpin watched in full fascination as Loki was crouched down with his hands outstretched towards a boulder in front of them on its side.

Watching Loki sweat and curse in unknown languages not from Remnant, Ozpin frowned in worry for Loki as he noticed blood slowly leaking down from his ears before the blood began to float back into his ears as Ozpin saw movement from the stone boulder much to his and Glynda's astonishment.

Watching further as the boulder was slowly lifted off the ground, seemingly untouched by gravity as it and smaller stones began to float, it was this moment Loki broke his stance and panted heavily, showing he had a blood nose as Glynda went to help him, going to wipe the blood she stopped in surprise as it began flowing back, allowing Loki to catch his breath as he stood up shakily, leaning onto Glynda as he turned to Ozpin.

"So… how's that for ya, dad?" Loki questioned with Ozpin opening his mouth until ironwood approached.

"Quite a feat, if I can say" Ironwood said with a look of respect for Loki who smiled, showing a canine as he turned to the still floating boulder.

"So how long does this last, I would like to know so I can warn my men to watch out for falling stone boulders?" James questioned with Loki looking to the boulder, his eyes glowing briefly, followed by the boulder lowering for a second before returning to floating, making Loki raise his brows.

"Huh, it seems permanent" Loki said as he approached, walking around it he moved a small pebble with his right hand, making it hover away towards Glynda who held her hands out with the small stone floating in her hands…

"It's like magnets, when two are near each other differently they push away from each other" Glynda said as Ironwood approached the large boulder, looking to his right arm he hesitantly moved to the boulder which moved away from his hand, making him watch it float away into a tree gently.

"You are something else, Mr Fenris" James Ironwood said with Loki smiling as he scratched his head, before he reeled back at feeling blood in his hair.

"You should get yourself checked up on at the nurse's office, while you were demonstrating you began to bleed and heal" Ozpin said with Loki frowning in thought before he nodded.

Saluting lazily Loki vanished with small sparks of electricity.

"He's getting stronger Ozpin… much stronger than I anticipated" Ironwood said as Ozpin hummed in agreement.

"That's exactly what Hoshi said" Ozpin said as he began to walk back to Beacon.

"Be sure Loki is present for his class Glynda" Ozpin added with the woman rolling her eyes with a smile.

* * *

Rushing forward with Miló and Akoúo̱ at the ready, Pyrrah Nikos clashed with a shield of hardened ash as she and Loki were chosen to spar to see if they were ready for the tournament, with the class watching excitedly as Loki reached through his shield and grabbed Pyrrah's shield, startling her as he leaned to the left and threw her over his shoulder, allowing him to run after her with his ash shield breaking down and following him like a shadow, throwing him upward like a spring board.

Looking up at Loki who had his fists raised with lightning coursing through them Pyrrah rolled out of the way as Loki made impact, sending a blast of electricity outward Pyrrah summersaulted further away as Loki stood up, smiling as his eyes glowed with sparks reaching out of them as the area of sparks rushed back to his hands.

Leaving Pyrrah on the defence as the lightning was extinguished, leaving Loki with his hands reaching for Lucifer, loading stun round he flicked the cylinder back in with a smile, one which Pyrrah returned as she rushed forward seeing as Loki decided to play fair.

Firing at Pyrrah who raised her shield the two approached each other, seeing this Pyrrah rushed towards Loki who grinned as he holstered lucifer and waited for Pyrrah.

Watching her rush at him suddenly Loki leaned to the to the right to avoid the shield bash Pyrrah sent at him, leaving herself wide open with Loki palm striking her back, knocking her off the ground with a small shockwave spreading outward, sending her sliding out the ring with a wince as the victory hoon went off for Loki, who approached with a friendly smile, holding a hand out to Pyrrah she took it with an equally wide smile.

"I see you took my words to heart choosing another style"

"Well, your victory over mine in the tournament made me think"

"And that's the match!" Glynda said as she stepped onto the arena with Loki looking to Nora who smiled, making him wink at her before looking to team RWBY, making his smile leave as he saw Blake looking at her book, looking even more sleep deprived than before.

Turning to Glynda who spoke while looking at her scroll.

"Well done, you two, You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said with Loki looking back to Blake with a worried frown.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?" seeing Blake slam her book shut at hearing her last name, Glynda took notice to her sleepless eyes with a worried look.

"Ms. Belladonna, are you alright?" Glynda questioned before they turned to a raised hand, making Loki narrow his eyes as Mercury sat with a lazy lean in his chair.

"I'll do it" Mercury said with Loki standing calmly while Pyrrah noticed his tenseness.

"Loki?" Pyrrah said as Glynda spoke with Loki turning to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Pyrrah questioned with Loki calming himself.

"I don't trust him and his team, every time they speak to me I always feel there's a hidden modem under their actions" Loki said before he looked up as Mercury spoke.

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Mercury said with Loki letting out a low growl, hinting to his wolf side as his eyes glowed while Pyrrah pointed to herself.

"Me?" Pyrrah said before she noticed Loki's clawed hand twitch, making her look at him to see him glaring at Mercury.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner." Glynda said with Pyrrah about to accept the challenge until Loki spoke.

"I'll have a round" Loki said with no room for arguments, making Pyrrah and Glynda look at him in worry as Mercury shrugged, standing up he moved down to the arena as Cinder and Emerald watched in full focus.

While Nora watched in worry as Loki had a hidden grudge against this Mercury Black.

Leaning to Nora Yang spoke.

"Did something happen between those two?" Yang questioned with Nora shrugging.

"I don't know, but they fit the warning his future self gave us" Nora said as Pyrrah returned to team JNPR, watching with a worried frown as Mercury strutted onto the arena with Loki taking off his coat, showing his black tank-top beneath, showing his well built body with Nora drooling at the sight, seeing the holstered hand-cannons over the outfit Ruby had stars in her eyes as she now saw four hand-cannons, one on his upper thigh while the other two sat over his rib area's, cracking his neck Loki fixed his leather gloves from his rogue hunter outfit, along with his pants rippling into the same pants with the hand-guns also joining this fight.

Seeing this Mercury spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"Overcompensating are we?" Mercury said with Loki giving him a deadpan look.

"No, I just like simple guns, even the ones that pack a mean punch to the head" Loki said as he un-holstered his new hand-cannon, showing it had two barrels instead of just one, it was painted black with white edges.

Bringing out his other new weapon, Loki grinned as this one was painted with red eyes looking down to the two barrels, showing a painted grin on the bottom barrel.

"Meet my new weapons, Jekyll" Holding his black hand-cannon, Loki showed it had lightning dust imbued rounds while raising his other weapon.

"And Hyde, I made these, especially for you… metal foot" Loki said with the crowd growing confused while Mercury stared in alarm.

"Don't look at me like that, I can smell the scent of steel from your feet, that and I can hear the grinding of joints whenever you move around, you really need to oil them" Loki said with a grin while Mercury scowled.

"Are both combatants ready?" Glynda called out to them, with Loki calling out "Ready"

While Mercury got into a running stance, his eyes set as a glare.

"Come on, don't tell me your all bark and no bite" Loki taunted with his canines growing, letting out a challenging growl.

Hearing the buzzer to the spar Mercury rushed forward with Loki standing in wait, watching Mercury go for a spin kick Loki leaned back to avoid being kicked in the face, seeing the follow up kick he watched as the world slowed to a crawl, seeing Mercury moving at him at a snail's pace Loki walked around the prick to send his own kick into the teens back, turning to take aim he fired both Jekyll and Hyde at Mercury's knee-caps.

Watching as the world resumed he dispelled the lightning in his muscles with Mercury flying forward with both his knee-caps being shot, making him groan in pain as he fell onto his face, making the crowd wince as Mercury coughed.

"He didn't pull any punch's that one" Yang said to Nora who merely nodded as Mercury got up, wiping his mouth of the drool he coughed up he turned to glare at Loki who stood with a disappointed look, which evolved into one with disinterest as he holstered his weapons.

"What too chicken to keep using them?" Mercury growled as he got into another fight.

His only answer was Loki cracking his knuckles as his eyes glowed menacingly.

"You want me to make you throw up again?" Loki questioned with Cinder watching the fight more.

Letting out a growl Mercury rushed forward with a kick aimed at Loki's head, seeing this Loki raised his right arm to block the strike, Loki stared at Mercury who left himself open, rushing forward Loki sent a unrestrained right hook into Mercury's stomach, making Mercury lean forward, which allowed Loki to send another right hook into the teens face, showing once more he was not holding back as the buzzer went off, showing Mercury's aura was near non-existent, while Loki's was unscathed.

Approaching the downed student, Loki crouched down to speak to Mercury.

"Listen hear Black, you may be here for the tournament like all the other kingdoms, but let it be known I do not trust you or either of your teammates, especially that Cinder chick, I never really did trust the control freaks" Loki said as he got up, grabbing Mercury by the collar he held him effortlessly to the medics who winced as Mercury now sported a bloody lip and possibly broken jaw, along with two fractured ribs.

Leaving Loki in the arena before he looked up at hearing the lunch bell.

Which allowed him to see Blake startled awake from her book, making Loki frown in worry

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Glynda said as Loki retrieved his coat, putting it back on he went to join his team until Emerald stopped him, with Cinder observing.

"You ever heard the term restraint!?" Emerald said with feigned anger for Mercury.

"Bite me!" Loki said as he walked on, making Emerald blink at his rudeness, making her narrow her eyes as he returned and held a wallet out to her, making her eyes widen as he held her wallet.

"That's payback for trying to take mine" Loki said before flicking it into her hands, making Emerald gawk as he ran to catch up to his team, leaving Cinder angry that two of her people were outsmarted.

* * *

Seeing Loki joining them, Odin spoke as Nora hopped onto his back, making him smile up to her.

"What was that about?" Odin questioned Loki who sighed.

"I don't trust those three, even before one of them tried to take my scroll" Loki said with Ruby raising an eyebrow.

"Which one?"

"Emerald, tried to pickpocket me" Loki said with Ruby narrowing her eyes as she looked back to the classroom before she took notice to Blake lagging behind.

"Blake…!" seeing the cat Faunus visibly flinch at his words, Loki frowned in more worry with Nora making him stop and turn to Blake like a horse.

"Are you alright?" Nora questioned with Loki frowning in worry as she looked at them with sleep deprivation clearly the problem.

"I'm fine" Blake said as she began to walk away, if not for Loki grabbing her by the shoulder, making her turn to see his eyes staring at her sternly.

"No, you clearly need sleep, those obvious bags under your eyes have darkened ever since the run in with Roman and the Paladin" Loki said with Blake trying to muster a glare, it would have worked if it were anyone but Loki who glared back with his eyes glowing.

"Blake, get some sleep" Loki said with Blake defiantly refusing.

"The White fang are still out there, I have no time for sleep" Blake said as she began walking away.

"What about the dance?" Nora questioned with Loki looking up to her.

"What?"

"The dance this weekend, You want to come with us?" Nora questioned innocently with Blake frowning at the question.

"I'm sorry Nora, But I won't be able to" Blake said with Loki narrowing his eyes at her, seeing her sway in her steps he sighed.

"You have to do something Loki, she's hurting herself" Nora said with Loki looking after Blake in thought.

"I'll figure something" Loki said as he continued walking after his team and Nora's.

Allowing her to rest her head on Loki's to have a nap, making him look up with a small smile.

* * *

Walking down the hallway after dropping Nora off, Loki had been more worried for Blake as old memories had surfaced from his time away from Vale, it was memories of his many close calls with an assassin.

Seeing Blake stepping out of her team's dorm room, Loki took instant notice to the aggravated look she had as she closed the door rather forcefully, making him stop and watch her walk away in the direction of the library.

Frowning at her fleeing form he frowned in determination as he approached team RWBY's dorm.

It was that moment Jaune had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Loki…?" Jaune said with Loki jumping at his sudden appearance with Jaune stepping back.

"Jesus Jaune don't do that" Loki said while holding his chest, with Jaune smiling apologetically before he frowned.

"Whose Jesus?" looking at the Arc with his own look of confusion Loki spoke.

"Don't worry about it, I don't know half the stuff of what my head is remembering"

"You had amnesia, when?" Jaune questioned with Loki giving him a look which made Jaune hold his hands up.

"Alright, I won't ask, anyway, do you think Pyrrah will say yes if I ask her to the dance?" again he gets a look but one of bewilderment from Loki.

"Jaune, she will say yes even before you finish the sentence, just go ask her, I have to check on team RWBY"

"Oh, alright" Jaune said as Loki knocked on the door, waiting for it to open he was greeted by Yang opening the door.

"You know where Blake is?" Loki questioned with Yang instantly answering.

"She said she'll be at the library, why?"

"I want to have a word with her, it'll help everyone if she finally see's reason" Loki said with Yang nodding.

"Good luck than" Yang said with Loki nodding before he began to go after Blake.

* * *

It had taken him half an hour of looking for Blake in the library, with Loki looking through every isle of books it was when he found other students at the research terminals he saw her bow.

Walking to her with a frown of worry he stood beside her as she was slowly swaying in her seat, making him sigh and exit the tabs she was on, making her turn to see him lift her up with little resistance, not even fazing the few students in the library as he carried her out, making her weakly hit his back as he had her on his right shoulder.

"Loki, put me down" Blake said as he left the library, not seeing a mop of golden yellow hair following them in curiosity.

"Not until you see reason as to why pushing yourself like this can be fatal" Loki said as he entered a building, making his way to a classroom he set her down on the desk while pulling up a chair for himself.

"Loki, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake said as Loki sat back with his arms crossed with a stern look which made Blake look away.

"And like I said, I'm not letting you continue until you see reason" Loki said with Blake mustering up a glare.

"And I don't need to see reason, you all still need to see how huge of a threat the White Fang are if their working with Roman" Blake said with Loki sitting forward.

"And we will, but I want to tell you something, something that was caused by what your doing right now that I had done" Loki said with Blake and a hidden Yang paying full attention.

"What did you do?" Blake questioned, curiosity now in her mind to her fellow Faunus.

"It was two years ago, when I was still travelling Remnant, I had finally established a spy network that had gained the attention of something that had also caught my eye in return" Loki said as he looked to the left.

* * *

 _((Flashback))_

 _Walking away from a trading post with a bag of supplies on his shoulder, a fifteen year old Loki held up a map with roads leading to many towns and villages his now organised spy network set up shop in._

 _Looking ahead while putting away his map, Loki brought out his scroll for any news about his recent discovery, looking to the files image it showed the mask of a Grimm but with a crown a queen would wear._

 _ **(What I found was called the Grimm Queen by my sources who had their own networks)**_

 _Opening the file as he walked on the road, the young Loki read over what little info he could get of this Grimm Queen, and the many sources he had were all gibberish and misinterpreted._

 _But his most recent contact had given him the most useful tip of where to find more information, which was also the cause of vales, failed expansion._

 _A Dragon under Mountain Glenn set in slumber by this Queen, and right now Loki was close enough to make a hike there._

 _ **(I was too into my search for this queen to think of covering my tracks, the Queen wasn't a simple leader of a pack of Grimm, no… it was an actual person with contacts of her own)**_

 _Walking to the base of the mountain with a sigh of exhaustion, the young Faunus looked around to see a stream of water running down the hill and ultimately the mountain in silece._

 _Walking down to it to get a good few gulps of water, the teen stopped at seeing a pack of wolves lounging at the other side of the stream, pups seen running around in their own way of fun, looking at the pack a second longer Loki took notice to a black wolf staring back at him with crimson eyes._

 _Making Loki frown in curiosity at the odd sight, reaching into his backpack to get out a camera he stopped at hearing the wolf pack give out warning barks and growls, looking back up he saw the entire pack up and facing towards him, the black wolf barking louder than the others._

 _ **(I learned that day, that whoever I was tracking… had others under her command, I was meant to be silenced one day, but I managed to cheat death, who happened to be a Faunus with a thirst for blood)**_

 _Spinning around to see a shadow looming over him the young Faunus leaped out of the way of a scorpion Faunus' stinger meant for his head, seeing the Scorpion Faunus Loki saw the crazed smirk lingering on the assassin's face, Loki stared at golden eyes that screamed lunacy._

 _((Flashback end))_

* * *

Looking up to Blake, Loki spoke.

"I had barely escaped that bastard who had hunted me down for three days after that, he got the hint to back off after he pushed me to my limits, I gave him a nasty scar down his chest, matched with a bite on his right wrist" Loki said with Blake frowning in worry.

"Loki, i-"

"I'm trying to say, Blake, is don't do what I did, don't become careless, don't overwork yourself like I did" Loki said as he got up and approached Blake, cupping her chin in his right hand he stared at her with eyes of compassion and care, making Blake stare as his eyes glowed soothingly.

"Don't make the same mistake I did, Blake" Loki said before bringing her into a kiss, making Blake go wide-eyed before she leaned into the kiss, making a hidden Yang smile while silently egging the two on.

Pulling away from Blake so he could place his forehead onto her, Loki spoke.

"Please, get some rest… or I'll pinch a nerve again" Loki said with a smirk that made Blake smile warmly.

"I will, Loki. I will"

* * *

Sitting within their given Dorm, Cinder sat on her bed sewing fabric for an outfit as Emerald checked off a list while Mercury laid on his bed with gauze wrapped around his chest area along with an ice pack tied to his jaw, a black eye seemingly imprinted into his being.

"And Finally, Pyrrah Nikos and Loki Fenris, both renown for fighting in the tournament for their prowess and Loki's first ever victory against the once queen of victory, Pyrrah-"

"We can skip her for now, I want to know about Loki Fenris, the supposedly loved by all Son of Ozpin" Cinder said with Emerald looking to her scroll.

"Not much is known about him, all that is known is Ozpin found him in a crater outside of Vale, which later became known as The Devils Pit, which has been off limits to everyone after his last visit inside the mine, that and he can break down and rebuild his body into ash particles as a way to move around quickly" Emerald said with Cinder frowning.

"This sounds familiar" Cinder said offhandedly before gesturing for Emerald to continue.

"Alright, that and he has shown growth in powers never before seen in Remnant, the most prominent one being he is now able to channel the power of lightning into his body to help move fast" Emerald said before they turned to Mercury.

"Whisch I hath da misphortuneth oth feethling" Mercury said before he began to groan.


	23. Chapter 23 Releasing the Hellhound

Chapter 23

Releasing the Hellhound

Walking to the Dancehall with a look of major confusion, Loki had tried his best to ignore the many stares he had gotten from the many other students, the wolf whistles never helped his increase insecurity either.

"No need to be nervous Loki" Nora said as she wore a pink shoulderless dress with a white skirt, the seam joining the two sections tapers to a point, which gave the top part of her dress a resemblance to a pink heart-shape.

That she was also holding his left arm in her right, looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, well, This is awkward for me because right now I am probably going to be dating two beautiful girls and a lot of guys are going to say a lot of things about this" Loki said as Blake giggled.

"Oh come on, what could go wrong?" Blake questioned with Loki having a look of thought.

"A lot"

* * *

Stepping through the doorway, Loki saw Yang smile at Blake and Nora, Loki simply wore a suit… just without the tie, watching Yang move to hug Nora and Blake he saw Blake smile awkwardly at him.

"Help?" Blake said lowly with Loki smiling as he crossed his arms, until Yang was on him.

"So, when am I gonna get a shot?" Yang questioned before Nora pushed her back to the Podium.

"When you get the chance, I got a date, So Blake gets a date, then you all get one" Nora said with a stern voice, making Loki raise an eyebrow.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No" Nora said with Loki's ears flattening on his head with annoyance.

"Jeez, love you too Nora" Loki said before Nora brought him into a small kiss, stepping away with Blake, leaving Loki with Yang before he looked at the room, seeing Jaune dancing with Pyrrah who leaned on his chest, Odin and Gabrielle also dancing slowly, Yennefer and Ren sitting down talking, it was when he saw Ozpin at the Punch bowl that the two made eye contact, Ozpin raising a cup of punch with Loki smiling, making his way to Ozpin he stopped at noticing Weiss sitting alone, making him frown and look to his adopted father who gestured him to her, making Loki give him a look before simply walking to a depressed Weiss who stared at the dead flowers in front of her until Loki spoke.

"So… what's got you so down?" Looking up to a smiling Loki she smiled back slightly.

"Nothing, just sitting here-"

"Alone" Loki finished for her, making her look up at him like she had been caught red handed, making her look down at Loki's look of worry, sighing he turned to see Blake and Nora speaking he sat down, making Weiss perk up as he waved a hand to the dead flowers, sending small embers the flower came to life with a vibrant glow of dark brown, showing they had wisps of embers harmlessly floating upward, making Weiss reach for one, stopping in hesitation until Loki guided her hand to one, allowing her to grab a hold and hold one with no feeling of pain.

Allowing Loki to lean back with a smile as Weiss sat mesmerized by the impossible sight before her, looking to Loki he smiled with Weiss returning a genuine smile, her cheeks slowly reddening.

Looking away he saw Ruby standing at the Punchbowl with Ozpin, making him smile as he relaxed with Weiss still examining the flower, looking to Loki in a new light he leaned his head back to relax.

Just as Nora had hugged him from behind, smiling down at him he pulled her down for a kiss until he heard Yang speak.

"You guys are just in time!" Yang said with Loki's eyes glowing menacingly at seeing both Emerald and Mercury, the prick sporting a large bruise on the left side of his face.

Closing his right hand into a fist at seeing the two of them present he slowly inhaled to calm himself down with Ozpin noticing the lights slightly flicker, confusing him and James Ironwood until Nora calmed Loki down with a hug, making him look up to her frown he looked down at the table.

Looking around to get his mind off of the two suspicious students, Loki decided to get himself a drink.

Walking to where his father stood Loki got a cup of punch to drink.

"I take it Mrs. Valkyrie and Belladonna are keeping you on your toes?" Ozpin questioned with Loki gulping the drink in one go.

"It's not those two I'm worried about… it's that Emerald and Mercury from Haven, I don't trust them" Loki said with Ozpin spotting the two dancing to the slow music, with Loki seeing Mercury's eyes looking around while Emerald glanced around calmly.

Making Loki narrow his eyes before they stopped as the music stopped and changed to one of dubstep, making Loki look to the speakers before he looked forward and saw team JNPR dancing, with Odin, Yennefer and Gabrielle joining them.

With Jaune wearing a dress.

The sight alone made Loki choke on his second drink in a fit of laughter, while Ozpin watched with a perplexed look of confusion.

"Your girlfriend… has a unique dance style" Ozpin said with Loki nodding as he watched the seven dance until Nora came to Loki with a wide smile, making him shake his head in refusal, only for Nora to drag him onto the dancefloor with the room cheering, making Loki stand in the middle of the dancefloor with team RWBY cheering him on, turning to Nora she stood beside him with a smile.

Making Loki look at the crowd before he suddenly held her and leaned her lower back on his left knee, making Nora blink as he smiled, making her smile back as he pulled her back up with to a twirl.

Bringing her into a kiss the crowd gave wolf whistles as the two continued with their dance.

* * *

With Ozpin watching with a smile a parent would give their child, joining his side with a vibrant red dress with her horns shown to the world, Hoshi snaked her left arm around his own with a smile, making him place his mug down with his cane.

"Shall I have this dance?" Ozpin questioned with Hoshi smiling.

"Of course, great and handsome Ozpin" Hoshi said with a flick to the stereo set up, turning the fast pace music to slow and romantic rhythm, making everyone look around in confusion before they saw Ozpin stepping onto the dancefloor with Hoshi who smiled.

Making Mercury stare at the celestial woman with a frown, along with Emerald who stared at her Halo shaped horns.

Also watching the woman with a look of study, James Ironwood mentally went through all known species of Faunus in Remnant, coming up with nothing of the enigmatic woman Ozpin had a romantic relationship with, he turned to Glynda who stood smiling at the two couples until Ironwood approached.

"Care for a dance?" James questioned with Glynda smirking.

"Try not to trample on my poor feet James" Glynda said as she took his hand, seeing this Loki smirked himself as he held Nora close to his chest, letting her lean against him he leaned his head on hers in return.

"You're the best Loki"

"Who am I to disappoint the queen" Loki said as he shared a kiss with her, making Nora giggle as she rubbed her nose against his.

* * *

Watching this from the next tier, Emerald and Mercury spoke into their earpieces in silence.

"It appears all the dancers have partners." Emerald said as she stared at Hoshi who gave Ozpin a passionate kiss, one he returned.

"How long do I have?" It was this moment Hoshi's eyes opened to show they had a small glow, this was followed by Loki whose eyes glowed more vibrantly, unnoticed by the two deceivers.

"You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe." Mercury said with Hoshi's eyes darting around, making Ozpin frown as her eyes landed on the two above, making Ozpin follow her gaze, hoping to spot what got her attention, the entire room failing to see Loki's shadow slither away to the doors, letting off an evil presence it rose from the ground to show a thinly built being with bone armor on its being, wearing thinly armored pants of leather the being reeled its head back with four horns growing out of its head, opening its skull mouth two red orbs took residence where it's eyes should be.

Letting out a hoarse groan it looked to its small hands, clenching them it looked up as Hoshi's words echoed through its mind.

' _Find those who work to break this peaceful night, Senza nome, find them'_

" _ **Of course… mother**_ " the being said as it stood still, feeling the air for a sign before it's head snapped to the faint sound of high heeled shoes running on rooftop tiles.

Opening its eyes with a guttural purr of accomplishment it leaped onto a rooftop to see a woman in a cat burglar outfit running along the rooftop towards the CCT.

Seeing it's target it let out a deep hiss before giving chase, just as Ruby stepped outside of the dance, failing to see the being she did however, see the Cat Burglar.

Moving after the obvious no good doer she did not know what was ahead of her.

* * *

Crouched low with a smile on her face, Cinder fall saw a Guard turn away from her position, allowing her to approach his back and knife-hand him into unconsciousness.

Grabbing him before he hit the ground, she stopped and looked around at sensing eyes on her, along with the feeling she was being hunted.

Shrugging off the feeling with her arrogance she hid the unconscious guard to walk inside, failing to see the being standing right behind her last position in silence.

* * *

"Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area" approaching the guard with not a care in remnant, Cinder smiled.

"Stop!" the guard said as he fired his rifle, only for Cinder to over power him, alerting the other guards she smiled as the cycle continued, with Cinder now holding two blades she had made from fire dust.

Approaching the Elevator She once more failed to see the being watching with a studious eye, letting out a deep hiss Cinder looked behind her to see no one but the unconscious guards, turning as the doors to the elevator opened she stepped in with two guards staring at her, raising their rifles as the doors opened.

Leaving the being it growled before stepping outside and looking to the top of the tower, looking around for any onlookers it bent it's legs before sending itself upward, latching onto the side of the tower the being threw itself upward once, failing to see Ruby approaching the tower.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator with a scroll in hand, Cinder spoke.

"Oh, that's handy" looking up while pocketing the scroll she approached the terminals, sitting down with her scroll connecting for her virus she heard Emerald through her earpiece.

"A Party guest is leaving" sighing with a groan, Cinder looked up.

"Which one?"

"Ironwood" Emerald said, making Cinder look down before she frowned at hearing heavy footstep like sounds, looking around she looked to the only window of the tower, walking to approach she turned as the concrete wall was blown inside with a roar echoing.

Staring at the cloud of dust and debris Cinder took a step back as two red orbs came to life, glaring at her she watched the two eyes rise to a decent height of a grown man.

Stepping back as a snarl reverberated from the cloud Cinder's eyes widened as she stared at the horned being, a being that somehow showed an evil grin at seeing her.

" _ **Killlll**_ "

Looking in alarm at the beings ability to talk, Cinder summoned her two dust swords for combat, looking to the terminal she saw the download completed, and her scroll still on the terminal.

Looking back to the possibly rogue Grimm Cinder steeled herself as it roared, punching the ground with a web of cracks spreading it charged at her, not even slowed by the built in terminals Cinder's eyes widened as the beast channelled ash around its right hand that was ready for a punch, diving out of the impact zone, Cinder heard what sounded like a cannon fire before she was sent flying by a kick to her side, hitting the wall she looked to see the damage the being made, making her gasp as the entire side of the room sported a large web of cracks, looking to her attacker it let out a guttural purr that evolved into a deep chuckle of cruel intentions.

Moving to continue its assault they turned to the elevator opening to see Ruby step in the room before she stopped at seeing the beast.

All Cinder saw was a target she fired an arrow at.

Looking to Ruby the beast saw the Arrow fly towards the petite in a slow pace, making its eyes glow bright blue as it moved to shield Ruby from anymore attacks, standing between her and the Arrow motion resumed with the Arrow bouncing off of its right breast plate of bone, making Ruby blink as she saw the arrow fall to the ground.

Turning to Cinder the woman was already fleeing to the window with an actual look of fear, turning to its monstrous protector she saw it approach a terminal where a scroll sat, picking it up carefully it crushed it with no hesitation before dropping the pieces to the ground.

"Who are you?"

Turning to Ruby with eyes of protectiveness, it spoke.

" _ **I… am nameless**_ " the being said before both Ironwood and Ozpin rushed in, with Hoshi and Glynda joining them, seeing Ironwood aim his weapon Hoshi held a hand to him, making him stop and frown at her while Hoshi approached the being who knelt down.

" _ **My task… unfinished**_ " the being said with a voice of defeat until Hoshi placed a caring hand on its head, making it look up to see her motherly smile.

' _You are not at full strength yet, when you and Loki reunite will you have the power to strike and protect'_

"You did all you could to stop the intruder Senza Nome, dispel and rest for now" Hoshi said with the being lowering its head in acknowledgment before melting into a puddle of shadows that shot out of the window, leaving a confused Ruby with Ozpin approaching her.

Leaving Hoshi to look to a terminal which flickered with a queen chess piece insignia appearing before the screen went black.

"Ironwood, have whatever technicians you have quarantine whatever is in the system, whoever my familiar was fighting has done something here"

* * *

The next morning

Sleeping against Loki's chest, Nora let out a groan as Blake nuzzled against her hand that laid on Loki's chest, the two girls having moved to Loki's old room in Beacon after the dance, it was after Loki had gotten a major kick in his step that he actually took of their situation, which basically explains why the three were in Loki's old bed… naked.

With Nora sporting a love bite on her left Collar bone that had been healed by her aura, sitting up with a stretch Blake showed she also sported a love bite on her collar bone, showing she was as naked the day she was born the cat Faunus took notice to her bow and dress on the floor with Nora's own she looked to the duo to blush heavily at the sight of Loki's body, which puts Adams to shame, that and when she looked to Nora's she saw the curves in all the right places, like her own body, smiling suddenly at the sight she laid back down to enjoy the moment until a knock on the door made her silently groan.

"Yo, Loki, you in there, teams RWBY and JNPR need their team members" hearing the voice of Odin Blake glared at the door before she heard Nora's muffled moan of protest, making her share a look of understanding with the fun bomber they looked to Loki who laid down with his eyes glowing with his frustration.

"We'll be up in a minute!" Nora yelled to the door with Odin sighing.

"Alright then, Breakfast is just starting anyway" hearing Odin's footsteps leaving Loki looked to both Nora and Blake he covered his eyes at seeing their naked forms until Blake and Nora snuggled into him, making him dispel his ash blindfold to see the two smiling at him with mischievous smiles.

"I should be worried… but right now I'm not even sure" Loki said with his own smile of mischief.

* * *

The following minute after half an hour of waiting for the rest of their members, teams, GLOY, RWBY and JNPR spotted the three with Pyrrah blushing as they saw Loki helping Blake walk her limp off, while Nora literally glowed with a skip in her step, this in turn made the rest of team RWY impatient for their turn as Loki helped Blake sit down, hearing her wince as she sat down she was handed a bowel of Tuna soup from Ren who spoke.

"It helps with pains, My mothers own recipe when… nevermind" Ren said with Nora placing a hand on his shoulder, making him look up with a grateful smile while Yennefer hugged him.

"You three seem to be in a good mood" Jaune said with Loki smiling nervously.

"I… may have let a bit of my wolf side out"

"In a good way or bad way?" Weiss questioned worriedly as Blake awkwardly shifted in her seat, a wince clearly seen in her eyes as she ate the soup.

"I'll put it like this Weiss" Blake began with everyone turning to her, looking to Loki she sported a smile of a Cheshire cat, one that would make said cat proud.

"I was like Heaven" Blake said with a Purr, making Loki force her to purr further by rubbing and scratching her back.

"I found out this is a back massage for her last night" Loki said with a matter of fact tone, making Blake lower his hand to her lower back.

"Right there please" Blake muttered with Loki muffling a laugh with the others holding their mouths shut.

"The first person to laugh will get a slap" Blake said with Nora snorting, making her turn to Nora who looked innocently until Blake grabbed her and brought her into a kiss, surprising everyone as Blake now sat down with Loki, leaving Nora standing before her cheeks began to slowly redden.

"That's not fair" Nora said with a pout, making Blake smile at her.

"I don't hear any complaints," Blake said before the intercom went off.

"May Ruby Rose report to the Headmasters office please, thank you" frowning at hearing Hoshi's voice on the intercom, Loki looked up in confusion.

"Huh, she's still around"

"Do you know who that lady is?" looking to the others Loki shrugged.

"She's the one who helped me control my ash to a point" Loki said before he turned to his pancakes, seeing Nora's hand holding one.

Making him smile to her as she held it to his mouth, making him take a bite.


	24. Chapter 24 Travelling through Mass Grave

Chapter 24

Travelling through mass Graves

standing behind Ozpin as he sat at his desk in thought, Hoshi looked up to Ironwood as he seethed.

"They were here..." Turning to James with a frown, Hoshi watched him hit the desk.

"Ozpin they were here!" James said with Glynda speaking.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James."

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!" turning to Hoshi he spoke even more aggressively.

"You still haven't explained to us of what that thing was last night, it looked Grimm in origin yet spoke in full English!" James said with Hoshi narrowing her eyes that glowed purple before she sighed and waved her hand to the right side of the room, showing a ripple in reality to show a window to a black void, showing the same being sitting in wait, showing its body was now thicker and larger, the bone like armor mimicking the muscles of a grown man, sensing it was being observed it turned its horned head to the four, James paling as it's red eyes glowed.

"This is what remains of Loki's untapped potential, Senza Nome is Loki's violent nature embodied, only Loki will be able to hold its power and direct it" Hoshi said with James turning to her.

"You gave him this much power, He's a Faunus what makes you think releasing this onto remnant will do good" James said with Hoshi turning to Ozpin, who nodded with a sigh.

"The reason Loki hasn't lost to his anger is that Loki is not of Remnant… this beast, this poor being, was created from Loki's anger and sadness before Remnant" Hoshi said with the being lowering its head.

"What?" James said with Hoshi about to continue until there was a ping for the elevator.

"We'll speak of this another time" Hoshi said as she waved her hand to the portal, smiling slightly to the being as it nodded to her farewell, allowing her to stand beside Ozpin as the doors opened for Ruby to walk in.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." Looking around to those present she smiled as innocently as possible.

"It wasn't me"

"No need to be nervous little one" Hoshi said with a small smile, one Ruby returned back shyly, turning to the other teachers she stood at attention.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three. And a scary monster protecting me from an attack kind of put me off" Ruby said with Hoshi speaking.

"I apologize for Senza's… default appearance, but his intentions are pure but… a bit extreme"

"And what are his intentions?" James demanded with Hoshi looking at him with a frown of annoyance.

"He fights for what he cares for, now we wanted to question Mrs. Rose of what she saw?" Hoshi said with the girl looking to Ironwood before she stood in wait.

"Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin said with Hoshi moving to his side as Ruby thought over the night before.

"I, remember her mentioning about a base to the south-east" Ruby said with both Hoshi and Ozpin sharing a glance to one another.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin said with Ruby nodding, leaving for the elevator Ironwood turned to Hoshi who stood calmly.

Waiting for the doors to the elevator to close James spoke.

"What are you really planning?"

"Nothing that would jeopardize the fabric of reality, clearly the opposite" Hoshi said with a stern voice that made Glynda have a double take on the kind woman's nature, making James glare.

"You're a Faunus aren't you, no person can have horns or pointed ears, you obviously have something planned"

"And what makes you think I'm a Faunus," Hoshi said with her eyes glowing, but not like Loki's did, hers instead had a fiery aura rising out, her horned halo glowing brightly with James stepping back.

"Unlike the Faunus and Humans here, I strive to only keep order and Balance in worlds I have been to, my time of being a guardian is driving to appoint where I cannot continue alone, each day and night a world is slowly falling to ruin, and Loki is the first I have chosen to help my quest for good, so if you think of throwing accusations at me, then you will gain no help from me" Hoshi said with the world around them distorting into ripples, the only ones not affected were Ozpin and Glynda.

It went like this for a minute before Hoshi cut off her power from Remnant, walking to the elevator she walked through the wall like it never existed.

* * *

"Ozpin, you can't possibly trust-"

"I trust her with my life, James, it was thanks to her that my many would be mistakes never happened with her guidance, a lot of lives were preserved thanks to her"

"She could be using you" Ironwood said with Ozpin giving him something he rarely gave out… a dark glare.

"She has done nothing but protect us all, James, so choose your words very carefully" Ozpin said with Glynda remaining silent. Too shocked to say anything about seeing Ozpin like this for the first.

Stepping back James moved to the elevator.

"I hope your trust is placed in the right person Oz" James said as the doors to the elevator closed, with Ozpin sinking into his chair, with Glynda letting out a breath of relief.

"Glynda, go take a break, I wish to be alone for the moment" Ozpin said with Glynda nodding, moving to the second elevator.

* * *

Lying within his teams dorm room with Gabrielle on his chest, Odin lazed away their break from the days of Beacon with Yennefer sitting on her bed with a bowl of carp Soup Ren had made her, munching on a fish bone her ears twitched with Odin's at the distant bark of a dog, making the two stand and listen for any more barks, it was when they heard another bark that they went to investigate, with Odin carrying a sleeping Gabrielle as they followed the sound of happy barking to team RWBY's dorm room, approaching the door with a near trance like face Yennefer suddenly smiled excitedly.

"WHO OWNS THE ADORABLE PUPPY!" Yennefer said loudly with the four girls jumping as she had kicked the door open, seeing the black and white Corgi, she pounced at it with a small squeal of approval, lying on the ground to tickle the dog's belly Odin stood at the door before leaning in.

"Sorry about her, for a cat Faunus she gets excited about dogs and their little paws" Odin said with Blake looking at the sight with a confused look.

"This Goes against all logic of Faunus"

"Hey you and Nora got into a threesome with a Wolf Faunus, that say something to you?" Yang said with Ruby frowning.

"What's a-" she was cut off nearly instantly by everyone shouting.

"WE'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOUR OLDER!"

To say the sight of Ruby hugging Zwei for protection was hilarious.

"What's with all the yelling?" the voice of Loki broke the silence as he leaned in the doorway, showing Nora piggy backing him with a small laugh.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Weiss sad until Ruby hugged his chest for protection.

"They won't tell me what a threesome is?" Ruby said with Loki looking up from the petite to give an accusing look to Blake who shrugged with a blush on her poker face.

"Ruby… your too innocent to know of this so early" Loki said with Ruby puffing her cheeks out.

"Traitor" she mumbled with Loki raising an eyebrow.

"No cookies for that" the look he got from her made everyone smile as she began to apologize with Loki putting up a façade of ignorance, looking away from her worried/ panicked state until he broke it.

"Alright, I was just joking" Loki said as he looked down to the petite, startling him as she hopped up and kissed his lips before rushing to her bed, hiding her blush beneath her covers while Loki rubbed his nose at feeling her forehead on her way up.

"What did I do to get this reaction?" Loki muttered before he looked up as the intercom told all year students to head to the Ampitheatre, making him get dragged away by Odin and Gabrielle who still slept in his arms, followed by Weiss Yang and Blake, along with Yennefer, leaving Ruby with Zwei.

* * *

Standing with his team as the entire school and guests stood within the auditorium, Loki stood patiently as he saw the many teachers standing in wait for Ozpin, waiting for a minute longer he spotted Hoshi join the teachers, with him instantly hearing whispers about the possible Faunus, though most of it was directed to her Halo shaped horns.

Leaning to Emerald, Mercury spoke.

"She's that woman from the party last night" Mercury said with his eyes catching the slightest of twitches in her ears, making her narrow her eyes as she scanned the students.

"One with good hearing" Cinder said softly with Hoshi's eyes glowing briefly before she closed her eyes to calm down, making Loki frown in worry.

Looking around for anyone who'd put her on the defensive he spotted Mercury and Emerald standing with the Haven students… along with Cinder Fall, thinking back to Neo's warning he looked forward with a plan formulating until he spotted his father walking onto the stage with Glynda at the microphone.

"Quiet! Quiet, please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said loudly with Loki seeing Ozpin smiling to Hoshi who looked down to hide her smile before looking up as Ozpin thanked Glynda before facing forward.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first-year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best" Ozpin said with his eyes turning to Loki who gave a smirk with a subtle nod, stepping away the students began to file outside.

Following his team outside Loki looked among the many students with a slight smile before his ears heard Ruby cheer.

Turning to his teammates he spotted team RWBY.

* * *

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" it was now Gabrielle's turn to look at Loki.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" now Odin and Yennefer were looking at Loki who turned to them with a look of betrayal.

"Why are you three looking at me?" Loki questioned with Odin shaking his head with a shake of his head.

"Let's check "search and destroy"!" Weiss said as team RWBY approached the mission boards, with Gabrielle following them, making the other three follow after her.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Ruby said as Gabrielle stood behind her unnoticed.

"Well, it's in the southeast!" Blake said while Weiss noticed a new function.

"Huh, seems they added joint team missions" Weiss said with Ruby just now noticing it.

"Huh, oh, who do you guys think will join us?"

"Obviously kitties new boytoy," Yang said with Loki rolling his eyes as Yennefer turned to him with a teasing smile.

"I'm right here you know?" jumping at his sudden voice the four turned to them, with Blake blushing as she had a slight nose bleed.

"And what's this I hear about joint team missions?" Loki said with his arms crossed.

"A function I had come up with after a fatal mission a team nearly perished in" turning to Hoshi as she stood calmly, wearing a robe a priestess would wear, having the same colors as her usual outfit.

With Weiss looking to her horns like a curious child, making Hoshi giggle as she turned to the screen, frowning the name GLOY came on beside team RWBY's, which counted as an automatic exception, turning back to the two teams she smiled.

"That and well, the number of Grimm in that sector has grown to dangerous levels that only fully licensed Huntsmen and Huntresses can handle, prove me wrong if you wish" Hoshi said with a playful tone, making team RWBY smile at the challenge.

While Team GLOY stood in wait.

"We won't let you down" Ruby said with Hoshi showing a smile.

"I don't expect you too, and you four…" it was this point team GLOY stood at attention.

"Make sure their safe out there"

"Please, it's us, what coul-SLAP!" whatever Odin was midway of saying, both Gabrielle and Loki had smacked their hands on his mouth.

"DON'T finish that sentence or thought" Loki said with a worried voice with team RWBY wincing at hearing Odin's muffled cry of pain within the vice-like grip his two teammates had.

Come on, let's go, before someone gives Odin an actual slap on the face" Ruby said as the two teams began to make their way to the airships, with Odin holding his face to ease the throbbing, with Gabrielle kissing him better while Yennefer silently laughed at her brother's agony.

"I can see where Ozpin's joy goes to" Yang said with Loki rolling his eyes.

"I don't get it" Ruby said with the others looking to her.

"What don't you get?" Blake questioned as everyone turned to Ruby.

"Why wasn't she here at the start of the year?"

"Maybe she was on an extended mission, Uncle Qrow is sometimes gone for months maybe a year, she's probably had the same situation like him" Yang said with Gabrielle nodding her agreement.

"I'm still trying to figure out what kind of Faunus she is, there has been no Faunus cataloged with horns like hers" Blake said as the two teams continued until they noticed a crowd moving to the right of them.

"Hey! Team CFVY is back!"

Hearing the random student, Loki's eyes widened in relief at hearing one of the teams he befriended return, jogging to them he saw Velvet following close to Yatsuhashi until they saw him approaching.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" Blake called to the Rabbit Faunus who turned to them with a smile.

"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." Gesturing to the big fellow he merely bowed his head in greeting before Loki brought her into a brotherly hug.

"You had the entire school staff worried when you guys didn't return last week" Loki said with Velvet struggling to free herself.

"Nothing happened. It was just ... there were just so many... Loki I can't breathe" Velvet said with Loki placing her down instantly and stood beside Blake who unconsciously leaned her head on his left shoulder, something Coco Adel took notice of.

"What's up, Fenris, that human not good for ya?" tensing up with blush's Coco frowned as the rest of team RWBY began to laugh nervously.

"Team RWBY and Nora have agreed to share Loki, Blake and Nora are currently due to dates" Yennefer said with Loki and Blake turning to her.

"You traitor" Loki said with a whine as Coco stood calmly.

"Just be sure to treat them all equally, polygamy may be frowned upon in Atlas, but just keep an open mind" Coco said with Loki giving a soldier salute before he smacked himself in the face.

"Right, keep forgetting Atlas are tight arses"

"Well, we better be off, Be safe, okay?" Velvet said as she began to feel her exhaustion catching up to her, getting a small hug from Loki the fourth year team left.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now." Ruby said with team GLOY nodding to them.

"We'll be their to give you guys a second wind when you need it" Gabrielle said with a nod, getting one from Ruby she smiled thankfully as they continued towards the Bullhead.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" Yennefer said with a shrug, getting a wide smile from Ruby as Loki chuckled.

* * *

And that chuckle was joined by a forced smile as the two teams stared at Dr Oobleck as he had a large backpack for travelling.

"Why, hello Boys and girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

"Of all people?" Odin said with a whine.


	25. Chapter 25 Bite and Snarls

Chapter 25

Bite and snarls

"Of all the people why did it have to be Oobleck!?" Odin cried as he held onto Gabrielle who was struggling to stay standing with him leaning on her.

"Guh, Loki, help with the mountain lion?" Gabrielle cried with Loki turning and lifting Odin up with little effort, allowing Gabrielle to relax and glare at her boyfriend who hung like a cub in a mother lions mouth, his eyes betraying his cuteness.

"Professor Oobleck" Weiss said with a hidden look of horror.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls… and boys, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And... It's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!" Oobleck said as he approached quickly to the Bullhead they were stationed to, leaving the two teams minus Loki horrified.

"Why aren't you disturbed of this?" Yang questioned Loki at noticing his tenseness replaced by a laidback slouch.

"Something told me he would be stationed to us" Loki said as he frowned at hearing a playful growl from a bag, making him turn to Ruby as she cheered… before she ultimately realised what she was cheering for.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck-okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said with Odin ruffling her hair to lighten the mood, making her pout at the mountain lion Faunus who smiled before they turned to a familiar bubbly voice that made Loki smile.

"Save the WORLD!?" hearing Nora's voice Loki spun to pick her up after she leaped into his arms, making him kiss her as he spun around before she now rested on his back.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren..." She ended with a playful glare to Ren who crossed his arms before Yennefer sat on his back, making him chuckle as she kissed his cheek, followed by him scratching her chin, getting a small purr from her animals species.

Making Odin stare with his arms crossed before he turned to Jaune.

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Jaune questioned with a smile.

"We're going to Quadrant five, clearing out some Grimm" Gabrielle said with the four nodding before Nora spoke.

"So are we"

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrah said with Loki nodding.

"Be sure you keep her safe Ren seeing I won't be able to" Loki said with Nora smiling down to him with her eyes glowing slightly, a factor Blake also showed as she smiled lovingly to the two.

"I'll be safe puppy, and you look after him Kitty ninja" Nora said with Blake giving a playful salute that only Loki could muster.

"Of course commander Valkyrie"

"We set out tomorrow." Ren said before they heard Neptune speak.

Turning they saw him and Sun approaching.

"Then you can party with us tonight. We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Neptune said with Loki and Odin showing no interest.

"That would be cool, but they have to follow regulations like all law enforcements" Loki said with a shrug, which got him one from Neptune while Jaune stood awestruck.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal." Sun said with a shrug, making Loki look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sun, since when has it been nor-"

"Four minutes, ladies and gentlemen!" Oobleck called from their bullhead, making Loki and Odin cringe like everyone else stuck with the doctor.

"Well, uh... Wish us luck!" Ruby said with a small thumbs up, making Loki snort.

"We don't need luck" Loki said as Nora hopped off his back, making him turn to her to get a kiss.

"Be safe alright" Nora said with a smile that Loki returned as he stared into her own glowing eyes, making him blink at the sight before the glow vanished, leaving Loki confused before he shrugged it off and gave her one more kiss before leaving.

"I'll be back before you know it" Loki said before they got on the Bullhead, Loki sitting between Blake and Yang, looking to everyone present he shrugged with his clothes rippling into his Rogue Huntsmen outfit, minus the mask and collar.

Allowing them to look out the opening to see Beacon quickly shrinking into the distance, replacing the water between Beacon and Vale with buildings that mixed old cultured buildings with modern era designs, sitting back Loki decided to check if his weapons were loaded, bringing out Lucifer he loaded fresh rounds into the cylinder before moving onto his other weapons.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter" Yang said loudly over the turbines, making Loki look up to them to see they were standing at the open doors, hanging on securely.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck said as Loki went to securing his handguns.

"Like the mushroom?" Turning to Ruby he saw Blake correct her.

"Those are truffles."

Still seeing the petite scratching her head she spoke once more.

"The sprouts?'

"Those are Brussels" Gabrielle corrected the girl who ultimately shrugged.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck said before Weiss spoke.

"What does history have to do with this?"

"Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

"Don't forget the spinal cord and brain function" Odin said with Loki nodding in agreement.

"And that means..?" Weiss said with Oobleck speaking with a serious voice.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures, I'm sure you know what happened there Mr Fenris.

This made all eyes turn to Loki as he stood up and looked outside the side doors, seeing the Failure approaching.

"Mountain Glenn. Vale's first ever expansion attempt turned failure due to undermanned defences and impossible odds of survival, I was there when it fell, tried to get as many people out as I could, but those I had fought with were easily outnumbered, forcing us to retreat" Loki said with Blake frowning in worry.

"Do not blame yourself for those lost Loki, you were young in those years, but now you can help guide us around the area seeing you were there" Oobleck said as he placed a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulder, making the werewolf Faunus smile at the doctor before he looked to Mountain Glenn once more.

Which made him glare at the thought of this mass graveyard being used as a hideout for terrorists, making Loki clench his free hand in anger with small bits of ash rising to his anger before he inhaled slowly, watching the sight of an empty street rising up to them he was the first to drop down after they reached twenty feet, landing with a small dust cloud rising around him he stepped out as the Bullhead got a safe height for the others to join him, making him bring out Lucifer and Thor he scanned the area for any grimm as the others joined him, with Oobleck sipping from his canister.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntsmen and Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" Oobleck said before he noticed Ruby with her backpack still present.

"Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school." Oobleck said with the two teams turning to Ruby who smiled nervously.

Making Loki sniff the air to catch the whiff of a corgi.

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't."

Hearing this Oobleck stopped and looked away with a mutter.

"She's not wrong... Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

"But I, well uh-"

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..." Oobleck began until Zwei's head came out of the now opened Zipper, making everyone stare while Blake hid behind Loki who held her on his back.

"You brought your dog?"

"Get back in the bag" Ruby whispered to Zwei who merely barked in response.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" Oobleck said with Ruby growing nervous until he zoomed by her, grabbing Zwei in the process.

"Genius!"

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours-" Stopping he gestured to Loki who looked annoyed and offended.

"Along with Mr Fenris' nose of course" Oobleck said before zooming around once more, with Ruby taking pride.

"I'm a genius!" this, in turn, got both Weiss and Yang to facepalm at their smiling leader.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake said with professionalism, even though she was smiling at Ruby with Yennefer trying not to giggle.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" Oobleck said with Loki and Odin catching the sound of something approaching, making Loki grip Lucifer tightly.

"As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being-Grimm." Oobleck said with team RWBY confused until Loki spun and fired a round into a mid-lunged Beowolf, turning back to Oobleck the doctor spoke.

"Excellent reflexes Mr Fenris" leaning to look past Loki the teams followed his action and saw another lone Grimm scouting around.

"Though there appears to be more"

"If we keep a neutral grip on our emotions they won't bother us unless they catch our scent" Odin said with the others nodding.

Bringing out their weapons Oobleck stopped them.

"Stop" turning to the doctor in confusion Loki kept an eye on the Beowolf.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck said with team RWBY turning to him.

"So... What now?"

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck said with all but Loki turning to him.

"How long will that take?" Gabrielle questioned the doctor.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months-"

"The pack is here" Loki said while pointing at the once alone Beowolf, making everyone turn and see the whole pack scavenging the area.

"What?" Really Weiss?

"They see us!" Odin said in warning as he and Yennefer readied their weapons with Loki growling, along with Blake letting out a panther-like growl.

While Weiss repeated her question only louder, with Oobleck answering her equally as loud.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!"

"Trackings out of the question now I guess" Loki said as he fired at the incoming Grimm, Gabrielle keeping closer targets at bay with her fire imbued buckshots.

"An accurate assumption, yes" Oobleck said as he watched the two members of GLOY keeping the growing horde at bay.

"What now Doctor?"

Turning to Ruby with a dramatic feel, he spoke.

"Show me what you're capable of."

"You heard him, Let loose!" Gabrielle said with a cheer with Loki the first to rush forward, letting out a snarl as he shoulder checked a Beowolf, impaling it into a metal pole from an old concrete pillar he ducked under a swipe to form a shield on his left arm, backhanding the Grimm to stun it he threw it into the air with the shield for Odin to throw his spear through its head, nailing another Grimm into a wall it called it back to knock down another Grimm, sending it Yang's way he watched her pulverize it with just her punch's, making him wince at the thought of Loki somehow taming this dragon.

Turning to Weiss who was being flanked he stabbed his spear into the chest of a mid-lunged Beowolf, getting a roar of agony he sent it flying to the sneaky Grimm behind Weiss, making the Heiress turn to see the thrown Beowolf knocking its brethren down, followed by Weiss freezing them solid.

"Thank you Odin!"

"ANYTIME, ICE QUEEN!"

"CAN YOU ALL STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Weiss yelled

"NO!" the seven yelled with laughter as they held the small horde at bay, with Loki smiling as he stood beside Blake and Gabrielle, firing at any stragglers while Ruby fired her Crescent Rose.

Seeing the small pack of Beowolf diminished around the abandoned street, Loki followed the others to Oobleck with team RWBY standing at attention.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many, team GLOY, we'll split up to cover more ground seeing as the four of you handled yourselves well, team RWBY, you four will accompany me to the south of the area, and GLOY the north, Now, let us continue" Oobleck said with the teams nodding.

"Stay safe you lot" Gabrielle said with the four nodding, turning to Loki Blake spoke.

"Be safe ok, Nora expects both of us back" Blake said with Loki chuckling.

"We're all going back, and besides, it's a simple clear the area mission, we'll be fine" Loki said before placing a kiss onto her forehead, followed by Yang pulling him into a kiss before running after the others, leaving Loki with Blake who let out a small giggle.

"Okay come on lucky boy" Gabrielle said as she and Yennefer dragged Loki away, with Odin laughing hysterically at the werewolf Faunus' face.

* * *

Walking beside her Partner who had a contempt smile, Blake spoke.

"Was that necessary?"

"Oh yeah, worth it more than you think" Yang said as Oobleck led them further.

* * *

"Okay Loki, any news you want to share about the surroundings?" Gabrielle questioned as they stood within an abandoned Café, with Loki sitting back on a table with his feet on said table, with Odin leaning on the counter with his arms crossed, Yennefer sitting on the counter while Gabrielle held her shotgun to the window in case any Grimm spotted them.

Leaning forward in his seat, Loki brought out his scroll to bring out a holo-map, a sight that made his team blink at in shock, standing up to see more thoroughly, Loki pointed out a small building where four green blips were.

"Alright, so far we're here and team RWBY and Oobleck are to the south, right now were have the smaller area to clear out and explore for White Fang, right now we're here" Loki said as he indicated the red blips, with Odin nodding in understanding.

"I'm still trying to figure out why the White Fang chose this for a hideout location, there's nothing here" Yennefer said with Odin correcting her.

"Nothing on the surface, what people keep forgetting is the expansion also had deep caverns below, even an entire city was built below when they mined the Dust enough" Odin said with Loki nodding as he typed on his scroll, making his three teammates perk up as their scrolls beeped.

"I've set up GPS' on your scrolls for quick rendezvous points and regrouping, no one is getting lost" Loki said with Gabrielle speaking.

"How are you doing this, we're nowhere near the CCT to get reception?"

"Believe it or not I didn't trust the towers back then like everyone did, so I built my own separate communication system, I was gonna propose the backup to ironwood but once again the egotistic council denies my proposals, so I instead set them up on my travels, quite handy right" Loki said with the three nodding, before they heard a howl outside, making Gabrielle ready her weapon until Loki stopped her, confusing his teammates as he ducked down, making his other teammates follow suit as an Alpha Beowolf came into view, snarling at something out of their view… until whatever the growling Beowolf was on edge towards roared back, making Loki and Odin's eyes widen as a Beringal walked into view, snarling at the Beowolf as they circled each other, making Yennefer frown in confusion at the sight of Grimm being territorial.

"This is weird, this is a first sight for Grimm to be territorial against each other" looking to Yennefer the three turned back to the Grimm, the Beringal pumping itself up by hitting its chest, making the Beowolf roar before the two rushed at each other, the Beringal raising its hands to slam the Alpha to the ground, only for it to be spear tackled by the Alpha Beowolf, which bit down on the Beringals face as the Beringal punched its sides to get it off, it was this moment Odin saw his sister do something stupid.

Which was run out with her daggers ready.

"Yen-what the hell is she doing!?" Odin said as Loki followed after her, followed by Odin and Gabrielle, crashing through the door they saw the Alpha thrown off by the Beringal, ducking under the thrown Beowolf the Beringal set its sight on Yennefer and Loki, letting out a roar it lunged at Yennefer who was the closest.

Looking like its attack was about to connect it was tackled away by a lycanthropic Loki who bit it's right shoulder, moving left and right to worsen his bite Loki threw the Beringal away to keep Yennefer safe.

Looking to where the Beowolf was thrown Yennefer saw it disoriented, looking to Loki and the Beringal as it tackled Loki away she turned and rushed to the Beowolf, with Gabrielle and Odin looking at her like she was crazy, moving to stop her they turned to see Loki roar as the Beringal bit down on his right arm, leaving him to left hook it off.

"Help Loki, I'll see what she's planning" Gabrielle said with Odin nodding as he readied his spear, activating the lightning dust with the blade he rushed to help his friend.

Upon approaching the Beowolf Yennefer saw it was pinned down by a concrete pillar against the collapsed storefront, and upon seeing her the Beowolf bared its teeth in warning, making Yennefer back away until she heard Loki and Odin being thrown around, Loki having to keep Odin out of harm's way as they fought.

Turning back to the Concrete pillar with a look of determination Yennefer ignored the Beowolf as she moved to the pillar, making her panic at how close she was to the jaws of death she grunted as she tried to move the pillar off of the Beowolf as it began to stop growling.

"COME ON, Move you piece of hardened dirt!" Yennefer said with a grunt until Gabrielle came to help.

"If you're gonna do something stupid I may as well come to get you out of trouble!" Gabrielle grunted as they began to make progress, making the Beowolf turn its body with its right arm freed, it pushed the rest of the concrete off with the two panting, until they froze as they realised what they had done, turning to the Beowolf it let out a soft rumble in its throat as it looked at the two, allowing them to see three scars on its face, probably from the Beringal that was now getting the upper hand against Loki and Odin.

Sniffing the two as they stood still as statues it turned to the Beringal as it had Loki at its mercy, the werewolf Faunus trying to Bite its foot that was keeping him down while Odin was thrown through a window.

Standing on its two feet the Beowolf let out a howl that echoed, making Yennefer cover her ears with Gabrielle as the Grimm lunged towards the fight, leaping up so it landed on the Beringals back it bit down on its left collar bone, enticing a roar of agony from the Beringal it thrashed wildly to shake off the Beowolf, failing to see Loki stand up with his own look of anger, teeth bared and right hand poised to strike he did so as the Beringal turned towards him, leaving its throat open to the vicious swipe he had ready.

Leaving the Beringal a gurgling mess as the Alpha Beowolf dropped off the Beringal, growling in satisfaction at the dying Beringal it turned to Loki who stared back.

Watching the two stare at one another Yennefer saw it made no move to strike Loki, instead it turned and began to leave, a noticeable limp in its step, stopping and turning to Loki he shifted back into his human state, giving a nod of thanks, surprisingly he got one back with Odin crawling out of the store.

"What I miss?"

Looking to the fading corpse of the Beringal Yennefer spoke.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, brother" Yennefer said with a smile.

"What possessed you to do that?" Loki questioned the Leopard Faunus she smiled awkwardly with a shrug.

"I just suddenly had a thought of Cardin changing after the Forever Fall excursion, how he came from being a Dick to a good friend, that and Ren has been filling my head with haiku's and Philosophies," Yennefer said with Loki sighing as he helped Odin walk his daze off.

"let's just keep looking around until we rendezvous with the others" Loki said with a sigh as he lifted Odin onto his shoulders as he spoke dreamily of "Oh Gabrielle, I would like more grapes and yogurt please".

This, in turn, made Loki look to Gabrielle who blushed at hearing her boyfriends slurred words.

It had been a good few hours of looking for any signs of human and Faunus contact to the abandoned streets that the four noticed that they had gotten no other contact with any Beowolf, a fact that Yennefer had smiled inwardly at the thought before they heard a growl, making them turn to see a Ursa running at them, making the four ready their weapons until Loki noticed a stone falling from the ruin of a three storey building, looking up he saw a Beowolf fall down onto the Ursa, followed by three more shoulder charging it into a wall, allowing them to tear out its guts that instantly began evaporating into black smoke, leaving the four to stare in slight horror at the instant death of the Ursa, until they flinched at hearing a snort beside them, showing the same Alpha Beowolf from before standing beside Yennefer, turning its head to her the four noticed its red eyes a bright blue, turning to what could possibly be called its pack they approached the four, mouths black with grimm Blood, staring at the four with neutrality they turned to Loki whose eyes glowed in challenge, until the Alpha walked by him, cutting through the pack they turned and followed it away.

It was that moment the scroll of Gabrielle came to life, picking it out of her pocket it showed Ruby's face as the caller ID, answering Gabrielle spoke.

"Yes Ruby… Alright we'll meet up with you guys, you will not believe what we found" hanging up she pocketed her scroll and began to make her way, followed by the others who jogged after snapping out of their stupor.

* * *

Upon finally reaching the others they had a fire ready and going with extra food cooking, seeing Ruby waving from a window with crescent Rose in its sniper form Loki' stomach chose that time to rumble for food.

Walking into the camp to see Yang, Blake and Weiss looking exhausted the four shared a look with Blake speaking.

"Why are you four good for wear?" looking to the three Yennefer spoke.

"We… had some help" this got the attention of nearly everyone in the camp.

"Really, who else could be out here?" Oobleck questioned with Yennefer turning to Gabrielle and Loki, the latter shrugging.

"I… wouldn't say someone, more like what" Yennefer said with the five looking at them in confusion.

"Child, what do you mean?"

"We got help from an Alpha Beowolf, helped it kill a Beringal" Loki said with Oobleck looking at them in shock.

"A Beowolf, with three claw marks on its facemask?" Oobleck questioned with Loki nodding.

"yeah, why?"

"it helped us when we were starting to be surrounded by Ursa and Creeps, had a lot of Beowolf to back it up" Yang said with Loki and Yennefer looking at her in surprise.

"Wow, talk about small world" Yennefer said as she sat down with Oobleck handing her a plate of camp food, which was steak.

"I can go for some steak right now" Loki said as his mouth began to water, making everyone laugh.

Not noticing a certain Alpha Beowolf watching closely while lying down, its blue eyes melting into gold before resting its head down.


	26. Chapter 26 Serum of Sacrifice

Chapter 26

Serum of Sacrifice…

Letting out soft snores to the night sky with Blake on his chest, Loki laid asleep as the fires embers floated into the sky he brought Blake closer to his chest in his sleep with Yang keeping watch over the surrounding buildings she failed to hear Zwei wake up, along with Ruby yawning as he ran outside, making her get up to chase after him, making Loki snort himself awake in time for him to see Ruby leave, making him fully awake, looking to Blake he dashed after Ruby with Blake still asleep in his sleeping roll, reforming from his ash cloud form he spotted Ruby turn a corner.

"Ruby, Wait up" Loki spoke softly with the petite turning to him, making her turn back to Zwei who turned a corner.

"Ruby what are you doing up at this time?" Loki questioned the girl who turned back to him.

"Zwei ran off" looking at the girl with a tired look, Loki sighed while rubbing his face before he spoke.

"Alright, let's find your dog" Smiling at him Ruby turned to run after Zwei, with Loki keeping up with her.

"Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh?" Ruby said as they traversed through the street before seeing Zwei taking a leak.

"Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!" approaching the pooch with a smile, they stood there waiting for Zwei to finish before he stopped and barked.

"What was that?" upon hearing the voice, Loki grabbed Ruby and hid behind a wall, with Zwei joining the duo.

Hearing footsteps, Loki peeked around the corner to see two White Fang

"What was what?"

"thought I heard a Beowolf or something."

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps."

"Well, that's probaby because we're in a Ghost town" hearing the voices fading into the distance, the two followed after the two in silence, with Loki following behind Ruby to a wall.

Watching her pick up Zwei she held his head out around the corner.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." Hearing the corgi bark at her question they stepped out into the street with Ruby silently cheering.

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" Ruby said as she brought out her scroll, only to find out they had no reception… well Ruby didn't.

Reaching for his scroll to call the others Loki mentally smacked himself for leaving his scroll at the camp.

"Well shit, come on we'll wake everyone at the camp" Loki said with Ruby nodding, moving to Loki's side with Zwei running ahead the two stop at hearing crumbling, falling slightly they looked to the ground to see they had walked onto the very fragile asphalt.

* * *

"AWW CRAP!" Loki yelled loudly as they fell through the road, showing the underground city to the two before Loki looked down, seeing the fast approaching ground he grabbed Ruby and curled up around her, shielding her from the impact that took his aura down, leaving him in a coughing fit.

"Loki, Loki are you okay?" Ruby questioned before she turned as a door burst open, showing two other White Fang members aiming weapons at them.

"Freeze!'

"How did they get here?"

Seeing the two armed Faunus approaching Ruby went to run until she turned to the cliff behind them, turning to the two Faunus she went to reach for her weapon, only to realise she had left it at the camp.

"You're a long way from home, little girl."

"Dude, your talking creepy again" turning to his partner the Faunus scratched his head in embarrassment.

"My bad"

Shaking his head at his partners antics the other WF member looked down to notice Loki drifting between consciousness.

"Hey, it's Fenris, the dog of Beacon"

"What's he doing all the way out here?"

"Who cares just get the girl and bring them to Roman"

"Alright, Perry" reaching for Ruby the Faunus' jumped as Loki let out a growl as he moved to get up, looking up he was knocked down by Perry.

"Just knock her out and bring them along!"

"SorryMa'am" the Faunus said before knocking Ruby down, leaving her dazed as they dragged them away.

* * *

Letting out a yawn as her watch was ending Yang stretched her arms as she dropped down from the perch she sat watch on, walking to the others she became full awake at not seeing her sister or Loki.

"Guys!" Calling to the others who were roused from her worried tone Blake took notice to Loki's absence immediately, making her look around for both Loki and her team leader.

Hearing barks from outside they turned to see Zwei run into the camp.

"Zwei?" Yang spoke worriedly to the corgi as Odin held his spear with Gabrielle rousing Yennefer awake.

"Grab your weapons! Your leader and teammate may be in trouble." Oobleck said as they ran out after the Corgi.

* * *

Letting out a groan at his head hitting something metal, Loki blinked the blurriness away to see the armory the White Fang were packing, seeing a paladin carrying cargo to a train Loki blinked in confusion before he heard a loud crash from the right.

"Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?"

"Sorry, Sir!" looking head past their captures, Loki tried to get free, if only his aura didn't take its time regenerating.

"Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!" looking to the train Loki's eyes hardened at hearing a familiar voice.

"Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day."

Seeing the Faunus turn to them, he noticed Loki glaring with an ache in his right shoulder just now coming to notice, making Loki turn to said shoulder to see… a circle with dried blood around it.

"A little girl and wolf Faunus, the one you said to keep an eye out for to test that concoction the boss lady had made"

Leaning out of the train, Loki saw Roman take a cigar out of his mouth.

"How much did you use on him?"

"Uh, a quarter of the serum?"

"You idiot, she said she wanted a full dose put in for more results- nevermind that, Red, long time hoped to never see again" Roman said as he approached the two, with Ruby being hoisted onto her feet with Loki barely standing due to his body just now feeling the effect of whatever had been injected into him.

"You don't mind me asking why you two are here?"

"We could ask you the same thing" Loki said as he slightly began to sweat, with Roman sharing a glance until he kicked Loki in the gut, startling Ruby who gasped at the sight of Loki's aura shattering from the one kick.

"Seems even a small doze shows results of weakened aura, stand him back up" Roman said before he knocked Ruby onto the ground, making Loki scowl as Ruby rubbed her cheek.

"Wow! You are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." Roman said with Ruby going for a strike, with Roman side stepping said strike, sending his foot out he tripped her with a laugh rising out of him, failing to see Loki channel ash into his right hand, seeing Roman turn to Perry he growled lowly.

"Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this." Roman said with Perry giving him a thumbs up until they turned to Loki lunging at Roman, a right fist raised Roman leaned to the left, leaving Loki open for him to reach into his coat and stab Loki in the chest with a large injector, shoving Loki back as Loki's body writhed in pain as his Aura failed him, leaving a flickering being over Loki with Ruby staring in horror as Loki cried out in pain as his eyes turned from a golden glow to crimson red.

Turning to Ruby, Roman questioned her.

"Now, How'd you find this place, Red?"

Instead of answering, Ruby elbowed her captor in the gut before rushing off with Loki using her semblance, startling Roman who let out a "Whoa!".

Seeing her he aimed his cane at her with the handle, before said handle shot after her with a rope attached to the cane, snagging Ruby by her hood she lurched back with Loki skidding on the ground with a pained cough.

I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." Roman said as he dragged Ruby to him, rolling onto his back Loki forced ash to his hand until he heard an explosion, making him lose focus with the bolt of fiery ash firing past Roman who flinched.

"Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." Roman said with Perry nodding and move two steps before another explosion echoes, making Loki look over his shoulder with a smile of hope.

"What is going on here?!" Roman growled in annoyance just as a third explosion echoes, with Ruby choosing this moment to jump over his head while pushing his hat over his eyes, rushing to Loki she rushed towards the sight of her sister and the other two teams.

"SOMEBODY KILL THEM!"

Seeing the Faunus around him fire at the fleeing girl, he growled as all the shots missed as he turned to a close by WF member.

"Attach the Cart, we're leaving!"

"But we're not done yet"

Slamming the Faunus into the side of the train he growled.

"Do it or you're finished!"

* * *

Running away from the many firing squads trained on the du, Ruby looked ahead to see another squad of Faunus ahead she tried to stop with Loki looking up in time to see them scattered by an explosion behind them, revealing Yang running to them in worry.

"Ruby, Loki!" Yang said in relief as she ran to the two, hugging Ruby before seeing Loki sweating profusely, his eyes flickering from gold to blood red as he fell to his knees.

"Loki, What happened!?" Blake said in panick before turning to Ruby.

"Roman injected him with something that took out his aura, but right now we need to try and stop that train, Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there." Ruby said as Odin helped Loki stand, the werewolf Faunus letting out a growl of agony.

"What?"

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Ruby said with her hands in the air.

"That's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Oobleck said before Roman proved him wrong.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Hearing Roman call out the nine moved to the train.

"Well they're going somewhere." Gabrielle said as they ran after the slowly leaving train.

"We need back up" Ruby said as she brought out her scroll, only to see she had no signal, even Loki's had no reception.

"I can't get through!" Ruby said with Odin growling as he lifted Loki up.

"What now then?"

"I believe we only have one option..." Oobleck said with a serious tone

"We're stopping that Train"

* * *

Reaching the train with Ruby's cloak fluttering with the wind she saw Loki lean against the train with sweat pouring off of him now.

"I think they're on the-UGH!" hearing Oobleck knock out a WF member Loki willed himself to move up a set of ladders, losing his footing he caught himself, making Odin jump by him to help him up onto the roof.

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck said as the group moved to the next car, with Weiss, being curious, opened the hatch to have her eyes widen.

"Uh… Professor!"

"Doctor" turning to Weiss calling, Oobleck moved to her side to look inside the hatch, his eyebrows rising above his glasses.

"What's that?"

"That my dear... appears to be a bomb." Oobleck said as he knelt down, with everyone cringing away.

Looking ahead, Loki glared weakly while pointing.

"incoming"

Turning to Loki's words, Odin scowled at seeing the White fang climbing onto the rooftops.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-" Stopping at hearing the bomb beeping loudly, Oobleck stared in worry.

"Easy on us… Time to go!" Oobleck said as the nine moved to the next car.

"Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Nodding to Oobleck's request, Blake turns and drops down, leaving the others waiting before she called up.

"It decoupled itself!"

"What?" Odin questioned, moving to watch the Car slow down before exploding, making his eyes widen at seeing grimm fall into the tunnel.

"The Grimm… he's leading them to the city" Loki said weakly with a look of horror.

"That's not good…"

"Neither is this!" turning to Gabrielle and Ruby, Yang stood worriedly.

"No. No. No." oobleck said as he moved to the next car, with the others following him.

"THEY ALL HAVE BOMBS!"

"This doesn't make any sense" Yang said as they moved ahead to the next car seeing th one they stood on slowly moved away.

"Oh dear" Oobleck said as this explosion made a large hole in the tunnel, allowing more Grimm to charge in.

"Like I said, he's leading them to the city"

"WHAT!?" Weiss questioned, horrified.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck said as he turned to the back to see more Grimm, turning to the others he spoke.

"We have to hurry!" Turning to team RWBY he spoke, Yang, Weiss, Blake, go down below with Loki where he won't be exposed to much damage" Oobleck said with the three nodding, with yang taking Loki from Odin.

"What about us, Professor?"

"We're going to stop this train"

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier."

* * *

Dropping down with the three girls, Loki let out a groan as Yang helped him stand as he clutched his chest where the syringe was plunged.

"You gonna be alright?" Yang questioned Loki who nodded.

"I will be if who I smell is actually present, let's go" Loki said weakly, making the three walk forward, until a familiar Petite dropped down, smiling Neo instantly gasped at the state Loki was in, not noticing Yang and Weiss stare at her, Blake merely smiled in hope.

"Neo!" Blake said as the petite ran to Loki's aid, making Yang lower him to her eye level, checking his eyes with a smallflashlightt she blinked as his golden eyes flickered to blood red before the glow dulled, making Neo flinch before she noticed the holes in his shirt, looking to his chest her eyes widened in realisation.

"Shit, Hold on Loki" Neo said as she reached for a back pocket, bringing out a cylinder she took the top off before she stuck it into Loki, injecting whatever was inside into him Yang frowned as he let out a gasp as his eyes glowed golden once more, allowing him to stand up by himself, holding his chest, neo brought him into a hug.

"Are you alright, Roman didn't use all of that stuff did he?" Neo questioned with Loki giving her a frown.

"He injected me with a whole capsule, Neo what was that?"

"The one who has Roman on a leash ordered a concoction of things, the main thing making that serum is Aura nullifier for Inmates on death row, the shit she had ordered were used in a lot of chemicals" Neo said with Loki wincing as his chest acted up.

"Will you be alright?" Neo questioned Loki who grunted as he stood firmly.

"For now, You three go on ahead, I need to ask Neo something" Loki said with yang and the others frowning in worry until he smirked.

"I'll catch up" Loki said with the three nodding as they ran ahead.

"Neo, what do you got for me?"

"Barely anything, Cinder Fall has gotten wind someone is feeding you info, and luckily I managed to keep my head down, but I don't know how long, I was able to make a antidote for the serum but I don't know how long it'll last, Loki… please be careful" Neo said with Loki smiling at her, bringing her into a hug she returned it with a shake, pulling away she saw his smile.

"I'll do my best, now get out of here in case something happens alright, I'll meet up with you, I promise" Loki said before he left to catch up with the others.

"Don't break that Promise Loki" Neo said, standing in silence she turned to see Raven Branwen with her mask standing calmly, the woman was expecting a fearful look from Neo, instead she got a glare from the petite.

"You got a lot of nerve, Branwen!"

"Remember that your all bark and no bite Neopolitan, your boyfriend won't last long with what he has in his system still present" Raven said before opening a portal and leaving.

Leaving neo frowning in worry for Loki, remembering the sight of the older werewolf Faunus she sighed and ran after the four.

Running through a room where an unconscious Lieutenant laid, Neo smiled at the prick being knocked out as she ran to the next room, seeing the room filled with unconscious Faunus she ran faster until she spotted Roman on the ground knocked out.

* * *

Standing with his team at seeing a incoming concrete wall to vale ahead, Loki turned to team RWBY and his before looking ahead as wind flew by him.

"Well, Shit, now what?" Odin questioned as the eight stood there.

"Loki can you make a dome of ash to take the impact!?" Gabrielle questioned with Loki about to answer until he winced as his chest became filled with pain, standing behind the seven he spoke.

"Yeah, I got it!" Loki said with a hidden wince as he willed ash to form a ball, making it bigger he saw Weiss make an ice shield around her team, focusing on his team he made an opening in the ball of ash with Yennefer and Odin stepping in, nodding to Gabrielle she nodded back before getting in, failing to see Loki fall to his knees as the serum took over once again, leaving ash particles to fly off of Loki who suddenly coughed up blood mixed with ash, making his eyes stare at the sight.

Looking up with a grunt, he coughed once more, making him pant he saw the wall approaching faster, seeing the sight he smiled in acceptance as he willed the ball of ash to close… until he felt himself lifted up off the ground by a petite.

"Neo!?" looking down to the crying girl she helped him walk to the ball of ash, with Odin yelling for Loki inside.

"Get in there Loki, one of us is getting out of this one way or another" Neo said as tears were now rolling down her cheeks as Loki fell to his knees in another coughing fit, making Neo try to rile him up to move he let out a bitter laugh as Neo began to cry.

"COME LOKI, GET UP!" Neo said with Loki looking to her with a look of acceptance.

"No, you get in there, I was an idiot to make it room for four" Looking to Loki with a horrified look Neo shook her head as Loki held her still.

"No, I'm not leaving without you" Neo said with Odin calling out to him once more.

"Loki!"

"And I'm not letting one of my friends die, You have so much to live for, don't throw it away for me" Loki said before Neo pulled him into a kiss, making his eyes widen as she pulled away.

"I don't care, if I die with you, then I'll accept that" Neo said with Loki reaching for her cheek, until he grabbed her by the vest and threw her into the ball of ash, willing it to close Loki fell onto his back with a cough.

"NO, LOKI!" hearing Neo calling out to him, he willed himself onto his knees, a bitter smile on his face as a trickle of blood flowed from his mouth, reaching for his shirt he looked at his chest to see black veins reaching over his body.

"Well, shit, I had a good run I guess, Sorry I won't be home… Dad, Glynda… Nora, Don't wait up for me" Loki said to himself as he saw the wall approach, closing his eyes calmly.


	27. Chapter 27 Roars from the Pit

Chapter 27

Roars from the Pit

Feeling the ache in her head wake her from unconsciousness, Blake winced as she touched her forehead that was covered in blood, she looked around with blurry eyes she saw a white blur move to her side.

"Blake, Blake can you hear me?"

"Weiss?" blinking to clear her vision the Faunus saw the worried frown Weiss had replace itself with a relieved smile.

"Come on, we have to find the others, from what I hear from that hole a lot of Grimm are on their way" Weiss said as she helped Blake stand, wincing at seeing the gash on the girls head Weiss stopped and blinked at seeing the wound heal itself slowly.

"How bad is it?" Blake questioned with a worried tone, making Weiss look to the girl she smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing that the nurse can't fix, I hear Yang come on" Weiss said as she helped Blake walk to the voice of Yang, seeing the blonde helping Ruby up they sighed before they heard muffled yells from a pile of debris, setting Blake down with Yang and Ruby getting a second wind they moved to the pile to hear Odin's voice… and Neo's cries of despair.

"Odin, can you hear us!?" yang called out with silence answering her until Odin's voice called out to them.

"Get us out of this thing, Loki…" Odin said with a muffle as Neo's cries drowned him out, making Blake worry at hearing the cries inside she forced herself to stand and help Weiss dig the debris away, looking around as people began to crowd around, just as the siren came to life of a Grimm warning, making Blake shove a large piece of a concrete pillar away she saw Loki's stone ash sitting in wait, looking around she spotted a steel pole, moving to quickly get the others free she bashed the ball of ash that collapsed with one go, allowing Odin and Yennefer to rush out, with Gabrielle carrying Neo out, the petite a sobbing mess as Gabrielle tried to comfort her, frowning Blake looked into the ash ball, seeing no sign of Loki her heart sank deep into depression as she looked to the tunnel opening.

"No… Loki!"

Lying still in a growing pile of blood mixed with ashes, Loki stared into the morning sky with a trail of blood falling from his nose and mouth, his right arm and left leg gone from the impact he slowly moved his head at hearing Blake call out his name he tried to reach his hand up, if only his arm wasn't broken with his mangled leg, from what he could feel through the pain he had a broken spine and fractured neck, his eyes staring into the sky for any hope while his right had clenched tightly, opening his mouth to speak.

"Nora… Blake…"

"I'm sorry" lying limp with his eyes glowing fiercely for a second before they dimmed, a weak smile on his lips.

Lying as a corpse for a minute as the air left his body, a ball of pure light rose from his chest a good foot, pulsing like a heartbeat, it glowed brightly before it sent a faint shockwave outward, causing it to vanish as Loki's eyes glowed dimly.

* * *

 _Watching as the world zoomed by his visage, Loki's subconscious shot by Yang and Ruby as the horde of Grimm shot out of the tunnel._

 _'Wait, I have to help them!' hearing his own voice as an empty echo, Loki tried to go back._

 _Only for his vision to continue outward, away from Vale._

* * *

Sitting within the Bullhead as Vale's Grimm alert rang through the air, Nora sat without a thought of worry before the Bullhead shook as they lost power briefly, making Pyrrah grab onto Jaune's hand as Nora's eyes glowed at sensing Loki… everywhere!

Looking around in surprise at sensing Loki within the Bullhead, Blake felt the same sense of worry as a small ripple of energy shot by them, causing power fluctuations to Vale.

* * *

 _"Let me go back, I have to help them!" Loki growled out to nothing as his sight was now shooting by foliage and trees', at one point shooting through a boulder until_ finally _his_ realisation _came to sight…_

 _In the form of the old mine entrance into the Devils Pit, allowing Loki to go silent before he groaned as he began to hear whispers, repeating the same words over and over._

 _'Help them'_

 _'Save them'_

 _It was the last words that echoed loudly within Loki's mind._

 _' **Protect them** '_

 _'Yes!'_

 _'Protect them'_

 _'Help them!'_

 _Letting out an echoed groan as his eyes went into tunnel vision Loki bare witness to squeezing through cracks in the dirt, all leading to one thing he didn't expect to remain._

 _The alter._

 _"How is this still in one piece?" feeling control return to himself, the out of Body Loki floated to the Alters, seeing seven in total._

 _"I feel like I know this?" Loki said as he hovered over an_ alter _with the symbol of a fiery sword emblazoned on the pedestal._

 _It was this moment the shockwave of energy reached the room, making Loki look around before the ceiling crumbled, showing the same blank beings from his last visit had tripled their numbers, watching them land on their feet they suddenly rushed at the alters like moths drawn to a flame, making Loki watch as the beings fought over the alters, before Loki took notice to the large Dust deposit below the frozen floor of ice._

 _Making him stare in shocked silence before it began to crack, making Loki curse his luck as the Alter fell, his sight along with it._

 _Making him groan as the minute the alter made contact with the dust it rapidly broke down into ashes that swirled around the_ alter _, the symbols glowing as power was surging through them with Loki yelling as memories were forced to the surface of his mind as his mind floated within the storm of ash and dust, seeing seven figures taking form within the storm around him he closed his eyes as he felt power rise up within him, before he exploded._

* * *

Panting at killing an Ursa, Blake leaned against an equally tired Yang, her rounds popping out of her Ember Celicia she looked to Ruby who decapitated a creep as Weiss got up off the ground, looking to where what remained of team GLOY stood, Yang wiped the tears from her eyes as they fought for Loki, Odin a scowl worn on his face as he impaled a Beringal on his spear, Gabrielle had long ago abandoned any sane thought as she shifted her shotgun into its sword form, which had a third mode, showing it was also a Zweihander, Yennefer had stayed close to Neo who had gone on a mournful killing spree on any Grimm that got near her, making Yang worry for Nora at being given the news of Loki's demis-

Whatever other thoughts she had coming were silenced as the entire ground shook with a distant explosion roaring into the distance, eyes widening Yang turned to the direction of where the Devils Pit should be.

It was this moment the other Huntsmen and Huntresses in training arrived, allowing them to see the spectacle before they turned to the now larger horde of Grimm that poured out of the tunnel, which made Cinder Fall inwardly smile towards, before she heard another explosion from the Devil's pit, making her eyes widen as a large storm cloud rose with orange light within.

It was this moment she noticed the Grimm… acting.

Turning to see a creep try to bite her she merely kicked it away with its neck broken from her strike.

Frowning as the Grimm attacked without thought she failed to see the cloud approaching vale.

Seeing the grimm attack even her she was forced to fight without giving away her use of what power she had of the fall Maiden.

* * *

Ducking she joined Emerald and Mercury in the fighting, they looked up suddenly as it began to rain, confusing all as the cloud of ash mimicking storm clouds let out a rumble of thunder, purple and pink lightning coursing through it Cinder stared at the odd sight before she continued the fighting, mentally questioning why her queens Grimm had suddenly turned rabid.

Seeing Team GLOY she frowned at not seeing Loki Fenris fighting alongside them, but the feeling of sorrow rising off of them made her smile evilly at the thought of a nuisance being taken care of.

Stopping as a Spear shot by them Cinder turned to see Odin raise his hand with his spear returning to him, following its return he spun and impaled a Creep off the ground, and like others, it was this moment Cinder took notice to the lack of Beowolf.

Looking around in confusion she heard thunder crackling with a roar above, looking up her eyes widen as she leaped away from a lightning strike, halting the battle of Vale's town square Cinder frowned at seeing a large figure within the dust cloud, watching intently her eyes widened as a giant of a man stepped out to show himself to Remnant, wearing lion furred pants with old fashioned boots, Cinder stared at the muscles protected by very little armor that was strapped to his back and arms, unable to see his hair she was though able to see he sported a beard that would make a Viking proud… come to think of it, his whole appearance screamed Viking.

* * *

Seeing the new arrival look around like a curious child Cinder had no clue as to who or what this being was, the only thing she could sense from him was power… impossible power.

The only ones who had a slimmer of recognition stared at the being in shock.

"No way… Terragon" Odin said in shock as team JNPR arrived, just in time to see the being step out of the crater while looking at its own hands while Gabrielle spoke.

"You mean one of Loki's old drawings?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Odin said before they heard crackling thunder above, making them look up to see something falling from the ash cloud, jumping back as whatever had landed in front of the Now named Terragon, Odin and Yennefer saw the object was a Hammer, a Warhammer.

"Oh boy" Odin said as Terragon reached to the handle in curiosity, and the moment his hands touched the handle he was hit with a surge of visions, his eyes glowing with power as his hands grabbed the handle and lifted the weapon up, seeing this a Beringal went for a sneak attack.

Failing to see Terragon's now glowing eyes turning to it with a new ferocity.

Clenching his right fist the stone giant backhanded the Beringal lightly, stunning it long enough for Terragon to lift it off the ground by its face he which crushed into the ground, making a small tremor from the impact he looked to the horde of Grimm with his hammer ready for a fight.

"Go Terragon!" Yennefer cheered with the stone giant now rushing at a small horde of Grimm, swinging it downward onto an unlucky Ursa a web of cracks spread outward, releasing the hammer from his grip, Terragon resorted to using his fists for this fight, failing to notice the horde growing around him as he crushed every Grimm near him.

seeing the horde growing, team RWBY had looks of determination as Terragon took on the larger foes, leaving stragglers to the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training.

* * *

"Blake!" turning to the voice of Nora, the Faunus felt her heart drop as the Bomber ran to hug her, making Blake hug back before Nora stepped back and looked around.

"Where's Loki?" Nora questioned before they flinched as they heard Terragon yell out a battle cry in the distance.

"Nora… I-I don't know" Blake said as she brought Nora into a hug, just as another strike of Lightning shot down, making the two turn to see what else had been sent to help.

* * *

Watching the cloud rising from the smaller cloud of dust and debris they watched as a figure stood up and walked out, showing a slimly built man with ocean blue hair slicked back, he had fair skin with black patterned dress shirt with a dark blue suit and black shiny black-soled shoes with sequenced crystals at the tip. The only odd thing for this look was the MMA gloves he wore, leaving his fingers exposed, but the most noticeable feature of this man were his pale white eyes that looked around in curiosity.

Watching the new guy they looked up at hearing a crack of thunder, causing the new arrival to look up as well before he flinched as a weapon landed beside him, showing itself a cane with the handle a sea serpents head, reaching for the weapon he groaned as blue energy was sent into him, making Blake and Nora watch as the man's body rippled into water, making them stare in shock as the water froze instantly as the energy coursed through his body.

Allowing him to hold his head with a groan as his body returned to its original state, opening his eyes they stared to the Cane as it let off a shine to the days sun before it shimmered into a cutlass, which he swung through the neck of a Creep, making his careless look focus into one of purpose, turning to his basic Brother he saw the Giant being swarmed by Grimm.

"Do not worry brother… I am here to blind their eyes" the man said as he moved to help Terragon with his cane/cutlass ready to fight, swinging it downward in an arc all those watching were stunned as it extended in length, ripping apart any Grimm stupid or brave enough to get in his way.

Turning to his newly proclaimed brother, Terragon nodded as they began to fight back the horde, the man and Terragon keeping what they could at bay with the Remnant locals getting a second wind.

* * *

Turning away from the sight, Nora spoke.

"Can someone explain what's going on please!?" turning at hearing the storm crackling twice the students from Beacon stared in surprise as a woman flew out of a dust cloud, staring at the chaos around her, her eyes looked up as a Bow materialised above, floating down to her she took a hold with her eyes glowing, followed by a small hurricane encircled around her as she took aim with the bow, forming an arrow of wind she let it fly into the head of one of a King Taijitu, shredding it instantly she aimed at the other head until Terragon crushed it with a backfist, turning to the woman she smiled as she flew into the air, landing on his shoulder she fired another arrow as another roar of thunder crashed down.

* * *

Skidding into a wall from the last hit of a Beringal, Yang growled with her eyes red in anger as the Grimm roared, pumping its chest to rush her Yang went to rush as well until they stopped as a lightning bolt struck between them, making Yang stop and stare in shock as a hand grabbed the Beringal by the throat, making Yang stare as the smoke cleared to show a man in a mixture of armor, the upper body sporting steel armor while the lower wore odd looking leggings made of leather and metal, looking to the persons face Yang blinked at the sight of a lion like helmet with the hair exposed, seeing the man still holding the Grimm at bay his right arm shot to his right as a lightning bolt shot down, allowing him to catch a sword the size of his body, followed by his eyes glowing a copper colour while his hair caught aflame, making Yang blink as the man looking to the sword in his grasp as it sent ash particles into his head, making him grunt in agony before he glared at the Beringal that was now choking in his grip.

Standing up with the Beringal at his mercy the man growled as the Beringal caught fire, gripping the sword tightly the man impaled the Grimm before throwing it away, allowing the man to turn to Yang who stood in surprise, making him frown before they looked up to a large lightning bolt landing on a roof, showing a man wearing odd armor with a helmet, leaving his face exposed as he blinked, showing bright blue eyes glowing with life, looking around to the battle below, he looked up to see the Atlesian airship approaching through the slowly dissipating ash storm which let out another roar of thunder, shooting a lightning bolt at him he reached out suddenly to show… a mask… in his left hand, looking at it with a frown he felt compelled to place it on his face.

Placing it on his eyes glowed brighter than before as Lightning coursed around him, looking up as the ash storm began to swirl like a tornado.

Seeing this sight with a worried frown, Weiss spoke as Gabrielle landed beside her.

"Uh, that doesn't spell good news right?" Weiss questioned as the new arrivals began to fight alongside the Hunters in training, Terragon throwing Grimm around in pieces with his hammer, the water man becoming spears of ice shards that stabbed through Grimm, the woman firing Hurricane arrows that tore apart Grimm, the fire guy scorching anything his sword touched, and the newest showing a impossible amount of speed through the sight of lightning, this was happening before everyone took notice to the ash storm spinning, turning into a spiral that shot down towards a collapsed café, making those that came from the cloud look at the spectacle before continuing the fight, with Emerald starting to panic at being surrounded with Yennefer before the entire city block went silent as the vanishing storm roared with thunder, replacing the feeling of fear and worry, with dread as a hysterical laugh echoed outward.

* * *

Seeing Emerald distracted a Beringal rushed at her with a raised hand, making Emerald turn to it with wide eyes as time slowed, seeing the Beringal closing in on her Emerald blinked as a figure shoulder charged the Beringal into a wall, making her and Yennefer turn to see a man standing over the downed Grimm, his attire seen as a torn and tattered coat with blood stained jeans and heavy boots, his hair was a mop of messy black with red highlights, seeing his shoulders shaking Emerald felt her spine tingle at hearing giggles in the form of rapid succession, before the man exploded into a hysterical laugh, a laugh that made the sight of him ripping the Beringal apart more haunting.

Stepping away to admire the evaporating corpse of the Beringal the new addition looked to the right with an inhuman growl as more Grimm poured out into the city, making the man's lips stretch back till they could not be seen, leaving his mouth a horrific grin.

Seeing Terragon moving to fight the horde, the man grinned with cruel intents, taking a step towards the battle he stopped at feeling his hand tingling, looking down to his right hand he saw his palm distorting before he felt something in his hand, making him grip tightly to show a butchers hook, making his grin widen further as his eyes glowed with a mix of red and blue.

Rushing into the fight with the hook dragging behind him the man let out a demonic laugh of sadistic glee as he leaped into the air, the hook following his actions until he swung it forward, nailing a Beringal in the throat with Weiss turning in shock as the man grabbed the chain as he ran toward the Grimm, calling another hook in his left hand he threw it at the Beringal, making It gurgle in pain as both hooks were now in its neck, making Weiss gasp in horror as the man leaped onto its back, grabbing both hooks he tore them apart with the throat ripping open, showering the ground with black blood, seeing the Beringal collapsing the man turned and dived into the horde with a demonic laugh echoing.

* * *

Leaving a stun Weiss until she turned to the spiral twister of ash as it let out a boom before a shockwave shot inward, making the ash Vanish with the Grimm stopping suddenly, making those from Remnant stare in shock while those from the cloud turned towards a glow from a collapsed building, walking towards the light Odin approached an unmoving Beringal with a hand just barely touching it, until he jumped back in alarm as it broke down into a pile of ash, followed by the horde breaking down into ashes as Oobleck and Zwei jumped out of the tunnel, Oobleck looking worse for wear while Zwei ran to a confused Ruby who just now noticed the spectral beings walking to a glowing building, making her run after them with yang reaching for her in concern, running after her sister Yang saw the one known as Terragon lift the collapsed roof off to show the glow brightening.

* * *

Making Yang worry as Ruby ran to the fire guys side, making him look down to her with his helmet unnerving Ruby, turning she saw Nora approaching with a frown, and upon looking to her the man knelt down in respect, making Ruby turn to Nora who stood in confusion before the man gestured to the light, making Nora nervously approach as the others ran to them, seeing the man kneeling down Glynda Goodwitch blinked at the sight of his hair flowing like fire.

Stepping through the doorway Nora stopped and saw Loki lying there… dead, motionless with an orb of glowing ash hovering over him, making Nora approach as her knees grew weak, falling down to said knees she crawled to Loki as tears began to fall from her eyes as she held Loki close.

Letting out soft sobs that slowly grew into wails of sadness, making everyone run in to see the sight, with Yennefer grabbing onto a frozen Ren, with Jaune staring in horror as Pyrrah held him close, while team RWBY watched with Glynda who held back tears at hearing Nora crying.

It was this moment Terragon mentally called those who came to existence, making them all turn to him as his eyes glowed, making them nod in understanding as Terragon stepped forward, his size shrinking as he held his right hand, a growing ball of ash rising from his hand that made the orb hovering over Loki pulse inward, calling to the ball of stoned ash that Terragon held as he knelt down, allowing the ball of stone to break away into the orb.

Making the orb glow brightly with Nora looking up in confusion as the man with the water approached, making a ball of ice that melted into the Orb that let out a warm glow as the woman approached with a ball of wind, followed closely by the man of lightning who held an orb of controlled lightning, giving the orb the power the man with fire approached with his sword stabbing into the ground as he summoned a ball of blue fire, holding it out to the orb the fire flowed into it with Nora shielding her eyes as it glowed.

Turning to the last spectral being, Glynda felt her spine crawl as the possible psycho walked in with a hook hanging from a chain wrapped around his waist, holding his hand out the air in his palm distorted with a ripple, making Weiss stare in fear as the ball of distortion vanished, allowing the others to stare as the orb glowed a flashing bright before it broke down and flowed into Loki, making Nora frown in hope of any sign of life before the teen gasped for air before going into a coughing fit, making Nora turn him over for him to empty his system of what should have been his death, lying back against Nora with his breathing slowing down he looked up to see the wild man stand awkwardly with the others, making him blink in shock before his team and RWBY came to hug him, making him "GACK" at being dogpiled, Nora hugging him to her chest with Loki trying to hug her.


	28. Chapter 28 Testing the Unknown

Chapter 28

Testing the unknown

Standing outside of a hospital window, Ozpin let out an exhale as Loki slept within the room where Nora also slept, along with team RWBY and Neo, wearing another disguise, feeling a hand on his left shoulder he turned to Glynda, Hoshi within Loki's mind to sort out what had happened to cause what could be described as an ascension.

Which brought him back to the worrisome thought of those Loki had brought into existence, and more importantly of what James will do once he bares witness to the "wild man" his other students had come to call the mad grinner.

Turning back to the window he barely flinched as he stared into the red and blue eyes of the mad man himself, showing a face of calm that hid a bloodlust inside, seeing the man tilt his head to the left like a curious puppy he suddenly opened his mouth horrifically wide, showing a maw of sharp teeth within, making Glynda jump at the sight while Ozpin merely stood calmly, though inwardly he only grew more worried for the one he called son and what caused this creation, watching the man laugh like he had just pulled off a prank the man was suddenly slammed into the ground by the Samurai Knight who had foregone his helmet, allowing Ozpin to see his eyes were like those of a Lion, a proud aura rising off of him as he spoke down to the man with Ozpin unable to hear his words due to the glass.

Watching the man look to him he nodded in apology as the wild man walked through a distortion in the air, leaving Ozpin and the man before he turned at hearing footsteps, seeing Ironwood approaching Ozpin felt someone else walking to them, turning her spotted… wait.

Turning to a perfect replica of James Ozpin and Glynda looked between the two with the one on the left showing an angry glare at the doppelganger who held his hands up with a small smile as his being ripple like water in a pond, leaving the man of water standing there, his sleeves rolled.

"I apologize, just wanted to see how good my given skills were" the man said with Ironwood glaring at the man who gave his own glare, well it was a look of annoyance.

"You may scare or intimidate others with that glare but right now I feel like I've angered a puppy" the man said with Ironwood glaring as he reached for a weapon until Ozpin spoke.

"Since you're going to be here for a while… May we know your names?" Ozpin said with the man turning to him with Ironwood stopping himself from aiming his weapon as Ozpin stood patiently with the man smiling pleasantly.

"From what memories had been placed within my mind along with the personality, my name is Oshanzu No Sakkaku, a pleasure" the now named Oshanzu said with a butler bow.

"A pleasure to meet you Oshanzu, but what about the others that came with you?"

Turning to the window where his other brother sat patiently, keeping guard over the two teens as they slept before Oshanzu tapped a knuckle onto the window, making the man turn to see Oshanzu gesturing to them, making him stand up and vanish into embers, reappearing beside Oshanzu with a bow.

"What can I do for you, Ozpin?" speaking to the headmaster who stood with a friendly smile.

"I was asking what to call all of you, Oshanzu I know along with the one known as Terragon thanks to team GLOY's input, but the rest still escapes us" Ozpin said with the man smiling with a chuckle.

"Well, since I'm here, you may refer to me as Fuyu Inferuno" the man said with Ozpin frowning at slightly recognizing the language.

"Cold inferno, quite a bit, misleading due to the uh.. the hair" Ozpin said with Fuyu looking up with Glynda hiding her blush due to now noticing his well-toned body, though the trail of drool running down the right side of her mouth was seen.

"UH, Glynda, you're drooling" Ozpin said with Glynda wiping her mouth while looking away, making Oshanzu and Fuyu share a look before ironwood spoke.

"What about that Lunatic with the hooks, from what we've been allowed to examine your weapons even baffled my top scientists" Ironwood said with Fuyu unsheathing his sword, making James narrow his eyes until Fuyu held it to him, sheath aimed to Ironwood who took it calmly, examining it he began to marvel the craftsmanship.

"This came from Loki's mind?" James said with Fuyu looking to Loki who now held Nora close to him in his sleep.

"Moving on, the woman is known as Aeron, the next is Wakai, which is young in the language my name came from, Terragon you know of which leaves the one that is basically a child with a lust for carnage, Zecromac" Fuyu said before the man himself phased through a wall that rippled like water, grinning slightly With his hands held out from his side as James aimed his revolver at him.

"You called?" looking to Ironwood with his eyes glowing the now named Zecromac let out a challenging growl as the two had a stare off.

Making Ozpin frown in worry of a fight breaking out until Zecromac spoke.

"Tell me, how long do you last with that metal arm going up and down?" Zecromac said which got him a smack on the head by both Oshanzu and Fuyu, the two staring casual as Zecromac rubbed his head while Fuyu retrieved his sword from James.

"Are we going to have any trouble from him during the festival?" looking to Zecromac as he stood calmly, with Fuyu looking at Zecromac.

"No, but will we have to worry about you trying to dissect our literal father?" Fuyu questioned with James scowling until Ozpin spoke.

"Now now, no need for hostility this time of night, James why don't you go to your room and you three… go where ever it is you go to" Ozpin said with the three nodding before Zecromac grabbed them and stepped through an aerial distortion.

Leaving Ozpin and Glynda with James who sighed while rubbing his eyes as he turned to Loki.

"This is troubling"

* * *

Looking out the window of their dorm room facing Vale, Cinder fall frowned in annoyance while Emerald sat on her bed with her mind still glued to the sadistic laugh Zecromac had given out during the breach, while Mercury simply sat on his bed.

"I know right, it was bad enough with Loki being suspicious of us, now we have to deal with these new guys" Mercury said while Cinder looked outside the window to see the spectral being known as Terragon walking to the edge of the cliff facing Vale, making her watch in curiosity as the being held his hammer in front of him, placing it down before his feet the man began to turn to stone, making Cinder frown before she saw a blur of lightning moving back and forth before the blur stopped beside the statue, showing the speed user lean on Terragon's right foot, admiring the view before he sped away once more.

"Stay under the radar you two, I have to have a word with my mistress" Cinder said as she left the two in the room, with Emerald flinching as the door closed.

* * *

Sitting within their dorm room in their sleepwear, Yang looked to the ceiling with a frown of worry as her thoughts continued to drift to Loki lying dead, wincing slightly at the mental image of Loki she sat up with a sigh, looking to her sister and two teammates she hopped off of her bed and got dressed, moving to leave her room she heard footsteps in the hallway with a whistle following suit, opening it with a small creak she stepped out quietly so she did not wake her teammates, looking to whoever had walked by she blinked at seeing no one, but the whistling still remained, frowning in confusion she went to investigate.

Only to stumble as the world suddenly became… twisted, looking around in shock as the hallway was now a path of floating pieces, still designed as the carpeted floor Yang looked up to her right to stare as the one known as Zecromac casually walked upside down, hopping over a gap in the floating floor he stopped with the whistling also stopping, looking around he spotted Yang with a look of panic, making Yang jump as he suddenly appeared beside her.

"How did you get in here" jumping away with a confused scream she looked to where he was before, only to see him gone and now there, a genuine look of worry on his once blood thirsty looking face, making him look somewhat normal.

"I heard whistling and came to… see who it was" Yang answered with Zecromac sighing, rubbing his face he looked over his shoulder to see he had… left a portal open, whoops.

"The doors still open, you can go back that way if you want" Zecromac said as he walked ahead, leaving Yang who frowned before following him through the basically shattered world with a curious look.

"Weiss would be questioning everything right now" Yang said as Zecromac stepped through an upside down door, causing one to open beside Yang with him stepping out.

"I have to agree, man, I feel right at home here" Zecromac said with yang giving him a look, seeing Loki somewhat in his appearance, seeing a bed floating slowly away in the distance Yang frowned as she spotted what looked like a outline of a person lying under the covers.

"This place gets weirder the more I try to think about it" Yang said as Zecromac hummed in agreement.

"Yep, I guess this place was designed like a pocket dimension for Remnant" Loki said while poking the head of a human outline, actually getting a reaction from the figure much to Yang's surprise, making Zecromac smile his scary grin.

"This will be useful" Zecromac said before Yang laughed nervously while looking for the exit.

"So why were you outside of your dorm, from what I can tell it's past curfew" turning to Zecromac, Yang frowned at his words before sighing.

"I can't get the image of Loki dead out of my head, every time I see his body lying there… I feel like I lost something again" Yang said with Zecromac turning to her, his blue eye glowing as he paid attention.

"If you can't sleep, go see him if your worrying, being around here won't help" Zecromac said before he left through another door, leaving Yang to follow him.

"So you're here, where are the other guys that came with you?" Yang questioned as Zecromac walked forward through a series of aligned doors, opening them with Yang close behind him as they stopped with Zecromac thinking, his eyes glowing.

"Their doing what I'm doing" Zecromac said as Yang noticed more floating beds with figures sleeping in them.

"And what are you doing exactly?"

"Testing my abilities" Zecromac said as he clicked his right hand, making the world tunnel vision before Yang stumbled as they now stood within a hospital room, turning to address her Zecromac looked down to see her give him a look, making him share one of apology before he turned to see Nora and Loki sleeping, allowing Yang to stand up and walk to the bed. Not noticing Zecromac sit on a chair

Allowing Yang to place a hand on Loki's head with a small smile, before she heard a caw from the only window to the room, making her look up to see a Raven looking at her with red eyes, turning to fly away it noticed Zecromac "Sleeping" in the chair that was slowly floating up into the air.

Flying away with Yang now thinking of the Raven she turned to Loki, leaning down she placed a soft kiss onto his lips before leaving the room, Zecromac returning the chair to its original place before vanishing after her.

* * *

Walking into the Schools courtyard after the raven, Yang looked around for any onlookers while walking to a fountain, stopping suddenly at seeing a swordswoman she instantly thought back to Loki's words

' _I take it this woman is your mother who left you?'_

Watching the woman take her mask off, Yang steeled her resolve at seeing a near look-alike of herself.

' _Than your better off without her'_ openly glaring at Raven Branwen now as she approached the two failed to see Zecromac watching from the sideline, with full interest.

"Yang, we have a lot to talk about."

"There's nothing to talk about, you left me and my dad for a pathetic lifestyle, you can go right ahead and go back to your so-called family" yang said with Raven stopping at the hostility, looking into her daughters eyes Raven saw the fire in them aimed and refined, like someone had tamed them.

"I see Ozpin's dog has enlightened you"

"He's a wolf, now if you have anything that's not bullshit, say and leave, your no longer my mother" Yang said as she clenched her fists, cocking Ember ready for a fight in case, it was this moment Oshanzu arrived with Aeron, the two sensing a fight being possible.

"He's a dog and you know it, Like Ozpin they will fall to the darkness in this world, they'll leave us all to fend for ourselves even that woman Ozpin has taken a fancy will leave us" Raven said with Yang glaring at her with the others, all of them present, turning to leave Raven stopped as Fuyu stood before her, his eyes glowing with a glare aimed at her with the intensity of the sun.

"True words spoken from a fool, good thing you did leave your daughter and Taiyang" Fuyu said as he walked to Yang, leaving Raven angry with her hand grabbing her weapon, turning to behead Fuyu she stumbled as she stood in a broken world of reality, looking up she spotted the figure of Yang and Fuyu above, the fountain upside down facing her impossibly.

Her thoughts were suddenly stopped at hearing a demonic giggle all around her, making her look to her right to see Zecromac sitting on a bench, his grin in full use with his eyes glowing.

" _ **Let's have a chat shall we about real family**_ "


	29. Chapter 29 Needed break, Deathly growths

Chapter 29

Sitting at his desk with a yawn of the early morning, Ozpin rubbed his eyes as he looked through the many reports of… the courtyards damage?

Frowning at this he went over the report to see what had happened, and all of it points to a certain mad grinner, looking through the photo's of the damage caused Ozpin pulled out one that showed the being himself posing for the camera, allowing Ozpin to see his clothing torn like he had been in a fight, this also had a note attached from a Mrs Scarlatina… requesting a copy of the photo.

Placing the photo to the right Ozpin looked through the damages to see that most of them would have caused a ruckus last night.

"This seems odd to have happened without anyone knowing" Ozpin said before the photo of a posing Zecromac was picked up by Hoshi who had a disapproving look to what could possibly be labelled her and Ozpin's "Grandson".

"Hoshi tell me… I'm going to get a lot of head aches… aren't i?" Ozpin questioned with Hoshi smiling to him.

"No you won't, from what the damage shows… he was fighting someone, but how so silent?' Hoshi said before they looked up to see Wakai skidding to the desk, small amounts of lightning hovering around his being until he stopped.

"I know who Zeke was fighting" looking to Wakai with a frown, Ozpin spoke.

"Who was it?"

"Some arrogant sow named Raven Branwen, I tracked her band of underlings out of vale, I just came back to ask what you want me to do?" turning to Hoshi who shook her head, Ozpin nodded and spoke.

"Nothing for now, Just keep an eye on Loki Please" Ozpin said with Wakai nodding before vanishing with a spark of lightning.

Leaving Ozpin to sigh as he began to call for repairs, Hoshi helping him with other reports with Glynda gone for damage control over Zecromac.

Seeing a set of reports from the academies scanners Hoshi spoke to Ozpin.

"Oz, What's this about scanners being disabled in Forever Fall forest and other areas?"

"Yes those, just recently our scanners have been either destroyed or shut off, I would have sent another team but I was busy with other matters, mainly keeping James from going overboard" Ozpin said before he sighed.

"Along with the meeting with the council relinquishing my control of security to James" Ozpin said with Hoshi frowning.

"Those old fools will be their own downfall" Hoshi said before the entire school shook, making her fall onto Ozpin who caught her in his lap, making the two share a look before they heard a very loud groan from the emerald Forest, helping Hoshi up the two ran to the window to see… an amazing spectacle.

* * *

Standing in equal height to the tower of Beacon, Terragon stood as a giant rubbing his neck where loud pops rose from, opening his eyes while lowering his hand the giant clenched his right hand tightly with a smile spreading on his lips.

" **Aeron, it worked** " looking to his right shoulder the wind archeress sat smiling while Fuyu stood calmly while admiring the view, especially all the students running outside to see the spectacle of Terragon, making a smile spread over Fuyu's face he turned to Terragon who gave a salute.

"Well done brother, now all we need to do now is shrink you back, do what you did before but think of returning to normal size" Aeron said with Terragon frowning in thought before his size began to shrink, with large amounts of stone crumbling off his skin that made up his growth, with many staring in awe until Terragon had shrunk enough out of view until a boom was heard in the forest that was followed by an impact on the cliff, showing Terragon holding Aeron piggy back, the woman cheering like a child while Terragon smiled at her.

* * *

Standing at the window with their teams, Yang spoke with a whistle.

"That's gonna get a lot of turned heads?"

"Yeah, hopefully Irondick doesn't think it's a threat" Odin said with Blake nodding before they noticed the doors to the cafeteria opening, making her eyes brighten up at the sight of Nora helping a wheelchair bound Loki into the cafeteria, making him wave to the two teams he was engulfed in a hug by Blake and Yang, Ruby and Weiss, his team smiling at the sight before they began to sit back down to eat, with Loki getting a plate of chicken sandwiches from Gabrielle she smiled as he sat down.

The eight enjoying the meal until Cardin came and petted Loki on the back, a smile on his face.

"Good to see your back up and running Fenris" Cardin said as everyone turned to him.

"Hey Cardin" Ruby greeted happily with the former bully nodding in greeting, turning as the doors flew open to show a streak of bright blue lightning moving around before it stopped with a crash above, looking up they saw Wakai with his foot imbedded into a support beam.

"Uh, I may have moved to fast this time!"

"I take it that's one of your technical kids?" Cardin questioned with Loki turning to him with a frown.

"What?"

"People have been saying their your kids technically, seeing as they saw your drawings" Cardin said before he was brought into a one armed hug by a normal looking Zecromac, his chest bare beneath the torn trench coat he wore, showing scars beneath, one being an upside down cross.

"Hit the nail on that one eh?" Zecromac said with a smile before he was pulled away by Oshanzu who dusted Cardin up.

"Sorry for him, He's tending to appear out of nowhere repeatedly, and me cleaning after him" turning to Loki he had a frown of pleading.

"Why did you make me like a butler?"

"Anime" was the simple answer Loki gave him, making Oshanzu sigh until Loki added to his answer.

"Sebastian is a really good butler along with Alfred and Walter C. Dornez" Loki said with Oshanzu perking up at hearing the last name, looking to his attire his clothing rippled into a new attire, a black butler attire with black fingerless gloves with chain bracelets wrapped around his wrists, both covered thinly with ice.

"Hmm, I think I'll keep this" Oshanzu said as Zecromac broke his head through beneath the table, startling everyone as he ate a chicken leg with his maw of teeth.

Making Weiss feel uneasy and fearful at the sight.

"You alright" Loki questioned with Weiss nodding, making Zecromac duck through the hole he made to appear beside Loki.

"I figured out what my power was" Zecromac said with everyone turning to him as he held a distortion in his left hand.

"I can create a pocket dimension of this world, it looks shattered to everyone else but I can see it as short cuts, isn't that cool" Zecromac said with everyone but Yang surprised, looking down in shame she went to eat until a piece of a mask appeared in her hand, making her blink at recognising it as her supposed mothers, looking to Zecromac he smiled.

"Thought I'd get you a souvenir before that wench ran off" with that Zecromac left through a distortion.

"You must've had a heck of a imagination as a kid Loki" Odin said with Loki looking down.

"I was bullied a lot as a kid, so I must've made them as an escape" Loki said before he sighed, sitting back the others went into conversation, with Fuyu watching from a support beam beside Wakai, moving to leave until their eyes glowed as Hoshi's voice echoed in their minds.

' _I have need of your assistance, please report to Ozpin's office'_ blinking as her voice left them, the two shared a look before Wakai and him left through their own means.

"So, it's only two months till the Festival is here, we've been given those months to relax and recover, anyone have any plans for our short break?" Yang said with the teams sharing a look.

"Me and Yennefer are going to visit our parents at Mistral" Odin said with Gabrielle hopping onto his shoulder.

"I'm sticking around here" Loki said with a raised hand.

"Pyrrah and I are heading to my families estate, My mom wants to meet the "Goddess of Victory", you can imagine the excitement my sisters had when that call ended"

"We're also staying here for the break" Lie Ren said with Nora hugging Loki with Blake.

"I may also stay" Weiss said with Yang and Ruby smiling.

"We're heading home for our break, make sure dad didn't burn the house down" Yang said with Ruby snorting at actually remembering the time he did nearly burn the whole kitchen.

"Yeah, well, Feel free to say hi to the man for me, Been a while since I last saw him here" Loki said nonchalantly.

"What about those from Haven, Emerald and Mercury, and that other girl?" Gabrielle questioned with Loki smiling in mischief.

"I, have Zeke on prank duty on those three, Neo is now stuck with them in her disguise and She's safe from Zecromac's mind fucks" Loki said with the team wincing as literally hearing the mad man's laugh in their minds, with Yang not so freaked out.

Lowering a drink from his mouth, Odin spoke.

"So when are you set to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, so we won't be here in the morning" Yang said with the others nodding.

"Well, I'll be back, I have to check something" Loki said as he stood up, getting a farewell wave from Pyrrah and Jaune.

* * *

Letting out a grunt after a right hook, Blake sent the metal punching bag into pieces with Loki an Nora watching from the sidelines, the two blinking as Blake let out a breath as she stepped to the duo, wearing sweat pants with a black tank-top she caught the water bottle Loki tossed to her.

Making Blake gulp down the water with Loki admiring her abs and curves with Nora smiling at catching him.

"So, how long have you been able to do this?" Loki questioned the cat Faunus who crushed the bottle after emptying it in her throat, tossing it into a far bin it landed with no trouble.

"Ever since the breach, Each night I feel like my body has been changing, at the beginning it was only my aura that's been feeling odd, then my body regenerating beyond normal means and now I've been able to hit harder, run faster… lift heavier things, Whatever it is it is basically making me stronger"

"That and you've been eating more meat based foods than normal" Nora said with a frown of her own, making Loki nod in thought.

"What happens once you look at a full moon?" turning to Loki in confusion, Nora turned back to Blake who frowned in thought, her ears opened to the world with the three plus Weiss being the only ones in the school along with the faculty.

"I don't know, I never really thought of doing that" Blake said with Loki standing up, his clothes rippling into a pair of jeans with a tank-top.

Walking to what remained of the makeshift punching bag he noticed the indents of Blake's knuckles.

Kneeling down to pick up the scrap he frowned at remembering how his lycanthropy took form over time, looking to his left hand he clenched it tightly.

"So where are the kids?"

"It still feels weird calling them that since their basically adults" turning to Nora and Blake Loki spoke.

"Hoshi has asked them to help her and Ozpin with something, when I asked they simply told me to enjoy the break" Loki said with Blake frowning as she got another bottle of water with Nora also drinking from a bottle.

Letting out a sigh Nora spoke.

"I'm not complaining, So, what shall we do during our break, go to the movies, help Weiss Mellow out… orgy?" turning to Nora with heavy blush's growing on their cheeks, making Nora blush herself.

"Sorry… that last one came out by accident" Nora said before Loki smiled and brought them both into a hug, kissing them both on the lips they smiled.

"Let's just focus on Blake's new strengths for now" Loki said with Blake hugging his arm.

"But first, food, I'm starving" Blake said with a smile.

"Maybe we can get Weiss to join us" Nora suggested playfully with Blake and Loki smiling at her.

"The food or that accident?" Blake questioned with Nora looking away with a blush, making Loki laugh as they left the gym.

* * *

later that night

Landing within a clearing inside the Emerald Forest Loki's relaxed look was replaced by one of worry as he held his right hand up, watching as his skin cracked and flaked away to show bone like muscle.

seeing this for the fifth time since his labelled "death" this sight had been a haunting ache that continued to make itself known.

Watching it spread up to his elbow he saw a golden intricate bracelet materialise on his wrist, making him frown as it took on the hieroglyphs of Egyptian language.

Making him blink in confusion before the arm shattered into ash that fell to the ground, leaving his arm as it originally was before he looked up at seeing Beowolf watching him from the surroundings bush's, most of them staring in curiosity, the others he spotted yellows eyes.

Making Loki frown before an alpha approached him, making Loki stare as it calmly stood before him, staring into his eyes before lowering its head to him, making Loki frown before his right hand cautiously moved to its head.


	30. Chapter 30 New Breed of Faunus

Chapter 30

New Breed of Faunus

(Lone Chapter written due to boredom)

Sitting within a hospital gown with a doctor looking at her tongue, Blake let out an "Ahh" with the doctor checking over her, followed by the medical expert lifting her right arm up with the left following suit on request, seeing the doctor flip down a set of goggles the woman had a frown at what she was seeing.

Looking to Ozpin and Loki as they sat a distance away the woman smiled to Blake who smiled unsurely.

"I take it your cherries been popped?"

Blushing at the declaration from the older woman, Blake spoke.

"P-pardon?"

"From what my scans have been displaying, you are growing a second energy all originating from… your womb, nowhere else but their I believe" the woman said with Blake paling at the thought of pregnancy.

"So what your saying is I'm-"

"No, thankfully, I'm just saying whatever has been improving your body has been transmitted through sexual means, this may possibly be the first STD that improves the body instead of harm it, and judging by what the genetics are saying… papa may have to wait a few years" looking to the woman with a frown of confusion, the doctor sighed while Blake…

"Uh…"

"I mean the sperm inside your womb is currently sending out energy that is flooding your system, causing it to stay as a sperm sample until otherwise, and at this point the change I'm seeing the most is on your genetics" the doctor said before stepping away, lifting her goggles up she smiled.

"I am seeing bones being reinforced, muscles strengthening along with capabilities to change at will, So for that I recommend being careful in case, and tell Loki he may be disappointed until a few more years"

"Thank you, Doctor Wilks"

"No need to thank me, I work here for a reason, now go make sure your boyfriend isn't worried"

Holding her hands out to hold the clothes she came in with, Blake looked to Loki as he spoke with his father, Blake moved to a set of curtains to change her clothing, allowing Doctor Wilks to approach Ozpin and Loki, the teen standing up with a frown as the doctor smiled.

"Samantha, Any light to shed on this predicament of Miss Belladonna's newfound change?"

"Well, I have news, don't know if it's good or bad, but, her genetic make up is being… upgraded if that simplifies it, And we have out little wolf to thank for that"

"What do you mean?" Looking to a worried Loki beside him, Ozpin turned to the doctor with a frown of worry.

"Your sperm has changed her genetic coding, improving it to it's liking, I guess the baby wants a strong mama when the baby comes… in the next twenty or so years"

"Twenty years, I thought babies were supposed to take three or four months to grow" looking at one another with looks of utter shock, the doctor spoke.

"That's what I thought until I looked more thoroughly, the baby so to speak, is keeping Belladonna alive as her body undergoes change… she's becoming more like you Loki" looking to his son who sat down in his shock, Ozpin went to speak until he looked to see Blake approaching them, wearing a white buttoned shirt and black pants her bow was secured over her ears she looked to Loki who smiled reassuringly to her, making her smile back with a blush.

"You two may go on with your day, I'll have a word with Doctor Wilks" Ozpin said with he two leaving, with Loki wrapping Blake in a protective hug as they left, leaving the two present.

"When you said she was becoming more like Loki. What did you mean?"

"I mean to say, she may go under the same changes Loki had done, his lycanthropy included" Wilks said with Ozpin slightly gasping.

* * *

Later that night

Sleeping soundly within her bed in team RWBY's dorm, Weiss had a look of content at sleeping without the worry of Yang or Ruby whistling in her ears in the morning, snuggling into the extra pillow she snuck from Ruby's collection, Weiss sleepily sighed in glee while Blake however… began to toss and turn, the reason for her discomfort… well look out the window.

Shining moonlight into the window as clouds moved aside the fullmoon showed itself in it's calming glory, and as it's light touched Blake's outstretched hand from her bed, the cat Faunus' eyes snapped opened as she lurched upward holding her stomach, she got up from her bed and made her way to their dorms bathroom, Blake's legs shook with each step, holding her mouth now the door closed behind her as she lurched over the toilet, letting out a gurgled groan that echoed from the toilet, Weiss sat up suddenly while rubbing her eyes, blinking to clear her vision she jumped at hearing Blake throwing up in the bathroom, making her eyes widen Weiss got up in worry at the sound of Blake's groans of agony echoed she went to open the door if not for it being locked, making Weiss begin to panic she tried to open the door, failing to hear Blake's groans evolve into the growl of a Jaguar.

Making Weiss stop in worry as silence followed.

"Blake, Blake are you alright in there?" Weiss yelled in worry, hitting the door she stopped at hearing a growl, more importantly the growl of a Jaguar.

Eyes widening Weiss went to run if not for the door throwing her onto her back, a shadow standing at the doorway Weiss took notice to the obvious hips that were coated with glistening fur, hair like Blake's along with ears, Weiss, blushed as the figure sported breasts that would make even Yang envious, but right now Weiss was staring at the face of Blake which was covered in fur and sporting whiskers, until she took notice to the eyes, eyes that spoke one thing.

Lust.

* * *

Watching the Being that was once Blake Weiss crawled back as the being looked down to her, lowering onto its hands and feet it crawled to Weiss who was propped against her drawer she began to fear the worst as the being stood/crouched over her.

Seeing the beast move towards her Weiss closed her eyes to prepare for the pain, only to feel her lips interlocked with those of the transformed Blake, blushing intensely as she slowly melted into the kiss, feeling Blake's hands caress her being Weiss moved her hands to bring the changed Faunus closer she blinked in surprise at hearing deep purrs rising from the Faunus, growing louder as Weiss forced her tongue into the Faunus' mouth she felt her hands lower to Blake's thigh's until she blinked as a tail moved freely, making Weiss blink before being brought back into the kiss she let out her own moan before the kiss was stopped with Blake sitting up, her ears listening intently she spun to the door with her nose sniffing, leaving a panting Weiss the heiress blinked as Blake moved to the door, opening it Weiss suddenly got up in alarm, mentally panicking at thinking about Blake's new ability she ran out the dorm to see no sign of Blake.

Running to Ren and Nora's room she knocked hurriedly.

Making her look left and right for any sign of Blake she turned to the door opening to show Ren rubbing his eyes.

"Weiss what can I do for you?" looking to Ren she spoke.

"Please tell me Loki or Nora are with you"

Frowning at the question Weiss had questioned, Ren turned and saw Nora sleeping in her bed with a contempt smile.

"Nora is here, why?"

"Blake she… she just became like a werecat- Jaguar, I don't know what she became I woke up to her groans from our dorms bathroom, I went to see what was wrong but then the door broke off its hinges, Blake scared me and… well, we…" Weiss began to slow down with a blush crossing her cheeks Ren had an awkward look on his face before turning to wake Nora up.

"Nora, an emergency has arise, an emergency that concern's Blake" leaning back suddenly as Nora sat up, the girl had a look of determination.

"Let's go find that kitty"

* * *

Walking through the hallway run by basic instinct, Blake sniffed the air for the mesmerising scent of her chosen mate her changed eyes shot over her shoulder suspiciously with a warning hiss rising from her throat, walking onward she failed to see a blushing Emerald in sleepwear lean into view, making her lean back into hiding she quietly ran to her given dorm.

Walking down further the scent of Loki grew stronger and stronger until the point where Blake stood at his personal dorm, looking to the doorknob she reached a clawed hand around it tenderly.

* * *

Sleeping on his bed with a soft snore, Loki scratched his exposed belly while his door opened slowly, Blake's changed being crawling into the room she failed to hear the door close behind her.

Quietly approaching the bed of her chosen mate, Blake's new instincts called her to take Loki now, calling for his embrace the changed Faunus climbed onto the bed until she was straddling Loki's sleeping form, running a hand down his chest her claws cut cleanly through his shirt to show his chest, allowing Blake to lick her lips with a purr of wanting, leaning down she ran her tongue up to Loki's chest she inwardly smiled at feeling his erection poking her inner thighs.

Looking down to his erection the Faunus carefully freed what made Loki a man she smiled in excitement, positioning Loki's member correctly the Faunus lowered herself slowly, holding back a growl as she took in Loki, who at the moment was beginning to wake up.

Blinking the sleep away at the sensation, Loki looked to see Blake moving her hips with Loki instinctively grabbing said hips, making Blake growl in surprise as Loki flipped her onto her back, making Loki see Blake's eyes melt into view he stopped and stared.

"Blake?" getting nothing but a playful growl Loki looked down to still see his penis inside her he looked to Blake who brought him into a kiss, one that he returned as Blake's legs pulled his hips close.

Getting a moan as his eyes glowed, Loki grinned inwardly as he decided to give the kitty what she wanted, shedding his shirt in favour of free movement Loki brought Blake onto his lap to thrust further into her, making Blake attack his neck with kisses while he thrusted upward, a growl escaping his lips as they grew fangs he clenched his lips while Blake mimicked his hip movements, clawing his back for grip he moved her into missionary to thrust further, allowing him to see Blake's eyes return with a dreamy smile plastered onto her fur covered face, making Loki hug her close while letting out a growl he groaned as Blake's teeth sunk into his neck, making Loki do so himself with a grunt, followed by Loki rolling off of Blake she herself was panting, her breasts sporting erect nipples she turned to Loki who blinked as she was straddling him again, a smirk clearly seen on her face, resting a hand on his chest, Loki smiled back, pulling the now lycanthropic Blake into a kiss, the two enjoying the fullmoon's effects happily.

* * *

The next morning

Sitting up in the bed with a stretch, Blake yawned cutely as she sat full blown naked she looked around with sleepy eyes she blinked, fully awake now as Loki pulled her into a hug in his sleep, making Blake look at him with a look of confusion she winced as flash's came forward in her mind, making her blush at remembering the sensation she perked up at feeling the stickiness between her legs she just now, suddenly noticed her larger breasts, making her hold them in each hand she smiled at thinking of the jealous look yang would have she felt Loki stir in his sleep she quickly melted into his hug with a content smile, turning to face Loki she smiled while snuggling close, letting out purrs as a tail stood up from her lower back, swaying lazily before the door was opened, showing a tired Weiss and Nora, the two looking to the bed they groaned as they slumped against each other.

"All the worry… and we didn't think to look here first" Weiss muttered to Nora who whimpered tiredly, until Blake grabbed the two and brought them into the warmth of the blanket, her smile sporting cat like fangs while Loki yelled in surprise at the sudden presence of Weiss and Nora.


	31. Chapter 31 NewAllies

Chapter 31

New allies

Humming a tuneless rhythm while closing his shop, Reginold Pebble smiled as he packed a toy into a box, he stopped however at hearing the door to his shop opening.

Focusing his ears at hearing multiple footsteps approaching he turned around at hearing nervous throat being cleared, turning he saw a group of seven Faunus standing there nervously.

Looking among them with his own frown of confusion one of them spoke.

"Are you Mr Pebble?" looking to the obvious leader Reggie slowly nodded, seeing them sigh in relief he spoke.

"How may I help you?"

"We're looking for Loki Fenris, and people say he's come here on occasion" looking to the tiger Faunus with a frown, Reginold looked to the other faces around him, seeing nothing but fear in their eyes, but that fear was hiding something only one set of eyes had.

Anger.

"Who want's to know, exactly?" Reggie questioned the leader of the group who had a look of regret.

"Former White Fang Lieutenant, Brock Nightshade, we've come to ask for help"

Looking among those from the White Fang, Reggie nodded while moving to his cashier bench, bringing up an odd device only those from Loki's network can use.

"Let me just call him, feel free to relax, you all look like you haven't slept for days" Reggie said with a woman chuckling bitterly.

"The sad truth of being hunted by those we once called comrades" looking at her with a saddened gaze, Reggie awaited for his friend to answer calmly.

* * *

Letting out a groan at hearing Loki's scroll chiming of a call, Nora sat up from Loki's chest to answer Blake purring beside her on Loki's chest she looked to the call ID to see the face of Reginold on screen, labelled Reggie.

Answering the call Nora spoke.

"Hello?"

"Uh.. is Loki there I have an urgent matter that requires his attention"

Looking to Loki as he held Weiss and Blake close Nora sighed and shook him lightly, making him groan in protest until Nora spoke.

"Loki. Someone named Reggie is calling" hearing the name, Loki sighed as he carefully moved Weiss to Blake, sitting up to sit beside Nora he took the call while Nora moved to go back to sleep, allowing Loki to get up and move to the next room.

"Reggie, what can I do for you?"

"Loki I need you at my shop, right now, I have a group of Faunus here hoping to get your help" hearing Reggie say this, Loki blinked, fully awake now he shrugged with his usual attire present, minus the coat.

"I'll be over in a few minutes" looking to the three sleeping beauties in his bed, Loki heard Reggie thank him before ending the call, leaving Loki there before he sighed.

Walking to his bed he kissed the three girls on the forehead, running a hand over Blake's head he heard her purr once more before leaving, closing the door behind him he began to make his way to Beacon's Bullhead bay, seeing the whole place locked down due to the break, he sighed and leaped upward, leaving his father in his tower to see the display of power.

"Be safe Loki" Ozpin said before he returned to his sleep, Hoshi cuddling into him as he laid down.

* * *

Watching those in his shop relax with cups of coffee in hand, Reggie stood before Brock patiently, arms crossed and eyes sporting seriousness, he currently was questioning them, and to say the least, he was surprised of what they had told him, seeing your fellow race harming humans okay, but hearing them harm Faunus for not joining their cause made Reggie worry for Loki and his growing anger towards the White Fang.

Sitting down with a look of worry, Brock sighed before they looked up at the lights flickered with the sound of an impact outside made those on edge hold up weapons, making Reggie hold his hands up as the door to his shop opened.

"Reggie, where are you!?" hearing the voice of Loki, he Faunus relaxed, while Brock stood in wait as Reginold moved to greet his friend.

"Loki, back here!" hearing approaching footsteps, the Faunus tensed up as Reginold lead Loki into the room, allowing them to see him still half asleep.

"How did you get here so quickly?" looking to a lizard Faunus who shrunk from Loki's gaze the werewolf Faunus frowned at the behaviour.

"I jumped, anyway, what can I do for you lot?" turning to brock as he stepped forward, the two shared a look.

"We were hoping you'd help us"

"With what, more importantly who are you… people?" Loki said as the people in the room moved clothing to show the armor beneath, Armor that belonged to the White Fang.

"We want to leave the White fang and stop them, I'm Brock" Brock said with Loki turning to him with a frown.

"White Fang deserters" Reggie said as he sat down, bringing out a bottle of Atlas whiskey.

"Of all the things, it had to be what we didn't expect" hearing this, the only female Faunus looked at them with a frown.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Whenever we dealt with the White Fang, they keep saying their crusade is honorable, that no Faunus leaves, which is bullshit seeming we've helped plenty of runaways escape them, one of these runaways is currently holding my unborn child for the next, nine years" hearing this Reggie turned to Loki with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Who?" turning to Reggie and brock, respectively, Loki had the decency to chuckle nervously.

"Uh, to answer in order, she has to hold my child in her womb for the now calculated nine years, seeing as my sperm is currently making her like me, lycanthropy and all" Loki said with Reggie looking to his cup of whiskey, then to the bottle, handing the cup to the female he stunned them all by drinking from the bottle, allowing Brock to turn to Loki to get his answer.

"Who did you impregnate?'

"Blake… Blake Belladonna" seeing the eyes of horror in Brock's eyes, Loki frowned.

"You… just may make yourself a target, especially to who she used to date"

"And who would that be?"

"Adam Taurus, the leader of vale's Branch of the White Fang, also the whole reason why we left in the first place, he's become to engrossed in his revenge he's labelled a majority of us as cannon fodder, and thinking of it now that Blake is now with you and carrying your child I'd say his ego will be down the drain if he ever finds out" seeing Brock grin slightly at the end, Loki smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, I've seen him on the news reports, egomaniac if I've ever seen one, okay, for the moment I want answers, what do you plan to do for now"

"Well, we left because of what you said at a Faunus Recruitment rally, and when we actually started to think, we've been talking to others in the Fang, four groups in total, two of them a full company of Faunus who left the Fang, we had more but they went their separate ways, joining family the Fang didn't know about, we've stayed under the radar in case, finding this place was a stroke of luck for us"

"How did you find this place anyway?"

"Juniors club, said you owned the place" Brock said with Loki giving a deadpan look.

"oh right that place, anyway, if you want to stay under the radar still, you'll have to stick around here, can you do that?" getting a nod from brock, the Werewolf Faunus held up a fist to Brock, who looked to the offered gesture, one which he gave back with a thankful smile.

"Just to say though, the amount of Faunus leaving the White has been increasing ever since you, supposedly died, and be careful with the religious ones"

"Why?" frowning in worry at Brock's sheepish look, he spoke.

"They've… begun to see you as a forth god beside the two brothers, and Oum, some of them being total nuts by the way"

"Oh great, being called a godly being is really gonna get me a lot of stares from my girls" Loki said while walking to the stores entrance, stopping at the door he turned to see Brock looking to the others.

"Brock, be safe alright, I'll be back occasionally to check on you guys"

"You got it chief", smiling as he closed the door, Loki blinked in thought, just finally registering what he had inspired.

"Oh the Others will not believe this" Loki said while running a hand over his face, making him smile before he felt his right arm tingling, lowering his hand he stared in surprise as the skeletal arm took form, this time with claws and the golden bracelet grew up his arm, covering his entire lower arm, like a wrist guard.

Looking to his left leg up to his knee he saw it too, had taken the skeletal muscle form as his arm, looking up in thought he watched as ashes surrounded his limbs to reform his skin and clothing.

Looking around in worry for any witnesses he began to make his way back to Beacon, crouching low a swirl of ashes began to rise up around him before he launched himself upward.

* * *

"Wait?"

Looking to Loki as they braided Weiss' hair, Nora and Blake stared at their boyfriend, Blake spoke.

"I wasn't the only one who left?" looking to Blake with a smile, Loki nodded while he currently, was massaging Weiss' feet, as an apology for giving her limp after a… dashing night of love making, which also lead to Nora and Blake finding out they had inherited Loki's… healing factor.

Which left Weiss sore and extremely satisfied.

"So how long do I have to do this, exactly?" Loki questioned his white themed girlfriend who gave him a hinting smile.

"You can always kiss it better" Weiss said before Blake and Nora hit her head lightly.

"You're Supposed to be healing and resting" Nora said with Weiss giving her a look.

"Ok, mother"

"Hey, at least she's getting practice" looking to Loki who gave a shrug he continued the foot massage with Weiss sighing, leaning her head against Nora's breasts she heard the bomber of team JNPR sigh as said bomber rested her head on hers, making the Heiress open her eyes to smirk she kissed Nora for a second before she relaxed once more, making Blake and Loki chuckle with the two sharing a smile, getting up to sit between Blake and Weiss, Loki brought all three into a hug, sighing in contempt of the silence.

Until the door flew open with a familiar blonde and reaper throwing cookie shaped confetti.

"WE'RE BAAAAAAACK!"


	32. Chapter 32 Round one

Chapter 32

Round 1

Letting outa cheer at the sight of team RWBY in their victory, Loki and his team cheered with the crowd as Yang sent their opposing team off the arena, trapped in Weiss' ice, Loki turned to Nora with a hug of excitement.

Loki to seeing his other girlfriends victorious, Nora for her fellow girlfriends also winning, Odin had kissed Gabrielle in joy while Yennefer was clapping with Lie Ren.

"WE DID IIIIIIIT!"

Turning to team RWBY Loki raised his hand with a yell of cheer, with Loki staring right at Blake who smiled at him, waving to him he waved back before Nora dragged him to the exit to meet with the others.

Following after Nora to the fairgrounds of the Vytal festival. They went into the Bullhead before the rest of team JNPR and GLOY arrived, scolding Nora in her excitement of dragging her boyfriend.

* * *

Minutes later.

"is anyone else starving?"

"No, But I'll pay for the food" turning to Loki with smiles, Blake and Yang more widely, Weiss merely settled with a small smile that was accompanied by a blush.

"Loki, YES, I'm hungry" looking down to Ruby as she hugged his chest, the large group joined with a smile as they began looking for a place to eat, until Weiss spoke..

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here. Oh, wait." Looking to the surrounding stalls of food, Loki chuckled while bringing her into a hug, followed by Yang, Blake, Ruby, Nora and… wait Neo.

Looking to the petite who hung off of his shoulders, Loki and the others smiled at neo.

"Hello, little ninja number two" pulling her to whisper into her ear, Loki pulled away as Neo let out a shiver as she slid off his back, lightly tapping his right cheek he jumped at her playfulness.

"Hey, you already had your fun"

"Along with me" turning to Yang Loki had to fight down a Blush as Neo stood behind her, cupping the brawlers breasts in her hands with a luscious smile.

With Jaune, Lie and Odin giving Loki looks like he was a god.

"You have an odd affect on women Loki, and that is saying something" turning to Juane with a small grin.

"It's the wolfish charms, among other things"

"That can satisfy a blonde brute like Yang" turning to Weiss, the blonde stuck her tongue out, before Loki's hand shot out to Ruby, who jumped while Loki spun with whoever tried to take Ruby's wallet now lifted off the ground in his grip, followed by Loki's teeth growing into fangs bared to Emerald Sustrai who froze as he let out an inhuman snarl, his eyes faintly growing crimson under the golden glow.

"I knew I smelt your lingering hands, thief!" ripping her hand away from Loki as the others turned as they saw Emerald holding her wrist with a wince, Neo hid behind Yang and Blake.

"I was up wind from you!?" Emerald said as Odin glared with his spear extending from his standby mode.

"I don't need the wind to tell me where people are, I have ears too, you were walking like a damn goliath…" pointing to the right the others spotted Mercury looking at the shoes, completely oblivious.

"I saw your metal footed monkey before I saw you, so yeah, I put two and fucking two together so back the fuck away from me and my friends, or so help me you'll be needing more then prosthetic legs" seeing the red glow in Loki's eyes Emerald stepped away while Nora moved to stop Loki from whatever he had planned.

"Loki, calm down" seeing him inhale the red underglow faded away, as he stared at her.

"Come on, let's go" feeling Yang pulling him away they quickly left Emerald stunned, something Mercury noticed as he approached.

"So, what happened?'

"I think the wolves bite is far more worse than any dogs"

"So, aside from Loki's fangs being bared, are you four… ready for your fight?" sitting down at the ramen store, after Loki paid of course, the three teams were calmly eating their ramen, Loki more focused with… carving into his chopsticks with his clawed fingers, he occasionally ate a quad of noodles.

"So, are you four excited for your match?" looking up with a smile, Loki spoke.

"We're gonna mop the floors" getting a cheer from Odin and Yennefer, and a thumbs up from Gabrielle, her mouth full of noodles.

"Yeah, this'll be a breeze for us"

"Well don't take all the excitement from us, we still got our matches to contend" looking to Pyrrah now as Loki went back to eating, his three teammates gestured to him with raised eyebrows.

"Kind of hard with this tank on our team" looking to Loki as he ate, the eleven teens saw Loki slowly eat like his namesake animal, going as far as to have fur growing from his neck and chin.

Watching him finish his meal, they stared in odd fascination as the hair receded,

With Loki leaning back with a loud burp.

"Sorry, I was hungry" looking at Loki as he wiped his mouth, the stall owner zoomed by with the bowl gone.

"Yeah, we kind of guess that" looking to Jaune with a smirk, the blonde shook his head with a smile.

"You really don't like those three, don't you?" looking to Neo as she sat beside Nora, the wolf of Beacon sighed, running a hand through his now long hair, he looked up as his eyes glowed slightly.

"Not one bit, they rub me the wrong way" saying this Loki lifted up a drink, before he stopped at hearing the announcers(Ports) voice echoing through the grounds speakers.

"Would Team GLOY please report to the battlegrounds immediately!" looking up downing his drink, Loki crushed the can while getting off the stool, walking by Nora he kissed her cheek, followed by Neo and high fiving the rest of team JNPR before he jogged to his teammates side.

* * *

Following them through the team prep area's, Loki took his weapons from his locker, Jekyll and Hyde secured on his thighs, another new revolver called Cerberus, thankfully made with the help of Ruby, and finally, another new revolver, called Fenrir, housing the kick of a elephant rifle, a recoil only Loki could take after his "death", sighing at remembering his old weapons were in need of heavy maintenance, he was lucky Jekyll and Hyde were even left intact.

Shrugging with his black shirt and pants breaking down into ash, he frowned in thought as they solidified, weaving into an extra layered shirt with paddings, the newly made shirt melting into an ashen grey with a howling wolf finishing the image on Loki's chest, his pants were baggy with ammo patches forming on his upper thighs, along with a belt loosely around his waist with a Katana forming connected to it.

Closing his locker at retrieving his weapons, Loki turned to his teammates to see Odin had extra armor on his shoulders and legs, his arms sporting bracers over his hoodie, he also wore thigh guards and shin high boots, his hair tied back with a few locks going down his face, he looked like the Norse god Odin himself as a young man, except with Lion ears.

Looking to Yennefer… she now wore a similar attire to Lie, but with a purple coat over her being, her pants dark green and a white sash tying them both together, making sure her daggers were clean, she spun them in hand before sheathing them.

Smiling to Odin and Loki, the three turned to Gabrielle as she was fully decked out in makeshift knight armor, a pauldron on her right shoulder sporting a holographic emblem of her family crest, she had her zweihander shotgun on her back.

Looking her helmet in her hands, she joined the four as they stood in a semi-circle.

"So… anyone got any words of inspiration, to get us pumped up?" looking to Odin as he said this, Loki chuckled.

"Well, I guess I can go ahead with this, speech of improvisation." Looking down in thought, Loki spoke.

"Today we fight not only for those wishing to watch a show of strength…we are fighting for our kingdoms, for honour, for family, this is merely a stepping stone to the future ahead of us, if we lose do not get angry, get better, if we get knocked down, we get back up, we are fighting for our Glory, of being Huntsmen, we will fight for those innocent" bringing a fist up, Loki's eyes glowed.

"Let's show these guys what happens once you mess with those destined for Glory"

Lifting up their weapons the loud chiming of metal hitting metal echoed loudly as they left the prep room, with Loki spinning Jekyll and Hyde in his hands while following Gabrielle to the hallway leading to the arena.

Hearing the crowd cheering for the teams, the crowd impossibly grew louder as Loki and his team stepped out to the open, making Loki smile widely at the cheering crowd, he frowned at hearing… his name.

Looking to his smiling teammates, Loki shrugged as they approached the middle, showing their opponents to be from Atlas.

The leader a head taller than the others, the standard attire a lieutenant would wear, but with black pants.

"Well, look at this, the lapdog of Ozpin" blinking in amusement to the smug looking leader Gabrielle groaned while resting her hand in her left palm.

"Great, another Cardin" turning to Gabrielle with a pointing hand, Loki spoke.

"Hey, he's redeemed himself, you have to give him credit"

"Yeah, but now we have to deal with smug and ugly" looking to the leader who had a scowl of anger on his face, Loki grinned with his canines growing, bringing out Jekyll and Hyde, he threw Jekyll in the air before he began juggling them both, whistling casually he caught them just as Ports voice echoed over the stadium.

"Team GLOY of Beacon vs team BOIL of Atlas!" seeing the roulette of the arena spinning, Gabrielle and Odin got into stances while Yennefer spun her daggers in hand while in a running stance.

Looking to Loki team BOIL scowled as he merely stood with his arms crossed, looking to the roulette as it spun.

* * *

While Emerald and Mercury finally found their seats, Mercury eating a bowl of popcorn while Emerald watched with narrowed eyes.

"I wonder who's gonna win?" looking to Mercury as he ate, Emerald spoke.

"Who do you think?"

"Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch" looking to Cinder as she stole a kernel of popcorn, her eyes glowed before it popped, ready to eat, looking to the arena she saw the roulette had the symbol for ocean, forest… and desert.

Looking to team GLOY, Cinder frowned as Loki merely stretched his muscles while his teammates fled from team BOIL after the match was called.

Seeing the teen interlock his hands he stretched them forward with his neck popping, making his eyes flash to a crimson red and sky blue, followed by the air around him rippling like water, and his mouth grinning like a certain psycho.

" **Let's dance shall we?** "

* * *

Watching the sight before him, the leader of team BOIL, Boyd nightshade flicked his wrists back, making steel mecha boxing gloves shift on his hands, followed by him taking a boxers stance.

"Luaren, go after the leopard, Orrick, after the Lion, Leonidus… go for the knight" nodding at their leaders orders, the three ran off to accomplish their objectives… leaving Boyd against the Zecromac charged Loki who grinned like his son, raising both hands, he gestured towards him.

"Bring it"

Scowling at being challenged by the werewolf of Beacon, Boyd rushed forward with his right fist flying at Loki's face, the grin glued on his face until Loki simply stepped back, vanishing as the fist flew forward, making Boyd spin around, he failed to see Loki above him appear and vanish, leaving an echoed giggle in his wake.

Unnerving Boyd as he spun around, failing to see the top half of Loki floating from a ripple in front of him, turning he merely yelled as Loki snatched him from the physical world.

Sliding under a uprooted tree while dodging a thrown nunchaku, Yennefer stood up to block the three blades swung down on her, leaving her face to face with Luaren, who had a smile.

"Come on now kitty, just take a damn hit!" manoeuvring the locked blades, the teen elbowed Yennefer in the face, making Lie grab his seat as Yennefer collided with a tree, then the sand dune behind said tree.

Getting up with a scowl on her bloodied mouth, Yennefer moved to a crouching position, clenching her shaking fists, Lauren leaped into the sand domain, smiling smugly he frowned as Yennefer let out a leopard worthy growl, looking to Lauren who stepped back, he saw her eyes glowing white with her leopard spots.

Lifting her right arm up, Lauren saw a tear in her sleeve.

"Lie made me this outfit!" stepped back as the girl stood up, she let out a yell as a shockwave shot out from her, her fingers glowing with ethereal claws.

Lunging at Luaren who screamed at her suddenly, feral look, he was sooner thrown with his armor littered with red hot claw marks.

* * *

Seeing the sudden change in Yennefer at her shirts sleeves being torn, teams RWBY and JNPR turned to Lie Ren who blushed at being caught out.

"When did this start?"

"Not important"

* * *

Walking away from his opponent, Odin sighed in boredom at his opponent being all bark and no bite, turning to look at his opponent as the buzzer went to his victory, the poor sod lay twitching with his hair standing straight, licking his lips to speak Odin looked up to see Lauren crash down on Orrick, the two letting out low groans as another buzzer went off, making him look up to see his aura and Yennefer's were still in the green.

Gabrielle's was stuck in a stand still with Leonidus' bordering the red, he heard an explosion with the buzzer going off, signalling her victory.

Looking up once more, they saw Loki's aura was… showing an error along with his opponents also with an error.

"Huh?"

"Where's Loki and that douche?" looking around the arena as the crowd went silent, the arena however was thrown off guard as Boyd landed on the ground, covered head to toe in feathers, a blue beak glued to his face.

Seeing this Odin looked up to see the error gone… and Loki's aura level untouched, and Boyd's aura in the red.

"INCOMING!" looking up at hearing Loki's voice, those watching cringed as Loki landed in a crouch, dusting himself off, he looked up to see Odin watching him as Yennefer approached, sooner followed by Gabrielle walking to them while holding her right side.

"Did we win?"


	33. Brawling with the sister

Chapter 33

Seeing the match with a look of utter confusion, team RWBY and GLOY sat their as team JNPR argued among each other… in the middle of the match even.

Watching the four arguing for a moment longer, Loki cupped his hands over his mouth.

"JAUNE!" getting the attention of said teen, the four returned to the present of their match with team BRNZ, the blonde knight brought a hand to his face.

"YOUR WELCOME!"

Sitting back down with his team, Loki felt both Yang and Blake cuddle into him as he sat down, wincing at seeing Nora send their opponents flying Loki let out a laugh as the voice of Oobleck spoke over the stadium.

(Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next one will have them on the edge of their seats!)

Looking to the video feed of the stadium, Loki clapped as he watched team JNPR leave the arena.

(Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far! I'm of course talking about... Team SSSN!)

Letting out a cheer for his friends team, Loki smiled awkwardly at the second team.

(Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along!)

Seeing said team and monkey, Loki cupped his hands over his mouth with a wide smile on his face.

"SUN, IF YOU WIN I'LL BUY YOU AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BANANA BAFFET!" sitting back while watching the monkey's brain halt in it's functioning, team NDGO had to blink as Sun's once smiling face was set with full on determination, making the four girls look at him in alarm.

Seeing his friends 180 of focus, Neptune, Sage and Scarlet looked to one another, with scarlet merely shrugging before they looked up to the arena roulette display, stopping on two images with sandy dunes with a sun above, and a rocky terrain, seeing the bright sun appear they had sunglasses on instinctively.

"Alright! Home field advantage!" turning to Sun smugly, Nebula Violette faltered as he smirked back, even more smugly.

"I hope I don't get sand in my shoes." Turning to Scarlet with a look of understanding Sun spoke.

"Should have listened to Loki about those boots he mentioned" seeing the red head shrug before one of the girls from NDGO spoke.

"Hey! The ocean!" turning to the image that showed their landscape selection, Sun grabbed Neptune by the shirt to stop him from running while simply staring.

"Face your fears dude" it was this moment Neptune gave his best hateful look to Sun who stared back with equal amount of neutrality.

Leaving everyone else as small fearful chibi versions of themselves huddled together.

Until Loki threw a bowl of ramen at the two while yelling "MAN THE FUCK UP NEPTUNE!" this was also followed by the Ramen hitting the blue haired kid in the face, accidently knocking him out.

"WAKE HIM UP, WE HAVE OTHER MATCHES TO GET ONTO!"

Saluting for fear of being hit by the possibly hardest bowl of Ramen, Sun and his remaining teammates lifted Neptune off the ground like a battering ram while charging at the four girls, startling them as Sun winked to Nebula before he swung his Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang.

* * *

It was after the match had ended that teams, RWBY, JNPR and GLOY laughing like lunatics at how the three used Neptune as a battering ram, it didn't help Sun had used his friend like a bat, along with Sage tossing Neptune like Chris did with Tom in the movie Thor; Ragnarok.

The infamous tactic of "Get help" always works.

Leaning back with a wide smile

"Aw, that was so close!" looking to Ruby with a smile, Loki patted her back happily, looking to see Sun and his team dancing like idiots.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round!" seeing Sun wave at Loki, the wolf shook his head with a small chuckle while Blake giggled.

"Intellectuals" leaning away from Yang who gave him a teasing smile, the three teams flinched at Ooblecks microphone.

"That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" getting up while rubbing his ears in annoyance, Loki and Ruby unfortunately bumping into Weiss, with Loki holding his sore nose due to colliding with the back of Weiss' head… and Ruby simply bounced off of his back.

"Uh, what are you viewing?"

"Ow"

"She's Here!" hearing the strange tone in Weiss's voice, Loki looked to the sky to see just a glimpse of a ship with ribbons leave the view.

It was that moment both Loki and Ruby were grabbed and dragged after an excited Weiss.

* * *

Upon finally being able to run themselves, Loki and Ruby followed after Weiss who had a bright smile on her face, something that made Loki happy yet dreadful towards, and it happened to be increasing each time he followed his white themed girlfriend.

"Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who is she!?"

Turning to Ruby for a second before looking to the now landed ship, Loki stopped in his tracks as Weiss spoke.

"Winter" alarm bells now ringing in his head before his eyes narrowed, he looked to Weiss who grabbed his hand explicitly while pulling him to her older sister.

"Wait... Your sister?" looking to Ruby with a pleading look now, Loki looked forward as the specialist turned to Weiss' voice.

"Winter!. Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh..." leaning down with a curtsie, Loki merely gave a lazy salute before being elbowed by Weiss, making him flinch and shrug before she turned to Winter once more.

"Your presence honors us." It was this moment Winter stepped towards them while admiring the view sardonically.

"Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different." Narrowing his eyes at the hidden insult, Loki spoke.

"A lot different from the arrogant filled air in Atlas, isn't it?" turning to him with her own narrowed gaze, the two had a stare down with Loki's eyes slowly melting into a crimson red before Weiss spoke, shattering the focus.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Classified"

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified"

"Of course." Letting out a scoff, Loki looked to Winter with a scornful look.

"Gee, your sister of the year" seeing Weiss turn to him, he raised his hands in surrender.

"Loki!. You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The area is so much more inviting and warm, I've met so many people here, oh and the-"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came, though speaking of people" seeing the woman turn to Loki with a stern look, Loki let out a low warning growl.

"Who is this that has accompanied you?" it was this moment both Ruby and Weiss held Loki's arms lovingly.

"Our boyfriend" staring at the frozen woman now as the two simply wrote his death certificate, Weiss held her mouth in realisation.

"sister… you know what Atlas is like with the art of polygyny" seeing Winter send him a glare, Loki's own came to light as he held Weiss and Ruby close to himself.

"We're in Vale right now, so those old pricks words mean nothing here" leaning back as a blade was held at his throat, Winter blinked as Fuyu held his sword at her neck, along with Zecromac's butcher hooks and a rapier whip by Oshanzu.

"I suggest putting that toothpick away, lady" turning to Zecromac as he grinned eerily, the entire scene had been gathering a crowd, with Winter and Ruby looking on in worry before Loki stepped around the blade.

"I hope your not like your father when it comes to Faunus, heck I proved we're better to Weiss, hopefully your as open minded as her" it was that moment the sounds of breaking metal came to light, making those present turn to see a heavily drunk Qrow kicking an Atlesian robots head like a football, albeit drunkily.

"I hope I'm not… Hic… interrupting anything?" smacking palm to face, Loki spoke.

"Oh Qrow"

"I saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too."

"I am standing before you" ushering Weiss and an excited Ruby to safety, Loki turned back to the two with a worried look on his face.

"So it would seem." Seeing the drunk Qrow squinting, Loki mentally called for his three children to keep the crowd back, leaving Loki to sniff the scent of oil and metal in the air… Mercury was around it seemed.

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property." Seeing Qrow look down at the robots while pretending to care, he spoke with sarcasm.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow. Because I have a certain Faunus to interrogate along side my sister"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to say no to you harassing my favourite student… even if he's dating your sister"

"And me!" turning to Ruby with a panicked look, Weiss clamped her hand over her mouth with a look of panic as Qrow nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, and my- wait… what" seeing Qrow turn to Loki now with the same look as Winter, the wolf Faunus looked to Ruby who scratched her head nervously.

"Why have you condemned me?"

"Now hold on, you said you were dating that chick from JNPR, what the hell are ya doing?"

"To be honest it was Nora's idea!"

"Still your dating my niece an- wait why am I just realising your dating that Valkyrie chick, who else are you dating?" smiling awkwardly now as the two were now staring at him with narrowed eyes, Loki, being a panicked teenager he was right now, chose to run.

Followed by Qrow and Winter giving chase.

"Get back here to answer my questions LOKI!" hearing Qrow yell after him, Loki yelled back.

"You I'm alright with, SHE has a sword aimed for my throat!"

"I only wish to speak!"

"With a SWORD!?"

"Winter stop this at once!"

It was at this moment Loki stopped with Mercury turning to him, the two making eye contact before Loki lunged upward, allowing Winter to zoom below him, with Mercury being the victim of nearly being neutered by her rapier.

Turning back to see Loki's feet plant into her face, allowing Loki to land in the waiting arms of Qrow.

"Alright, I owe you an explanation later" saying that, Loki broke down into a cloud of ash before flying to the right, leaving Qrow blocking a strike from Winter who sported a slight blackness in her right eye.

"COME BACK HERE FENRIS!"

"HELL NO!"

* * *

An hour later

"So… you and my two nieces…?" sitting within a hospital room with a heavily bandaged Winter silently glaring at the two, her mouth plastered shut on request from Qrow, the man was sitting before Loki who stood calmly, Weiss and Ruby also sitting between the two adults, Winter promising pain to Loki, and Qrow downing his flask before releasing it for a sigh of astonishment.

Looking up to Loki, Qrow spoke.

"You have some balls to date a Schnee, even when her father finds out"

"And I should give a shit because?"

"He could hire assassin's to clear the, Schnee's mistake"

Scoffing openly with a glared aimed at Winter's direction, he saw her saddened gaze on the floor, which made him sigh.

"I guess we'll have to keep it secret than" looking to Winter to see her mumbling something within the cast, Loki approached and broke a piece over her mouth off.

"If its all the same to you, you are far better than the pigs our father has tried to set us up with" seeing the woman smirking at him, Loki literally burst into laughter.

Before they turned to the rooms door to see an unhappy Ironwood standing there.

"if you can get the restraints off of my lieutenant, we can see what Qrow has to say about being here with Ozpin"

Following after Qrow, Ozpin and Glynda from the elevator with a bag of chips in hand, Loki nodded to Hoshi who smiled at his antics as she stood at Ozpin's desk.

Seeing Winter and ironwood waiting for the four, Loki and Qrow shared a look.


	34. chap 34 making threats with bared teeth

Chapter 34

Staring in anger and confusion at the sight of Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi being beaten by Emerald and Mercury, Loki Fenris was the only one not cheering or booing at the duo's victory, in fact, he was glaring openly to a smirking Emerald as medi-teams ran out to tend to Coco and Yatsu's injuries.

Turning to see Cinder Fall smiling while clapping, she stopped and stared at him with a smug look, losing the smugness as Loki's face was replaced with a skull glaring at her before he turned and stood up, leaving his team and girlfriends in worry as he began to make his way to the medical wards in the coliseum.

Seeing the sight of Loki, Blake and Nora left to make sure he was alright.

With Cinder walking away from them, a look of fear slowly etching onto her features.

An image of that demonic skeleton chasing her surfacing once more.

* * *

Stepping into the hospital room with Blake and Nora following, Loki stopped at the sight of Coco sporting a black eye and a quickly fading scar over her face, and seeing the sight of an unconscious Yatsuand badly hurt Coco.

Loki's hands clenched tightly with his gold eyes melting into blood red, unconsciously making a Beowolf somewhere lash out at an Ursa Major.

Inhaling deeply to calm himself, Blake placed a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulders, making him nod in thanks before moving to help Velvet.

It had taken him and the others an hour for them to get Velvet away from Yatsu's sleeping form, leaving Loki the last one in the room trying to help quicken Coco's face healing, showering her wound with healing ashes, the wolf sighed as he stared at the now scar less face of Coco.

Placing a reassuring hand on her right shoulder, she let out a groan of "five more minutes" eliciting a smile from Loki as he moved to leave, letting the door close behind him, he failed to see Mercury leaning on a wall until he chuckled at Loki.

Making the wolf stop in his tracks as his eyes melted into blood red once more.

"It must've hurt, seeing them like that, even poor little Velvet"

Turning to Loki as his hands clenched tightly with a growl echoing from him, Mercury continued.

"I should have aimed for the head with that last kick, huh?"

Staring at Loki's back as ash began to rise off of him now, Mercury frown as the ash was followed by a deep red glow, seeing Loki turn his head, Mercury froze in fear as Loki's once golden eyes were replaced by blood red orbs of rage, the cracks of gold light replaced by a black abyss beneath the skin.

"Keep **talking** like that **Mercury** , and you'll be ne **eding more then prosthetic arms** "

With that Loki left to join his team in the dorm, not noticing his reflection in a window a roaring behemoth of a skeleton mimicking his movements.

* * *

Upon arriving to Beacon, Loki spotted Weiss waving to her sisters ship as it flew off, approaching his heiress girlfriend, Loki enveloped her in a hug, hoping to calm himself down, he got a positive result with Weiss hugging his arms with a hum, ignoring her scroll ringing.

"So… is your sister still gunning for my throat?"

"She has, come to an agreement"

"As long as it doesn't involve me being stabbed in the throat." With that he kissed her neck, making her giggle as she turned in his arms, facing him as he smiled.

* * *

The next day

(And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!)

Smiling at seeing Penny and her teammate win their match, Loki sat back with a sigh as Yang sat against him, seeing Ruby leave to congratulate penny, leaving Loki with the others.

"So… mind telling us where you and Ice queen were last night?"

"Oh… yeah we were both tired so we… bunked in my own room cause it was closest"

"You do realise our rooms are closer to the dormitories entrance… right?" staring at the blonde beauty beside him, Loki smirked and let his hand caress her left cheek, giving a squeeze that made Yang grin back.

"I'll make it up to you in due time" leaning to share a kiss the two heard Blake call to Yang, seems their match was getting prepped.

Making Loki frown in confusion

"Wasn't Weiss supposed to fight with…" stopping at seeing the white themed girl limping to them, she gave Loki a all too sweet smile as Yang left quickly.

"Have mercy?"

"Oh I'll give you mercy alright!"

* * *

"Alright, any plan for strategy?" turning to her partner as they stood within the arena, Blake spoke with her eyes glowing briefly.

"We'll figure a plan out when we see out opponents" saying this, a blur of rainbow zoomed by them, making Blake and Yang blink before they stared at the sight of a pigtailed Faunus girl with roller blades and a cat tail swishing around her weapon next to a young man wearing a fedora and sunglasses, holding a trumpet in one hand.

Waving happily to the two Blake's eyes glowed as she let out a deep hiss, her new jaguar instincts coming to surface until Yang calmed her down.

"What's her problem?" turning to the pink haired Faunus' remark, Yang went to explain until her teammate spoke rudely.

"The Schnee must have rubbed off on her seeing the Heiress is her teammate!" seeing the man insult their teammate and ultimately Blake, Yang narrowed her eyes.

"Now listen here, bud-"

"Now listen here, bud. That's what you sound like!" seeing the girl smiling cheekily, Yang now cracking her knuckles as her hair floated slightly with a renewed fire.

"Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?" ignoring the girls mocking tone, Yang's eyes glowed.

"Oh you just crossed a line"

Not even paying attention to the holographic roulette as the four glared at each other, Blake baring her now sharpened teeth, slowly letting it melt into a smirk as she stood, ready to charge with Yang.

Just as the terrains of the volcanic area, sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings rose, with Ports voice echoing over the stadium.

(Three! Two! One! Begin!)

Hearing the teacher declare the battle a start, Blake let out the most vicious roar she was now able to muster as she gave chase to Neon Katt, leaving Flynt Caol against a smirking Yang, her right fist cocked back with a more bulked up arm that was spewing a golden fire.

Sending him flying into the ruined buildings part of the arena, his jaw sporting a bruise with a tooth falling from his mouth as he groaned.

While Blake, having shifted into her lycanthropic jaguar state, gave Neon a new exercise she liked to call, Big cat chasing little kitten.

With the rollerblading girl looking back to see a furred Blake giving chase, her figure leaving the males stunned, while Loki smirked as his team turned to him with knowing looks, standing up he yelled to her with a wide smile.

"GO GET EM, BLAKE!" smirking as the cat/Jaguar Faunus slid to a stop ahead of Neon, the pink haired cat noticed her too late, resulting with Blake's own tail snaking around the pink cat faunus' waist, putting her on the ground to Blake's mercy, staring at her Belladonna's bared teeth, Neon gulped as Blake winked with a smirk before knocking her out with a swift punch, resulting with yang and Blake the winner.

Pulling the girl off of the ground, Blake made her way to the centre of the arena with the crowd cheering, Blake's fur receding to her now loos clothing, thankfully still hiding her decency.

Seeing Yang join her, the two shared a smile before Yang pulled Blake into a kiss, walking away with Blake's mind set into reboot, dropping Neon in the process.

Leaning back with a shared laugh, Loki noticed Yang wave to him with her hips swaying, gaining the attention of Blake who gave chase.

Her words easily heard as "Yang you can't just do that and walk off!"

Laughing softly at his two girlfriends, following Ruby and a wincing Weiss to congratulate the two, Odin and Yennefer sharing a snicker as Gabrielle ate in comforting silence.

* * *

Standing within the headmaster office with a sigh of contempt, Ozpin had his back to the elevator, Hoshi down below to try another shot at healing Amber in the pod, he turned his head slightly at the Elevator opening to show Qrow stepping forward, setting a mug of coffee on the desk, he glanced to a photo frame of Ozpin and Loki standing side by side, covered in grease after one of their failed experiments blowing up on them.

Looking up,Qrow smiled slightly.

"Seems your son has been sharing some skills with his little fan club"

Seeing Ozpin nod with a chuckle, he spoke.

"He has, the news even made Ironwood stop and think"

"You know, he's making you look like a fool."

"His heart is in the right place. He's just... misguided" snorting at the thought of Ironwood, his eyes narrowing in thought before he spoke.

"Sometimes, I'm not even sure he has a heart." Taking a small sip from his cup, Qrow turned to Ozpin.

"Have you noticed anything about the Grimm lately?" seeing the headmaster swirl in his chair to face him, Ozpin had a frown of confusion.

"What of the Grimm, has a new species been discovered?" seeing Qrow bring out his scroll, it showed an image of a Beowolf… protecting a Faunus child from an Ursa.

Frowning at the sight of the Beowolf, Ozpin looked to Qrow for more details.

"It's happening all over Remnant… after the train wreck in Vale square… and Loki's death." Swiping through his scroll, many other scenes and reports of Beowolf protecting human and Faunus came to light.

"Whatever happened to Loki when he died and came back, The Beowolf have suddenly chosen a new hobby it seems"

The last image, made Ozpin stop and stare for a good minute or so, because the Beowolf roaring on the screen, held a woman protectively in it's arms.

"How long do you think it will take for _Her_ , to notice the shift in loyalties?" looking to the screen Ozpin spoke without missing a beat.

"She may already know"


End file.
